Transmission Two Finding a Way
by Ravwrin
Summary: Wren, Rachel, Curtis, and Zim are on their way after a rest. Who in the world do they meet while traveling. What awaits them now on their mission to find earth? What devastating event will turn an alien race on it's ear? Please look to my deviant art! I have pictures!
1. Of Vacations, Surprises, and a Mayday

So, several people probably hate me by now for how my story ended. But no worries, it was only part one. This is the second transmission ready and begun. I have several ideas for this transmission. I hope you enjoy this part of the story as much as you enjoyed my last.

Now, may I introduce Transmission 2, Finding a Way. I would like to thank everyone and I hope you enjoy everything in this part.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 1—Of Vacations, Surprises, and a Mayday—**

* * *

**Bez's Log….**

* * *

_It has been a few weeks that we've been here for a rest. I've healed to perfection and in the few days that I've been here, I've gained a full two levels. I expect a third to be completed really soon._

_The Captain seems more at ease with the time off that I thought she would be. She's even thinking of inviting the Ambassador of the planet on board to get to know the Sharshans more. She is, unfortunately, still suffering from nightmares but they have eased off the more she spends time with Zim._

_Zim is becoming more at ease with himself and even though he's not noticed it, he has grown to be taller than even his Tallests. He has become more mature and thoughtful in his time here along with many of the other Irkens who call me home. I fear their loyal ties will be pushed in the future and I'm even unsure of what they will choose in the end._

_Rachel and Curtis have been well and have just returned from their time planet side. The loss and hurt that James inflicted upon Rachel was inexcusable. Curtis is not James so he can support her like James never could. I couldn't be happier with how happy they are together._

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I must stop two S.I.R.s from breaking an entering into the medical lab._

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

"Woo! Planet side!" I giggled happily stretching long into the sun, toes digging into the sand of the beach.

"You know, I never have actually been on a beach before," Zim said thoughtfully shading his eyes from the sun.

"That makes two of us then," I said giggling again and turned to look at him. "We've done well so far, haven't we?"

He looked at me a moment a little confused till it hit him. "We have, we've done so much more that most anyone has in the past few months. Several people couldn't even have done what we did in years. We should be getting a prize for what we've done and survived."

I smiled at him, "Totally. And you haven't done so bad yourself you know. Turned your back on your leaders, became had of security and personnel. I'd say you should get a medal for that."

He smiled back and gave me a hug. "I wouldn't have been able to do that without you, you know."

I blushed lightly at that, "You're just saying that to make me blush."

"No I'm not," he said with a shake of his head, "if we wouldn't have been abducted and I still would have landed on Earth, I'd still turn my back on everything, just for you."

I flushed a deeper red and hid my face in his shoulder as he kissed the top of my head, right between my ears.

We walked along the beach for a while with small chatter between us. After a while we sat down as the sun began to set along the water. We gazed out watching the fish of the area leap out of the water every so often. The odd bird call cut through the sounds of the waves hitting the sand. Blue green water reflected the blue green of the odd colored plants that made up the fauna of the planet.

"We needed this," I murmured leaning back in the sand on my elbows. "We needed this break, the time to relax."

"We did," Zim agreed as he leaned back with me. "But what are we going to tackle next?"

"Well…" I began with a grin looking up at him from where I was. "I was thinking of asked the Ambassador of the planet to come on board for a meeting and the see the ship."

Zim threw his head back and laughed. "Only you Wren, only you."

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

* * *

"Maybe you should thing about it though. You never know if being a nutral party will be helpful or not," the Sharshan Ambassador of the planet said taking a sip of his drink as Wren and himself lounged in the officer's dining area.

The Ambassador by the name of Breecomv was a stately and aged Sharshan with mostly grey and white fur. He was almost a grandfather or favorite uncle in feeling and spirit as he sat there, reclining in the way Sharshans were most comfortable, upon a lounge of pillows on the floor with his forefeet out before him and his hind quarters to the side.

Wren nodded appreciatively at the opinion of the Ambassador. "It would be interesting to be part of a universal treaty. A United Universal Committee or something. We seem to be off to a good start now anyway."

Breecomv nodded himself. "Not many can keep the Tallests of the Irken Empire from destroying them and none had before succeeded in creating a treaty with them."

Wren gave a shrug and smiled lightly, "I scared them into it."

Breecomv laughed, utterly amused at the whole idea. "I can't believe that you scared them."

"It takes talent and a whole lot of anger to scare the Tallests," Wren laughed. "I don't foresee myself doing it again any time soon though."

"And here I was hoping for a show," the other laughed, a full belly laugh that echoed off the hall's walls."

Wren joined in and they both enjoyed the fit of laughter until a crew member of Wren's ship interrupted with a knock to the door and a small clearing of his throat.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Peter?" Wren asked controlling her giggling as she turned to her human crew member.

"I wanted to report we've had an unexpected birth from one of the civilians on board. She had gone into labor planet side and they transported her back to the ship. The baby was born full term we believe and it is healthy. The mother didn't even think she was pregnant."

"Well then!" Wren exclaimed. "That is a surprise! Though not unwelcomed at all!"

Breecomv slapped Wren on the shoulder, "Congratulations Captain! Happiness follows you! May health and happiness follow the mother and child." The Sharshan toasted with his glass and Wren followed suit.

"Would you relay the blessing to them Peter and our congratulations? Is there anything else?"

"Well," he began hesitantly. "The child is kind of a hybrid ma'am."

Both leaders blinked at the nervous crew member waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't continue Wren snapped, "Spit it out Peter." Her tail was twitching slightly and the grip on her fluted juice glass tightened minutely.

"Well ma'am," he gulped. "The aliens that kidnapped/abducted us at first must have raped her while she was still unconscious or something to that effect."

The crew member jumped slightly as both glasses that the Captain and Ambassador held shattered. Peter winced as he watched the glass fall to the ground, some of it tinted with red.

Breecomv hummed as he looked at his hand, "It seems we've broken our glasses Captain Wren."

"It does seem like that Ambassador Breecomv," Wren hummed just as calmly as he had while looking at her hand as well. "Peter, please call a Medical team here. I believe we are in need of some medical assistance."

"Right away Ma'am!" Perter nodded to Wren and the Ambassador before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Peter," Wren called causing him to pause. "Don't forget to give the mother out blessings and tell her I'll be down to talk to her as soon as I can."

He nodded again, "I can do that Captain."

Wren smiled at him and waved him to his tasks with her tail as she applied pressure to her cut hand with her good one. She turned back to her guest. "A fine mess we've gotten ourselves into hm?"

The Sharshan laughed, "That we have. Now, while we have a few moments to wait for help, you must tell me how you have so much control of your tail!"

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

**Medical Bay….**

* * *

Wren smiled as she entered the Medical ward spotting the new mother holding her child. She watched them from the doorway for a few moments observing how exactly the mother was handling the unexpected birth.

She was young, it looked likes she was barely twenty. Only a year or so older than she was. Anger bubbled up inside of her as she thought back to the fact this young woman had been raped. Wren was also happy though that she was accepting the child despite everything that happened.

Knocking on the door to finally make her presence known, Wren spoke up. "I came to see how you and the baby are doing Marie."

Marie looked up with a water smile, "You know my name? But I'm just a civilian on board."

"I know everyone's name, make it a point to find out. I prefer to call everyone by their given title. Though I think Bez is helping a bit with that," she laughed walking to the bedside of the woman. She smiled at her calming the other's nerves.

The mother relaxed, "It makes us feel better when you do that ma'am."

"No ma'am, Wren. I'm just Wren to the civilians on the ship. I personally prefer that," Wren grinned brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

Marie smiled and nodded at her.

Wren motioned to the sleeping child, "May I? You may have to show me how to hold them. I'm not very good with babies."

Marie laughed looking down at the sleeping baby. "I don't mind, but do you? I mean she's a hybrid child."

"That would be horrible of me minding about that seeing as I'm now one myself. I may have to show a little extra favor to them because I'm quite fond of my tail and tails should stick together," Wren laughed. "But that's only if they do have a tail that is. Then I'll have to spoil them anyway because they're just so cute!"

Marie started to giggle at what the Captain said as she showed her how to hold the small child. In her wildest dreams she wouldn't have imagined the Captain to be like this. She had always seen her in the halls or mess but never talked to her because she thought the conversations wouldn't be welcomed.

Wren looked thoughtful as she looked at the sleeping child in her arms. "I think I may have to reprimand Peter. He never said whether or not the baby was a boy or girl."

"A little girl," Marie supplied brushing a few strands of dark hair off the child's forehead.

"A beautiful little girl. She has your face you know, and by the looks of it your long fingers," Wren added making Marie blush a little.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant. I don't know how I even couldn't tell something was off," Marie murmured.

The little one shifted in Wren's arms a moment almost looking like she would cry but Wren slowly rocked her back into her dreams. She was smiling down at the little one with endearment in her eyes. "Random fact," she finally said, "many women actually never know they're pregnant until they give birth."

Marie blinked at Wren, "Really? How do you know that?"

Wren laughed lightly trying not to disturb the baby, "Useless information that I somehow retained to use at the most useless time."

"I don't think it's useless. Wonderful conversation starters if you can remember them."

"True!" Wren smiled then looked at the baby. "I think I know a bit about aliens too. Somehow it keeps popping up when I need the information. Not sure how or why but I'm glad it happens. Do you think you could recall what may have happened? I don't want to push you through, I just want to try and see if I can help."

"I don't know to be truthful," Marie replied quietly with a shake of her head. "I do know she has a tail though. It's not like yours of course. I don't know if that helps or not."

"It is a bit really. Tails are quite useful. I can pick thins up with mine," Wren said absent mindly while thinking. "The only other aliens that I know of that have tails that you may have come in contact with are the Saiyans that abducted us to begin with. The only thing you really have to worry about is her transforming during a full moon unless the tail is removed. It won't be a problem though, seeing as we don't have a good view of a full moon and pictures won't cause a change. But if you do want to be safe about it then removing her tail won't be a problem at all."

Marie nodded quietly.

"May have to worry about her strength a little though because Saiyans are naturally strong from birth but that shouldn't be a problem either."

"Oh!" Marie exclaimed. "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. She'll be a perfectly normal baby besides what I just mentioned," Wren cooed at the little on in her arms.

"You'd make a good mother," Marie said quietly after a few moments.

"I wouldn't mind children in the future, but at the moment I don't know if that's a wise idea. Need to focus on the crew for now and getting home," Wren sighed, smiling weakly.

"That's understandable. We wouldn't have made it through everything if it weren't for you. A lot of us haven't said it but thank you. Thank you for everything," Marie said placing a hand on Wren's arm.

Wren smiled at her. "You're welcome Marie. I'm glad I saved you when I did. The crew wouldn't be anything without everyone on board. She held the little girl in her arms up a little. "And you've added to the family that is our crew."

"Now," she said as she handed the little girl back to her mother, "What are you going to call her?"

"I didn't want anything like Hope or Miracle, so I decided on Joan. Like in all the stories of Joan of Arch. She was seen as a hope and I thought it would fit."

"It does Marie, Joan fits perfectly," Wren said smiling at her putting all of Marie's fears to ease.

She smiled back and the two exchanged small chatter until little Joan woke hungry. Wren left the mother and child in Med Bay with the excuse that she should find a meal herself and that she would talk to her later. Wren headed straight to the officer's mess to grab that something to eat, hoping that Zim would be there at this time.

Zim yawned as he poked at his food. He reached out without looking and grabbed GIR by the antenna and turned him around only to have him run right into CADIE who was chasing him. They collided with a large clang which only sent both of them giggling and squealing with glee.

"Now Zimmy, what have I said about torturing those two for your own amusement?" Wren scolded playfully as she sat down beside him with a plate of food. She leaned onto his arm and her tail wrapped itself around his waist.

He smiled at her instantly while wrapping an arm around her waist. "I haven't tortured them," he grinned nuzzling her between her ears. "They enjoy it too much for it to be torture."

She laughed and nudged his chin with her nose. "Point taken. Now, have you heard about Joan yet?"

Zim frowned a moment, "Joan… Joan… we don't have a Joan on board Bez."

"We do now," Wren grinned taking a bite of her food.

"We do?"

"Yep, she was born today and hybrid of the aliens that caught us and human. She's adorable. Marie hadn't even known she was pregnant so it was a surprise to her as well as us," Wren replied in between bites of food.

She, herself struck out absent mindedly to grab GIR like Zim had moment before to turn him around and let him run into CADIE again. She smiled as they giggled madly before running out of the room.

"She was raped," Wren continued seriously. "She doesn't remember any of it though so that's thankful. May be a blessing too."

"Poor Marie," Zim murmured quietly still a little shocked at the news. Irken Invaders just destroyed, which is horrible, but they never raped. That was more barbaric that any standard around.

"She alright though, right?" Zim added.

Wren nodded, her mouth a little full at the moment. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "She was more worried about the baby than herself. So as long as she concentrates on the little one she won't linger on what happened. I hope so at least."

"That's at least good to hear."

"Definitely."

They at a little while longer making small talk between them when Wren brought up something completely random. "You know, I think the human race may be a gigantic gene pool mixing pot."

Zim Blinked at her because of the random subject topic. "Wha? I don't think I'm following you Grashe."

"Well, it just seems humans are a species which can easily create hybrids. I mean, look at me and Joan. We're not even sure I'm part Earth cat. I could be something completely random and not originating from Earth at all. And Joan, from the reports, is perfectly healthy and will most likely grow to be even better."

"You have a point there," Zim said tapping his chin thoughtfully with the end of his fork. "The possibility that your race may have the ability to adept in that way and form is very high."

"At least my idea doesn't seem so far fetched."

Zim laughed, "Of course it isn't. Now what is this I hear about a certain captain wondering if she should invite a few Sharshans on board?"

Wren grinned at him then began to explain her whole chat with Breecomv from earlier that day.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

"So, you're saying that you think it is a good idea if we offer to take a few Sharshans to work on Bez as part of our treaty," Curt said with his fingers steepled before him and leaning back in his chair. "I didn't even know we had a treaty with these people."

I leaned back in my chair and propped my chin on my fist as I rested my arm on the chair arm. We had met in the conference room to discuss Wren's idea of combining crews. Personally I thought it was an excellent idea to incorporate the Sharshans into the crew. I enjoyed discussing many things with them.

"Well, you know now," Zim said. "We have a treaty with them and they were the first aliens we had a full treaty with."

"Besides you," I pointed out with a small smirk.

"Besides me," Zim said rolling his eyes at me.

"Uh huh, and the joining of these crews would include what?"

"Well, a few more weeks of relaxing here till the two dozen Sharshans get here," Wren said, leaning forward to engage us with the idea.

"Do we have enough space for them on board?" one of the other officers asked.

"I think we do," an engineer piped up. "We have about six or so extra rooms free that haven't been claimed yet. They can probably share easily seeing as Bez creates the furnishings when you move in. And there is another growth sequence almost finished that will add enough rooms to double up seeing as the mess hall and ship bays are the main focus at the moment."

"That is at least good news," I hummed. "Now, will the ones sharing rooms now, mind not being able to move yet?"

"That one, I may be able to answer," Curtis said raising a hand. "After this vacation I think they will be just fine. They interacted with the Sharshans planet side and many of them came to me saying they'd miss them because they were very easy to get along with. Others said that at first they were very uneasy with them about but wouldn't mind getting to know a few better."

"All that from a few sessions?" Zim asked with a raised brow.

"Nope, chatting in the mess hall actually."

"I've over heard a few planet side invite the Sharshans on board to see Bez," I offered trying to help.

"That's a very good sign then," Wren nodded to me.

"How would they use many of the seats and controls?" an officer asked.

"That is one thing Bez may have to take care of fully," Wren said. "He'll know better than anyone the schedules when they'll work. We can also ask the crew about seating but Bez again would probably get to that before us."

Many heads around the table nodded in understanding.

"So, those in favor of adding twenty-four new crew members?" Wren asked and all hands rose in the air. "Those against?" Not a hand was seen.

"Then it's settled. We will welcome our new crew in five weeks," Wren grinned.

"Five weeks?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Wren winced. "They need to pick the twenty-four and that won't be easy."

"So….?"

"Yes Rachel, that means five weeks more of our wonderful vacation time."

"Woohoo!" Curtis and I shouted giving each other high fives. "Gotta love our vacation!"

Zim rolled his eyes at us as Wren laughed. "Get out of here everyone. We'll repeat the vacation cycle like we have been doing. Report to the right positions, yada, yada, yada…" Wren said. "Since everyone is on Bez, I'll send an all ship announcement as soon as everyone is gone."

Everyone in the room saluted her as they stood and started to leave, chatting amongst themselves. Wren made the announcement as Curtis, Zim and I sat there waiting for her to finish.

"So do you think what I did was a good idea?" Wren asked after a few minutes.

"Wren, if you would be eligible for being president, I would vote for you. You've been making the best decisions for everyone. But you're not old enough fro that," I said plainly.

"She'd make a hot president too," Curtis blurted out.

I elbowed him in the ribs sharply with a loud, "Curtis!"

Zim raised a brow at him in an almost unspoken, threatening look.

"Sorry! Sorry! That wasn't supposed to come out," he yelped.

I snorted. "Uh huh, sure it wasn't. You weren't even supposed to be thinking it."

"Aw, I'm sorry Rachy," Curt said as he almost smothered me in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered rolling my eyes at him but smiling none the less.

I looked at Wren and saw she was making a fish face at me without anyone else noticing. Being as it was completely random, I started to giggle uncontrollably. She crossed her eyes suddenly and I suddenly couldn't breath, I was laughing so hard. Both Zim and Curtis looked at me like I was going insane.

They went to look at Wren but she stopped without them noticing and was grinning like a Cheshire cat when they saw her. That only made me laugh harder than I had been if that was possible. And when they turned to look at me again Wren started making the face again.

"What is up with you?" Curtis asked confused.

I could only point at Wren seeing as I couldn't talk for laughing so hard.

She dropped the face fast and started giggling as they looked at her. "What?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Nothing. Not doing a thing," she replied with a snigger.

I was wiping tears out of my eyes and panting for breath. They were still looking at her when I made a face at her and she started to giggle herself.

After about five minutes of the exchange and two very confused boyfriends. We stood and giggled as we walked out of the room.

"I will never understand those two," I heard Zim say before we left.

"Probably a good thing too," Curtis added.

"Females are just weird."

"You said it."

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

**Five weeks later of course….**

* * *

Everyone was assembled in the shuttle bay seeing as that was the only largest area that could hold the two hundred and some people that were our crew already. We were all waiting anxiously as the Sharshan crew docked and entered the bay in their ships.

Wren stood on a platform constructed just for this purpose of greeting the crew. She was dressed in her best uniform her hair loosed but her bangs tied back out of her face. Her all black uniform was accented with the emblem of Bez as a pin on her left shoulder. She looked quite the force to be reckoned with.

Rachel, Zim and I stood off to one side behind her along with the rest of the officers in uniforms of almost all black but with different colors on our right shoulders. We waited as she waited for the Sharshans so she could begin to address the crew before her.

Everything grew quiet as the bay doors opened to reveal the incoming ships. Six ships entered the smallish bay looking much different than any of our ships. The bay crew settled the ships easily and quickly showing off just how good they were without any problems what so ever.

As the doors of the crafts opened almost in sync to reveal the Sharshans, people made a path for them so they could make their way to the platform. They were stepping very carefully; almost nervous at what was going on around them. Being unsure of anything with this new place made me think I would have done the same.

Wren stood strong as the procession of thirty Sharshans stopped before her. She rose an eyebrow at this number but showed no other emotion than that. Personally I thought she was doing a very good job at the moment for being the perfect captain of a ship.

"Captain, I apologize for the six extra crew members standing before you. There was a hard decision made and the Counsels were unsure who would be best to serve on board," a Sharshan said as she stepped before Wren handing a list to her. "The Counsel decided that you were to have the final say in the cut list."

Wren took the list in hand and skimmed over it quite quickly. "Let's see, we have a team of mineral, metal, and geographical specialists, medical crew, other scientists, warriors, astral mapper, and a few other large named terms that I won't bore the crew with because you already know who you are," Wren read a loud for everyone to hear. "If the specific teams of my crew would separate by your specialties now."

Everyone shifted into groups by the color of their uniforms. Since the officers were already standing with Wren that wasn't a problem. The normal uniformed crew shifted appropriately though. Red being normal deck crew and security, yellow maintenance, green science, clue medical and of course our civilians separated as well in their most formal wears.

Wren looked out amongst everyone before her. "Now, my guests if you would flow towards the groups that you would fit into."

Slightly confused, they did just as Wren asked with only a few questions to our crew as to where people were and what they did. A few moments were given to let the chatter die down on its own.

I knew what Wren was doing by now and what her plan was as suddenly as if someone slapped me. It was a very good inclusion plan and it was a gut feeling that she wouldn't let any of these new crew members go.

Wren raised a hand to silence any other movement or noise that was left. "You who stand before me today, I than you. You have left your homes, your lives to work and live on a ship like none other you have seen before. Our ship is a living ship and its crew is a living crew. Everyone works together to survive and survive we will.

We are not a separate species anymore; as soon as we stepped foot on Bez that ended. There is no line between Irken, human or Sharshan. We are a crew of one people. We are Bez's crew and I will not send anyone home or away that wishes to work on this ship.

We are brothers and sisters on this ship. We live together, we fight together, and if it comes to death, we die together for we leave no one behind, leave no one out, and believe in those that will believe in us.

Crew, welcome the new members as if they have always been here. Learn from them, thrive with them, and help them on the way as we find Earth, find peace, and find our place amongst the stars!"

Everyone erupted into cheers, and I swear Rachel, Zim, and I cheered the loudest of all. Who knew someone could have given such an emotional speech that felt as if it included and spoke to everyone as an individual.

"Now, let's get settled and a message off to the Sharshan Councils thanking them. We have a long ways to go and many things to find!"

The crew went into a flurry of activity as members helped the new crew get their things and head for the lifts. Maintenance started to take care of the ships and bays as well seeing now that everyone was leaving.

"Well done!" I said as I slapped Wren on the back. "Didn't know you had it in you."

She grinned at me. "I didn't know I had it in me either."

Zim gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Amazing Grashe. A true leader if I've ever seen one."

"Couldn't have done it better Wren," Rachel said giving her friend a quick hug.

"Thanks guys. Now, who's up for a race to the chutes?"

"You have to ask?" I asked as Wren and Rachel shot off first before Zim and I for the chutes.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

"All hands on deck!" Rachel said in a parade voice to everyone who was milling around the deck as she went toward her seat. It was our sign to get to our stations as fast as possible.

"Rachel, ship wide communication to ready for launch," I said taking a seat in the captain's chair.

"Yes, Ma'am," she grinned at me turning to her station. She tapped coms. "This is Rachel, your co-first officer of the ship Bez, prepare to launch from the moon's surface. Every member who has a station please report to your station."

"Zim, commence with the launch sequence," I nodded to him.

"Commencing for a proper launch this time around," he grinned at me.

"Riph, proceed with launch," I finally said giving the signal for our launch.

There was a rumble from the throat of Bez, and then he roared shaking the whole deck and everyone to their core. He sounded triumphant as he launched from the surface of the moon. There was only a small amount of turbulence as Bez got his wings under him. Then there was another bone shivering roar from Bez as we started on our journey. From my chair I could only smile at the possibilities we had before us.

"Um… Captain. There is a distress call coming across all coms," an understudy to Rachel said looking over their shoulder to me.

"Well Mavu, there is only one thing we can do about that. Let's check it out," I grinned.

"Barely a kake in flight and we're already going into the belly of the beast so to say," Curtis said. "Can't you stay out of trouble?"

"What's the point of waiting for trouble?" I winked at him. "If I don't go out and find it, it'll get lost!"

Zim laughed from behind me along with several other crew members. Rachel grinned and agreed with me while Curtis only shook his head.

* * *

Oh my, what a chapter. Better than my first chapter of Abduction. Lol At least in length. I'm glad that I've finally got this done to be truthful. I do have a good start on chap two started so people don't have to be too worried about that. And may I say my next chapter includes the cameos of my two winners for my contest. Anyway, don't forget to review!


	2. To the Rescue

Real life stinks and so does the urge to not complete what I've started. The weather is also horrible so that's just dragging me down or I would have had this posted ages ago. Sorry for the long delay.

Chapter two and the beginning of the cameos that I had a contest for. I'm enjoying these characters immensely though I'm not sure I'm doing them justice. Oh well. Lol I tried guys. I hope you're just as happy with them as I am because I'm going to kidnap them till I feel they have served their purpose. Which they may not be let go until the end of the story. Send cookies and I may reconsider letting them go. Lol.

And the cameos inspired me! I would like someone, anyone, to write down ideas or even at least a thousand words of the day in the life of either your cameo character (since I know you'll love to include them I want them as well!). Pick a character and create a story with that character in the day of a life of….. I get to tweak it a little of course, but I'll leave it mostly alone unless you let me have free range.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 2 –To the Rescue—**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

* * *

A small, ancient looking ship sat dead in space as another larger craft seemed to stalk the poor thing. A sudden movement by the larger craft proved that its captain wanted to destroy the smaller craft and would spare nothing to do that. It rocked wildly as the ship was hit with several blasts from the other ship's weapons, causing a small section to be knocked loose to free float in space.

"By the Lady Tallest! Lak, we can't keep this up. The ship is going to pieces. We didn't escape just to be blown to bits," an Irken like creature said, fingers flying across control panels left and right. He stood about six feet, two inches not including his antenna. His gold, green eyes scanned over the various panels with amazing speed. Two wasp like wings flitted time to time with his nervousness.

"And Min can't be under this much stress," a human girl of six foot, some inches said from the side of a heavily breathing Irken. Her dirty blonde hair was braided messily and roughly down her back, a smudge of what looked like grease on her cheek. Her clothes showed age and wear that could only mean that it was her only outfit or one of only a handful. "I know for a fact it's not good for the baby."

"I can't believe you went into labor Min," Lak shouted over her shoulder and the sounds of battle. The pale Irken who was sitting at the helm took the chance to glance over her shoulder at the two. Standing she would have been around five foot, six inches but sitting she seemed only half that. Her orange blue eyes caught the pained expression on Min's face before turning back around in her seat. "And Jace, why are you calling on that sad excuse for a Tallest. She's a dictator who would kill her own young and eat them so they wouldn't over throw her."

"Shut up Lak, I don't need to hear you two bicker. It's not like I planned giving birth now," Min growled. She resembled her mate but with butterfly wings and only stood five foot, seven with gold, blue eyes. "Giving birth wasn't exactly my fucking pan you know! But, I'm soooo sorry if my labor is interfering with your battle!" she screamed at the end.

"Min, don't listen to Lak, she didn't mean anything by what she said," the human almost cooed soothingly to the Irken beside her. She slipped her hand into Min's and gave it a firm squeeze while smoothing her antenna with the other hand.

"I hope the mayday we sent out gets to someone, and I hope they get here soon," Jace said nervously. He shifted showing his nervousness more.

A tug on Lak's tattered sleeve drew her attention to a small SIR unit by her side. "What is it KIA?"

He pointed to a monitor where a new silver speck was quickly growing I size. "Seems like another ship ma'am. We may go boom! I hope it's a big boom. I like big booms."

"Well, great, this couldn't get any better," Lak muttered wanting to bang her head off the consoles.

"What couldn't get any better?" the human asked with a frown looking toward Lak.

"We have another ship coming our way," Lak said plainly flipping a few switches and almost getting thrown out of her seat.

A cry came from Min as she fell out of the make shift bed they had constructed for her and a yelp from the human as she tried to stop Min from crying.

"Min!" Jace cried as he abandoned his post to rush to her side.

"KIA, take the controls," Lak shouted, rushing to the aid of the others as the ship shuddered and shook.

She stumbled as she came to the human's side.

"I think I'm losing the baby," Min gasped with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose the baby."

Jace cradled her head against his chest and rocked her back and forth unable to say anything. The human started to cry herself. Lak looked to KIA who was watching her. She opened her arms as he leapt into them and she hugged him close.

Suddenly, the comms crackled to life. "Unknown vessel, cease firing or we will commence in defending the party you are attacking. You have only seconds to comply."

"Wha? Did you hear that?" the human gasped.

"I did and I can't believe it," Lak almost whooped as she scrambled to get to the front of the ship.

The voice on the comms counted down and when the ship did not stop firing and began to fire on the other ship the sound of rumbling was heard. Then silence. No one quite wanted to move for fear of everything starting up again.

The comms crackled to life. "Vessel, we have stopped the attack and have noticed you have severe haul damage. We are going to bring your ship onboard for repairs. Is there anything else you need?"

Lak looked over her shoulder at the others. "We thank you for your quick response to our mayday. Thank you also for helping with any repairs we need to make."

"You're welcome," came the reply.

Min suddenly screamed in pain and a gasp came across the line. Several murmurings on the other side followed. "Vessel, we are bringing you in quicker than we anticipated. If I'm not mistaken, that was a birthing scream."

"You better hurry the hell up or so help me, by the Lady Tallest, if I lose this baby I'm going to kill all of you," Min roared startling everyone on board.

A laugh rang across the comms. "Madame, you will be fine along with your child. We have the best medics on board and my crew tells me your ship is docked. A medical team is already there to take you to the med bay so you won't have to deliver on your ship. I will see you in med bay."

There was a small shiver across the ship and the doors burst open as an obvious medical team ran into the small ship. It was a precise flurry of activity that left the crew amazed. They were even more amazed as they, themselves were ushered out into the awaiting ship so fast everything went by like a blur.

They were taken through the ship so fast that they had no clue where they were headed or where they had just been. The rush slowed as a final set of doors opened. The crew took Min to one corner of the room where it looked like several nurses were waiting. Jace tried to follow but was held back by a rather large alien that they had never seen and made to sit still on a bed. The human and Lak were soon pushed onto beds themselves.

The rush calmed to a thrum of activity as they were checked over thoroughly. The murmur of voices behind the curtain that hid that corner of the room increased and Min cursed very loudly before she gave a loud audible sigh then began praising them all in the same breath.

The sound of doors caught their attention and they turned to see three people walk into the room. One was a male Irken and the other two human, one male and the other female.

Lak eyed them warily. The new comers eyed them just as warily.

Lak trained her eyes on the female human. "You must be the captain?" she asked.

The female human laughed. "Nope, thank you for the compliment though. I'd never be able to do this job if I got paid for it."

"Why couldn't we be the captain?" the Irken asked motioning to him and the other human.

"Female voice across the comms," Lak deadpanned turning her gaze onto the Irken.

Suddenly a loud cry came from the corner of the room where Min was.

"One more push my girl! Come on, you can do it!"

"Jace! You are never touching me again you bastard!" Min screamed from behind the curtain.

Jace's eyes grew wide as he looked at the curtain as several other curses flew at him.

"Good job, my lady, keep going. Almost there."

Suddenly, with one final scream and a huge sign, congratulations were heard. Then a soft exclamation, more whispers of an argument were heard.

After a few moments the curtains were pushed aside to reveal a thoroughly exhausted Min. One of the nurses came forward, her arms full. She was trying to blow a few stands of sweat drenched hair out of her face unsuccessfully.

"Min and the babes are doing perfectly fine," she said giving up but grinning all the same at Lak and her company.

The male Irken that had come forward brushed the few stray strands of hair out of the girl's face. She murmured thanks as she shifted the bundles in her arms carefully.

"Babes?" Jace asked confused. "I thought Min was only pregnant with one child?"

"Well…. No, two. That's why she gave birth so early. Not enough room in there for two of them. Would you like to hold one of them?" she asked motioning to the at the moment quiet babes in her arms.

He walked over in awe and looked at the babies. Both were tiny but a healthy color and had long antenna; just like their mother. Their eyes weren't open at the moment to see what color they were but they were amazing in his eyes. Carefully he took one of the babes in his hands. The little one whimpered only a moment before nuzzling Jace's thumb.

"Amazing," he said breathlessly.

"Come on, everyone can come see how Min is. She's probably worried about you guys now that she's not so worried about the babes," the nurse said motioning to the corner of the room.

Everyone worked their way to the exhausted looking Irken on the other side of the room. She smiled up to her mate as he held one of their children.

The nurse handed the other babe back to its mother with a smile.

"They're beautiful Min," Jace smiled as he looked down to the little life in his hands.

"They're adorable!" the human that came with the rescued crew almost squealed. "What are their names?"

"Thank you Grace. The little girl I was thinking of naming after Lak and you. Lace maybe? I kinda like the ring of that name," Min smiled. "And the little boy after either the captain or the sip we're on now. As a way of thanking everyone."

"Why not Bren then?" the nurse asked with a grin. "I'm sure Bez and I would be honored to our souls if he was named after us."

Lak, Grace, Jace, and Min looked at her startled. She took a step back and gave the survivors a bow. "Let me introduce myself and a few of my crew. I am Captain Wren Crouse of the living ship Bez. My two first officers are Rachel Burkett and Zim."

Rachel waved and Zim offered a smile and a nod.

"Curtis is the ships psychiatrist. We are glad we could help you when you were in trouble and we offer our home to you as long as you wish to stay."

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

"Wren, you need to stop doing that, you're going to give someone a heart attack," I said as I giggled motioning to the four we rescued. "A rescue is no good if they keel over from shock."

Wren grinned, "I should but I was a little busier earlier. The smeets did not want to wait for a proper introduction. If there was a little more time I would have made a proper introduction."

"At least we're safe, aren't we?" the human girl asked.

I nodded. "On Bez everyone is safe; you have nothing to worry about."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Wren get called to the side by a crew member with a vid screen in hand. They exchanged a few words before the crew member handed off the vid to Wren and left. She was looking it over as she came back to the group. Waving to me to continue without her for the moment she frowned over the screen.

"So," I began. "Our introductions are done with, what about you?"

The one female Irken without wings nodded to each in turn as she introduced us to her crew. "Min you already know and is the one that gave birth. Jace is her mate. Grace is the human with us. I'm Lak. KIA, my SIR is somewhere around here."

As if on cue a scream of excitement rang through the medical bay. Three SIRs came cavorting into the room. GIR was in front, CADIE behind him, and what could only be KIA after her. They each had a shirt tied as capes around their heads with a pair of someone's underwear on their heads.

GIR stopped in the middle of the group. "I am Super GIR! I will protect all panties from ebil!" he squealed striking a pose.

"And I am Cosmic CADIE! Side kick to Super GIR! I will defeat ebil and save any panties from all wrong doings!" she squealed herself. She pointed to KIA. "That is Captain KIA, protector of panties and defender against ebil also."

"Together we are the Panties Squad! We are protectors of all panties and underwear alike!"

All three SIRs posed dramatically before us, then giggled like mad before running out of the room.

"Rachel, weren't those your's?" Curtis asked slightly confused scratching his head.

My right eye twitched. "Yes." I growled out quickly. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to go kill GIR…"

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

I watched as Rachel left as calmly as she could. She was so cute when she got mad. And a double plus was that I got to see two pairs of panties that I have never thought I had seen before. I looked over at Wren and Zim who were trying hard not to laugh at what just happened.

"The classics never die," Wren giggled wiping tears out of her eyes."

"The classics?" I asked raising a brow.

"It's happened before," Zim explained handing Wren a tissue. "But we only had GIR before. Now it's like GIR cubed and it's even funnier now."

Lak, Grace, Jace and Min looked that the three of us slightly confused.

"She's not going to hurt them is she?" Grace asked.

"The worse she'll do is kick GIR across the room for instigating what they did," Zim said. "KIA will be perfectly fine, don't worry."

"Now, I was going to report before the SIRs interrupted that I have the list of things wrong with your ship, unfortunately it's easier to count what isn't wrong," Wren said.

Lak signed and rubbed the area between her eyes. "Do I even want to know what isn't wrong with the ship?"

"Well, the toilet for one," Wren started, "and the lights. But the rest can wait till later."

"Wow," I muttered. "At least you can see while using the bathroom."

"Curtis," Wren warned with a growl. "Behave, Rachel may not be here to chastise you but I have no problem doing so."

"Yes, Ma'am. I think Rachel actually said she was going to give you that privilege anyway."

"That she did," she smirked quite evilly. "So behave."

"Back to our ship," Lak said snapping her fingers to get our attention. "Is there anyway you can fix it?"

"Of course there is. Some of our mechanics have seen that model before so they can fix it. But they're going to need to do a more thorough scan of your ship to see the true extent of damage. This was a preliminary scan." Wren said giving Lak a straight answer. "The second scan will take a couple of flins(1). It may take a varst(2) though before we can completely fix it unfortunately. But I can get the ship top priorities fix if you wish."

Lak sighed heavily again and pressed her palm to her forehead. "You don't have to put a rush on it. Rushing will do more harm than good." She turned to the others, "Would that be a problem with you guys?"

Grace shook her head, "Right now we're probably safer here, on this ship."

Jace frowned. "We probably should let the ship be fixed properly, not quickly. I would also like to stay for a while to make sure Lace and Bren are doing well."

"I want to stay for them too," Min said looking down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. "I thought I almost lost them once, I don't wan to be in the middle of no where if something happens to them."

"Then we'll find you rooms and get you settled," Zim said. "And fresh cloths if you want them?"

"Yes," Lak grinned. "New clothes would be great. I don't think I could stand smelling myself much longer."

"I don't think I could take much more of smelling you either," Grace said with a playful grin.

Lak glared at her while Min giggled before breaking into a large yawn.

"Then it's settled," Wren said. "We'll get you settled in your rooms. Jace can stay here for the night to wait for Min to recover for a move tomorrow. Do you mind sharing a room Lak and Grace?"

"We've lived together for several months. I think we can handle a room now," Lak grinned.

"At least you guys don't hate each other," I said. "Several others would love to go at each other's throats by now."

"It hasn't come to that," Grace started to say

"We escaped together, we can live together," Lak finished.

I laughed, "That seems to be the motto for this ship as well."

There was a confused look on the faces of the saved crew. "We'll explain later," I said. "Way too long of a story at the moment."

"One that will take as long as it will to get your ship fixed," Wren laughed. "Now, come on, I'll see if we can find you guys a room."

She motioned toward the door and for them to follow. I followed them as well along with Zim as we bid the others farewell.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

**A couple kakes later….**

* * *

Standing in the docking bay, I took the time to look at the ship our refugees had come in on. It must have been as old as the dirt caked on it and then some. Having knowledge of this type of ship and just who had built it. I was slightly concerned.

"So we're sure it was them? That is a model of their ship," I asked a fellow Irken in the docking bays softly.

Runez nodded. "I'm not mistaken, that is a ship of the Warirkens. It's old but well kept and was perfectly space worthy until the other ship attacked them."

"I thought the empire destroyed the Warirkens," I muttered rubbing my chin, still looking the ship over.

"All the history points to it," Runez said. "But Min and Jace prove that they aren't quite as dead as history said."

"Min and Jace are but lesser Warirkens. They are almost servants to the higher ups above them and those are the one's I'm worried about," I frowned. "We only thought we had them destroyed because we had surprised them. That was the only way of defeating them."

Runez shook his head, "Still some of the worse years of Irken history. Where the Irken Empire split between the Irkens and the Warirkens. And where the council of four split and thousands of Irkens died."

"And when Irkens began to use the birthing tubes and paks just to give us an edge on the Warirkens," I said with a shake of my head. I slapped Runez on the shoulder, "enough about that though. Do you think you can work a miracle here?"

Runez ran a hand over his antenna and head then across his face. "A miracle is what we're going to need," he muttered. "We haven't finished all the thorough scans yet to give a better report on it. But I think we can get this wreck in order and probably give it a face lift so none of our people attack it."

"We don't need that," I winced.

"No we don't."

I smiled at Runez, "I'll leave this in your capable hands then Runez."

"Thanks sir."

I patted him on the shoulder and turned to walk away, my mind on the mystery of the Warirkens. That is until Runez' tentative voice spoke up again.

"Sir?"

"Hm?" I asked stopping and turning to look back at him.

"I just wanted to say, sir, that almost all of the Irkens on board right now think of you as a true leader. If anything happened to the Tallests, we would follow you in a heart beat. That goes for the Captain too. Many of us would give our lives to follow both of you."

"Why Wren? She's not an Irken and she may be tall for a human female but she sure isn't the tallest. So why follow her at all?"

"Because she is your equal and you her's," he said standing taller and straighter than before. "She has gone out of her way to help whomever she can, whenever she can, but she also has the ability to keep her head in a fix and can command and head without making us feel like lesser beings. That's including our size.

Many have actually begun to hall her one of the greatest leaders, the kindest Tallest, they've ever had. A human as a leader of the whole Irken Armada could only make us greater as a people."

Runez suddenly became embarrassed by his speech seeing as a few other Irkens had paused during it to watch how I would reply. Several humans that were in the bay had also stopped to see what would happen.

Before I could reply, a soft voice came from behind me. "I will then say I'm quite flattered by your dedication Runez. Do you in this room feel the same?"

I turned to see Wren standing behind me. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and down her back. It had gotten so much longer since we first started out. She had changed into a more casual uniform which, in my opinion, looked much better than her formal ones. She had an unreadable expression on her face as she looked at me and everyone in the bay.

Several people nodded yes in the room and a few even added that they would follow her and I to the death.

"I couldn't ask you to follow me to your deaths. You are my friends, my colleges, my family. It would hurt me to see all the faces I have come to love be harmed because of me," she said softly.

"It would be worth it though," Runez said gaining his courage back. "You've taught us in these few varsts to no just follow orders because we have to, but because we want to follow them. We actually have passion for what we believe in now because of both of you and Rachel has helped too. She's helped us when you've both been too busy with other business of the ship. All of you have helped more than you know."

Wren smiled softly as she stepped toward me as several chorused what Runez has just said. She stood beside me and took my hand in hers, her hand much smaller now than before.

"I am honored then," she said, her voice strong but slightly shaking with emotion. "I have learned so much from everyone on board that I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know any of you. If anything would happen, I would be honored to lead you, my fellow crew members."

A small cheer arose among the crew and Wren blushed as I kissed her forehead. I knew this would be a moment that somehow would change everything.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

I peeked into the med bay to see who was about. Spotting a nurse, I perked up. Walking into the room I stopped the nurse. "Loatus," I greeted.

"Rachel! Whatever are you doing here?" Loatus said a little startled.

"Well… I need to ask a question."

"Ask away, though I'm not sure how much help I can be," Loatus said doubtfully.

"Well, this one you will be ale to. I was wondering if there was any possibility that I could study to work with children medically."

The nurse blinked at her then smiled. "I think that we may be able to teach you something about that."

"Yay!" I cheered happy to have something to do that wasn't as physical as working out constantly.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

"Now, where did I put that vid screen?" I frowned as I looked through the office.

I knew I had a screen somewhere in the room that had a few important files on it that needed transferred over to the personnel files, but I couldn't find it any where. I had turned over chairs and cushions, knocked the couch onto it's back, and checked all the desk drawers and still couldn't find anything. All I wanted to do was get this last bit of work done with so I could have at least the next two days to spend with Rachel all to myself. And if I had lost that stupid vid, my secretary was going to be after me for years to come. Not my idea of a nice time together personally.

Then I heard it, the sound that made me twitch.

"Dun duh," followed by giggles.

"Dun duh…"

"Dun duh, dun duh…."

"If you have stolen that vid, I'm going to kill you," I snarled scanning the room for any clue where those SIRs were.

"Dun duh, dun duh, dun duh, dun da!" three insane SIRs screamed leaping for me out of no where.

I grabbed GIR by the antenna, CADIE by the leg and somehow caught the third by the leg also. KIA and CADIE hit each other with a loud clang and several giggles.

"Let's do it again!" CADIE squealed.

"No, no doing it again," I snapped, "where's my vid screen?"

"I dunno," CADIE said blinking at me innocently.

I narrowed my eyes, "Where is my vid screen?"

"Klarl had it!" GIR giggled.

My gaze shifted to him. "And I'm supposed to believe yo-o-u…why?"

"Cause."

"Not good enough."

"Cause I'm cute!" CADIE giggled smiling at me and sticking her tongue out as well.

I growled at them and they all pointed to the ceiling. I looked up to find the vid I was looking for stuck to the ceiling.

"What the hell?" I gaped looking at it. "What the hell did you do? How did you get it stuck up there?"

"Jelly!" All three squealed.

"Jelly? As in jelly you eat? Or what sort of jelly?"

"Grape jelly to be exact," KIA said.

"What the hell?! I'm going to kill you three!" I roared.

The three SIRs dropped to the floor after wriggling out of my grip. They all giggled insanely as they ran out of the room leaving me twitching and still snarling. A small slurping sound caught my attention and I happened to look up. The vid, being attached with grape jelly, decided that it didn't wish to stay on the ceiling and started to fall. In that split second I had the oddest thought and wondered if the rule of bread smeared with something applied here as well as on Earth.

My question was answered when the vid fell and landed, jelly side down, right on my face. The vid was perfectly fine after the fall, jelly and all. I myself was in need of a shower now that I had jelly in my hair, over my face, and splattered over my clothes. And oddly enough, I still had a twitch from earlier.

There was a knock on the door and someone peeked their head into the room. It was Zim and he looked around the room.

"Curt, I saw those three SIRs run from your room. Did they break anything?"

"Oh no, nothing was broken," I said more calmly than I felt wiping a little jelly off my face and onto my now ruined shirt. "I may be killing three SIRs later though."

Zim spotted me and his eyes grew wide. "What in the name of Irk happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled as I cleaned the vid in my hand on my pants and another glob of jelly fell from the ceiling to land on top of my head. My eye twitched again.

"I think that I'll go check on Wren and see if I can give Rachel the message that you may be a little late today," Zim said as he slowly back out of the door way and it slid shut behind him leaving me twitching with my pent up anger.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

"So crew, anything new?" Wren asked walking onto the bridge.

Two crew members reached to her with vids in their hands ready to give it to her as soon as she sat down. Looking over and even signing one she was bombarded with status reports that she took with ease.

After a nice pause in reports she asked, "How is the ship's repairs coming on the saved vessel?"

One of the maintenance men groaned, "Ma'am, we'd e better off starting from the bottom and just building a new one."

"That bad?" she winced.

"Yes, I mean, we could do it. It would just be faster to build one than to fix this one," the mechanic said running a hand over his head and antenna.

"Do you have the basic build and floor plans for the ship?"

"Of course we do Captain, first thing we did," the mechanic said almost indignant at the idea that they may not have the plans.

"Then start with the new ship. Take all the personal items off their ship, send it to their rooms and scrap the old ship. Start with a new one."

The mechanic blinked at her. "Make a new one?"

"Yes, start afresh. If it can't be fixed then remake it. Simple as that. No point in beating a dead horse to work as some humans would say," Wren said with a shrug.

"What?"

"An old Earth phrase that means there is no point in trying to work and make something work if it won't or can't."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, so just rebuild the ship to better specs and have fun doing it," Wren said grinning to the mechanic.

"Yes ma'am!" the mechanic saluted as he dashed off the bridge.

"At least a few people will be extremely happy and busy for a while," Wren smiled.

Zim walked onto the bridge only to spot Wren. He smiled as he made his way over to here. "So, how do you think our guests are settling in?"

"Not sure actually, but with the updates Bez is giving me, they're doing fine. I think Min is finally well enough to leave med bay with the twins."

"That's good news," Zim smiled. "I was wondering if you had a moment. I need to tell you something."

Wren hesitated for a moment but nodded, unsure of what to make of the request. She appointed someone to take charge of the bridge then followed Zim to her office. She sat down behind her desk only to watch as Zim paced the width of the room.

"What's up Zim?" she finally asked.

"I have some information about the ship and two of the crew we rescued."

"What information?" Wren asked with a slight frown.

"The ship that the crew was traveling on was a Warirken ship and Jace and Min are Warirkens. I though them to be extinct or wiped out. I saw proof though that they weren't through them," Zim said shakily.

"Warirkens, a fully separate race of the Irkens or were there just genetic differences that a rose and challenges that caused the split?"

Zim blinked at Wren and she just smiled back. "Logic, my dear Zim. It's the similar characteristics that both of the races share. I could tell just by looking. But I do want to know the story behind everything. At least your version."

"You always amaze me Wren."

"You always love to remind me of that." She smiled at him.

Zim finally sat down across from Wren. "It started thousands of years ago when the Iren race was about at the point that your race was in technology. Genetic anomalies were seen before that, but it seemed like there was an explosion of births with genetic anomalies and soon there was an almost equal amount of the anomalies and 'normal' Irken. But since they were still different from the 'normals' they were treated as lesser. In the end they took as much pushing as they could before everything went hell bound so to say. A civil war broke out between them and it lasted several years, a good hundred years, before the normal race created the hatchery and that side lead one final assault, an all or nothing assault, and they thought they had destroyed the abnormals.

It seems we were wrong. Hard to tell what advancements they have made since then or how many there are. Not even sure how they survived but I have a feeling this is a bad thing Wren. This doesn't bode well."

Wren stood and walked around her desk to stand beside Zim's chair. During his explanation he had leaned forward with a somber expression across his face. Gingerly, Wren reached a hand out and stroked an antenna of his, feather light. Almost instantly he began to relax.

He looked up at her as she rested a hand on his shoulder as the other continued to stroke his antenna. "I'm worried Wren."

"I know you are my hero. I am too. It's my turn to reassure you. We won't let anything happen. We're better than that or them."

"Promise?" he smiled cheekily, it not quite reaching his eyes as he encircled her waist with his arms.

She smiled at him and rested his head against her chest. "I promise." She stroked his antenna once more before placing a kiss on his forehead. He hmmed as he listened to her heart beat enjoying the moment with her.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Brace said worrying her bottom lip. "We have no clue where we are and no plans of the ship to even figure out where we are."

"It it's going to take forever for out ship to get finished then we need to know about this one," Lak said peeking around a corner.

"What about what the Captain said, that this is a living ship. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Many Captains think their ships live and breath, and she's slightly insane I think. So pay no mind to her Grace," Lak said as she waved her friend's comment off.

"This is her ship though," Grace hissed.

"But she's insane."

Grace glared at the back of Lak's head. Sometimes Lak was just too difficult to deal with and all Grace wanted to do was take a shower or bath or something that didn't include a dust that was used on their ship. It had been years since she had had a real, true bath at all since being abducted and she was being kept from that long awaited bath because Lak insisted on investigating the ship. Lak's insistent urge to do something as stupid as now was just exhausting.

Grace looked up suddenly startled to see that Lak was missing and one Zim walking before her. Knowing it was too late to halt her last step she collided with him and they both went sprawling. Grace carefully and slowly opened her eyes which she didn't know she had shut. Zim's vid screen had skidded next to her hand and he was slightly confused as he was level with the floor.

"Huh..." he muttered looking to see who had been the reason behind this. Spotting Grace as she sat blushing he smiled at her. "So you're the reason behind my sudden abruptness one the floor."

"I am so sorry sir," she murmured looking at the floor.

"Eh, I'm used to it. When you have two SIRs that seem to appear out of no where, it happens a lot."

"I should have been watching where I was going though. And I probably shouldn't even be wandering the halls," she blurted out blushing even more at her babbling. It didn't seem to help that her nervousness was through the roof.

"Nonsense," Zim said standing. "Bez is your home, if only for a small time. You have every right to wander if you wish. Best way to lean the ship too, I did it myself. And if you're on any floor and get lost, there are emergency chutes that can take you anywhere, so you can find a section you're familiar with. Though most of us use it for everyday errands, makes them much more fun." He added with a wink.

He held out a hand to her, she looked at it and then took the offer. "Thanks, I'm still sorry about that."

"No problem Grace. Try not to get into too much trouble, ok? And if you get lost, remember the chutes," he motioned to one on the wall behind him. "Or ask someone. Anyone would be willing to help. Don't worry about any language barrier either, if it's a Sharshan you ran into, Bez translates automatically now so there's no confusion."

"Sharshan?" Grace asked confused.

"You'll know them when you see them," Zim smiled. Then picking up his vid screen, "And if you're wondering, your friend tried to be covert down the corridor to the left. Try to keep her out of trouble."

"With Lak, trouble is her middle name," Grace muttered.

Zim laughed then pushed her in the direction Lak went as he went on his way. She smiled to herself as she tried to find Lak.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

I was skipping down a corridor gaining odd looks from all those around me. It could have been that I was just happy or that I had too many helpings of mashed potatoes only a little while ago or something completely different. I was just in a good mood and I didn't think anything could change that.

Of course, I should have never thought anything could change it because that's the cue when the SIRs would appear. But I was watching for them. I was keeping a really good eye out for them.

I paused for a moment to peek around the corner into the nest corridor. Nothing was there. I mentally cheered and continued around the bend humming to myself.

I went to turn another corner and ran into two of the crew members from the other ship. Quite literally ran into too. They both looked up at me from the floor blinking owlishly a little startled. Tilting my head to the side I looked at them.

"What in the world are you two doing?" I asked.

"Learning the lay out of the ship. We didn't want to keep asking for directions," Lak said as she stood up and started to brush herself off.

I offered a hand to Grace, who smiled at me gratefully. "Why didn't you just ask Bez?"

"This ship can do that? It's programmed to reply to certain commands?"

"Uh… Noooooo.." I started to say rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. "Bez is living, quite sentient and likes to talk sometimes. So he's willing to help."

"Right…" Lak started to say.

"It's true, isn't it Bez?" I said patting the wall of the ship.

"I think she's been in space too long," Lak murmured to Grace.

"Lak!"

"What?! Ships aren't living! Not my fault she's a wack job."

(Rachel is quite right in mentioning that I'm sentient. I've just not spoken to you because of the attack. If you wish, I would enjoy staying connected with you.)

Lak gaped at the ceiling of the hall and Grace had covered her mouth to stop a yelp. I grinned bigger. "Told you so!"

"But how?"

"Wel Lak, Wren would be the est person to answer that, she knows more about Bez that even the mechanics. Ta for now! I have a date with my boyfriend tonight that I must get ready for!" I giggled before skipping past them.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

"I think I'm going back to the room, grabbing my things and taking a shower," Grace said turning about. "After that, I'm going to go to sleep. This will all make more sense , I'm sure, when I have slept myself out."

"Yeah…. I think I'm going to have to agree with you on this one," Lak said following Grace back to the room.

* * *

Bloody hell!!! That was long. Now I know why I put this chap off for so long. Took too bloody long to type. Ebil ebil hand writing didn't help at all either. Enjoy it! Remember the offer and don't forget to review!

*gasps* Forgot to add in a few definitions so here they are!

(1)------Flins – about a week and a half by Bez's time

(2)------Varst - a little over a month

(3)------Kake – a little over an hour for those who don't remember.


	3. Escaped Reality

I don't think this chap will be as long as the others. Last one was nineteen pages long. That's pretty long for me and a fanfiction. I can't believe how far I've gone on this story and how much farther I've yet to go. More battles, more romance, more surprises! So stay tuned for this next exciting chapter of Finding a Way!

*blinks* I need to stop watching so many old cartoons…..

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 3—Escaped Reality—**

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

"What do you think KIA? Bound or not?" the pale Irken asked turning her head to and fro to show the small SIR unit what she was talking about.

The Captain had invited her and the crew of the small ship to a dinner in the officers' mess hall and she wanted to impress her, at least a little. That or look at least presentable enough to pass as a Captain of her own ship. She went professional so far with a uniform that she had found in the closet.

It was a navy blue shirt with grey pants. She had found a very nice pair of black boots almost like her pair when they started the journey/escape. She didn't know how they got there but she definitely wasn't going to complain.

And now, up to this point, she was just trying to figure out how she wanted to wear her antenna. She had seen a few females on board with theirs bound together with either a clasp or ribbon. She was just curious to see how she'd look.

The SIR tapped his chin thoughtfully, his tongue sticking out only a little, "Not bound ma'am. It just doesn't look right bound."

"I have to agree with KIA," Grace said coming into the room and going over to her bed to grab her hair brush. "You have long antenna that curl just so and they just wouldn't look right with them bound."

Lak smiled, "Thanks!"

"I thought a more thorough explanation was needed," Grace said with a smile back to her, then began to attack the mass of hair that adorned her head. It seemed to be completely unmanageable for a while now. Of course it was almost down and past her butt at the moment. Maybe she could get it trimmed by someone on board Bez. No too short of course, at her shoulder blades was perfect. But she was tired of sitting on her hair all the time.

A knock at the door startled both Lak and Grace out of their own private thoughts. "Come in!" they both said at the same time.

The door slid open to reveal Wren dressed in one of her nicer uniforms though it was still casual enough to just be comfortable.

"I thought I'd show you the way to the hall after you were done," she said walking into the room and glancing about.

Brace blinked in amazement at a few of the braids in the Captain's hair that then trailed into a larger braid that trailed down her back between her shoulder blades. Grace felt a small flush of jealousy at how tame her hair seemed to be.

Of course, now was the time she also noticed the cat ears. "You have cat ears!" she blurted out before slapping her hand over her mouth.

Wren laughed. "Yep. They, my nose, tail and various other additions came with an allergic reaction that happened right before we escaped. Only person out of the ones that had survived to actually change though, not positive unfortunately."

She motioned to the hair brush in Grace's hand. "Would you like some help?"

"Please! It's too long for me to manage properly," Grace said.

"Sit," Wren motioned as she went over to a panel on the wall only to open it and grab a bottle that they hadn't even known was there.

"That wasn't there before," Lak frowned up at Wren as she checked her boots over once again.

"Bez likes to help me out a bit sometimes. Small changes like that take no time at all," Wren explained as she pored the contents of the bottle into her palm. Setting it aside she rubbed hands together before rubbing and running her hands through Grace's hair. "And Bez is amazing in the fact that he creates everything to the likings of everyone. Like this leave in conditioner. A person we rescued actually had a job creating conditioners so Bez took the formula and modified it as needed. Like yours now. It as a hint of chocolate and strawberries. Two scents you like?"

"Yeah, but it's making me hungry now. I can't believe that one ship can do all this."

"Bez is pretty amazing," Wren said smiling as she took the brush from Grace's hand. It ran through her hair much easier now. "That's what you get when you befriend a living ship though."

"What exactly is Bez? What is a living ship?" Lak asked reclining back in her chair. Curiosity had been eating away at her since their conversation with Rachel.

"Bez is a Biomechanical Sentient ship. He's mostly made like any other ship out there but with a different shape and a completely organic system infused into the metal. The plasma core is basically his heart," Wren began to explain, pulling Grace's hair out of her face after brushing all the tangles out of it. She brushed a few strands of hair forward while pulling the rest back. Carefully she brushed he hair again before handing the brush back to Grace. She began to do some very complicated twists to Grace's hair before continuing her explanation.

"The plasma hums and pulses instead of beating through his body like a human's heart beats and pumps our blood. Everything can get bigger and does. He could only support maybe fifty people in the beginning. He can now support over three hundred of it comes down to it. We're still a little cramped but he's already a third of the way through another level."

"Does he grow like other life forms in height or is it like a sun and all together?" Lak asked, leaning forward.

Wren's eyes lit and she smiled widely. "Almost exactly like a sun! not quite just on the outside only but all the way through. I'm going to have to remember that analogy. It's a very good way to explain everything. KIA, you pest, find me a few blue ribbons please. No stealing them though, got me?"

The SIR smiled as he saluted her, "Yes ma'am! Light blue or dark blue? How long?"

Wren hmm, "Light blue and about arm's length KIA. Thank you and please, hurry before my fingers cramp."

"I think I can do that!" he smiled at her before skipping out of the room.

Wren smiled as she watched him skip out the door. "Now, onto the relationship of Bez and his crew. Bez could do perfectly well without a crew. There's a slight problem with that though. Bez would grow much slower than he is now. He learns and grows like a child would. Fast in the beginning then slows down later on. Right now though he's learning from everyone on the ship, even the smallest things. And the relationship with the crew is interesting too. It's almost symbiotic. We can repair anything wrong with Bez that would take forever naturally and he supplies us with what we need to survive. It's an interesting relationship. Thank you KIA."

The SIR was tugging on Wren's pants as he held a couple of clue ribbons in his fist. She took them from him and began incorporating them into Grace's hair with a few twists and braids.

"But there is a catch to the symbiotic deal," Wren said somberly. "If the ship itself feels that its crew is in the wrong or that they have done something unforgivable then he can terminate them at any time."

""Terminate? As in, thanks but you screwed up and now I don't want you to survive anymore?" Grace asked.

"Yes, either one or all of his crew," Wren answered seriously. "So far though, nothing has happened to us so we're good. I don't think anything will either."

"I didn't know there were ships like this out there," Lak said.

"There are AI's out that, but nothing like our Bez," Wren smiled. "Done! Should stay for a good while and it'll be very easy to take out. If you have a problem, just ask Bez to get a hold of me and I'll take it out."

"Ok," Grace nodded to Wren standing up.

"Are we ready to go? I'm starving," Wren smiled as she headed to the door.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

Wren came in followed by Lak and Grace. Wren smiled at everyone and as she told the two behind her to go ahead and sit with Jace and Min. She started toward her seat as well. She greeted and talked to a few officers on her way as well. The table was an oval like shape to make talking to everyone slightly easier and it didn't take her long to reache her seat.

"No formalities today," Wren said finally at her seat. "Let's just eat!"

Several people laughed at that and food started to be brought in by a few civilians who had got together to surprise Wren with a meal.

"You didn't have to do all this!" she began to protest but was silenced when she was told that they had wanted to. And if she was going to continue she wasn't going to get any.

"How could I fight against that logic," she only laughed raising her hands high in defeat.

Rachel snickered at her friend and almost melted as she took a bite of her meal. She began to praise the work of the servers. And soon everyone was. It was delicious and all the preparers were flushed by the end of the first course with the praise. By the second, happiness shone in their eyes. When they brought out the desert, a small model of Bez made out of cake and what could only be chocolate, they looked as if they were about to burst with pride. We all stood congratulating them and applauding their work. Wren asked if they wished to cook more often. When they confirmed it she gave them permission to cook for any meal they wished with fair warning before hand.

They thanked her profusely. One even rushed up and gave her an enormous hug, then rushed out embarrassed at herself. After desert the other officers started to head back to do whatever they were assigned to do or other tasks they wanted to accomplish. Soon there were only eight people left in the room.

Wren sat down across from our four guests. She steepled her hands before her as she looked at them thoughtfully. "Now, you're not in trouble, any of you. I'm just a little curious. I have a history of what happened to the Irken race from an Irken. The separation and the supposed genocide of part of the race, yet here you are before me. May I hear the Warirken half of the history?"

Jace an Min blinked at her as if she grew another head.

"How did you find out about us?" Jace asked with a small frown.

"Part of it was deduction," she began. "Comparing the attributes of you and the Irkens made it evident at one point you were part of the same race."

"Whoa, Wren try not to burn out with all those big words you're using," Rachel teased.

Wren stuck her tongue out at her.

"_So very professional Grashe_," I thought with a smile and a slight roll of my eyes. "_Of course, that's how much of the information was collected on the usually. People underestimated the two of them when they were together_."

Min looked at them carefully. She touched her mate's arm lightly, drawing his attention. She whispered something to him then motioned to us.

"I refuse to reveal anything but our side of what happened for fear that the Irken crew members you have may harm us. We are already in trouble, we are not going to risk any more with giving anything away," Jace said frowning at us.

"My crew is loyal to me," Wren said frowning herself. "None of them would harm anyone that I bring in. And none of them would challenge anything I've said or done. None I've spoke to have spoke of any ill will or intention to harm anyone from your crew. And even if something were going to happen, Bez would inform me before anything could happen."

"You do not know that," Jace sneered, "your first officer would have already contacted his precious Tallests."

I snarled and rose but Wren only had to rest her fingertips upon the back of my hand to have me stop. I looked down at her to only sit again as so many emotions passed before her eyes as she looked up at me. As soon as I sat, she smiled at me. She ghosted her fingers down my glove clad ones and she calmly stood.

"This is no going to be pretty," Curtis muttered.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Rachel said. "That second smile directed at Jace is not a good smile."

"Master Jace," Wren began. "My first in command has no loyal ties to the Tallests. He sat, smiling, as I verbally tore into them for harming my friend Rachel. He helped us escape from a slave ship when he himself was caught by the same creatures that captured my home planet and he could have escaped himself. He has fought, bled, and comforted those that aren't his people."

"Zim is more than an Irken now," Rachel piped up. "Zim is my brother because of what we've been through. He's helped pacify an emotionally distraught Captain from harming anyone, he's been the solid stone she can rely on when she needs help making decisions that would make others crumble."

"Zim is a friend," Curtis said taking over. "He knows that to survive we have to work together. He has done some of the most interesting jobs an Irken Invader would kill themselves for, just for someone even mentioning it."

"Diaper duty," Rachel said in a sing-song sort of way before giggling.

I had to resist the urge to either smack my forehead or leap at her. Everything so far was just something I didn't think I deserved the praise for. And to stop from leaving the room Wren ran her fingers over mine again. For another time I wandered how such a simple touch could cause so many emotions to well up inside me and threaten to overflow. What Wren said next though made me freeze in shock.

"Zim has given me hope when I've had none. Made me smile when only tears seemed to come, and I trust him with my life. Without him I would never have stayed this strong without him by my side, I would have never stayed this strong for the crew without him," she quietly said looking Jace straight in the eyes.

Everyone was quiet as we looked at Wren. She had sat back down and looked every inch of a strong leader. Min held a look of awe in her eyes as well as Lak and Grace. Wren hat that affect on people when she put her soul into her words. And ther was something else under those words that I just couldn't decipher though. They held so much more than what was spoke aloud.

"I trust you," Grace said first. "You have a kind soul that is dedicated to everything you believe it and it seems like it rolls over to everyone you trust."

"I trust you as well," Lak added almost frowning. "My gut instinct has never proved me wrong before."

"I trust you only because Wren does. Without her, I would not have my wonderful children," Min said softly.

"Min's opinion of you must be just then," Jace said with a sigh. "She would never say that unless it was true. But what is said here does not leave this room."

Wren looked at him. "Upon my word as Captain and as Bez is my witness along with the others in this room, and may Bez expel me from this ship if I break my word, nothing said in this room leaves this group of people."

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

Jace sighed, "During the civil war between our people, it was decided by the Warirkens that we needed to send a few people away so we wouldn't be completely wiped out. We were able to copy the incubation tubes and change them to our purposes. We then sent thousands of our people off as far away as they could be sent. We left no traces of where we went after the attack.

We thrived after settling light years away. Things though seemed to become more corrupted as time went on. Those that thought themselves to be above the rest started making absurd decisions and experimentations. They were crossing different species of aliens to create new species, trying to brainwash them to fight in wars. When our own people began to disappear more and more, whispers of rebellion started to rise.

I was a scientist thinking I was doing the greatest of good for everyone. When they promoted me, I was ecstatic until I found out what sort of experiments we were conducting. Graphing parts of some aliens to others. It was horrific and after going through several of the graphs, I hated myself for following orders. I swore to myself that I would never do another thing. My soul was shattered and I took the chance to fix it, if only a heart beat more.

I caused mass confusion when I release some of the experiments. Little to my knowledge did I know that Lak had escaped and was causing havoc herself. I found myself after turning a corner with a pistol in my face and a malicious grin on her face. She had blood splattered across her clothes as she eyed me. Behind her was Grace looking shocked."

"Either show us a way to escape or get out of my way before I blow your head off," Lak said darkly, obviously she was deep with in her memories.

"I swore that I would show them and I started to lead the way when a squad of soldiers started chasing us. The center and the base were one and the same so it hadn't taken any time at all to deploy someone to take care of the mess I made."

"Or mine," Lak added. "I left quite a huge mess in my wake. I saved Grace in time before anyone could do anything to her. But as we were escaping, let's just say that I wasn't in any sort of talking mood."

Wren frowned then nodded. "I know exactly that feeling," she sighed and rubbed her temple. "Please continue. I do not wish to relive my past before you finish yours."

"We raced down the halls," Jace continued. "We soon came to the ship bay when we found Min, whom I had known for quite some time before this, upon a ship doing regular maintenance. I tried to convince her to just leave the ship but she refused to. So the four of us escaped only to be chased down by the Empire and their men."

Zim frowned himself. Seeing this, Rachel leaned over to him. "Does this even sound plausible?" she asked him lowly.

"Oh yes, it does. I'm just worried about what sort of experiments they were conducting though. That has me worried," he replied with a sigh.

"I believe that this should have us on guard," Wren said as she seemed to mull over the facts that had been laid out before her.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Grace asked worrying her bottom lip. "Are you going to kick us out?"

"What are you going to do?" Lak asked leaning back in her chair.

Wren waved her question off as she answered. "Do what I said we would do. I keep my word. Your ship will be rebuilt, supplied, and returned back to you."

"Rebuilt? I thought you were only going to fix it!" Lak yelped leaping out of her seat.

"Sit down Lak," Wren said with a small roll of her eyes. She slid a vid her way that had more detail than a hologram could show. She tapped the device and a full lay out of the old ship popped into view across the table. "The vids before you explain what was wrong with the ship."

"It was easier to list what wasn't wrong with it," Zim stated bringing the hologram up from a vid that he held. "Red on the hologram shows the critical areas, yellow the moderate areas, and green the safe."

Everyone except Zim and Wren gaped at the hologram. Very little of it was colored in yellow and even less in green.

"Damn," Rachel whistled, "Those engines were going to go boom! That is never a good sign."

"And you should know all about engines exploding," Zim muttered.

Wren tilted her head at that comment. "That sounded just a little dirty."

"Wren!" Curtis admonished. "I'm the one with a dirty mind."

"You do not want to know what's on my mind," Wren grinned, "You need more than bleach and a pressure washer to clean it."

Rachel's head hit the table with a groan. Grace giggled at them. She could really get used to these people in command of the ship. Serious, yes, but fun all the same. In the end, would she go with Lak, Jace and Min, or stay here on Bez? She pushed that out of her mind as she concentrated on the problem at hand.

"Let's just talk about the rebuild please," Rachel muttered her head still on the table.

"Fine, fine. Back on topic," Wren hummed. "Anyway… there was just no way I would have felt comfortable in just fixing and sending you off not knowing what in the world would happen. So… The engineers in the ship bays took the specs of your ship and probably going to double it in size. You will have the same layout of your ship but bigger. And now is the time to add anything you want."

She switched the hologram over to the new ship and the layout moved to show the doubling of space and the slight changes. Lak and Min marveled over the design.

"Just like the old ship, but not quite, what's the word… cramped," Lak said, eyes gleaming.

"Is there anything you wish to add?" Zim asked motioning to the hologram.

Within a matter of moments they had added a few more shields and a small weapons array that could pack a punch if needed. Zim threw a couple more well placed weapons in as a precaution. As soon as everyone was happy, Wren relaxed a bit.

"Now, it's my turn," Curtis said with a slight smirk. "Since this build will take a small amount of time. I would like to have at least one appointment with each of you. Don't think I'm going this though to be an ass."

"He's not by the way. I'm do for my next appointment with the next flin," Wren said almost sulking as she blew some strands of hair out of her face.

"So, I thought, before you were to head out, that a talk would help everyone," Curtis nodded to them. "If you wish to talk after that first session then I can pencil you in until you leave or want them to stop."

"And, seeing as you are part of our crew at the moment, you have free run of our wonderful spa. Trust me when I say it's amazing," Rachel added with a grin.

The four new crew members blinked at them and only nodded.

Wren rose and bowed to them. "I'm sorry to say that I must get ready for my bed. I have early watch in the morning and I need a good bit to wake up in the morning."

"She is nota happy morning person," Rachel whispered loudly to those across the table. She earned a very large scowl from Wren for it too.

Grace giggled behind her hand at the exchange between the two. Fighting almost like sisters and it was funny beyond al belief.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

I sighed happily as I sunk into one of the gel pools in the spa. Wren, of course, was in bed but if any nightmares cam tonight I would be there in a flash. Right now I just needed to relax a bit after hearing Jace's story of how they came to be there.

I was a little frustrated at how stupid the Irken race really was and still is. Of course, the Warirkens weren't any better. Two much experimentation and that made me more than a little uncomfortable.

Foot steps and a small gasp brought my attention to the door way. Grace stood there a little startled.

"I am so sorry for disturbing you," she said about to turn around. "I'll be going."

"Nonsense," I smiled at her and she gave a small smile back. "You're not bothering me at all unless you were hoping for the spa to yourself."

She shook her head. "Not really, it's just been a while since I've had a nice soak in actual water. And I heard spa and thought I could soak till I felt the grime of what feels like years off of me."

"This is the place then. The pools cater to both Irken and humans. For you, water definitely is the right choice for now, the gel takes a bit to get used to and really is only good for relaxing in. Not soaking off the feel of dirt."

"Thanks," she smiled back. She went toward a pool of water near mine and gingerly stepped in. I politely looked the other way as I should. I felt as if I would have made her nervous.

As soon as she settled into her pool with a sigh it was quiet between the two of us. That is until she spoke, "How do you know the Captain?"

I looked at her and with a lopsided smile I replied as I rested my head against the edge of the pool, "She, Rachel, a friend of Rachel's at the time, and I escaped from a slave ship on Bez. We planned the perfect escape until Wren, the Captain, was taken to their medical bay.

She was quite human before all this. She had an allergic reaction though and that's how she got her, unique, look now.

We found Bez in the cargo bay of their ship and the rest was history. We met the Sharshans, saved refugees that were slaves, lost one person because of his jealousy, found Curtis and CADIE who almost sang Curtis to his death and caused several other to commit suicide."

At the shocked look on Grace's face I thought I had better clarify. "They were kidnappers and probably the ones who addled CADIE's brains. From the sound of it she was once human."

"Are any of you sure that she had brains to be addled?" Grace asked skeptically.

I laughed. "Good point. We're not sure actually. The people who knew her best were Rachel and Wren and they said she may not have been all there to begin with. She was a good person though with a good heart. She just gets a little overly enthusiastic about things."

"Do you know who did this to her?"

I frowned. "Neither CADIE or Curtis mentioned it actually. CADIE took to GIR right off the bat and the only one who could even talk to either GIR or CADIE at all is Wren and that's only in short bursts. But we've just never though of asking. Now I'm ashamed of myself for not asking."

"No point of it now. Curtis is in with Jace and probably will be for a while," Grace said as she settled more into her pool. "And I'm not moving till I'm a prune."

I laughed, "Wren would have said the same."

Grace tilted her head to the side. "Sorry if this seems rude, but what is your standing with Wren? Are you dating? Or is there something more there?"

I looked at the ceiling above me. "Not quite rude really. I would see it as a survival technique."

"It's not a life or death question though."

"It may not be, but it's a good question to ask if you don't know someone so you don't act or react falsely."

"Ah."

"Yes," I smiled looking at her. "I like you already. You have a nice survival instinct even if you don't know it."

She blushed and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Thanks, I think."

"No problem. Now back to the original point. My standing with Wren is that we are dating. Seems quite surreal though if I think about it now."

"Why's that?"

"Because I think it's the fact that I still feel she's too good for me. I'm Irken, she's human. We just shouldn't work out," I frowned, looking down at the gel I was in.

"She's happy you know," Grace hummed while leaning forward on the edge of the pool and resting her chin on her folded arms.

I looked at her with a sharp turn of my head and a confused look, "Huh?"

She gave a half shrug with one shoulder and smiled. "She's happy. It radiates off of her and I barely even know her and I can tell this. She beams when she's talking or looking at you. I'll go out on a limb and say she loves you without caring about the differences. Even if she doesn't fully know it yet."

I blinked at her, "You are very observant." I stated slowly.

She made a face. "Not like me telling you is going to make you believe it though," she added smugly.

I laughed. "As humans would say, check and mate."

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

**Early next morning….**

* * *

The bridge was quiet. This was the end of the graveyard shift and even though the crew didn't like me to work it, I did any way. I enjoyed the calm of this time and enjoyed the crew that worked it.

"Show what you know, Navan," Vahn grinned.

Navan held up a screen that held a complicated arrangement of numbers on it and grinned as Vahn's face fell.

"I hate you," the one helms man muttered to the other.

"I know you do," Navan smiled.

"You two are horrible," I grinned from my chair. "You fight and compete worse than siblings!"

"Aw, a compliment from our sweet, lovely Captain," Vahn laughed. "Maybe, she'll give us her hand in marriage?"

With a dramatic, "Alas, I would, but my heart belongs to another!"

"Then we shall battle this fiend, win your heart, and you shall marry both of us!" Navan proclaimed.

I gave a fake gasp, "But my knights! My hand may only belong to one! Never two!"

"Then I shall have to battle Vahn as well. For you hand is worth his death!" Navan said poking at Vahn with a stylus from one of the vid screens.

"You would not win easily or at all! For I shall have the fair maid's hand!" Countered Vahn as he drew his own stylus and began 'combating' with Navan.

By now I was giggling almost uncontrollably from my seat as the two battled it out. Both seemed just about even with their combat stylus skills until Navan ended it with a well placed tap to Vahn's chest.

"No!" Vahn cried. "What cruel fate and life I have lived not to have known the love of the fair maid!" He then dramatically slumped against the consol before him.

"My heart of hearts, your hand is my prize!" Navan decreed.

"But you forgot about my other love. The one who holds my heart!" I cried through my laughter. "You have yet to fight him!"

We heard the doors opening from the lift which caused Navan and I to turn to look at them. At that precise moment, Zim chanced to walk through the doors. We both turned to look at him and I began to giggle harder. Navan's eyes widened and burst into laughter along with the 'dead' Vahn who was still splayed out across his consol.

Zim's brow rose, "Dare I ask?"

We all shook our heads no.

"I'm starting to wonder if the graveyard shift is good for any of you," he started with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest and shifting his weight to one leg.

"Awww… we're ok though," I said with a small pout. "We were just keeping ourselves entertained."

"I'm glad you three were having so much fun."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pointed to the two at the controls. "They started it!"

"Hey!"

"Well you did," I countered while sticking my tongue out at them next.

"Yeah, we did," Naven and Vahn said in unison. They grinned like fools.

I burst out into another fit of giggles again as Zim just rolled his eyes with a fond smile toward me.

"I came to relieve you Grashe," he said coming up behind my chair.

"Oh?" I frowned looking up at him. "But I thought Aven was supposed to take over for me."

"Aven was. Unfortunately he has a migraine that isn't going away."

"Has he been to med lab?"

"He's there now," Zim nodded.

"Hope it's nothing too serious," I hummed while standing.

"It doesn't seem to be," Zim put in while leaning on the back of my chair.

I looked up at him and smiled though I thought it was still unfair he was still so tall. "Let's keep hoping then. Don't need something that serious on board. We have enough problems with getting attacked," I said while resting my hands on the arms of the chair and leaned towards him smiling still.

"Oooo… kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Vahn and Navan chanted.

I looked up into Zim's eyes with a smirk and leaned closer to him. "They're voyeurs you know," I murmured.

"I hadn't noticed," Zim smirked back at me. "Maybe we should treat them to a show?"

Our lips were mere inches apart when I darted to the side to five him a quick peck on the cheek. Twin sounds of disappointment came from the two crew men at the helm and comms. Zim's eyes glinted with amusement.

They may be voyeurs, but I'm not into that," I laughed as I practically skipped past Zim. "I'll give you a proper kiss when no one's about to spy on us."

"I'll hold you to that, so you know," Zim laughed, taking the seat I vacated while still watching me.

I paused at the lift doors and I caught his eyes as I looked over my shoulder. I gave a sultry smile to him and my insides flip-flopped as I saw something in his eyes that burned with something other than anger.

I flicked my tail lazily and coyly and I gave a wink, "Oh, I know you'll remind me. I just hope you don't forget too soon."

I stepped onto the lift missing the gaping men behind me.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

"Whoa…" Vahn said, jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable…" Navan clucked. "I'm… I … can I speak plainly sir?"

"You might as well," Zim smiled at him while resting his arm on the arm of the chair.

"She is a catch and if you didn't have her, I would try to steal her away the first chance I could get."

"That is if I didn't get to her first," Vahn said with a whistle.

"Oh, Navan," Zim said.

"Yes sir?"

"You have a bit of drool, right about here," Zim pointed out and laughed with Vahn as Navan wiped it away.

* * *

Geez… shorter my ass. I can't judge that for the life of me. Blah, out sooner than the last chapter but I hope I can get chap 4 out sooner than this one was. I really like how things are going now and this seems a little more action packed than the other one.

Again, wanted to remind everyone that I wouldn't mind someone, anyone, to write down ideas or even at least a thousand words of the day in the life of either your cameo character (since I know you'll love to include them I want them as well!) or another ship's character. Pick a character and create a story with that character in the day of a life of…..so and so. I get to tweak it a little of course, but I'll leave it mostly alone unless you let me have free range.

Don't forget to review too!


	4. A Little Fun and Games

Real life sucks. This chapter took so long to bloody type because I haven't had time to do much of anything typing related either. And now, I have an, oh so wonderful problem with my computer. I need a new battery and adapter for my computer because if I unplug it at all, there's a high chance that it may not turn back on. And to add to everything I had to reboot my computer and all my programs were wiped. Thankfully I was brilliant enough to keep this wonderful story on a jump drive.

I apologize for the long wait and I apologize for not getting the artwork out sooner to anyone who's waiting for it. Hound me a little more and I'll get these things done. I swear it. Contact me too if you are one of the two that need to see the work I promised!

On a happier note. I have been writing over time it seems and I'm up to the 7th chapter now for this section of the story. So I haven't really been putting off the story fully. I'm really enjoying the twists and turns that are coming up with for this thing and possibly, just maybe, I'll give a preview of the soon to be horror to frighten your favorite crew. I have to have at least 5 reviews. And no, you can't post more than once you silly people. Though I know a few of you love me that much. And I think the moment you've been waiting for is finally here! Read and you'll figure it out.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 4—A Little Fun and Games—**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

**The next week….**

* * *

I hummed to myself as I looked over a few things on a vid. Reports were not my most favorite things to look over. It always took too much time and effort to weed through so many things at once. I never knew how I made it through all of the reports relatively fine. Not to mention without any screw ups.

"Rachy, you have no sense for reports do you?" Wren asked as she slid into a chair across from me.

"Shut up you," I growled as she started to snicker. "I don't know how you stay sane with all these reports."

She smiled at me. "Sanity? What's that?"

I glared at her and she just smiled back while taking a bite of food. "I hate you sometimes."

"I know you do," she shrugged afterward, mixing something on her plate together, "but unfortunately paperwork is a necessity."

"I doubt that," I snorted. "We could do without."

"I thought that too until I saw how bad at keeping track of things I was until I had paperwork. I usually don't miss anything now."

"Well, do mine then!"

She grabbed the vid from my hands scanned it once, checked a few things on the screen before handing it back to me. "There. Done. Now stop being a bitch."

I looked at the screen then to her. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It was a mineral report from the scientists. They wanted an OK to go ahead with some tests to see if Bez could have the ability to absorb raw materials to reinforce his haul. That one really should have gone to me but, oh well, I looked at it anyway."

"Again, how do you do that?"

"Not sure," she frowned taking a bite of what was one her plate. "It's almost like I'm a super computer sometimes with reports. Not sure how well it will continue to work though."

"Do you think it could have happened from the injection?"

Again Wren shrugged, "Not sure. Just hope I don't burn out potentially."

"Well, you don't seem any different except for the paperwork abilities," I offered, "I think you're fine."

"Keep our fingers crossed then," she sighed.

We ate in silence fore a few more bites. "Anyway," Wren started, "do you think it's been weird that it's been so quiet?"

"Yes actually. Only one emergency. For us, that just doesn't seem right," I frowned tapping my bottom lip with my fork.

"Do you think we've just jinxed ourselves?" she asked grinned. "Because this is usually what happens."

"We talk about it and suddenly the…"

Alarms blazed in the mess hall. Wren and I looked at each other and burst out giggling as we stood to head toward the emergency chutes as everyone around us scurried to get to the places they were supposed to be.

"Gotta love our lives dontcha Rachy!" Wren shouted as she got to the chute and hit the button for the bridge.

I grinned at her, "Who'd want to change anything about this? We get all the exercise we need along with the excitement to go with it!"

We both laughed as we leapt into the chutes feet first. Seconds later we were on the bridge and Wren was calling out orders as soon as her feet hit the floor. I moved to my station with practices ease and released the crew member that was already there.

"Status reports crew!" Wren shouted glancing about.

"An unknown ship on the edge of our sensors ma'am!" someone called. "Looks to be a larger ship of the one we destroyed that was attacking the other ship we rescued."

"Have they spotted us?"

"I don't think so, Ma'am."

"Good, we don't want to have to defend ourselves so fast. Hang back and see if we can get anymore readings from them," Wren stated sitting in her chair.

"Ma'am. A hailing call is coming through."

"Patch it through then," Wren said, stone faced.

In only a matter of seconds she had gone from someone I was joking with only a little while ago, to an experienced captain.

"You should not be in this sector. Not only that but you have also destroyed one of our ships," a dark figure said as soon as the screen came up. The only things we could see was it's silhouette.

"Said ship was attacking a defenseless ship with women and children on board. We gave fair warning before attacking," Wren said frowning.

That ship was an escaped vessel with criminals on board and should have been destroyed. You have no right interfering."

"I do when a ship is attacked for no real reason and it involves women and children," Wren growled.

"They are escaped convicts."

Wren scowled at the screen. "You must be the Warirkens I've been hearing so much about. I knew I wouldn't like your impossible lying. Mind you, from everything I've heard it's not even just that."

The shadow silhouette dropped to reveal a species of a wasp like Irken race. He was similar to Jace but also different. Almost like the differences with the Tallest Irkens and invaders.

With a quick glance at the crew, Wren was glad she only had one Irken crew member on deck right now and that was Zim. Speaking with them would be a little easier without the Irken presence.

The other's eyes went straight to Zim though. "Irken filth. Are you finally coming to finish the job?" the Warirken Captain.

Wren stood before Zim could answer. Sending him a warning look she snarled to the screen. "I am the Captain of this ship. You're concerns are with me and no one of crew. You will address me and only me!"

He had the audacity to laugh. "Hiding behind another species now are we? Has the greatest Irken Empire fallen so low?"

Wren's tail lashed fiercely as she was ignored and the other Captain continued to insult Zim. The Sharshan's eyes widened and so did mine. Very slowly her ears began to flatten as more taunts were thrown Zim's way. Of course, like Zim, we were more interested in watching Wren's reactions. Zim took one look at Wren's tail as it snapped back and forth and took a step back as the tail almost caught him.

"Nonavindalvenavaet," Wren snapped finally. "Tovantuvua mayiouna!"

I looked at the other captain and his jaw dropped. "Cut the link!" he snapped to his crew. "Head back to the Colony under cloaking now!"

The screen went blank as everyone just looked at Wren.

"And what the hell did you just say?" Curtis asked after a moment or two. "I mean, he freaked at what you said."

Wren blinked, then frowned. "I… I think it was something along the lines of 'if you can't respect me or my crew, then get the hell out of here before I blow your ass up.' Or something to that effect, I think."

"Where did that language come from?" I asked sharply looking at her.

"I-I don't know," Wren murmured looking lost. She glanced about the room then bowed to the whole bridge. "Excuse me, Zim, you have the bridge."

With that, she turned and walked off the bridge toward the lift without looking back at anymore.

"That was just too weird," I murmured myself with a slight frown. I stood and started off the bridge. I heard Curtis follow me and Zim give command to another as he followed us.

"Where would Wren have gone?" I asked knowing both the boys were behind me.

"She could be in her room," Curtis supplied.

"Or in the gardens or officers mess," Zim added.

"Where would be the quietest at this moment?"

"Her room!" Curtis and Zim said together.

"Unless the SIRs are there."

"Let's check there first," I said.

"Or we could just ask Bez?" Curtis offered.

"Duh! Why didn't I think of that!" I exclaimed.

(Because you were worried about Wren,) Bez said. (She's in her room by the way.)

"Thank you Bez!" I sighed as the lift stopped on the right floor.

I didn't rush in like I really wanted to. Coming to her door, I knocked.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

"No Rachel. I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped as I paced my room.

What the hell was going on with me? Never had anything like this happened before. All the weird shit happened to me for no damned reason. Was it because of the DNA changed in me? The Medical bay hadn't found anything unusual. High functions in part of my brain but that was it, it seemed. Even the human medical staff on board said the same. He was a gene specialist and he didn't think anything was off.

The knocking persisted. "Wren open up or I'll have Bez open it for us!" Rachel shouted

I rolled my eyes and ran a hand over my face before running a hand through my hair across my ears. "Might as well open it," I growled, "they would just burst in anyway."

The door beeped and opened to reveal Curtis, Rachel, and Zim. They glanced about warily before Rachel stepped in. She started to open her mouth.

"No, I don't know what's going on," I snarled turning away from them and continuing to pace. "I don't know what language it was, I don't' know how I now it, I don't even know if I could recreate it either."

Rachel sat on the couch as Curtis sat on the arm of the couch. They watched me pace, mollified by my truthful answer. Zim remained standing and watched me pace, unsure what to do.

It was quiet for several moments before Curtis spoke up. "You know, it almost sounded as if you were singing to him there for a moment."

I paused mid step and blinked at him, "What?"

"What you said was almost lyrical, like music."

"It was quite interesting," Rachel nodded, "It reminded me of some orient language from Earth."

"And what did it sound like to you?" I asked, casting a look to Zim.

"A dead language of an odd species that has only been mentioned in passing a few times. Dead long before the Irken War. But I did like how it sounded. Even though there were probably quite a few colorful words in there."

"Oh admit it, you like it when she talks dirty," Rachel laughed.

Zim only raised a brow to Rachel at that comment.

"Do you know the name of them?" Curtis asked drawing our attention back to the original topic.

"No, unfortunately not," Zim sighed. "I don't know any thing about them except I know they existed and sounded like that. They were one of the largest races that had classes and advanced technology."

"Do you think anyone would know about them?"

"I don't know. Someone out there has to."

"Why isn't there more on them?"

"Because they had been gone and missing even before Irkens gained flight in space," Zim answered helplessly. "That's all I know about them unfortunately."

I frowned then smirked. "There is one person who knows more."

"Who," all three asked.

"The Captain of the other ship."

"He did look a little startled," Curtis said thoughtfully.

"More than that," Rachel added. "He looked ready to shit himself, he was that scared."

Zim nodded with a smirk.

I took a deep breath then and centered myself. "Ok, so here's the plan. We're most definitely going to be running into another Warirken ship again, so we need to be on alert for that. If we have to catch one of those bastards to get a better answer then we will, but for now, we're in the defense."

"Gotcha," Rachel said with a nod.

"You're the Captain or mon' Capitain," Curtis added with a grin.

"Now, about what just happened. I'm going to roll with it. Just another bump in the journey that is my life. Not a problem. We'll ask round the ship to see if anyone has any information or can get some info about the species that I seem to be. Not that big of a deal."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zim said.

"Not much else that I can do really," I said as I fell onto the other couch.

"Yep," Rachel said. She stood and smiled at me. "I'll head back to the bridge and take command for a while. They need one of us up there to keep them calm after this. And you need to take five."

"Also give a full ship broadcast that things may be on alert for a while, but not to worry. It's just a precaution," I added while trying to get back up from the couch. Zim pushed me back down into my seat.

"You sit down, Rachel just said she can handle it and told you to take five," he said with a frown.

"I get the hint, rest while someone else takes the head for a bit. I don't need to be everywhere. Get out of here before I decide to change my mind about listening to Zim Rachel."

Curtis laughed, "I think Zim would do a lot to make you relax."

"You're lucky Rachel loves you, or I'd throw you out an air lock," I growled glaring at him.

He only grinned back at me and followed Rachel out the door with a mock salute. I rested my head back onto the back of the couch with my eyes closed. I felt the seat move as Zim sat down beside me. Slowly he drew me close to him so that I was laying against his chest as he lay on the couch. I felt him shift just a bit under me and he drew my hand into his, twining his fingers through mine.

"I'm afraid of what's happening to me Zim," I sighed opening my eyes to look out our twined fingers. He had taken his gloves off before twining our fingers together and I smiled at that. He only took them off for me. My hands were small compared to his and he could easily curl his fingers over the tips of mine.

"You shouldn't be," he hummed. I could tell he was looking at our twined hands as well. "Remember how you suggested that the human race was a mixing pot?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Maybe this is part of it. Human are so different and peculiar that they just surprise you more and more. Your change may be part of that."

"You think?"

"Humans are the most adaptable species I've ever seen. And you always keep surprising me over and over with your will and adaptability to anything that gets thrown at you. I never know what's going to happen next around you," he nuzzled the top of my head and I felt him smile against my ears.

"You seem to always say the right things to make me feel better."

"I only do what you continually do for me," he said still smiling, though his voice muffled by my hair.

I shifted my body just so to where my nose just touched his jaw. I drew in a deep breath committing this moment to my memory. How warm our hands were together, how I knew he was smiling though I couldn't see it, how he smelled. His scent, rich and earthy, mixed with something almost like sandalwood and another smell that was uniquely him. It had become my new favorite scent and reminded me of so much more than just my time here with him. I really hoped that nothing would change between us.

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

Grace looked up from playing with Bren as Lak walked through the door. He giggled and squirmed to try to get Grace's fingers, which were just out of his range.

"Anything wrong?" she asked as she let Bren have her fingers. He immediately stuck them in his mouth and began to gum them to death, drool getting everywhere.

Lak flopped gracelessly down onto the sofa. "No," she muttered.

"Uh huh..." Grace said not really making it seem as if it were a conclusion or just a comment as she inspected her drool covered fingers Bren had just released. He grabbed her other fingers though before she could get the chance to move them out of his reach. He stuck them in his mouth and covered those in drool as well. She made a face at him only causing him to giggle.

"Where's the other one?" Lak asked with a frown.

"Sleeping," Grace said tickling Bren's stomach making him giggle even more with her fingers still in his mouth. "Lace is sleeping isn't she Bren, fast asleep while you're wide awake."

Lak rose a brow at her after she said that. "You know he doesn't talk back, right? And he probably doesn't understand a word you're saying."

Grace looked up to Lak and made a face at her while sticking her tongue out. "So? At least it's better than trying to talk to you Miss Mood."

"Miss Mood? Dare I even ask?"

"You, you've been very mood and very rude as of late. We don't talk like we used to."

"I've been thinking is all..."

"Oh no!" Grace gasped dramatically, "You're breaking up with me!"

"What!?" Lak, yelped as she fell off her seat. "What in the world ar you talking about?"

Grace burst into a fit of giggles. "I have no clue why that was so funny but I couldn't pass it up."

"I hate you," Lak growled picking herself up off the floor.

"Awwww, I wuv you too," Grace cooed.

"Grace..." Lak continued to growl.

"I wasn't talking to you Lak. A little conceded if you ask me. I was talking to Bren, he blessed me with a very dirty diaper," Grace said while still laughing and standing up to head into the bedroom.

"Grace, why did you even say what you said earlier?" Lak asked as she followed Grace into the bedroom.

"To lighten the mood. Nothing against the same sex couples anywhere on board, but the idea of us and I together is just too funny," she explained as she sat on the floor setting up a make shift changing station after pulling a small container from under on of the beds. "And personally, I see the relationship between us as just good friends. That's it."

"Why?"

"You don't survive what we've been through without having some sort of bond. And don't deny it either," Grace challenged looking at Lak with a slight glare.

"Yes ma'am!" Lak grinned at her before silence fell between them.

"So, what has been on your mind?"

"I," Lak paused, "I was thinking of maybe leaving you here with all of the other Humans when the ship is ready to go."

"What?" Grace snapped shooting a scathing look at Lak.

"You'd be here, safe, with other Humans," Lak tried to explain. "I think it's the best idea."

"It is not the best idea," hissed Grace as she continued to glare at Lak. "We have been through too much together as a team to split now."

"You're making it sound as if we're a couple."

"We're friends and we've fought together, escaped, and survived. If you think you're going to leave me here with people I don't know, you've got another thing coming to you. I would personally find and beat the crap out of you for leaving me behind. Got me?"

"Damn, you're feisty. I pity the person who decides to mate you. I'd offer to put them out of their misery," Lak said with a small smile toward Grace.

She scowled, "I'd beat the crap out of you for that too."

Lak laughed as she started to head back into the living room.

"Stupid Irken," Grace muttered. "She can't just leave me here. She's got another thing coming to her if she thinks she's even going to be successful leaving me behing."

She snorted as she finished diapering Bren. Grace smiled at the baby and stuck her tongue out at him. He giggled madly while allowing her to cleaned up the left over mess from his change and washed her hands after that. She returned to pick him up and he yawned.

Grace smiled at him. "Let's go put you down for your nap. Lace will probably be waking up in a few moments and it'll be her turn to stay awake while you nap."

* * *

**Elsewhere....**

* * *

"Come on Zim, please?" Wren coaxed while peeking over the edge of the sofa where she sat on the floor.

"Wren, no. I have too much work," Zim said patiently as he looked over and corrected vids.

"So do I, but it can wait," Wren harrumphed.

"These need to be one though, I've put them off for too long."

"Oh yes, because over a day and a half is too long," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wren," Zim warned while shooting her a look.

"But Zim, all work and no play makes us over worked and under payed," Wren whinged.

"Wren, we don't get paid to do this job."

"Exactly! That's why we need to have a little fun!"

"Wren, I will when I get these done."

"But you have bridge duty tonight."

"And if I could get these done, we'd have a little time to have fun, not before though."

"You wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the ass," Wren huffed as she snorted at Zim.

He paused midway through a vid to turn and look at her. "What was that?"

Wren braced her self on the arm of the couch, leaning over just so. "You heard me. You wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the ass," she repeated with a look that was almost a sneer.

He rose a brow at her, "Are you insinuating that I have no sense of fun?"

"I'm saying that your only sense of fun is teasing and torturing your former leaders."

"I'm sure you don't actually believe that that is the only fun that I, Zim, have."

"At this rate, yes," Wren grinned. "I believe that is the only way you have fun."

Zim placed the vid in his hand down slowly onto the couch beside him. Wren shifted slightly, not sure what he was doing. "Well Wren, what do you think is fun?"

"Uh... anything?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, something other than vid after vid of boring reports and stuff."

"So... a more appropriate way to have fun is to, I don't know, tickle you?"

"Yeah! No … wait … no," Wren frowned, not liking how this was going.

Zim grinned evilly. "Too late," he growled and leaped at her to try and capture her with a swift grab.

She squealed as she backpedaled to dodge his grab and giggled as she stuck her tongue out at him. He growled and grabbed for her again causing her to laugh even more.

"Missed me!" she teased as she danced away once again.

'Not for long," he rumbled playfully as his fingertips brushed a few strands of the fur of Wren's tail.

"Admit it Zimmy, this kitty is too quick for you."

""Not quick enough," he grinned as he went to grab her one last time.

She slid from his fingers, but just barely again. Zim was faster than she had thought but she was amazed that she barely squeaked by. Slowly though, their little game of cat and mouse backed Wren against a wall. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she had no where else to go.

"Well crap," she muttered trying to analyze where to go from there as she saw the feral smirk on Zim's lips.

Zim advanced and pinned her escape with his arms and all of his spider legs. She glanced at the make shift cage he had created only to look up at him in the end. He looked down at her smirking. "So, that didn't take long."

She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face at him. "If walls didn't exist, I would have gotten away."

"Sure you would have," Zim hummed at her while leaning down a little closer. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll believe it sometime." He brought a hand up to cup her chin.

"Don't worry, I will," Wren smiled as she tilted her head up just slightly to look him in the eyes easier.

"Hope you keep it up then Grashe, you wouldn't be the same if you didn't," he quietly added, leaning a little closer.

"You know, I believe I owe you a kiss since we don't have any voyeurs around."

He hummed as he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb, "You're changing the subject now, do you really think it's going to work?"

"Well, seeing as so many times before, when you have had the chance, you couldn't because of one thing or another, then I was hoping so," she smiled shyly at him through her lashes, heart fluttering a mile a minute. She began to play with the zipper of the black zippered coat he was wearing before his shift. In the back of her mind, she thought he looked very good in it.

Zim paused as if he was considering the fact she had pointed out. He smiled at her with an almost smirk then lifted her chin. "I think I will let it slide then this time," he whispered as he caught her lips with his.

Wren sighed softly as her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. She relaxed as he drew her closer to his body. The kiss was amazing and it felt like something just shifted within her and everything just felt right. It was soft and the taste of his lips was addicting. The scent of him and the taste of him overwhelmed her senses.

Zim couldn't believe that he finally was able to kiss the girl who had caught his heart, (his race's equivalent at least) and caught his attention. Her lips were softer than he imagined and her scent was intoxicating. It made his hands tremble slightly as he silently asked if he could deepen the kiss. When she allowed him, she shivered and gave a sigh. He was astounded that he had such an effect on her with just a kiss. He was also startled at how addicting she tasted.

She tasted of the chocolate she had snitched from his kitchen, the mint tea she favored sometimes with meals, and something that was distinctly Wren. Something close to the feeling of flying in space accompanied the taste of her. He would never forget it for as long as he lived and he knew he'd never get enough of her.

Too soon in Wren's mind, the kiss ended. She still had her eyes closed as she felt Zim rest his forehead against her's. Her heart raced and her mind reeled, as her breath came out in what could only be pants

She opened her eyes to see Zim's had closed. She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. He smiled before opening his eyes to look at her.

"Enough fun for you?" Zim asked.

"Mmm, of course I am," she purred nuzzling his cheek with hers.

"I didn't know you actually can purr like a real cat," he hummed with a smile that widened. "I may have to kiss you more often."

"Why's that?"

"I quite enjoy hearing you purr."

Wren blushed but smiled at him. "You're more than welcome to continue to make me purr you know."

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V....**

* * *

I looked over the bridge, noticing the vids with the reports I had seemed like they were starting to look jumbled. I sighed. I hated reports. "_Maybe I should just give Zim the second in command position and just worry about helms,_" I thought. "_I wouldn't have to worry about reports then. They made no sense to me at all_."

The doors of the lift opened to reveal Jace who looked around the bridge with a little confusion.

"This ship is nothing like anything I've ever seen," he even said as he frowned more.

"It takes a little to get used to," I spoke up setting aside the demon vids. "It's harder to find your way around now because of Bez expanding all the time. It was much easier to find your way around when we fist got on Bez though. He was much less complicated when we started out."

"And he just keeps getting bigger?"

"Yep. Wren's not even sure if or when he'll stop growing."

Jace shook his head as he observed all that was round him on the bridge. Noticing that there were only humans and Irkens on board he gained a calculating look on his face.

"The other beings on board, the Sharshans, how do they work on the bridge? I assume they do at least, but it does seem like they'd be unable to comfortably."

"Bez shifts the bridge about for them. He knows everyone's tastes and comfort levels to be able to adapt himself accordingly," I answered looking up at him.

"I'm not sure if I could handle an ever changing ship."

I laughed. "Sometimes I wonder how I can."


	5. A Shift of Tides

* * *

So, next chapter. Nothing before hand but to say that I wouldn't mind the commissioners to message me if I don't have your picture done or I'm missing something. It's been a little while and I feel as if I'm forgetting something.

Enjoy!

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

****

Chapter 5—A Shift of Tides—

* * *

**Elsewhere in the galaxy... universe.... whatever.....**

* * *

"Yes my Tallests, everything is going to plan. I almost have the planet conquered!" a very think Irken Invader reported to his ecstatic leaders.

"Great!" Purple cheered. "We'll have a chip factory planet in no time!"

"We can always use more chips."

"And you can never have enough."

"Exactly!"

"Good job Korvic. You're almost there and I hope we can get the first shipment soon."

"Pardon me oh great Tallests, my SIR is trying to tell me something," Korvic grumbled and darted quickly off screen. "What is is MOE? What do you mean something is coming this way? From space? Impossible! Wait... what? No... no.... nonono! Tallests! My mission is compromised! There is an unknown ship heading straight for me. A large vessel that is charging weapons. Oh no! They're firing!"

The connection shook and cut out a second or so before crackling back to life.

"Mission aborted – they're – oh god – they're destroying everything – no chance of escape – my Tallests ---will – fighting – honor to – for you! To Irk!"

The line wend dead and Red and Purple stared at the screen. They looked at each other with fear prickling at the back of their minds.

"Our chip planet," Purple whimpered.

"Not just our chip planet Purple. Something is really wrong here," Red frowned with thought. "Where was Korvic?"

"He was in the Tovian Nebula taking over the Euyni planet," someone on the bridge said bringing up the map of where it was.

Red scanned the map. "Did you ever hear from Xita? The weird little invader who was taking over the planet next to Korvic?"

"How do you remember that?" Purple muttered to his brother.

"He looked funny and he babbled so much that after a while he was sent to someone under us for his reports."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Sir, Xita stopped communications o day or so before this transmission."

"Anyone else around that area who have just stopped sending messages?"

"Two or three around the same time as Xita and we actually have one saved message on our database that is sort of like the one of Korvic's that was cut off."

"Play it," Red ordered.

The screen came up and the message started to play. A slim female Irken with green eyes was breathing hard. Blood was splattered across her front and there was a splatter that wasn't her's too. Both colored bloods speckled her face and a smear was across one cheek. Her eyes darted around her surroundings erratically.

"This is Irken Invader Anor. If you're hearing this, then it has made it to my my Tallests. My mission was going well until a few hours ago when another ship entered the planet's atmosphere. Several parties landed on the surface and started to destroy everything and anything. I attacked and somehow killed a few as they tried to attack me. Right now, I'm regrouping my thoughts as to what to do next.

Sirs, I'm not sure that I can take down this foe. They are vicious, intelligent, and like the Irken race, merciless. I feel that we have met our match here. They've already taken two of the planets my fellow Invaders were taking over with little to no effort. I only killed the few that I did by chance. They're taking this tone too easily even with my fighting back and effort.

Shit! They've found me!"

Several shouts and a snarling language full of clicks and roars grew louder. Behind Anor weapon blasts illuminated the space around her. She snarled as she drew her weapon to return fire.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you, you bastards! I fought my way here and I'm going to die fighting!"

The camera wove as Anor dodged fire and shot at the enemy. Anor paused as a look of surprise swept across her face. She brought her hand from off screen and it was covered in blood.

"Lucky shot," she laughed manically and continued to fire.

Slowly the life left Anor's eyes and she fell to her knees. Hands came into the view from off screen to wrap around her heck. They were almost Irken like but longer in the fingers. A language of guttural sounds, squeals, and clicks was heard.

"I don't know what you're saying, but her's what I'm saying to you," Anor sneered weakly. "You will not win this. The Irken Empire will destroy you. I am one of many and here's a big fuck you."

Anor brought her weapon up and fired. The thing holding her neck screamed in what could only be pain and the hands fell as Anor fell forward to land on the ground before her.

"For you.... my Tallests..." she whispered as her eyes went dead.

The screen started to fade but forms in the background were visible. They were unlike anything Red had seen and as the image stopped and cut out he frowned.

"We've never seen anything like that," Purple muttered. "Right Red? We've never seen anything like this. Red?"

"I don't like this," Red muttered. "Try to get a clear image of those things in the background. Find as many angles of it as you can. Make a copy of this video and the frames of those images. This information does not leave this room. No one is to know about this! Understood?"

"Yes my Tallest! What do you want done after that?"

"I will need a volunteer to find the ship Bez and his Captain Wren. They need to know about this."

"Why?" Purple asked confused while taking a bite of a chip.

"Because we can't handle this on our own," Red said grimly turning away from his brother.

* * *

**Elsewhere on the Armada....**

* * *

Tonu threw on his boots as his door buzzed signaling that someone was there. "A moment!" he shouted almost falling on his face as he scrambled to look a little more decent by putting on a shirt.

Opening the door he came to the chest of the Tallest Red. He blinked confused as he looked up and the being that was a foot taller than him.

"M-m-my T-t-Tallest Red! What b-brings you here?" Tonu stammered saluting.

"Rumor has it around the ship that you have the best flight abilities among the members of this ship," Red stated looking intently at the Irken before him.

"I don't brag about it sir," Tonu frowned.

"No, but I'm one of the Tallests and I do know a few things. I'm sending you on a mission."

"A mission sir?" Tonu asked confused.

Red handed over a vid that wasn't Irken technology. "This has special information for Captain Wren on it. It is their technology but I want you to deliver it back to her. You can't let it be taken to her either, I want you to give it to her." Red growled. "Do you know what she looks like?"

"She's the human with the weird ears and tail that was walking around with Invader Zim, right?"

"Exactly. Only give it to her," Red said then seemed to pause. "Instead of a single Voot Fighter though, I want you to take a Personnel Carrier."

"Sir?"

"Don't question, just do," Red snapped sweeping a hand across his antenna. "Got me?"

Tonu nodded dumbly as he watched Red turn toward the door. He paused at the door frame. "Your ship and the three hundred crew will be ready within a kake. You have full command of the crew and the ship. Even though it's a Carrier class ship, I need that information to get to them as fast as possible."

"Sorry for asking my Tallest. Isn't a transmission faster?"

"Can't take the chance of it being intercepted. There's too much at risk for the Empire if we sent a transmission," Red replied flatly looking over his shoulder at Tonu.

Tonu saluted. "Understood my Tallest! I will full fill my mission and will be ready in less than a kake for launch."

"See that you are," Red nodded. "And soldier?"

"Yes my Tallest?"

"I wish you luck and victory on your mission."

Tonu blushed. "Thank you my Tallest."

* * *

**Elsewhere....**

* * *

Wren shivered and sat up sharply, startling Rouk who had been napping on her lap. She had come to visit for a little while. Wren shivered again.

"What's wrong?" Rouk asked.

"I don't know," she frowned trying to figure out what it was. "I think it may be something important though."

"To get such a reaction from you? It had to be," Rouk blinked up at her.

"I feel as if I have to prepare for something important."

"You'll be prepared," Rouk said with one of her smiles. "You have a lot of people to help you."

"Thank the Keepers I do," Wren smiled as she ran her fingers though Rouk's fur and she relaxed back into her chair. "I can handle anything as long as I have my friends by my side."

* * *

**Flins later....**

* * *

Wren laughed as she was pulled into a hug from behind. "Justin, put me down!"

"No! You're going to get married!" he said stubbornly.

"But I don't want to be married yet!"

Justin paused. "Yet?"

"Yes yet! There are other Wren's on board you know!"

"Oh yeah... It was the Irken Wryn with a y who was getting married today. How could I forget?"

Wren laughed. "You didn't forget. You just wanted to tackle me," she squirmed in his grasp. "Now, put me down."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted grinning like a fool as she fell to the floor, hitting her ass when she didn't expect him to let go so soon. "Gotta go merry someone."

"I hate you Justin!" Wren shouted, no hate lacing her words because laughter bubbled from her chest seconds later. She stood and brushed herself off.

Shaking her head, she started off toward the ship bay. She wanted to see what exactly they maintenance guys had completed in the flins they've had to work on Lak's new ship. She'd heard that it was coming along quite well, but she wasn't sure how to take it till she saw the proof for herself.

A blip came across her comm and across her mind. "Wren?"

She tapped her comm with a sigh and started to turn about to head toward the lift. "Yeah?"

"We have an Irken Personnel Carrier coming in. They are hailing us."

"Heading toward the bridge now," she said hitting the chute instead of the lift.

Coming to an elegant landing on the bridge she was greeted with the image of the ship via hologram and the Captain of the ship on the main screen. She looked to Rachel and gave a nod toward the screen.

Rachel shook her head. "Can't hear us at the moment."

"I want details in ten seconds," Wren said as she began to walk to her chair.

"Tonu is Captain of the Personnel Carrier Indigo with a crew of three hundred personnel on board. He has come to give you a message and a vid from the Tallests and is on strict orders from Red himself to give t to you and only you. No clue what it is at all," Rachel reported all in one breath, ending only when Wren sat in her chair.

"Wow Rachel, never knew you had it in you," Wren smiled as she motioned to her to open comms. Rachel looked at her and stuck her tongue out before opening comms. Wren rolled her eyes but smiled as she addressed Tonu. "So Captain Tonu, you have a message from the Tallests for me?"

"Captain Wren, I do have a message for you, but I am under strict orders to deliver it in person to you and you alone. What you do with it after is up to you," Tonu confirmed

Wren rose a brow at that. "Captain Tonu, is there any hint as to what it is?"

"I'm not sure Ma'am," Tonu shook his head. "All that I know is that the Tallest Red was very.... what's the word... agitated by what is on this vid screen. I've never seen him so serious about something either before this."

Wren frowned. "Bring Bez to a full stop. Captain Tonu, if you would be so kind as to do the same so we can dock. We can relieve any of your crew and supply you with anything you need for the duration of your meeting with us."

"Thank you Captain Wren."

"No Tonu, thank you. Whatever has bothered Tallest Red so much to hand deliver a message has to be important. I will meet you in a little while after you dock."

"Captain Tonu out."

The screen blanked and Wren stood only to walk over to the hologram that was still up. She looked at it a few minutes before walking around it.

"Zim, three hundred crew members can't have fit comfortably on that Personnel Carrier, could they?"

"No they can't," Zim confirmed as he stood beside her to view the hologram.

"Then what are three hundred crew doing on a ship that size?" Wren pondered frowning as she looked at it a moment more. "Rachel, you're with me. Zim, I need you to check the status of rooms and everything on board and see where help is needed on Bez. We'll see about taking on board crew if we can manage it. Vahn, you're in charge of the bridge for now. Screw up and I'm demoting you again. Got me?"

"Yes Ma'am! No demoting for this soldier."

Rachel, Zim and Wren headed for the lift to meet Tonu. They were oddly quiet as they descended further into the bowels of Bez.

"Any clue what it could be?" Rachel asked watching Zim go over a vid screen.

"Not one clue," Wren replied with a slight frown, her tail twitching with agitation. "I'm not sure I want to know at this point."

"Sounds like it's not good news."

"That it does."

"Do you think there is going to be fighting?"

"I think there may be refugees soon."

Zim paused only to look up. "If there are we're going to need more space. We only have so much space. Yes there is going to be maybe space for one hundred and fifty more if we squeeze together with the new section coming in."

"And maybe fifty if we convert a cargo bay," Rachel cut in.

"But with how large the Armada is, we can't handle it if something comes down to the Armada being destroyed," Zim said with a sigh, eyes hardening minutely.

"We're only one ship," Rachel added. "Why trust us?"

"Two words," Wren said holding up a hand and counting them off, "Big. Boom."

"But that was when I hit the engines," Rachel countered with a frown.

"Bez can still do some serious damage though. His weapons, though fun and weird, are probably the strongest out there. The plasma cannon alone can decimate several ships in one blow," Wren stated as the lift stopped and she stepped off into the corridor. She greeted a group of crew members before continuing down the corridor.

"Again, why us?" Rachel questioned again.

"Because Red believes in Wren for some odd reason," Zim said plainly as they turned the corner.

"Not sure why," Wren muttered opening the doors to the meeting room. "I scared the shit of him and his brother."

"Quite literally too, I might add," Zim said sitting as the others did.

"Bez, go ahead and show Captain Tonu and anyone accompanying him to the meeting room. I'd do it but we have a few things to discuss. And can you tell Curtis to meet us down here as well?" Wren asked leaning back in her chair.

(I believe I can do that. But what if I frighten the Captain?" Bez asked concerned.

"Uh... damn... have Curt swing by and pick Tonu up on the way here then. That will solve both problems."

"Oooo, sneaky Wren," Rachel laughed.

"I can be brilliant when the moment strikes."

"Now, onto what we have to discuss. Zimmy, are there any rooms that are fully open?"

"We have about fifty here soon. Six already, but forty-four will be complete in the next flin or so. The crew baths are being reduced to have the rooms include them now. And the crew bathes are being moved closer to the ship bays, cargo holds and a few near the recreation area."

"So they're being reduced and moved. Good. I knew Bez would get to that sooner or later. So the rooms can hold at least three people if we need them too."

"Yes, with a shared bath between them."

"Good, good. Better than I expected. Would have never though of sharing the baths like that. It is a much better plan."

"Have to agree. Now the crew won't have to walk forever to shower or use the bathroom."

A beep at the door signified someone was about to enter. Curtis came in followed by one very stunned Captain Tonu.

"Your ship is huge! Bigger than even the Personnel Carrier!" he blurted out. He groaned and slapped his forehead. "That was completely unprofessional."

Wren burst out laughing. "Thank you for the complement and no worries about professionalism. Unproffessionalism runs rampant on this ship. There's no getting away from it."

"Yep, all professionalism flys out the airlock as soon as you hit this ship. Hard to get it back afterward too."

"Ok..."

"Now, Captain Tonu, you said you have something for me?" Wren asked.

Tonu held up the vid screen he had shown across the comms screen. He slid it across the table to her before taking a seat beside Zim with no problem.

Wren took it with a frown and looked it over. She started the program and her eyes grew wide before narrowing dangerously. She almost practically threw it onto the table before taking a second thought about it. She tapped the screen and inserted it into the table to replay it for everyone else in the room.

Rachel paled and clutched at Curtis' hand. Zim blanched at the scenes that ran through. Tonu looked horrified.

The last scene paused on the creatures and it was enhanced to detail the beasts. Wren pulled out another screen. With only a few strokes of her stylus and a few more minutes of working she looked to the others around the table.

"Bez, bring up what I just did as a hologram," she said rubbing her temple with one hand.

The hologram was brought up. A 3D model of the creature came to life, snapping and striking out at an unseen enemy. It had an angular head placed on a long serpentine neck. A ridge of an armor fin started at the top of the jaw and rapped over the top of it's skull almost like the ancient Earth Triceratops. Spines ran along the bottom of the jaw. Black, angular eyes were set forward in the angular head. Spines lined the spine ridge of the thin neck to where it connected to the wasp shaped body.

Unlike a wasp though, the whole creature stood about eight foot tall because of the six legs that were just as long as it's eight foot height. Six legs were attached to it's chest and were at least ten feet long when fully extended. At the end of four of the legs were two clawed toes. The front two legs held three, the middle clew much larger and more deadly looking. It did have arms unlike a wasp also that rested along its chest. The arms were long and thin like its legs with two fingers and a thumb that were equally long. Above the joint of where the thumb meets its palm was a long, curved claw that wrapped all around its wrist. It flexed like the fangs of a spider, able to retract to its original position.

The body looked armor plated all the way to it's abdomen. It over lapped with sharp edges. It was hard to tell if there were any spines hidden under all that armor.

"What the hell is that fucking thing?" Rachel asked.

"I want to know the same," Wren growled as she looked at it closer. "Bez doesn't even know. But now I know why Red was worried."

"Are you," Tonu asked, paler than he should be.

"Oh yes, but I know that I can't let the worry or fear freeze me up. No, I need to plan. Just like Red was doing. How fast can you get back to the Armada?"

"Several flins," Tonu winced. "With how many personnel we have, we can't travel as fast. I have no clue why he sent so much for this mission. I didn't need that many!"

"We'll take a hundred and fifty," Rachel said beating Wren to the punch.

"What?" Tonu asked disbelieving.

"I give Red credit, he can be subtle when the need arises," Zim said as he looked over his vid screen.

"What are you talking about?" Tonu demanded.

"Tallest Red sent so many with you because he knew he had to keep the Irken race alive and he bet on us having space to house several Irkens by now. So he disguised the sending of so many on a mission here because he didn't want mass hysteria among the Irken people," Wren explained.

"Mass hysteria because the planets were being taken out fast and hard and he didn't want everyone to be over whelmed."

"Exactly," Wren confirmed. "Wouldn't be surprised if he sent more this way only a flin after you had left. But there is a chance that he'd wait for a little longer."

"May need to set up a space station at this rate," Rachel muttered.

Wren looked at Rachel, "Not a bad idea!"

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V....**

* * *

"What?" I asked my head shooting up to look at Wren.

"We'll create a space station that's protected to hold all of the Irkens coming this way," Wren said with a grin. "It's the perfect idea."

"It is?" Zim and Tonu asked skeptically.

"Yes! What have our scanners picked up, not too far away?"

"An asteroid field created from a runaway planet?" I supplied uncertainly.

"A perfect spot to keep a space station."

"I dunno Grashe, it's not the best place for one. There would be too much debris," Zim said with a frown.

"But that is a cover. The field is rotating around an axis, you can tell from the scans. There is something in the center of that field. If we traverse it and find out what, then there's a possibility of hiding a station there with no problem and no one the wiser that it's there. There would be enough problems with scanners that it would confuse any scans run on the area."

"Your mad Wren, it would ever work," Curtis frowned at her.

"Napoleon was mad and look what he did. And how about Ceaser?"

"And they both either died because of their madness or were killed," I said flatly leaning back in my chair. "I'd feel better about this whole idea if I had a little more proof that there could be something in that field."

"Would a full scan of the area and several probe ships make you feel any better?"

"That and a full written out idea, schematics, everything or anything would be better than just jumping in feet first."

"And I can understand that," Wren leaned forward to rest her hands on the table. "But this whole mess was forced upon us by something we have no control over like everything else that's happened. We've had to jump in feet first often."

"Exactly why I want a plan. Working out all the kinks now before they become huge problems would be for the best," I sighed. "At this rate, I know we can do it, but it's mad to just jump into it without thinking about what could go wrong like we have been doing."

Wren nodded solemnly, "Gotcha, now are you against taking on half Captain Tonu's crew so we can send a message back?"

I paused a moment. I didn't mind taking half of the crew on Bez. I had studied the Irken Personnel Carrier though, and the lighter it was, the faster it went. The unused areas were powered down to allow for optimum power transfer to the engines. As I thought, the others answered.

"I've already said we have the room, or will have it in a couple of kakes or so. Bez's production has doubled unexpectedly," Zim said looking at the vid in his hands.

"Don't over work yourself Bez," Wren warned aloud.

(This is fully in my range of abilities,) Bez replied with an almost sniff in his voice. (Do not worry about me.)

Curtis chuckled. "You'd know if it wasn't Wren, relax. Let Bez do what he does best. And about taking half Captain Tonu's crew, I think it's a good idea but you have to warn _our_ crew. They need the heads up, especially the Sharshans who haven't gone through this like the others have."

"I didn't plan on leaving them in the dark," Wren huffed.

"I think we could take on the full two hundred," I said, taking everyone at the table with surprise.

"What?" Wren asked, head snapping toward me.

"I think we can fit a full two hundred on board no problem. It may be cramped but we've dealt with that before. Tonu needs all the pwer he can get to get to the Tallests fast. If we explain to our crew what is going on, it'll work out just fine," I explained. "And I figure, we have what, seven or eight ships maybe more. I wanted a more thorough look at the asteroid field. We could ave several people out at a time to relieve the stress and claustrophobia a bit."

"By the Keepers, that's brilliant!" Wren exclaimed. "Just brilliant! That can definitely work out. I don't know why I didn't think of that."

I grinned," What would you do without me?"

"Go mad," she sighed dramatically.

"You're already mad," I teased.

She laughed, "Now, Tonu, do you mind us taking two hundred of your crew?"

We looked at him and I noticed he had a slightly distant look in his eyes.

"I think we broke him!" I laughed.

"He's just startled at how fast we actually move. We jump topics so much it's hard to follow if you're not used to it," Curtis said with a smirk leaning back in his chair.

"Let's hope he comes out of his stupor soon," I commented. "There's a lot of work to do within the next several kakes."

* * *

Woot! I have typed up another chapter pretty fast! This one though was a bit shorter than the others. So it was easier to type. I've got the drive now to type up a few more chaps and hopefully you guys don't have to wait a month for the next one. Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please, review!


	6. Maddness!

So, I'm trying guys, to get these chaps out. They're not getting typed up as I write it down but they are getting typed up. Sorry about the last chap, had it typed but I kept forgetting to post it. But of course it's up, or this one wouldn't be going up. Lol

On with the story!

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 6—Madness!--**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V....**

* * *

"This is utter madness! I can't believe I talked you into this!" I exclaimed, my head hitting the tale in front of me.

"It's an organized madness though," Wren laughed at me.

"Organized? It's not organized! It's madness! Madness!"

"Madness you say?" Curt drawled as he came up to our table in the main dining hall.

"Yes. Madness!" I threw my hands into the air.

Curtis and Wren laughed as my hands thumped back down on the table as my head hit with a thunk.

"Is this any different than any other time we've taken on crew?" Wren asked after a while.

"We're actually more organized than the other time we took on new crew," I muttered, my head still on the table.

"So, don't worry about it," Wren chided. "This is a very well controlled chaos."

"There is no such thing as controlled chaos," raising my head to glare at her.

"We've coined the term here," Wren said patting my head as she stood up and stretched. "The chaos will calm down before you know it. Right now though, I'm over due for my bed. Who has duty on the bridge tonight?"

Curtis' hand went up and he wiggled his fingers at her to confirm he was. Wren nodded to him and said her good-nights before heading for the lifts. We watched her go before I sighed.

"Too much happening," I muttered looking at Curt for a few moments.

"I know Rachy," he said and held his hand out to me. "Come on. I have a couple of kakes before I have to be on the bridge. Let's go back to your room and we'll snuggle till then."

"Can we snuggle and watch a movie?" I asked taking his hand.

He smiled, pulling me up and into his side. "We'll even have popcorn and maybe I'll crawl in bed beside you after my shift."

"I'd like that," I sighed leaning into him and resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V....**

* * *

I ran my brush through my hair amazed at how long it actually was now. It started out at my shoulder blades. It was almost mid thigh now and still going. It had thickened too almost to the point of being bushy. '_Not sure if I really want to cut it shorter,_" I thought, laying my brush down on the table beside my bed.

Leaning back to rest on my elbows on the bed I thought back the last few kakes and frowned. Things were getting much more difficult and this threw a wrench into the cog works. This new enemy was going to be had as hell to beat or even defend ourselves from. And even if they didn't attack us and were just going after the Irkens then it was still a problem because they were part of our crew.

I didn't want to scare anyone either, but Bez was angry and terrified after the video was reviewed. Flashes of memories not my own had flooded my mind. Memories of pain, loss and a feeling of failure.

Bez had been so young when the others were destroyed trying to get away from the barbarian creatures that thrived on the death and destruction of the others. They had destroyed not only the living ships that created Bez's family, but the fully symbiotic crew that originally grew with the ship. The symbiotic beings that were now extinct because of the attacks.

'_I am so sorry about your past Bez_," I thought to him caressing his mind with a mental hand.

(It's the past, gone and dead,) he grumbled.

'_Never gone, never dead_' I hummed and gave him a mental cuddle '_I'm not gone. And I'm not going to die until I'm old and comfortable. You're still here and we're family now. Not gone._'

He sighed and curled up within my hug only slightly soothed and mollified. He gave a caress back and I smiled.

Standing up from my bed I began to get ready for my shower. I was just hoping CADIE didn't mess with the shower head again. I'm not sure how she got peanut butter into it to block it, but I didn't want it to happen again.

Sighing happily under the spray of warm water, I relaxed each muscle one by one and hummed with pleasure. That is until there was a beep floating into the bathroom from my front door.

'_Who is it?_' I thought to Bez and I began wet my hair.

(Zim, he seems nervous.)

'_Let him in, he's one that I like to see at any time of the day. Wonder why he's nervous?_'

(Not sure, but are you sure you just don't want to give him a peek?) Bez teased.

"Shush you," I growled playfully out loud.

"Wren?" a very confused Zim called.

"Shower!" I called back, grabbing my shampoo.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V....**

* * *

My mouth went dry. '_Shower?_' I thought. '_Do I go in and talk to her or wait till she's done?_'

"Get in here already. The glass is blocking from my shoulders down to my knees," she said almost like she read my mind.

I slowly made my way toward the bathroom. As I entered I swallowed thickly and spotted the shower right away where I knew she'd be. And, I admit, like the male I am, I scanned the shower door and was disappointed that she was right and I couldn't see more than her shoulders up and her knees down. But I was quite intrigued to see that the stripes that adorned her feet did travel faintly up the back of her legs. And I still wanted to know just how far those stripes went.

"What's on your mind?" she asked bringing my attention back to her face.

"I had an idea to increase space for the new arrivals," I replied as I watched her wash her hair. I was amused at how straight it was when wet. She definitely looked a lot different without her hair fluffy.

"Oh?" she started rinsing out the shampoo while looking over her shoulder.

"If you were willing, I could give up my room to Lak, Grace, Jace, Min and the two smeets. I t can be split to allow them more private space. They already spend enough time in each others' rooms now that it would free up just a bit more space."

Wren frowned in a cute, confused way. "Where would you move to?"

"In here?"

She looked a little more confused. "Move in here?"

"If you don't mind that is... I know we haven't been together for very long but.... I mean, if you're not ok with it..."

Her eyes lit up. "Mind? I'd tackle you if I wasn't nude and sopping wet!"

"Well, the wet part I would care about, but nude. Now nude, I think I could enjoy that. I could enjoy that a lot," I purred at her.

Wren stuck her tongue out at me and giggled. "You're not getting me nude buddy, not yet at least."

I just grinned at her as she continued to wash her hair.

"Do you think the others would mind?" Wren asked a slight frown on her face.

"Rachel and Curtis?" I asked myself, confused.

"No, the other four. They just got settled down in their rooms not too long ago."

"I can go ask them now if you want."

"Ok, that can work. By then, Bez would probably have everything of yours moved over here."

"You still want me to move in regardless?"

"Duh," she smiled as the shower turned off. She began to wring the extra water out of her hair. "We know our pace and moving in won't force anything between us." She shifted just a little and pointed to a towel on a hook as she opened the shower door minutely.

I reached over and handed it to her as she wrapped it around her hair after drying her face. She took the second longer towel from my hand after I offered it to her. She dried off as much as she could before stepping out of the shower and smiled up at me.

"Do you want to ask Bez or do you want me to?"

"I'll ask," I hummed, raking my eyes down her form. "I'll do it on my way to the others' rooms. That'll give you enough time to change and what not."

"Ok," she murred with a smile. "Off you go then. No time like the present. See you when you get back?"

"Of course," I said as I swooped in and gave her a quick kiss.

She began to purr and sighed as I pulled back. "See you soon."

"Mmhmm..."

I started out the door with a grin on my face.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V....**

* * *

I blinked as I watched Zim walk down the hall with a grin plastered onto his face. Curious, I tilted my head to the side then knocked on Wren's door to see what was going on.

"Wren, let me in!" I sang.

The door opened to reveal an almost mess of a room. "What the hell happened to your room?"

She was sitting in the middle of her bed with a blush. "Well..." she hesitated.

"Oooooo..." I giggled. "This is going to be good!" I walked in, missing and dodging CADIE and GIR moving things about. Some of the items looked like Zim's. Especially the boots on top of the pile of stuff CADIE was carrying.

I hopped up onto the bed and scooted toward her to sit across from her. "So.... might as well spill it!"

She sighed but smiled brightly. "Zim wondered if it would make things a little easier on a few people if he gave his room up. He asked if we could move in together."

"Nuh uh! You're kidding!"

She shook her head with a smile

I began giggling. "Finally! You two are so close! I can't believe you haven't moved in together earlier. He spends enough time in here to basically live here."

She stuck her tongue out at me and scrunched up her face. "Shush you. Has Curtis moved in with you yet?"

"Moving tomorrow actually. He gave his room to his secretary and his mate," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we talked about it today. And when he talked to Klarl he was actually speechless."

Wren laughed. "That's an accomplishment. He almost always has something to say."

"That he does," I laughed.

Wren and I jumped only slightly as GIR offered both of us a mug of a chocolate drink. Thanking him, he giggled and went back to cleaning and organizing.

"He kissed me," Wren said into her mug after a few moments of watching the two SIRs.

I blinked at her. "That was random."

"Yeah, it was," she smiled turning her gaze from CADIE to me. "And right now I feel so damned girly for gossiping."

"We haven't done this for a while though. And, never about things like this. You never had any before in school either. So that was your first kiss, huh?"

"Yeah...." She blushed scarlet.

I started to laugh. "You really have fallen for him, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have. He makes me happy. I feel like I can do anything as long as I have him to back me up."

"Not a passing feeling is it?"

"How do you feel about Curtis?" she questioned back.

"You two are the weirdest couple," I said completely ignoring her question. I smiled broadly though and moved to give her a hug without spilling either of our drinks. "But I'm happy Wren. You deserve to be happy and have someone strong like Zim beside you. He needs someone just as strong but just as sensitive like you by his side. He's changed so much since he's been with you, that if I wouldn't have known him as the same Irken that we met at first on that slave ship so long ago. I'm sure your family would be fond of him if they knew him too."

"Do you think he and I are moving too fast?" she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. The odd canines that weren't visible majority of the time making their appearance now.

"Do you feel like you are?" I asked. "Because I don't think so. It's been a galactic year or however we measure years since the abduction and since we got to know Zim. So no worries." I added and gave her another hug. "Start worrying again and I'll hit you with my notebook, got me?"

She laughed. "Yes Ma'am!"

We both started giggling after and started talking about just about anything random. We watched GIR and CADIE as they put more things away and finished cleaning. They both flopped into a heap after they were done.

"Cookie?" CADIE asked after a minute or so.

"Cookie!" GIR confirmed.

They both leaped up and squealed. "COOOKIIIIEEEEE!" before running out the door. Zim peeking in after they left with a raised brow. "Is it safe to come in."

"Yep!" I grinned. "Just stopped by for some girl talk and a cup of chocolate something or other. I need to go and get ready for bed. I's has morning shift!"

Getting off the bed carefully I waited as Wren downed the last little bit in her mug and took it as well as mine into the sink. "We're going to have to do this again!" I said walking backwards toward the door.

"Definitely," she nodded with a smile. "Later Rachy."

"Later Wren. Night!"

"G'night"

"I skipped back to my room humming happily. I was extremely happy that Wren was going to be ok.

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

"GIR, CADIE, and Rachel all in the same room? I'm surprised it's not wrecked," Zim teased as he walked into the room.

"Rachel and I talked mostly and watched as the SIRs but things away," Wren smiled back at him, sliding to the edge of the bed with a yawn.

"Put things away?"

Wren stood revealing that she was wearing one of his shirts to sleep in. It came a little above her knees and she was blushing only slightly as Zim blinked at her.

"Yeah, putting things away. You're room arrived only seconds after you left. You don't mind, do you?" she motioned to the shirt she was wearing. She was nervously fingering one sleeve that came almost to her fingertips.

"Not at all," he replied a little thickly, mouth just a little dry. "I think it looks better on you personally."

She stuck her tongue out at him a little and made her way past him to go to the bathroom. On her way back out a few moments later, Zim was waiting with a towel over his should and a set of clothes over one arm.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I'm going to go ahead and take my shower before coming to bed. Go ahead and lay down."

"Okay," Wren smiled happily and kissed his chin. "Take your time."

"Won't be long," he said and caught her as she began to walk to the bed. "And Wren, you can wear my clothes at any time you want. You look beautiful in them."

Wren blushed, hiding a small smile behind a sleeve. Zim moved her hand and kissed it before kissing her cheek. He headed into the bathroom and she turned to the bed. Crawling in she snuggled deep into the covers. She smiled for what seems like the millionth time that day and sighed happily before dozing off to the sound of the shower running and Bez's random thoughts running through her head.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V....**

* * *

"Don't tell me," I said looking at the three Irkens who had invaded the Bridge from the Personnel Carrier. "You want a room change. Couldn't you have waited at least a day or flin or something?"

"There has to be more space on this ship to give us more room!" one Irken growled. He was of moderate size for an Irken with an almost puke color green for his eye color.

I groaned inwardly really afraid of what the hell he wanted. His stance already made me want to punch him. "You do remember that you agreed to take what room you were given and that you would wait patiently until other rooms were available, right?" I asked calmly.

"That doesn't mean a thing! There was supposed to be more room on this damn ship and there's less room than where we started!"

"You'll get space when we have it available. We do not force the expansion of the ship," I growled. "And if you keep it up, I'll ask Bez to take his grand old time expanding."

"Where's the Captain of this ship then? I want to speak with the Captain!"

"The Captain is sleeping right now."

"Then wake her up!"

"She will not be woken up unless it is an emergency," one of the crew men from helms said. "She worked a fourteen kake day today and will not be disturbed."

The Irken who was causing so much hassle turned to the helmsman. "And who asked you?" he growled. "And I don't care how long she's worked, wake her up or I will."

"You wake her up," Briaanaa, a Sharshan crew member said from her position at comms. "And the Captain won't have a chance to throw you out of an air lock because I will."

"And who do you think you are? Second in command?" he sneered.

"No," she said standing from her laying position. Briaanaa towered over him a good foot, foot and a half. "I am the acting comms officer and loyal crew member under the Captain. And I will not allow some unhappy prat, to wake her up just to bother her with something as trivial as there is not enough space."

I listened to them bicker and just sat back watching the two that had come in with him. They twitched nervously and fidgeted. "Do you two really care about space? Because if you do, you can gladly join dumbass over there with possibly getting tossed off this ship if it keeps it up."

"Not really sir, I just came in to ask when I could get on a duty roster. Followed him because he knew the way here."

"And I just wanted to know if I could continue my training in the medical field because I really didn't want to be an Invader," the other said. "Followed for the same reason."

"Which makes everyone's life easier," I sighed. "The roster should come out in the morning. Check then because it's a little more difficult to get a roster going than people think. And if you were to go to Med Bay now, and ask, I'm sure they're willing to start you at anytime you want to start. Even now if you really want to. I'm sure they will let you. The Med Bay is always happy to take on more help."

"Thank you sir!" they both gushed before hurrying out the door.

I turned my attention back to the fight between Briaanaa and the new idiot crewman. I was startled to see a few other bridge people holding her back. Which was quite a feat since she was quite a large, strong Sharshan. I stood, towering over the new Irken to the ship and came up behind him.

"Crewman Briaanaa, hold yourself like a Sharshan warrior," I commanded taking a stance of authority. "Do not disgrace your fighting record with this scum. His cowardice would tarnish your standing and shame would follow you."

She stopped and stood at attention for her race. She bowed to me. "I apologize for my behavior sir. I lost my head, a shameful act for a warrior of my status. I will return to my station now."

"Thank you Briaanaa. Your record is whole with no mark, no sign of a tarnishing will be seen," I nodded to her then turned my attention to the other crewman. "Now crewman," I growled.

He turned to me and looked started that only moments ago, when I had been sitting, he could look me in the eye. Now he was looking me in the chest and wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation."

"Now crewman. You are going back to your room or where ever you are staying to calm down. I will relay your wishes in the morning to the Captain, but I believe nothing will be done until the rosters for work are done. We will be sending crews out on scouting missions of the asteroid field and the ships will be fully manned so there will be space on the ship. Shifts will soon be acquired and you should be able to move with a little more freedom and a lot less crowding. That you for your visit and we appreciate that you brought your concerns to us. Good day crewman."

"But...."

"I said good day," I sat back down and watched as he stormed off the bridge.

"Should have let me throw him off the bridge," Briaanaa grumbled from her spot not even looking at me.

The helms officer beside her snickered and I just had to join in.

* * *

**Next couple of days....**

* * *

"Well," I said. "Good news last."

Wren smiled wainly. "Bad news it is. All hell is breaking loos on this ship."

"Like we haven't already noticed," Rachel muttered nursing her fist in the unharmed hand. She had punched one of the new crew for trying to attack one of our crew on board.

"Tensions are running high and our crew can only handle so much before they're going to snap," I said grimly. "And it's all because of that damned Irken who's been trouble from the start."

"I noticed that," a Sharshan officer said with a frown. "Questioned everything and refused to listen to any officer that wasn't Irken. And sometimes didn't even listen then."

"He demanded to see you every time I saw him," Grace said frowning herself. She was leaning against the table, chin resting on her fist and elbow propped again the table. Every once in a while she would tap her nails against the table with her free handle.

The four had started coming to the meetings after being asked by Wren to join. She wanted other opinions besides ours and we had no problem including them since they had helped in several cases and had taken care of a few things themselves.

"Should just kick his ass personally," Lak muttered with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back in her chair. She looked as if she would have kicked her boots up onto the table if we wouldn't have been in a serious meeting. "Kick his ass then ask questions later."

I watched as Wren's eyes lit up in what could only be one of her brilliant ideas. "Uh, Oh...."

"I think that would be a great idea," she said slowly. "That's why I like having you in our meeting Lak!"

"Kick ass now? Ask questions later? Can I kick his ass?" Lak asked excited.

"No..... Let him challenge me for command with a fight."

"I don't think so," Zim said stepping into the conversation. "You are not fighting him for that."

"you think I'll lose?" she asked raising a brow.

"No... but he is an under handed fighter."

"Aren't all Irkens?" one of the Irken officers asked.

Zim frowned. "Damn you, did you have to bring that up? You have me there."

"I think it would stop all the hassle at the head. He's the main cause of all the problems," I said. "Knock him down and the rest will follow."

"Are you sure?" Min asked looking up from the vid she was writing on.

"I'm pretty positive," I nodded to her.

"Then maybe see about broadcasting it across the ship," she offered.

I nodded as I looked toward Wren. "That would help prove who's in charge."

"That's how we proved it with the Tallests," Rachel added.

"That and you scared the shit out of them," one of the head nurses said with a smirk and a slight shift in her chair."

"Quite literally," another officer chimed in.

"Then someone can set up a date or something after I throw the offer out there," Wren nodded to the table. "That is, if everyone's in with this. I want the truth too."

Several people voiced that they were concerned with her safety but if it was the only way that they were going to respect her then that's what she had to do."

"Now, who's ready for the good news?" Wren asked with a grin.

There was several murmurs and quite a few announcements that they needed good news.

"Well, first I'd like to say that the 'Raroduen' is halfway through with completion. I checked on her yesterday and was amazed how far they actually were done."

"Yes!" Lak whooped.

"Not only that but the 'Raroduen' has inspired them to create a new class of fighters for Bez using many of the techniques that they created with building the 'Raroduen.' Not the same floor plans mind you. The techniques to build it."

Several congratulations floated through the room toward Lak, Grace, Min, and Jace. And so did several questions of if they were allowed to see it after it was completed.

"And the second bit of good news was that our scouts have actually found something in the middle of that asteroid field. Something that was completely unexpected," Wren said gathering the attention back to her.

"Don't tell me!" Rachel falsely gasped. "It has a rich chocolatey nougat!"

"No more potatoes for you before meetings," Wren scowled as everyone laughed. "No chocolate. They have actually found a preexisting space station in the center of that field."

"Oh joy, don't tell me. There's also aliens on board too," I moaned. "One's that we have no clue about at all."

"Bingo," Wren said.

"What sort of aliens?" An officer asked hesitantly.

"Well, it seems to be the race has the exact same DNA as the skeletons we found when we escaped," Wren said seriously.

"The cat like skeletons," Rachel asked.

"We found the original race?" Zim asked.

"We'll find out soon," Wren said. "I'm to meet with the leaders within the next six kakes."

* * *

A little shorter than the others but that's ok. It's still a chap, right? I do have a surprise. Invader Lak (my reviewer and fellow author, not the Irken) has written a little snippet for one of my chaps that I will be using because it was just that awesome. It was going to be in chap 8 but I had to push it to chap 9 because I didn't want chap 8 to be so long. So chap 9 is the one that focuses on the snippet.

I also have a picture of Grace done (not colored because I'm horrible about things like that) and I do have a sketched out picture of what Wren would look like. Something like a character sheet or something..... Anyway.... I also have a picture of that creature they were describing in the last chap. And I will post if if I get reviews, or hell, just for the fun of it.

I really need a tablet for my pc so I can color my stuff on the computer because the colors are totally screwy when scanned.

That's it for now. Thanks!


	7. The Challenge for Command

Author's rant at the end. Figured you guys get tired of my before rant.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 7—The Challenge for Command—**

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

"You didn't have to come you know," Wren said to Curtis as he shifted uncomfortably as he sat beside Wren on the small Voot Cruiser.

"No, I want to actually see what Rachel was talking about. I was curious and this is easier," he said as he shifted again.

"You are definitely not small shuttle worthy," Lak said with a laugh.

He glared at her as the ship continued on it's course.

The asteroid field was quite dense but Wren was right about it being able to throw off radar quite well. Bez's sensors couldn't penetrate the mass but the smaller vessel could, if only for short distances. So the Cruiser was the way to go at the moment. And ti was only the original pilot who made it to the station to begin with. Lak, Wren, Curtis, and another crewman who worked quite well with the weapons that Bez had supplied.

Zim was not happy with the situation of Wren going without him, but common sense made him stay since Rachel was by herself and the almost mutiny conditions were still there because of the idiot who didn't like the cramped spaces. Zim had nodded reluctantly then had drawn her into a hug, making her promise to come back to him in one piece. She of course made him promise not to kill anyone until she got back. "Not even a little."

Wren came back to the now as she heard that the small Cruiser had entered the center of the field. Before them was a space station of moderate proportions. It had seen better days, but was definitely older than it let on. There were only a few docked ships that Wren wasn't even sure would work. Several of the areas seemed down too. One or two sections had collapsed completely. This place was not going to last much longer it seemed. And that was the hopeful out case.

"Ok, just going to say what everyone is probably thinking," Lak said raising a brow. "This place is a crap hole. I've seen some bad places before, but this is one of the worse I've ever seen."

"Nice and smooth," Curt snorted. "Let's let Wren handle the talking from here on out."

"I dunno," Wren frowned, "this place is a crap hole."

"Ha!" Lak exclaimed pointing at Curtis.

Curtis glared at her. "That sort of talk is not going to get us a treaty!" he growled.

"Not sure if it's worth this crap hole then," Wren muttered. "Not even splattering a little paint on it would help much. Trying to grind off the grime would probably shatter it."

"Thank you! See, at least I'm not the only one thinking it!" Lak exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

The pilot at the helm snickered and the crewman who was sitting beside Lak covered a laugh with a cough.

"How anyone signed any sort of treaty with you is beyond me," Curtis stated scowling at Wren.

"I ask myself that exact same question everyday," Wren said grinning at him.

The shiver of the ship alerted them that the ship was docking. With a final 'woosh' of air, the locks were sealed and the docking complete.

Wren stood ad adjusted her Captain's Coat. She looked to the others, "Let's do this."

* * *

**Back on Bez....**

* * *

"Stop pacing Zim or I'm going to break your legs," Rachel growled looking up at him over a report.

"I can't help it. She hasn't been out of my sight for this long," Zim snapped back as he shot a look towards her. "I don't know how you're so calm about all of this."

"Wren and Curtis can take care of themselves. Lak is alike you in the aspect of kicking ass and KIA is quite the tough little SIR. I've seen him and Lak practice. The other crewman would protect Wren with his life. He's that grateful to her for saving his life on that planet. They will be ok."

"But.... what if... something could happen..."

"No buts or what ifs," Rachel sternly said. "There's something Wren and I used to say together. Staying never solves or accomplishes anything, you have to move forward to conquer what's in your way. She has to do this because she can't stay on the ship all the time. She has to do something because she just can't let others do it for her. Now sit down."

Zim gave a snort and sat down with a grumble beside Rachel. He stole a glance at her. "I thought you hated reports," he muttered, watching her.

"Yeah, I do. But I found a way to get through all the crap to get to the point."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, skim through it once then skim through it again and spot the key words that are important. In the end you get the jist of it all."

"Doesn't sound proficient."

"Well, not everyone is as mighty as an Irken Invader. I'm not even sure how Wren can wade through these crap reports."

Zim shrugged and went back to what Rachel had dubbed as his moping state. She couldn't believe just how much he actually missed Wren and she'd only been gone a kake, two at the most. Inside, she wondered if Curtis was missing her as much as she was missing him as well.

* * *

**Back on the Armada....**

* * *

"She what?" Red asked Tonu.

"She wants to build a space station to post some irken crew members so that your plan of shipping our soldiers doesn't over whelm them," Tonu stated for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Wren is a clever little she devil," Red frowned, looking thoughtful.

"Don't have to tell me that twice," Tonu muttered.

"So she's seen the vid and came up with a viable idea in..."

"In only a matter of minutes."

"She's good."

"Really good," Purple agreed.

"So, shall we send a few hundred workers to help with the space station?" Red asked.

Purple looked to his brother. "A few hundred? More."

Red nodded grimly. "Captain Tonu. I want you to get five Personnel Carriers ready with three hundred crew each."

"Sir, that's fifteen hundred crew."

"I know Tonu. I also want five Maintenance Shuttles with full crew. War time Maintenance shuttles."

Tonu blanched, "Another fifteen hundred."

"Five Supplies Carriers fully manned, five Medical War ships, five War Cruisers, and about five Refugee ships. How many is that Purple?"

"Thirty four thousand crew altogether."

"That's a lot of crew sirs."

"That's not even a tenth of a tenth of the full Irken empire," Red muttered. "Another ten planets were taken while you were gone and another was taken last night. We're just being prepared."

Purple nodded solemnly.

"Go Captain Tonu. You will be leading this mission. You have two days to get everything you need ready. The sooner you leave the better."

Tonu saluted in the customary Irken salute then headed out the door quickly.

"This whole thing isn't good red, is it?" Purple asked worrying his bottom lip.

"No, no it isn't Purple," Red answered turning to look out the window in their room. A grim look on his face.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V....**

* * *

I stepped off the ship after Oweten. He was wary of the area and to be truthful, so was I. The place smelled old and quite dead. No new air seemed to be flowing through this place and you could tell by the way it seemed to coat your air way.

There was an excited squeal. "You're here! Grandfather! They're here!"

"I could tell Chure. I still remember what an air lock sounds like even though we haven't had too many visitors in years."

I rose a brow and unconsciously wrapped my tail around my waist and flattened my ears. This couldn't be so bad if children were involved. But I had learned early that children enjoyed and were quite fascinated with how flowing my tail was.

The two voices gained faces as I stared in shock at the aliens that we're quite aliens.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V....**

* * *

I blinked once, twice, three times and I still didn't believe what I was seeing before me. The aliens that stood before us were the exact same species as Wren seemed to be. Tail, ears, feet, the whole nine yards. The child had stripes of just blue and black almost like Wren. The elderly alien had grey and dusky blue.

I looked over to Wren to see her more shocked than I'd ever seen her.

"Drop your tail Wren," I murmured to her.

She shook her head as her breathing escalated.

"Wren, drop your tail and raise your ears."

She shook her head once again and unfortunately her breathing only got faster.

"Lak, catch her arm," I growled.

"What? Why? By the Tallests!" she yelped as she caught Wren as she began to collapse, her eyes rolling into her head.

"Oh great! We killed the Captain of another ship," the boy exclaimed. "They're going to kill us!"

"We're not going to attack anyone," I calmly stated as I checked Wren's pulse. "She's only fainted. She was startled to see you and began to hyperventilate and only fainted. She'll hate herself for overreacting like that when she wakes up. She'll be ok though. No problem but she'll be ok."

"She doesn't look it, but she's heavy," Lak grumbled carefully lowering her to the floor.

"I'll tell her you said that," I grinned at Lak and she scowled back.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" the elder asked, worry etched on his face.

The piolet of our ship nodded as he checked her over more throughly, having more medical experience. "She'll be just fine like Curtis said. A slight headache and a bruised ego, but fine other wise."

"Do you know what about us startled her?"

I lifted one of Wren's ears from where it was against her skull and carefully unwrapped the tip of her tail from her waist. Oweten shifted her pants leg only slightly to reveal a paw.

Chure gaped. "She's one of us Grandfather!"

"She can't be," he murmured to himself. "The last ship that had any of our people out there was Bez. And none of them came back. She can't be one of us."

"Bez?" my head shot up to look at him.

"Yes, Bez, a living ship we found and began to raise. He was about the size of the cruiser you came on when he hatched. There was a crew of six on board when they left."

I sat down heavily on the floor. "This isn't going to be good," I muttered.

"What's not going to be good?" KIA asked trying to fan Wren to see if that would wake her as Lak did the same.

"I have the sudden feeling that our ship is not going to wait till we come back."

"Why?" Lak questioned, drawing it out slowly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. "It's the same ship as the one they talked about and Wren only fainted."

"Yeah Wren only fainted, but there is this panicked feeling at the back of my skull that's just getting more amplified."

Oweten winced, "You too? Mine started as soon as the Captain started to hyperventilate."

I looked up at the two aliens that greeted us at the airlock. "One of you may want to give a warning that we have another, very large, very unhappy ship coming in."

Chure's eyes widened and he only glanced at his grandfather once before darting back down the hall quickly.

"What's wrong?" the elder asked.

"Bez is coming home, but he won't be happy about it," I replied.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V....**

* * *

A tremor shook the ship and I leaped to my feet. "What the hell?" I growled and listened as what could only be Bez's roar echoed through the room with another tremor.

"Bez, what's wrong?"

(**WREN**!) he roared loud enough pain lanced through my skull.

I ran to the chutes and made it to the bridge in record time. "Reports! Now!" I barked over the confusion.

I barely noticed Rachel panting as she came to stand beside me. She grabbed my arm, keeping herself from falling over from another shudder of the ship.

"Sir, we've lost control of Bez. He's taken complete control. Helm is unresponsive," Oaavii cried as she stood to try to get the helm to work.

"Do we know what caused this?" Rachel asked.

"I asked Bez and all I received was a roar and a headache of 'Wren'," I growled worried.

"Sirs, Bez is taking us directly into the asteroid field!"

"Do we have any craft out?"

"No, all docked and accounted for except the one the Captain took."

"Good. Send a ship wide warning to everyone that this is going to be rough."

"Yes sir!"

"What do you think happened?" Rachel shouted over the din of everything that was happening and Bez's roars.

"I don't know, but I knew I should have been there," I growled lowly, mimicking Bez at this point.

"Can't change it now," Rachel winced as the ship shook again.

"By the Warrior Goddess," Eava, another Sharshan crewman swore. "Sirs... Bez is charging several of his cannons!"

"What?!" Rachel and I snapped turning to look at her.

"Several of Bez's smaller cannons are charging and he's taking aim at the asteroids. He's locked the systems. I can't shut them down."

"Well, shit," Rachel swore.

"_Bez, don't even. We have no clue where that space station is. You can't go blasting away blindly,_" I thought to him.

(I know what I'm doing,) Bez growled back to me, (I'm getting to her no matter what.)

"I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would think he was in love with her as well," Rachel muttered knocking into me.

"I believe that Wren is all the family Bez has. They're closer psychically than any of us is with Bez. Wren soothed the hurt child after Bez was betrayed, she helped him trust his crew again. Wren is basically the older sister or mother in terms, to Bez. No wonder he wants to protect her," I said righting her into standing. "I personally hope that he doesn't blow her up trying to get to her though."

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V....**

* * *

My head felt fuzzy as I started to wake. I felt like there was something trying to get my attention.

"Wren, you need to get up. We need you right now."

The voice sounded urgent but it sounded so far away.

"Wren, Bez is going to rip this station apart to get to you, you need to get up!"

I frowned. "_Bez? Why are you here?_" I thought hazily.

(You were in trouble,) he stated plainly with a whine that hit my heart.

"_I'll be in more trouble if you damage this station,_" I mumbled through my link to him. "_You need to calm down, you're making my head fuzzier._"

There was an almost snuffling feeling in my head. (Are you sure you're ok?)

I felt myself smile slightly and mentally pushed the snuffling feeling away and opened my mind to him completely. "_See. I'm fine. I just had a panic attack._"

(You seem to be ok,) he snuffled a little more. (They do look a lot like you, don't they,) he asked out of the blue.

"_Yes they do. I just didn't expect to step off the ship to see what I see in a mirror looking right back at me. I'm sorry I caused you so much distress Bez,_" I ran a mental hand across the mental snout poking around my head.

(Me? Zim's cursing at me to let him off to come get you. And Rachel's cursing me for almost killing them.) Bez gave a mental snort.

"_Tell him, I said calm the hell down or I'll kick his ass when I get to him,_" I muttered, bringing a hand up to my forehead. "_I'm not a damsel in distress. I fainted because of something stupid. My ego's bruised and I just need to nurse it back. I'll let him cuddle me and scold me all he wants when I'm done here._"

(He's not going to be happy about that you know.)

"_Oh, I know. Now give control back to the nice pilots and crewmen Bez. Give my message to Zim and tell Rachel if she hurts you, I'm launching her our an air lock,_" I gave a mental caress to Bez and felt him hum in my mind pleased and amused. "_Now, behave Bez. I'll be back on board soon. Ok?_"

(Ok.)

I gave a sigh as I rubbed my forehead as I felt Bez's anger and fear disappear. I cracked open an eye to see Curtis leaning over me along with Lak. "Say anything," I growled weakly, "and more than my ego will be bruised on this trip. I'll explain when I get more of my barrings back."

"Wasn't going to say a thing," Lak grinned. "Boy'oh here may have a smart ass comment though." She pointed to Curtis before holding a hand out to me as an offer for a help up.

I took her hand a pulled myself up to a sitting position. "Get it over with Curtis."

"I never knew you had him so well trained Wren. Was he as worried or did he feel lonely?"

I punched him in the arm pretty hard. "He was just worried. So don't start."

Curtis rubbed his arm. "Damn, that hurt," he pouted.

"It better have," I muttered and held my other hand out to him. They pulled me into a sitting position.

"I hope nothing is wrong," someone spoke off to my left.

I turned, blinking a little, still not used to seeing people so much like me. "Yes, actually. I just was overwhelmed by the fact I'm not quite alone as I once thought. And that the mutation that may have happened when I was first abducted, may not be a mutation at all."

"You thought you had a mutation?" someone asked.

"Long story," I groaned. "Let's just say I received an injection when I was abducted and woke up wit how I look now. I thought that it was a mutation at the time."

"Maybe we should move more of this conversation to somewhere private," a tall standing man said coming forward from the crowd. "It seems that your personal life shouldn't be broadcast to everyone on the station."

"I would like to take this somewhere else. I wouldn't mind talking to everyone later. I just want a little time though," I said getting a little twitchy.

"Well, since your ship is here, would you like to return to your ship?"

"I do not want to sound too eager, but please! You are welcome to come aboard at will too. Though it's quite crowded at the moment because of a small problem."

"I believe our people would be happy to come on board regardless of the conditions your ship is in."

I smiled at the group that surrounded us. "Then welcome on board when you come. You have my permission to eat in the officer's dining hall if you wish. Now if you'll excuse me," I bowed to them then turned on my heel to return to our ship.

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

The doors opened to the shuttle back on Bez. Wren sighed as her feet touched the floor of Bez's shuttle bay. Her ears swiveled to take in all the sounds of the bay that were common and comforting to her. The sounds of pounding footsteps rang across the room, catching her attention and her ears flicked to take in more.

"Wren!"

Her head snapped around to see Zim running to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she launched herself at him. He hugged her close, running his hand through her hair as she buried her face into his neck.

"Are you ok?" he murmured to her.

She shook her head as he put her back on her feet. She buried her face into his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart, letting it sooth her.

"What happened?" Rachel asked coming up to Curtis as he stepped off the ship.

"She's not the only on," Curtis said looking to Zim and Wren.

"What?" frowned Rachel.

Curtis shook his head. "The space station is full of people of the same visual make up as her physically."

"You're joking."

"Nope," Lak said coming off the shuttle with KIA in her arms. "Wren wants to dock Bez with the station too. Invited them on board also because of her fainting."

"Well crap," Rachel muttered. "She fainted?"

"That's why the beast was trying to rip open the universe just to get to her," Lak added. "And while you guys are talking. I'm going to go hide in my room away from this whole mess until it all gets straightened out."

"This is just lovely," Rachel muttered.

"Go tell the bridge about docking," Curtis said to Rachel. "That is, unless you want me to and you meet the people coming on board."

"I'll take the one with people, "Rachel sighed. "I've had enough excitement on bridge today. I also want to see this for myself."

Curtis leaned down and gave Rachel a kiss. "You won't be surprised about them. Trust me."

"Love you Curtis," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too Rachy, my little fox," he smiled into the kiss.

Zim buried his face into Wren's hair as he held her. He only shifted when he felt her ears flick against his cheeks. He lifted his head minutely and blew into one of her ears, watching it twitch.

"Stop that," Wren whined into his chest. Shifting her head she looked up at him with one eye while flattening her ears.

He smiled at her. "But it's so much fun."

"Told you before, you don't know fun."

"And I proved you wrong, remember."

"Of course I do," she flushed slightly. "Can we go to the room now?"

"Yes, we can love. Come on."

The two of them started walking toward the lifts. They were almost there until Krig, the Irken who had been causing so much trouble, confronted them.

"I demand a fight for command of this ship!"

Wren paused mid step. Ears flattened hair and fur fluffing out three times the normal size. "Bloody fucking hell! Fine! You get your fight!" she growled, eyes flashing. "Tomorrow, either in a cargo bay or some place just as large to hold everyone. We'll see if the space station has someplace because I'm getting fucking tired of you pushing and pushing and fucking pushing me to the brink of snapping!"

Krig actually paled slightly, startled to see the Captain so frazzled. He shook his head before regaining his composure. "Fine! Things will change when I'm in charge!"

"You'll never taste that," Wren growled dangerously low and gutturally. "Now, get out of my face or I'll remove you right here and now. I have a nice long bath calling me."

She marched out of the ship bay to the lifts without waiting for Zim. He looked over and down to Krig with a cool, even gaze. The look was returned by the other Irken.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into because I'm glad I'm not you," Zim calmly stated as he began to inspect the fingers of his glove. "You'll probably be lucky if you walk out of the fight on your own. Not that I'm saying you will now. You caught her at a bad time and now you're going to pay for it. Painfully."

Without waiting for a come back Zim walked out on Krig.

Krig fumed. He would beat this so called "Captain" and put her in her place. Irkens were the supreme beings of this universe and he was not going to take orders from the likes of her.

* * *

**Wren's room....**

* * *

Zim entered their room only to find a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom. He picked up each article as he went further into the room after locking the door behind him. He threw the clothes in the hamper before pausing to see if he heard the water running in the bathroom. After hearing it he was, he frowned sure Wren said she was going to take a bath. Knocking and hearing her 'come in,' he was startled when she wasn't.

Wren was sitting in the tub, her hair up in a messy bun and blue bubbles resting against her collar bone. She turned the water off with her foot, giving Zim a nice look of her long leg. He watched as she sighed and reclined a little further into the tub.

"You weren't kidding about the bath were you?" Zim asked leaning against the door frame.

"I never joke about a bath," she muttered sinking further into the tub until the bubbles reached just under her chin. "Especially when Bez creates a soak that's good for working out all the kinks gathered through the day and soothing bruised egos."

Zim just hummed lowly not commenting as he watched her.

"You could always join me you know," Wren smiling coyly.

He rose a brow at that.

"What?" she pouted.

"You and me in a tub of water?"

"Not water."

"Not water."

"Yes, not water."

"Hmmm, very tempting. Very, very tempting," he said walking to the edge of the tub. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "But I may have to take that offer some other time."

"Awww..." Wren playfully pouted.

"Don't pout. I'll come back and give you all the cuddles you want when you're dried off and dressed. Right now, I need to make sure Krig doesn't do anything stupid."

She scowled at Krig's name. "Set up the damned time and place so I can take care of him already."

"I get the feeling he may not give in that easy."

"Then if it really comes down to it, I'll kill him. I don't want to, but I will. Crewmen like him get others killed. I will not have my crew killed because of some asshole extremest," Wren snorted causing a few bubbles to float up and away from her.

Startled just a little, they watched them float away and slowly pop. Wren blew at more of the bubbles and giggled as several floated up into the air. Zim chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"Just keep relaxing in your tub Grashe. I'll get everything settled. Enjoy your bubbles."

"I trust you to get it all settled," she hummed happily at the kiss.

He stood and left, intent on settling things with Krig.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V....**

* * *

"_Well damn, Wren isn't the only one like her,_" I thought as I watched a group of twelve come on board after Bez docked with the space station.

Their colors ranged through the color spectrum. Many were not in the best of shape and I made a mental note to offer our medical facilities if they wanted them. I also noticed very few children too. There was a feeling at the back of my mind that these were the last of a great people.

They were talking amongst themselves in the same language that Wren had used with the Warirken Captain. My eyes grew wide at a sudden realization and I rushed to find Curtis.

He was sitting on the bridge listening to Krig complain about the people from the station being on board Bez.

"And blah, blah, blah, I disapprove, blah, blah, blah. When/if I was Captain, blah, blah, blah," I said with a roll of my eyes. Krig turned to look at me with a very deadly scowl. "Krig, you're not even supposed to be on the bridge."

He turned and shoved a finger into my face. "You'll be the first to go after that stupid Captain of yours and Zim."

I snapped at his finger with my teeth and he jerked his hand back. "Wren could kick your ass. Even if you took her by surprise," I growled.

"I highly doubt that."

"Just get off this bridge," Curtis hissed to Krig. "You've voiced your opinion and you've just been repeating yourself for the past five minutes. I have better things to do than listen to you repeat yourself for several minutes. I have better things to do than listen to you repeat yourself."

Krig sneered but didn't say anything as he walked away.

"He is going to make me kill him," Curtis groaned running a hand down his face.

"I'll kill him for you," Vahn said over his shoulder from the helm.

"I'll do it!" another added from somewhere on the bridge.

"We can push him out an air lock!"

"Bez tried to convince Wren to let him do that," I sighed dramatically. "She wanted to handle him personally, so no can do."

"Well damn," someone grumbled. "If she won't let Bez do it, there's no chance we could do it."

I had to smile at that comment. At least most of the crew we willing to try and make Wren's life easier.

"Curt, they even speak the same language that Wren used with the Warirken Captain," I said, my train of thought switching as fast as GIR's attention span.

"I hope they don't get any crazy ideas that Wren should go back with them and stay," Curtis muttered mulling over what I said.

"I'm more worried that they'd want her to take one of their people as a mate, husband, whatever," I whispered to him.

"That would not go over well."

"No it wouldn't."

"I hope this all works out. Because we have who knows how many Irkens coming in for a space station."

"We'll, we're screwed."

"Don't say that. The mess has only started."

"Of course it's only just started," Zim muttered as he walked onto the bridge. "Wren also wants to fight that ass as soon as possible."

"You're kidding," I groaned.

"Not at all. She wants order back on this ship as soon as possible."

"But now? With who-knows-how-many Irkens coming in at any time?"

Zim shrugged. "Would have happened later but he pushed his luck in the ship bay."

"Fucking idiot," I sighed. "Everyone will want to see this fight, in person not just on monitors. How are we doing to do that? Bez has no open space large enough to fit everyone now."

"We could always ask if the space station has an area big enough for this," Curtis suggested.

"Wren thought the same thing. Just need to find someone and explain things to them to get it set up," Zim offered.

"Who gets to go ask?" Curtis asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

Zim gave me a confused look.

I laughed and explained the details to him. He muttered something about crazy humans and their ways but participated any way. Oddly enough, me being human and having rock, paper, sciccored most of my life, I lost.

* * *

**On the Station....**

* * *

"_So_," I thought looking around the halls of the station. "_It's a council that takes care of these things. Nice to know for future reference._"

I looked back to my guides who looked a little nervous about taking me to the council chamber. Shrugging to myself I began to look around again. The hall itself was quite a large space. I couldn't imagine what it would have looked like full of people and brand new.

"How long has this station been here?" I asked startling my guides. Their tails poofed up comically. "Sorry! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you!" I laughed.

"That's ok," one laughed glancing over his shoulder at me. "To answer your question, it's been here even before my grand parents were born. My grandfather before he passed said it was here before his grandparents as well. I can't tell you more than that though."

"That's," I paused to mentally tick off the numbers on my fingers. "That's five generations worth of the station being here. How long does your species live?"

The other winced slightly. "A hundred years now."

"Now?"

"Our life spans were double that, even tripe that several generations ago. It's steadily declined each generation till my grandparents where it's leveled out to a hundred years."

"You're the last of your kind aren't you?" I asked frowning.

The posture of those two said even more than words did. "We thought so until your Captain came along. There has to be more of us out there!"

Bu the end of that exclamation they were both looking at me and I sadly shook my head. "Unless her family is still alive out there, Wren is the only person I know who has the characteristics of your species. For the longest time, we thought Wren was the only one with characteristics like her's."

I watched as their faces fell and it broke my heart. I had no clue how hard this would be on them seeing that there were only a two thousand and a half of their people left. And they had been a long living race that had only diminished over the years.

"More and more still borns are born all the time and only a few make it to their teens," one of the guides said quietly and quite sadly. "We are dying out and it's a slow painful death."

"We'll find some way to help you," I smiled at them. "We've done well so far and if I'm right, I need to discuss this with a few people. We could help keep your face from going extinct."

"How?"

"As I said, I need to talk to a few people first to see if I'm right. After that we'll bring it to the council. I promise that we'll do everything in our power to help you. Wren would promise if she were here but I'm doing it in her place."

They only nodded as we came to some very large double doors. Waving a hand over a sensor that I hadn't noticed at first and the doors opened with the sound of grinding metal. I winced at the sharp sound.

"Who enters the council chamber?"

"Monent, son of Aphreal and Owan, we've come to seek an answer to a question the Co-first officer has from the ship Bez."

"Let her speak," a very elderly female of their species said. Her fur and hair almost silver in the light but her eyes held a spark of like that hadn't extinguished in all her years. Laugh lines around her mouth and eyes made me like her even more.

I bowed to them, thinking it could only help my cause. It was never harmful to bow to those above my status and my years, and it seemed to help so far. "Elders, I have come to ask a question on behalf of my Captain. It pertains to a member of our crew challenging our Captain for control of our ship."

"Does this usually happen often?" another elder asked, slightly bored.

"No, it doesn't. This crew member is new and he refuses to give in to try the new ways set by the Captain and adopted by the other crew members. She's strict but fair and knows more about the ship than him. The ship has wanted to deal with the crew member in his own way but the Captain actually refuses to allow him to... take care of the problem," I explained. "He challenged her too, the crew member that is, to a battle for leadership and we're not able to have a proper battle because we do not have enough space."

"And this concerns us how?"

"We were wandering if you would happen to have the space for such a function. Of course, seeing as it is your space station, you would be able to watching also," I said.

"Why would we want to see something so barbaric?" a male elder asked.

"Oh, quit being a sour puss," the first elder who spoke cackled. "Is your Captain sprightly and fierce?"

I grinned. "She puts a wild cat to shame sometimes and a Cheshire cat in all sorts of knots."

"She should be allowed!" she cackled again. "Males of our species have always fought for dominance so it would be nice for a change to see a female whoop a male's arse for once!"

My two guides gaped at the elder in astonishment while another female Elder rolled her eyes and the two male Elders scoffed at the notion.

"you don't believe she can beat that crew member of her's, do you Elder Tormithy?" the silver Elder asked.

"No I do not Felicity," Tormithy grumbled scowling at her.

"I bet you she can win and without killing him," Falicity said.

The other just snorted as he crossed his arms before his chest.

"Are you afraid she'll win?" the other female Elder asked.

"No, I'm not. It should be beneath us to gamble or allow this fight to happen."

"Oh come off it, Tormity," the other male scoffed. "I'll take the bet Falicity. My best cloak says she'll kill him to win."

"Pshh," the other female said. "My best tea set that she'll win without Killing him Carevft."

I stood there as they fought, blinking at them the whole time. I took it as a sign they most likely had a place and would allow the fight to go on. It was all so strange though that these Elders were wagering on the outcome. I should take offense that one of them thought Wren would lost though, but a two to one chance she's win without killing Krig was good. At least I hoped it did because statistics were never my strongest point and I don't thin that it would ever be.

"Fine Marabelle," Tormithy snapped. "She's going to be defeated. That girl has no chance against a male and he'll most likely kill her. I bet my torrac on it."

The other three's eyes got wide. "You must be kidding!" Marabelle gasped. "That torrac has been in your family for generations!"

"That's how sure I am she'll lose."

"But you haven't even seen her!"

"I've heard she has our species' traits. She's just copying them for some sick satisfaction in taunting us. I can not respect anyone that does that."

My form snapped to attention at that quip and I almost snarled. "Captain Wren's form is a mystery to me and the crew. For as long as I have known her, she was human. And when we were abducted that's when it shifted. It caused her so much distress and heart break that she panicked when she saw she wasn't the only one of the same species. She would never taunt a dying race like that."

"And what makes you believe we, the Delalines, are a dying race?" Tormithy snapped, bristling.

All eyes turned to me and I stood as tall as my five foot and one inch would allow me. "More and more of your children are still born, your age has decreased, your people just look unhealthy. There is not enough genetic material to sustain your race. You. Are. Dying. Out."

Felicity looked at me and she smiled. "You are wise for one who seems so young. The fight shall be here, on the station, in the council/even hall, if you hadn't already figured that out. Afterwards though, you and your Captain shall meet us, here, in the Elder's chamber to discuss many things. Now, scat. We have a lot ot do in only a few hours."

I only nodded, knowing that I had been dismissed. With a frown, I followed my guides out of the room and started to worry about how, exactly this fight was going to do down.

* * *

And there is another long chapter that I didn't realize was so long. I'm sorry that I didn't get this out sooner guys. Finals, life, and everything in general was getting to me and I just needed a small break from typing. Recuperation has done me well and I hope to get more chapters out sooner. Not guaranteeing that of course because classes start soon as well. But seeing as I'll probably only have 3, which I'm not happy about, I'll have more time to work on this and my regular job! Woot! Monies!

Invader Lak, may I say that I do have your wonderful little SIR finished. It took so long because I did not like the first drawing of him and decided to change it. Sooo, if you want. I can totally send his new design to you!


	8. Brawl for Power

Author's rantiness at the end.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

**(Words)- Bez speech**

* * *

**Chapter 8—Brawl for Power—**

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

"So they are letting us use the station and gambling on the fight?" Curtis asked just to verify what Rachel was telling the others.

"Yeah, it was weird," Rachel frowned. "But we have the space now for the fight."

"How exactly is this fight going to work and when?" Zim asked.

"As soon as possible," Wren said as she frowned herself. "Krig is pushing more buttons and I"m not happy about how he's doing it."

"Should have just killed him," muttered Curtis. "That's what his Tallests would have done."

"I'm going to take care of it and no one's going to go against me again after this," Wren snorted fixing Curtis with a sharp look. "Sorry to say though to many of the Irkens, but some of you are fucking idiots."

Zim waved the comment off. "Do you have any idea what you're going to wear for this battle?"

"Yeah, I do, and you're not going to like it," Wren said with a sigh, standing and stretching with her hands above her head. "And if I'm going to get the whole thing on, I need to go get ready now."

"Why won't I like it?" Zim asked frowning.

"Because it's not anything with armor," Wren replied walking out of the door.

"Wren..." Zim called after her and followed after her. "What do you mean no armor?"

"It seems that we're left for the planning. We want to make an example of Krig and not make this a sport," Rachel sighed propping an arm on the table and resting her head on it.

Curtis pulled a vid screen to himself and leaned back in his chair, "Let's get started then and get it over with."

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V....**

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't putting any sort of armor on when fighting Krig?"

I was pacing in Wren's room as she sat on a kitchen stool while CADIE, GIR, and Rouk brushed her hair out. One of them began braiding small braids throughout her hair. I glanced at her ever so often to make sure she was listening to what I was saying.

Wren hummed. "I mean Zimmy that I've never worn armor before, so I would not feel confident in myself that I could win with it on. It would only hinder me, not help me."

"You should wear something to at least protect yourself!"

"You have to trust me Zim, I'm going to get hurt. I'd rather get hurt by slipping up rather than screwing up because of armor I'm not used to."

I stopped and came up close to her before sitting across from her. "I'd rather you not get hurt at all."

"Getting hurt is part of the job Zimmy," she smiled weakly at me. "Trust me love when I say that I'm going to win this. May get hurt, bruised and bloody, but I'm going to put him in his place and keep control."

She wrapped her tail around my leg. "I'll come back to you in one piece."

"You better," I grumbled stroking the tail wrapped around my leg. "This is just so serious because Krig is just that dangerous."

She stopped my hand with hers and laced her fingers with mine. "I know, but I've been taught by the best I know with fighting. I have faith in my trainer and my training, so have faith in me. Please?"

I leaned over and kissed her. A slow kiss that portrayed all my worry, concern, and love. "I do and will trust and have faith in you. I just worry is all. I'll leave you to get ready. Don't psych yourself out over this."

"I won't, as long as you don't psych yourself out over this either."

I grinned and kissed her forehead. "I'll go help Curtis and Rachel with the planning. I'll see you soon."

"Mmm, yep!" she smiled

I stood and turned and left almost reluctantly. I knew if I would have stopped at the door to look back at her I would never want to let her get finished. I gritted my teeth and entered the hallway with a heavy heart.

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

Wren sighed as she watched Zim leave. Almost wishing he would look back and ask her not to even think about this fight. When he didn't she ran a hand over her face.

"Almost ready for the hard part?" she asked the SIRs and Rouk as they watched her from where they sat.

"Bring it on," GIR growled trying to look menacing.

Wren laughed and stood to go get the out fit she would be fighting in.

* * *

**Several kakes later....**

* * *

The noise was almost like a rushing river in the even hall. It wasn't even a quarter full even with the whole ship and space station crew. Krig was already on the field waiting for Wren to finally come out.

A hush fell over the crowd as a cloaked figure came into the center of the arena.

"You know," the figure said. "We're here because I was challenged for my position as Captain because the challenger was unhappy with how things were run on Bez."

Majority of Bez's crew began to boo and call insults at Krig. Krig only sneered at the calls. Wren held up a hand to silence the rabble.

"What we've one so far seems to work but he was quite unhappy. It seemed everything wasn't right. So I accepted the challenge. You are here to witness this battle to understand why I'm in my position and how I've stayed in my position. I will give the mic over to your favorite announcers because, let's face it, who else would give such good commentary during this fight?"

"Woo! We're back!" GIR squealed as he sat with CADIE in one area of the sitting arrangement. "Our Captain gave some info and what our jobs are is to give the rules."

"This fight is not first blood," CADIE said taking over. "This will be messy if someone's not careful. Weapons are not allowed. To guns, no blades, nothing. If a weapon is used, then the other automatically wins. A win is when one person is either unconscious or killed. Possibly wounded enough to not be able to fight, don't know until it comes to it."

"But a win is also won by the other giving up," GIR said. "Now, if our contenders will get ready to fight."

Wren threw off her cloak, revealing an outfit that was something someone would not consider for a fight like this. She knew this but she had actually spent a good bit of time researching this outfit and thought it fit. She didn't care what the crowd was murmuring. Either at the choice of her clothing or the design upon her skin.

A form fitting top that ended just at the bottom of her rib cage was pure white and almost blended in with her skin. The pants she wore ended above the knee. Her hair held several braids, braided into one tight braid down her back. Her tail lashed to and from as she stood there. Small bells tinkled in time with each twitch to and fro.

Along with the stripes that went down her back and up her legs faintly, there was a shimmering mark curling across her skin. It was the mark of Bez upon her forehead and swirling down her neck, over her shoulders, and ending along her midriff. Again, something you didn't see as battle gear for a space battle.

Krig was decked out in Irken armor and seemed quite smug over everything at the moment.

"Since you two won't wish that the best person would win, BEGIN!"

Krig snarled as he launched himself at her. The crowd roared and booed as first move went to him. Wren danced out of the way of the attack and waited patiently as Krig began to attack again.

"What? Afraid to get hurt? Afraid you'll bruise that pretty little face of your's?" Krig sneered.

"No, I just didn't want to expend my energy so early on. It seemed a little pointless personally," Wren replied calmly, moving away from another lunge.

Krig frowned before snarling again. He struck out with a right punch and Wren smirked as she dodged to the left to bring a kick up to his mid section and an elbow down on the middle of his shoulder blades, right above his pak. He stumbled and fell to a knee as Wren took her stance.

Krig looked up at her, wiping his lip. "Oh, you'll pay for that. You got lucky."

"Try me then. I"m pretty sure that wasn't lucky," she smirked again as he came at her again.

He started punching at her and she blocked and missed majority of them. One slightly her jaw and she stepped back quickly, eying him warily. "_I'll have a bruise but not much more than that_," Wren thought to herself as she tried to calculate what he was going to try next.

He rushed forward, feinted a punch and delivered a kick to her midsection and as she fell tried to hit the back of her head with his fists. She rolled away at the last second and swept his feet out from under him. She leapt up to dance out of the way once again, holding her ribs. By the end of this fight she was going to have a rainbow across her skin.

"Is she doing ok?" Rachel asked Curtis from where she had her face buried into his shoulder.

"If you'd watch, you'd know," Curtis said with a frown.

"I'm not watching my friend, best friend I might add, get the crap beat out of her by a fucking prick with power problems," Rachel snapped at him.

"She's doing fine. A punch glanced off her jaw and she's only got kicked in the ribs once," Curtis said trying to sooth his girlfriend. "I think she has a high chance of winning if she keeps this up."

"She better win," Rachel grumbled.

Several more kicks and punches were exchanged. Some hit their marks, others were dodges, and some were missed all together. Wren received a kick to the face which split her lip and caught the side of her jaw that the punch glanced off of earlier. She went down to one knee as she wiped the blood away.

Looking up her eyes flashed before she took on the offensive. She feinted a punch to his gut but delivered a kick to the side of Krig's face and followed through with another kick. Before he went down, she grabbed his shirt and using his momentum and hers as she fell backwards, threw him over her body. She leapt back to her feet and turned to look at him.

From his back he looked at her with a deadly glare, noticing a stinging at his cheek where he got hit. He brought a hand up to his cheek only to find blood from a set of eight shallow scratches.

"What are you hiding?!" he shouted. "You are not to have weapons! Disqualification!"

Wren smirked and leaned forward. Claws glittered from the ends of her toes. "This kitty has claws Krig. It's not a weapon if it's part of my genetic make up."

The species from the space stations began to murmur amongst themselves. Curtis, Rachel and Zim were startled at the buzz, especially when a loud murmur of "None of our species has had claws in years. Warrior class Delalines only had them!"

"Could she have been from the lost crew that Bez had held?" "Those were the last of the Warrior class." "It couldn't be she's Warrior class!" "Her coloring proves it! Warrior class always had three colors! They were the only ones with three colors naturally."

"Oh boy. I see this ending weird," Rachel muttered.

"Well, I feel that Wren has a very good chance of winning now," Zim said.

"Why...."

"Well, if Lak's cheering is any sign, she'll win," he motioned to lower in the stands where Grace and Lak were sitting.

"Kick his ass Wren!" Grace shouted. "Show him that no one pushes the original crew around! Teach him that girls kick ass!"

"Rip his fucking head off!" Lak roared. "He should have never challenged you!"

Wren gave Krig another kick and he stumbled back. Exchanging a few more blows Krig somehow managed to catch her arm and then the other to pin them behind her back. Several members of the crowd paused and held their breaths as she struggled to break free. Krig took this pause in the fight to sneer into her ear.

"Ready to give up yet?"

"I never give up," she hissed before knocking her head back into his face.

He let her go quickly and she kicked the side of his ribs and brought her elbow down on the area where his collarbone would be in a human. His eyes grew wide and he collapsed onto the ground.

Wren looked down at him. "Never challenge me again Krig. Next time, I will kill you."

She turned her back on him to face the crowd. They cheered wildly as she stood before them despite the blood that splattered her form.

The next second the crowd gasped as one as Wren looked shocked. She looked down to see a spider leg poking through her left side. It slowly retracted and she fell to one knee as she turned to look at Krig.

"Never turn your back on an Invader," he grinned in manic pleasure as he licked her blood off his leg. The others were out to give him the look of a ready to pounce spider.

Wren clutched her side and cared her teeth in a snarl. Her eyes flashed as she held Krigs gaze. From their spot in the stands, Zim, Rachel, and Curtis saw her eyes dilate so much, her eyes looked blacked and she looked like a demon.

"I knew she wouldn't win," Tormithy said aloud to no on in general. "With that much blood loss, she'll probably not even last the next few minutes."

"If she is a Warrior Class Delaline, she just might surprise you," Felicity said watching more intently.

Zim shot out of his seat to try and reach Wren but he was held back by Curtis and Rachel.

"She's not finished yet Zim, trust me," Rachel said.

Wren's pupils contracted suddenly and sharply to near slits. Blue grey eyes shown like thunder clouds as she suddenly launched herself at Krig, knocking him back several yards with a double kick. She landed on all fours like a cat in a crouched position, snarl still on her face. Krig stumbled to his feet and tried to launch more attacks with his spider legs.

"That should be fucking illegal!" Grace shouted above the din of the crowd.

"Paks are part of an Irken, like claws are to her," Lak growled, "unfortunately it is fair."

From her crouched position on the floor Wren hissed at Krig and leapt toward him. Everyone but the Delalines were surprised as she ran at him, on all fours, missing the spear like jabs of his legs the whole time. He kept retreating as Wren got closer and leapt, tackling him to the ground. Krig's head hit the floor with a resounding thunk that stunned him senseless.

"I should kill you for that Krig," she snarled at him with a very deadly tone. "But you'd like that. So I'm going to do what I originally planned to do. I'm going to send you back to the Armada, just like you'd admit you never wanted to do. The think you didn't know was that the Tallests sent you here because your people are being taken out, planet by conquered planet. You were here to survive you fucking idiot. Now, you're going to go back to fight on the front lines of this war that is coming up. If I see you anywhere near this sector, near my ship, near my crew, or this station, I will disembowel you with my teeth. Is that clear?"

He nodded dazed and she got off of him, but not without punching him straight in the face, knocking him out.

Wren stood, hand clutching her side. "Anyone else want to challenge me? I am the Captain of the living ship Bez. You are my crew until you are handed over to another figure in command. And if you are, you will respect them like you do me. I will have no more outbursts like Krig's upon my ship, while you are under my command. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" the crowd roared.

"I can't hear you. Am I understood?!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"Now, security, take him to med lab and as soon as he's allowed to leave, put him in the brig," Wren ordered. "I do not want to see him until he leaves to go back to the Irken Armada."

Security rushed over to take him off the field as GIR and CADIE were excitedly replaying the match punch by punch, kick by kick. Curtis, Rachel, and Zim rushed toward the main floor and leapt over the barricade separating the floor from the seating areas. Wren smiled weakly at them before they reached her. Wren wavered on her feet and she wandered why Rachel's voice suddenly sounded so panicked. At the same moment she wondered why things were suddenly growing fuzzy. That's when she blacked out.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V....**

* * *

**Kakes later....**

* * *

"So, do you think everything will settle down now?" As much as I had hated the fight, I did hope things would calm down to the point they were before.

"Hopefully. I wouldn't mind if it would match what it was before," Rachel said.

Zim swirled his drink in his cup and scowled at the floor, not even recognizing the conversation. He'd been like that for the past forty-five minutes. Rachel and I exchanged looks. She reached over the table and stopped his hand. Rachel took the glass out of his grasp, setting it down on the table, she replaced it with her fingers. She gave his fingers a squeeze.

"Wren will be fine Zim, she's a fighter. You know that. She has so much to fight for so don't worry," Rachel said softly.

He squeezed her fingers back. "But this just isn't a weapon burn on her shoulder Rachel."

"Then go sit by her bed you idiot," Rachel chided with a pat to his hand.

"She has a point you know," I smiled at him. "Why are you sitting here when you can be sitting by her bed?"

"You're right," he said standing. "I'll send word to your guys if she wakes up."

"You better," Rachel called after him as he strode out of the room.

"She'll be just fine," I said seeing the frown on Rachel's face still. "You know that."

"We'd fall to pieces though if she didn't get any better," Rachel worried her bottom lip. "We've only made it this far because of Wren."

"She'd whack you across the back of the head for thinking like that you know," I pulled her to my side.

"And I'd just hit her back," she muttered, resting her head on my arm.

Resting my head on hers, "And we'd never hear the end of it."

Rachel giggled at the thought of such a common scene.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V....**

* * *

Wren ay there on the medical cot, looking ashen. The staff had told me that Krig had missed all vital organs. Which was amazing in itself, because that area had barely any space between vital organs.

I sat by her bed and picked up her hand, wandering just when I had fallen so hard. I looked forward to everyday and enjoyed the nights when she was curled into my side, her head on my shoulder and one of her ears tickling my jaw.

I pulled one of my gloves off and laced our fingers together. I still thought that her hands were elegant and mine were so misshapen compared to her's. But, Wren was the only one I'd take my gloves off for. She always teased me about that too, but never about how different our hands were.

"If you keep frowning so seriously and worrying so much, you're going to get worry lines in your forehead."

I looked up to see Wren smiling weakly at me. She gave my fingers a squeeze.

I smiled back at her. "Well, they're well deserved when I have to worry about you."

She brought her hand to my cheek. "Told you, dun have to worry about me so much."

"Liar," I said kissing her palm and resting a hand on her hip.

"I got lucky, didn't I?" she asked softly.

"You did, I won't lie. You fought like hell though. Sure as hell surprised everyone. The Delalines think your a Warrior Class Delaline, thought to be long dead. I don't know about that but I am proud of you."

"Delalines can go to hell at the moment. I'm Wren, Captain of the living ship Bez, who unwillingly got herself into the middle of a war. I"m a girl who started off human and ended up one of a dying race. I fell in love with an outcast of a superior race and don't plan on leaving him anytime soon. I'm just me, Wren."

I gave her a deep kiss. "I love you too," I whispered pulling back looking into her eyes.

"You better, you're stuck with me," she smiled.

I smiled back touching our foreheads together. Our moment was ruined by a knock on the door.

Wren made a face, "For once, I just want a couple of moments without a knock or interruption."

I laughed giving her another quick kiss. "Come in!" I called sitting back after helping to prop Wren into a sitting position.

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

The doors slid open to reveal the four Delaline Elders. Wren's brow rose at the scowl one of them was wearing. A crewman pokes his head around the Elders and gave an apologetic wince. Wren flicked an ear at him with a small turn of her lips and he sighed with a smile. All was forgiven.

"So, Captain Wren, we finally meet face to face," Felicity said smiling.

"I apologize for not meeting you sooner and for the state I am in now. It could not be helped though. My crew came first," Wren said with a slight bow of her head.

"The fight was spectacular though!" Felicity chortled. "Best I have seen in years!"

"I'm not sure if I'm thrilled by that or not," Wren said slowly. "I only challenged him in that form because he--"

"Was a dookie head!" CADIE squealed running into the room.

Wren gave a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. The four Elders were startled at the sudden appearance at such an odd thing. Zim caught the perky little SIR mid leap and carefully sat her on the bed beside Wren. Seconds later he caught a stealthy GIR mid leap putting him beside CADIE.

"Where's KIA to keep these two out of trouble?" Wren muttered.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Grace cried as she ran into the room. "Turned my back for only a second and they were gone. Brats!" She grabbed them by their legs and they giggled as they dangled there. "You two have a mess to clean up and you have to get KIA down. None of us know what you used to stick him up to the ceiling, but we want him down."

Grace scolded them till she got to the door. She turned back to the group. "Sorry again!"

Wren waved her out with a smile. "Our two resident mischief makers. Have to love them for the monotony they break up. Now, hopefully we'll not have any more delays. Please, have a seat."

The Elders looked surprised to see four seats where none were before.

"Bez," Wren explained without hesitation. "Small things are not hard for him to do at the moment. And right now, he's more or less trying to apologize for what he did earlier. He often never loses control like that."

They only just nodded as they sat before her.

"We've come to speak with you about why you've come here," Tormithy said getting to the point right away.

"We actually came in thinking that there was no on or anything here to be truthful. We wanted to build a space station as a refugee station. Irken refugees mostly because of an alien species that is destroying them quickly. Mostly likely because they are associated with us

Now, don't assume that it would only be Irkens on this hypothesized station of ours. There would be a few human and even a few Sharshans on board among the Irkens. Sharshans because they were the first species we met after our escape and they've helped us with our first R and R. Humans because we were ripped from our planet and we're not sure where it is at the moment. It would be a way station, protected as it is, where the people or creatures we have treaties with can mingle and understand each other because we need that understanding."

"Since you found out that we were here, what was your plan?" Tormithy asked suspiciously. He eyed her warily from his seat.

"I was coming to speak to you to see if there was any chance to incorporate ourselves into your lives. Then I had a panic attack because I realized I was part of a race and wasn't human as I'd always thought I'd been. Which also lead me to think more in depth that maybe I wasn't fully human anyway. But that's off subject," Wren waved, dismissing much of what was said. "I was going to offer our services, anything that we could do, to help you in return the favor for allowing us to stay."

"And what could you have to offer us?" Tormithy sneered.

Felicity sent a glare at him along with the other two Elders as well.

Wren locked eyes with Tormithy. "You are a dying race Elder Tormithy. I can tell it by the look in your eyes, the way your spine straightened when I said it. How your ears flattened just minutely. WE have people on board that can help or try to figure out what we could do to help with that situation. I refuse to let the people I came from die out without trying to help them somehow."

"You have the same gaze, the same determined stare that my granddaughter had," Marabella said softly out of the blue, taking everyone by surprise.

Wren blinked at her and frowned, "I do?"

"Yes, she wasn't a Warrior class but she had that exact same gaze before she left for an adventure on this ship."

Wren bit her lip and looked to her hands, ears folded flat against her skull. "About that..... they never came back was because of sabotage. Someone shut Bez down by cutting the main plasma cord. The others died at their stations. We have a facial re-constructionist on board so we can give you an idea of who it was. I'm not sure though when that happened."

All four Elders looked startled. "You still have their remains on board?" Carevft asked.

"It felt wrong discarding their remains like rubbish. I wanted to give them a proper burial when I had a face to go with them," Wren confided in them. "I just wish I knew whatg really happened."

"You've brought them back though," Marabella said with tears in her eyes. "That was all we really wished. All we wanted was to have them back. And you've brought them back!"

Wren smiled. "I'm glad that I could do that for you."

"If you went out of your way fro that, I am willing to sign a treaty with you," Marabella said still tearful.

"You fought like a demon cat," Felicity grinned. "You have my vote, had it to begin with."

Tormithy scowled at the two females. "And what about you Caravft? Do you feel the same?"

Caravft gave Tormithy a look. "Tormithy, they are here to help. She fought in the ceremonial garb of a female fighter. She's willing to learn about us as a people and has fought to be able to continue to try and help. If these new people want to help and will follow her orders to the letter, I"m for it. We do not have the ability to fix the station like it was and I don't know about anyone else, but this place has started to look like a dung heap!"

"Than you!" Lak suddenly exclaimed from the doorway of the room as she was passing. "I told Curtis we weren't the only ones thinking it! But noooooooo.....never listens to me. I"m going to go give him a piece of my mind!"

"Our crew is weird," Zim blinked at the now empty door way.

"And I love them for it! Just my type of weird and unexpected misfits that are my cup of tea," Wren grinned. "I'm going to be sad when Lak, Jace, Grace, Min and the babes are gone. Anyway, back to the problem at hand."

"It's three to one, as a vote. The treaty is decided and will be agreed on," Tormithy muttered, while standing. "May the Ancients forgive this mistake. No good will come of this."

He then left without another word. Wren frowned at the retreating back of the Elder wondering if he was always so hateful.

"When will the treaty be finalized?" Zim asked.

"Now if you wish. And to relieve the strain on your ship, we can try to set up a few in the station," Felicity said. "We need to check section and clean things up a bit and we may be only able to take a couple dozen but that should help at least a little."

"That would be a blessing," Wren sighed. "If you need anything from Bez, it's yours. He knew your people before we did and he still is grateful for them. He wants to do anything he can for you."

"So, shall we begin discussing the basics our our treaty?" Marabella asked smiling.

Zim and Wren smiled with a nod. This was going to be a very long treaty meeting.

* * *

Finally finished. Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you liked the little teaser though. I wanted to keep people's attention perked. I'm also happy that you guys liked the artwork that I posted. I'm working on Kia now to be truthful. Totally colored on the computer by laptop mouse. That's why it's going so slow. But so far he's a cute little guy.

Um.... I will be trying to throw chap 9 out soon. I know I have a good bit of it typed and ready to go but I'm horrible with getting work out there. Anyway..... going to post this and then start on chap 9.

Later!


	9. Rages of Change

Author's rantiness at the end.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 9—Rages of Change—**

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

**Days later....**

* * *

Wren winced as she swung her legs over the edge of the medical cot. She was going mad sitting there doing nothing. A week was too much in her mind and she couldn't handle it too much longer. She had something to do at least from the initial abduction and it had been almost nonstop with all the problems. Being laid up in bed for this bloody week had been the most boring in her life.

"Ma'am?" a nurse asked as she walked into the room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Moving, I'm going mad just laying here doing nothing at all. I could at least do something in my room," she grumbled looking a little ashamed that she had been caught in the act of trying to sneak out of the room.

"And what isn't strenuous in your room?" the nurse asked placing her hands on her hims giving Wren a scathing look.

"Painting?" Wren said simply. "Or reviewing reports, watching movies, reading, anything that doesn't require me to just sit in this room, on this bed. I'm going mad!"

The nurse snorted, even though she was an Irken and had no nose. "I don't trust you not to go out there and do something stupid. You have a habit of getting yourself into trouble."

"I swear I won't get into too much trouble. Please let me go back to my room. Pleeeeaaase?" Wren pleaded with the nurse, a small pout on her face.

"I don't think so."

"Please?"

"No," the nurse scowled at her Captain.

"What if I promise to keep her locked in her room the whole time?" someone asked startling the nurse.

She jumped spinning to see only Zim there with a smirk upon his lips. She glared at the taller Irken and hauled off to punch him in his arm. "Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again!" she growled.

"Apologies then Uuna," Zim said laughing as she smacked him again. "But would she be ok to just stay in her room if I locked her away until you say she can move freely?"

"Yes, but only if someone is able to come to her room to check up on her healing process. She's out of the woods but I still don't know if there's a hidden infection or not within her system," Uuna frowned. "No heavy lifting, nothing strenuous. Got me? Nothing strenuous."

"Your orders are my command oh lovely head nurse," Zim bowed with a grin at her.

She glared at him and cuffed his antennas. "Don't sass me Co-second in command Zim. Just get her to her room and lock the door. No soaking in the tub and only a really quick shower anymore. Make sure the wound is completely dry before adding a compress and only at night until one of the medical staff say other wise. Got me?"

Wren nodded as she began to stand up. "Anything else?"

Uuna fished a small bottle out of her uniform and handed it to Wren. "Take this if you feel you need to. Two should last six kakes."

"Gotcha," she winced as she straightened fully. "I hate this. This sucks."

"You'll heal," Uuna said patting her on the arm as Wren got to the door. "Now, get out because you're driving me up the wall."

Wren grinned at the nurse. "Till next time!"

"There better not be a next time," the nurse growled as Wren passed.

Zim offered his arm to Wren to lean on and she took it gratefully. "Ready to go sleep in your own bed again?"

"Keepers yes!"

* * *

**Elsewhere on board.....**

* * *

**Kakes later....**

* * *

*Lak looked at the calendar on her wall, sighing heavily she looked to Grace who was still asleep. "_I better find the captain, I don't need to endanger her crew after they've been so nice and have helped me and everyone so much._" She thought heavily getting up and slipping out the door.

She walked trough the winding hallways of Bez, not finding many people wake at this hour. Pausing mid step she asked. "Bez can you wake up the captain for me? It's important."

(I can do that for you Lak. Though, she's probably awake now at the moment.)

"Thanks," she murmured.

Lak finally got up to the Captain's quarters and knocked on the door, "Wren, it's Lak, I need to talk to you..."

The door slid open to show that Wren was sitting on a couch sipping something brown in a clear mug that smelled like hot chocolate. She waved Lak into the room and motioned to the couch across from her.

"Sorry Wren for waking you up but I needed to talk to someone that might be able to help with my problem," Lak began to say.

"I was already awake, couldn't get too comfortable because of the pain and I'm being stubborn with taking my pain meds. But go on," Wren said sipping her drink again and shifting. She winced holding the side where she was stabbed by Krig.

"Remember when Jace told you of the time I was in my past and was covered in blood. I was trapped there long enough for the Warirkens to complete a genetic graphing. Well the genetic graphing that they did to me caused it," Lak paused as she let it sink in. "I was graphed with an organ from a new species called the Bloodieans. They could control magic in a way that they could manipulate blood. Not only did my form change slightly but I did not get the magic that they obtain but I did gain a problem that comes with it the graph. Have you ever heard the term Blood Rages?" Lak looked for a response and saw that Wern was shaking her head no while watching her intently. Lak shifted a little uncomfortably under her cat like gaze.

Lak sighed again and continued looking away from her gaze, "The Blood Rages happen when I am traumatized, in danger, or have a temper tantrum. But if you have no powers, like me they also come three times a year. The last one was when we were escaping. The time is coming for me and I don't want to see your crew injured by what may happen. The last time it happened I locked my self up in the small bathroom for about a week while KIA took control of the ship. I was thinking...I'm thinking of leaving without my crew because..." Lak stopped as she burst out crying "I-I'm a-a...fucking...f-freak...who...deserves to be alone! Alone so I don't hurt anyone because I'm such a freak! An abomination!"*

Lak drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

"Oh, oh Lak. My warrior," Wren cooed as she quickly moved over to sit beside Lak. "Lak, you do not deserve to be alone, not at all. This is the time to surround yourself with those that care about you till the time the rage come."

"But I could hurt or kill someone! I know I would!" she cried upset at the aspect of doing either.

"You won't, not when we're here to help," Wren firmly scolded.

"There is no where on this ship that is safe for me to even be without attacking or hurting anyone."

"We are quite full aren't we," Wren frowned, biting her lip.

"See! That's why I should go now and leave everyone else so no one gets hurt!"

"Nonsense Lak, they need you, like you need them. And we may not have a room empty at the moment but I'm sure we'll figure something out. Now sit here and calm down," she ordered, wincing as she stood to move to the kitchen. "We need a calm head to figure this all out."

Lak watched as Wren moved through the kitchen on a mission and with ease, even hurt. She grabbed another mug and began mixing a drink from a pot that was on the stove. She filled the one she had and the one she grabbed with the mixture. She drew out a bowl from the cabinet, picked a few leaves of a few plants that were growing in hydroponic containers on her counter. Crushing them into a mix she added a little of what looked like a creamy liquid and strained all the contents into the two cups. She dropped two stirrers in as well.

She slowly moved back to the couch with both mugs. She carefully handed one to Land and sat beside her with the other. "I've found this drink to be rather helpful when trying to calm down. Nothing with liquor of course. I don't drink any sort of alcohol, but I've found a few variations of mints that relax better than any liquor. And all of them are perfectly safe for Irkens when strained and mixed with cream."

Lak looked at the mug with a vary look but took it anyway. The warmth seeping through the mug began to relax her even though she was as taught as a trip wire and the drink hadn't even touched her lips.

"How long does this rage last?" Wren asked blowing on the liquid in her cup.

"About a week. I attack anything and everything that resembles a for or being. Even my own reflection. I'll continue to attack or kill until the week is up."

"So no reflective surfaces," Wren hummed grabbing a vid screen.

Lak frowned at that. "Why are you writing this down?"

"Memory sucks majorly. The pain is getting to me too, which is causing more problems and I'm being stubborn about taking any sort of pain killer for it. And the pain killer will make me a little forgetful of all these little details. Sorry if it made you nervous. What else should I know?"

"I usually don't eat much, if at all. And I sleep fitfully. I'm usually always exhausted and starving after each rage. I really should leave though. I'm not sure what I could do. And – and you've been so nice so far, I don't want to hurt you, any of you."

"You won't," Wren said sternly. "I'm aware of the chances of something happening and that there is a high chance of something actually happening that will be bad. But with you and I thinking this through, we can come up with a solution that will work."

Lak gave her a calculating look that spoke volumes that she was unsure about all of this still.

"You're really good at fixing Voots, aren't you?" Wren asked out of the blue.

Blinking in surprise Lak frowned. "I can fix a Voot Runner in my sleep. But what does that have to do with my blood rages?"

"Well, the _Raroduen_** has the cargo space for a Voot Runner. We made sure of that."

"Soooo....."

"You're quite apt at working and modifying a runner anyway you wish. I know we have a small runner or two that could be housed properly within the _Raroduen_. If you wanted to keep the rages quiet and a secret then that would be a perfect excuse. If you wanted people to know then it's still a good excuse. You could prep the ship for your rage this time and you can fix what ever damage that is created from it."

Lak blinked owlishly at her. Wren motioned to the drink in her hand and she took a sip without thinking.

"Would it work?"

"I think so. But that only takes care of this rage. What of the others?"

"A room could be customized within your new ship for those times of the year. That wouldn't be hard, I mean, you've been working with the mechanics to build your ship. You've modified several things on it already and have even taught my people a few things. This will work," Wren stated, then sipped from her mug.

"I still don't want to take the others," Lak quietly fought. "I don't want to hurt them."

Wren was silent for a few moments before she spoke. She chose her works wisely. "Lak, I have that fear to this very day. I still have nightmares of things happening to them. All of this because of battle lust."

Lak looked at her curiously, unsure of where this was going.

"It isn't the same as what you go through, I know it isn't. But the nightmares and the people in them who've blamed me for their deaths possibly are. Some of those nightmares hold those that I value most. I know they're only dreams but the surge of feelings that make it feel as if I've failed. Not only them but myself.

We fight though, and get through this the best we can. We need to be strong for those around us and let them think that there is nothing wrong, nothing we can't handle. This is one of those moments."

"You're too much of the perfect Captain," Lak muttered.

"The perfect Captain is afraid of nothing," Wren muttered herself, leaning back against the back of the couch. "I'm terrified of needles. Quite literally terrified enough to pass out by even getting a booster or anything. I'm squeamish at the thought of anything that reminds me of maggots. They gross me out and I can't stand them at all. I have an irrational fear of dolls. And even though I seem to be ok with all the crew crowding around me, I have to fight panic attacks majority of the time."

Lak looked at Wren, startled that she revealed so much. She jumped though when the door to the room opened and Zim walked in.

"Hi Zim!" Wren smiled widely, all the darkness that had clouded her features moments ago gone as the tall Irken had arrived. It was like a switch and just startling to see how much Zim changed her in such little time.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Zim asked raising a brow at Wren.

"Lak wanted to talk to me about something," Wren said placing a hand on Lak's. "It couldn't wait and I couldn't sleep so it worked out. And I didn't do anything strenuous."

"You better not have," he glared playfully. He walked over to where they sat and kissed her forehead. "I'm going for a shower. If you still need to talk I'll take more time."

"I was just leaving," Lak said, making as if she were going to stand and move toward the door.

That is, until Wren grabbed her shirt tail to make her sit back down. "Nonsense. It's nice to have a little girl talk. Even if it is serious girl talk. And Bez filled the tub."

"Then I may be a while if he filled the tub," Zim hummed grinning. "Continue then." He then marched, in a sense, to the bathroom without looking back.

Wren giggled, "He's showing his true roots again."

"What?"

"He's acting like an Invader again with that march. Acting like when we first met! I'm just amused by that. Anyway.... back to the matter at hand. We'll figure out everything before your rage comes in. No worries whether or not you'll harm anyone either," Wren said patting her knee. "And I promise that we'll find the bastards who did this to you and make them pay if they haven't paid already. Got me?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now finish your drink. It's good for you."

"I didn't think chocolate was good for you though."

"Nonsense, it's good for the soul. Mends all. I'll write up the report for the Voot Runner for your ship and let you go look at your ship so you can make a decision at what room can be used for your seclusion room when the rages hit again."

"Ok," Lak said, still unsure whether or not any of this would actually work. She didn't say anything else as she finished the drink in her hands.

By the time she started to move to put her cup in the sink. Wren handed her a vid with the orders on it.

"Already?" Lak asked slightly startled.

"Yep, take it to the bridge immediately and give it to whoever's in charge. Either later tonight or tomorrow you'll have clearance to begin working as you please, not that you didn't before. There is no mention of the rages in there at all so only you and I know among my crew now. Like I said, it's up to you whether you want to reveal more than that."

"Thank you Wren!" exclaimed Lak, still looking a little dumb struck.

"Don't mention it, I take care of those that I consider family. You're family now," she smiled widely.

Lak took Wren's cup, much to her protest, and the vid. "I'll take this up immediately," she placed the cups in the sink. "Thanks again Wren."

"No problem, now shoo. You have a lot to get started."

Lak rushed out of the room quickly, barely missing falling over GIR and CADIE as they ran into the room squealing.

Wren watched as they ran around the room for a while before they ran over to the couch to fight about who was going to sit on Wren's lap first. In the end, she gave them both cuddles and then shooed them to their own spot in the room.

"So, what was that all about with Lak?" Zim asked coming out of the bathroom, pajama pants hanging loosely from his hims. He was pulling a shirt over his head as he asked.

Wren smiled at the casualness of the moment. "She was getting a little bored and asked if she could work on a Voot Runner for her ship."

"Uh huh.... You're not going to actually tell me are you?" he asked running a hand over his antennas and looked at her after tying the string to his pajama bottoms preventing them from sliding any lower.

"It's for her to tell. But I did appreciate her concerns," she stood with only a little wince. She yawned while making her way over to Zim.

He opened his arms and drew her into a hug. Nuzzling his face into her hair, they both sighed happily.

* * *

**Next Day...**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V....**

* * *

"So," I said. "Who wants to volunteer for a job?"

Several heads turned to me, when I was sitting on the bridge. In my hand I had a vid screen that hold a suggestion to Wren.

"Does it involve wrangling SIR units?" someone asked. "Because I refuse to deal with SIRs."

"No SIRs, promise. I just need someone to take this to Wren for me. And I need you to wait there for a reply."

"I'll do it!" a young male Sharshan said jumping up.

"Thank you. Remember, wait for a response," I said handed the vid over and watched him head for the lift.

"What was that Ma'am?" a crew member asked.

"A plan to give us a little more to do and a little more space to breath. We need to get a head start on revamping the space station. We need to create a way to gain better access to the station through the field of asteroids, we need mapping of this space, and that's only the start."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so I suggested this with a rotating shift for shuttled and space station work. I think it would be nice to also see if there are repair logs on the station. If there are then we can try the repairs that way with the sections that still work. If not we'll have to replace the station, section by section."

"If we do that then we better start soon."

"That's why I sent it out now."

"I had an idea for a new field generator that is like the field on the Irken helmets. And I admire the Irkens for that technology. It's very clever," a Sharshan science officer said standing beside me. "I wander if we could set it up on a larger scale for the use of a possible passage through the belt."

"Like a tunnel?" one of the Irken science officers asked, curious now. "That's plausible, but there needs to be scale models since the helmet technology is based on a complicated ring of technology at the suits neck. There would have to be many rings and some how to connect them to make the field work. Then there's the problem with the asteroids harming the technology."

"Then you two get together with who ever else you may need to figure out this problem. This idea could very easily work. Think about a collapsible ring or something because this is very useful," I said dismissing the two from the bridge. "If you find any thing of use, then you know who to contact."

"Yes Ma'am!" they saluted and left the bridge in a hurry talking about the project.

I stood and stretched before making my way around the bridge to see the pecs on the equipment. None of the bridge workers were bothered by this and took this time for a little small talk with me. We hadn't had the chance to talk like this for a while since Captain Tonu had visited the ship.

"Ma'am?"

My head snapped up to the voice from the lift area. There stood one of the Elders from the station with a random crew member. If I remembered right it was Tormithy. He held a scowl on his face and a slight look of disgust at the mismatched crew on board the bridge. Humans sat between Irkens, Sharshans conversing with both as if that's always how it had been.

"Elder Tormithy, it is an honor to have your presence on the bridge of Bez. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Unfortunately, there is. The other Elders were wondering if the reconstructions of the deceased Delalines was anywhere near completion."

I brought my hand up and held it out as a bridge worker brought a report to me. Shimming and flipping through it I nodded to myself at finally finding what I was looking for.

"The facial reconstruction work is finished and the Captain asked if she could take the remains and reconstructions back to your station to honor them properly. We even went a step further and tried to look to see if Bez had any records of what happened before the incident. There are a few memories left and records, but most are missing because of system corruption with the core shutdown."

"You weren't asked to do that," Tormithy frowned.

"We weren't, but we thought it could fill in what happened. We did it to offer closure," I said looking him in the eye.

"What closure could that offer?" he sneered.

"It's a mystery that needed to be solved. Finding out what happened and finding closure was something that we wanted to do, just because."

"Is your Captain," he drew out the name in a mix of a sneer and as if it were a joke, "well enough to travel?"

"It is not my legs that were hurt Elder. You were there when it happened. I was stabbed in the side Elder Tormithy. As long as I don't strain myself or lift anything heavy, I am perfectly fine to accomplish the task I set before me. Though the wonderful head nurse will probably have my head for all of this," Wren said, startling the nasty look off of Tormithy's face.

The young male Sharshan I had sent on the task looked a little sheepish from behind Wren and held up the vid with a shrug. Wren looked at me with a small smirk.

"I was planning on taking the remains soon to your people. As soon as a few more things were settled here. But I will change my plans to accommodate this change to return your dead to their rightful place. And Elder Tormithy, it would be a blessing to my crew and family if you didn't try to start problems on my ship."

"How dare one so young, challenge and insinuate that I would cause havoc on this ship!" he bristled.

"You have hated be even before you saw or talked to me Elder. By now, I'm sure, I can spot someone who is trying to cause problems. Snapping at me will not solve anything and wishing ill will against me will not bring those lost back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go change into something more fitting a funeral."

Wren then turned to me. "Rachy, we'll discuss your plan later, after this is done. If you wouldn't mind selecting a few crew members to accompany me to the station in their best uniforms. I would be grateful."

"I can do that Wren. Anything else?"

"Collect a selection of our flowers from the garden and see if anyone can create a floral presentation for each of the fallen crew to go on top of the containers the remains will be put it."

I nodded. "I would also like to say that I believe a crew member has actually created a full painting of those crew members. She's worked hours on it, if I"m correct. I'm not sure if it's finished or not though."

"Really?" Wren asked, interest perked.

"Yes, do you want me to check if it's finished and ready to present to the Elders?"

"If you would, please. Now, good day to you Elder Tormithy. May the stars shine as brightly for you as they do your family."

With that Wren bowed to the Elder, turned and went to the lift. Tormithy scowled at her as she left.

"Elder, would you like an escort back to that station?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I can find my own way," he growled and stalked off the bridge.

I rolled my eyes then began giving orders. Hopefully we could get this in order fast enough that no one's head spun.

* * *

**Later....**

* * *

"Well, I didn't think any of our members of this crew would look so stunning," I smiled.

Several of the four officers grinned at me. They were quite stunning dressed in their best. Which oddly enough Bez had created to mesh his uniforms with the traditional wear of the officers' original race. Though, one crew member wasn't an officer, but I had preferred that.

I looked down the row of four and smiled. Straightening a cadet's collar made him blush fiercely but I smiled at him confidently. Several officers had actually requested him to be part of this because he was so dedicated to Bez. He was one of the very few of the human crew that wanted to be in the mix on the bridge. It was mostly the Irkens and Sharshans on the bridge besides myself and Curtis now. I was proud of him and showed it by making sure he was confident.

I moved down the line making sure the others were well kept. The Irkens were well dressed and I only had to brush lint off of one of their uniforms. They seemed very pleased as I nodded in their direction. The Sharshan crew member smiled down at me and waited for me to see if anything needed to be fixed. I motioned for him to turn about then straightened the panel across his fox half and fastened it with the back of his human half shirt. No one would have noticed at first glace but with my critical inspection it didn't get passed by. I stepped back to rake my eyes over his leggings that acted as part of his bottomless sandals.

I nodded to myself as I stepped back. Now we were ready carrier wise. I turned to look over my shoulder at the florist who was arranging flowers upon the tops of the boxes that held the remains of the first crew. Only four out of the six crew members left me wondering what actually happened.

"Will you just stop a moment? I need to fix something!"

My attention drew to two Sharshans carrying a fairly large panel. Trailing behind was a frowning female human with a paint brush in hand.

"You said it was finished Autumn," one of the Sharshans muttered.

"But I see something wrong!"

"Autumn, you don't need to fix anything," grumbled the other Sharshan as they set it down between them after finally coming to our little group.

"Yes I do. It just doesn't seem right."

"It hasn't seemed right for several weeks. And for several weeks you've been fixing it Autumn. It's perfect as is."

"It is not!" she whinged trying to get to the painting.

Quietly I wen to investigate the work and was surprised at how well it was composed. Each gazed out from the painting as if you could just reach out and touch their faces. Their gaze was calm and the only female had a quirk of her lips that was barely there. There were only four within the painting seeing as there were only four bodies found. Two of the crew were still unaccounted for and Wren was trying her hardest to get the info from Bez's corrupted database. But the faces that look out from the frame were spot on the images that Bez was able to get for us. The artist herself should be beyond proud of what she had accomplished.

"Autumn, this is beautiful," I said, catching her off guard.

She blinked at me owlishly. "It is?"

"It is. Very, very close to the frames that you received. I'm impressed," I smiled at her trying to calm her worries.

"But will they like it?" she asked as she chewed on her thumb nail. "I mean, I'm not a profession by far. What if they don't like it? This is the last of an alien race that has much better technologies than us so would they really like this? Is it missing something?"

Autumn started to fidget more than she had been. The thirty something was rambling and nervous, trying to find comfort in someone who was more than ten years her junior.

"Autumn, you are rambling dear," Wren said coming out of no where. "The painting is unbelievable. You are a true master of your craft even if you don't see it."

Autumn turned quickly to see Wren smiling at her. She opened her arms and hugged the startled Wren. Wren returned the hug.

"Go find yourself a tub in the spa Autumn, it's on me. You deserve it after all the work you put into this piece. You probably need to soak the paint out of your pores as well."

"Really?" Autumn squeaked comically, eyes growing wide.

"Yes, now shoo, go soak. That's an order Miss Autumn McCarthy," Wren pushed her toward the lifts.

Autumn squealed and leapt at Wren who was shorter than her y almost six inches, almost knocking her over. She then rushed out of the room without a glance back at the painting.

"Well, that was easy," I laughed.

"Who can deny the spa?" Wren laughed as well.

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

The procession through the halls of the ship felt as if it took an eternity. Almost as if everything was moving in slow motion. If you knew the funeral scenes in many of the movies and shows from Earth, you'd have a decent idea of how slow it would have probably looked to one of the members of the procession if they were watching it themselves.

Wren lead the small group, her Captain's uniform of purely Bez's work. Her hair was a mess of waves down her back. She held herself as if she hadn't fought and been hurt a flin*** or so ago. Some very faint bruises and the slightly stiff way she held herself was the only telling sign if you looked close enough.

The two Sharshans that carried the painting were behind her and were dressed as finely as their Captain. They held their faces stone still as they held their line in the procession. The others followed carrying their burdens as if it were their own family members they were bringing home.

As they arrived at the Elder's chambers it was packed. Several people burst into tears as they saw the portraits of the four crew members.

Wren went through the motions of presenting the portrait first, watching the faces of the Elders carefully before continuing. She then motioned for each crew member to present the closest relatives with the box of remains in turn. Each family member received the token with grief written upon their faces and silent tears upon their cheeks. They stood strong though as Bez's crew finished. Wren's crew, as one, stepped behind her as she announced that two crew members at present were missing. That they were working as hard as they could to find out what happened to them and that the Delalines would be the first to know if they did find anything out. Each and every Delaline rose their head and began singing. As haunting a melody as anyone had ever heard. Amongst the singing several members began keening.

And so the ceremonies were over. The crew members seemed to make their ways back just as slow to the ship. Each a little numb at what they had done. Remembering the tears and pain on the faces of those that had lost someone. The collapse of others as their last thread of hope was shattered as they received the remains of their loved ones. Each of the crew were silent as the haunting keening from the Delalines seemed to follow them throughout the halls of Bez.

The crew who had stayed on Bez quickly and quietly let them pass without a word. Each held a little bit of pain in their eyes and finally shock as the haunting melody reverberated through the halls of the ship. Several knew all too soon that Bez was morning the loss of those that had been his first crew. The feeling of loss so acute that it hit everyone on board, no one was spared the tears.

Slowly, as they made their way through the ship, the group broke apart. Each making their way to their respectable rooms. Wren didn't expect them to do anymore for the rest of the day. Not a word was said as finally Wren walked into her room.

Zim looked up to see the haunted look in his girlfriend's eyes and stood, putting the report from his hands down. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she began to walk toward him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt. He picked her up like the first time, so many months ago when this who thing started, and carried her to the couch. Sitting with her on his lap he let her cry herself out as he cooed sweet nothings in her ear. He held her closer as she finally cried herself out and feel asleep pressed against him, nose buried in his neck.

Zim shifted only slightly into a more comfortable position and just held her close. He hoped that the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart kept the nightmares away. At least for tonight.

* * *

* - This little bit was graciously written by Invader Lak. I tweaked it a little, barely deleted anything more than a letter or two. Without this snippet, this chapter wouldn't have a title!

** - _Raroduen – _if anyone was wondering, my names are screwy but easy to pronounce when you know what they are. Raroduen is pronounce Rawr-o-do-en. Easier than it looks. Lol

*** - flin – for those of you who don't remember is about a week and a half. Yeah.... my times are weird as well as my names.

Sorry this one took so long. Homework, real life, and the like is getting me down along with the weather. I do have a surprise for you though, there will be a side story soon! Entitled '_Heading for the Unknown_' it includes Dib! Yes, Dib and Ravwrin, another character from another story. If you haven't read '_Thoughts of Destiny' _you can get to know the character in there. That story isn't finished yet either. I'm a lazy loser! Lol

And a random fact about me, I write in neon pens in notebooks before even typing anything up. The neon gel pens and my hand writing keeps anyone from understanding what I write.

Now I'm going to try and start the next chapter of this story!


	10. “Surprise!”

As the title said. Surprise! I'm not dead!

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 10 - "Surprise!" "Screw you and your Surprises!"**

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V....**

* * *

**Several Kakes later....**

* * *

"It seems, I'm getting more and more time on the bridge," I muttered resting my head on my fist as it was propped on the arm of the chair. "This is ridiculous, I do have other duties besides bridge work. I have back logged appointments that need to be handled and everything else that needs doing. I haven't had time with Rachel either!"

"Then go spend time with your tiny terror," Someone said from behind me.

I turned to see Zim smirking at me. "Doesn't Wren need you though?"

He shook his head no. "She threw me out. She said one hovering being was all she could handle at the moment. Bez is doing a very good job of making sure she doesn't strain herself more than she already is. So I left her in capable claws. You on the other hand need a small break. So go find your girlfriend and cuddle to your heart's content you stupid human."

"Are you sure?" I frowned.

"Curtis, I'm pulling rank and commanding you go do something else for this evening. I don't care what it is and you are not to come back onto this bridge until someone comes to get you for service again," Zim grinned.

I laughed, standing and stretching. "Thanks Zim. I owe you one." I slapped his shoulder and he shook head head at me with a smile.

"We're even Curt. You've done a helluva lot behind the scenes here the past couple of weeks. Your turn for getting something you want for once. Now, go on before something comes up that prevents you from going to see your girlfriend!"

"Is that an order?" I asked with a grin.

"Damn right it is. Oh, and there is a gardener who has picked several flowers and has set up a small cart at the entrance of the greenhouse."

My grin widened. "Rachel would love a few flowers. Thanks Zim!"

"Go on you idiot,, out of my sight now!"

I saluted and dashed out the door, skidding around corners when the lift stopped. I took Zim's advice and made a quick stop at the flower cart he mentioned.

Sliding through the door quietly. Rachel took no notice of me as her back was turned to the door. Coming up from behind her I brought the flowers into view.

She gasped as she took them from my hands. "These are beautiful Curtis!"

"I'm glad you like them," I smiled looking down at her. "And we have a table on the officer's mess hall floor for the evening. And I'm all yours tonight."

"Yay!" she squealed somehow leaping up and hugging me.

"Go, get ready," I laughed giving her a squeeze. "I hear they have mashed potatoes tonight in the officer's hall."

"Double yay!" Rachel squealed again, scrambling to her closet to grab some clothes and dashing for the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen to grab a tall glass to put the flowers in. I didn't have to wait long for Rachel to emerge from the bathroom. She came over to me practically bouncing with happiness.

I offered her my arm and smiled at her. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she smiled back.

We made our way to the officer's hall without any problems.

* * *

**Kakes later....**

* * *

Rachel and I stumbled into our rooms amid our own laughter. She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

"I can't believe he did that," she gasped.

"And when she..." I laughed harder.

"And then they..."

We started laughing harder than before if that were possible and collapsed onto the couch. It took several minutes before either of us could stop long enough to catch our breaths. We calmed down slowly and Rachel cuddled into my side, wiping the tears from her face.

"Thank you Curtis."

"For what?" I asked a little confused, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into my side more firmly.

"For taking me out tonight."

"You should be thanking Zim, he let me off tonight."

"I just missed you is all."

"I missed you too Rachel. It's been a hellish few weeks."

She only nodded and looked up at me. "I love you Curtis."

"I love you too Rachel," I murmured back as I caught her lips in a kiss.

It only took a few moments for it to deepen and blossom into something more. Next either of us knew, our clothes were gone, leaving a trail to the bed. I caught her lips again as I made her finally mine.

* * *

*

* * *

I woke slowly the next morning, unsure why exactly I was so content. I tightened my arm around Rachel, who was curled into my side, her head resting on my shoulder and tucked under my chin. I noticed that we weren't exactly clothed and the memory of last night came to me. She slept still, peacefully tucked against me. A few strands of hair in her face made her look that much more beautiful and peaceful. Carefully, I brushed them behind her ear and traced the gentle curve of her jaw with my fingertips.

"_I'm too damned lucky to have her,_" I thought to myself. "_ I don't think I could live without her now. I never want to let her go._"

Slowly, Rachel shifted awake. Blinking tiredly and yawning she stretched out just minutely. "Morning."

"Morning beautiful," I smiled, kissing her forehead lightly.

She was blushing as I pulled away. "Oh, don't tell me you're all shy now. Especially after last night," I teased.

"Curt!" she whined, hiding her face into my shoulder. "Don't tease me!"

"But you're adorable when you blush!" I grinned. "Especially in the heat of the moment."

"I'm going to bite you," she growled warningly.

"I'm sorry love."

"You are not," she huffed.

"Yes, I am."

"Nu uh."

"Yes."

"Nu uh."

"Marry me?"

"Nu.... what?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Curtis, I...."

"I know it's not the usual way to ask seeing that we're both naked and I don't have a ring at the moment. But I'm serious Rachel, will you marry me?"

Her eyes grew wide at my babbled explanation and she had sat up, taking the blanket with her.

"Rachel, please, talk to me," I pleaded sitting up myself.

"Is this just because of last night?" she asked sharply, a withering stare my way.

"You mean before or after we slept together?" I frowned.

"Is it because we slept together last night and you feel like you have to ask me?" she practically snapped.

"Fuck! No Rachel! I wouldn't have even slept with you if I weren't sure I wanted to spend my life with you. I've been thinking of asking you for a while now I'm not playing with you at all, I really want you to marry me!"

She looked at me with a scowl before her gaze went watery. Then the tears came.

"Rachel. Oh Rachel, I"m so sorry. Please don't cry."

"For what? I'm crying because I'm happy you idiot!"

"Does this mean yes? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes it does. I will marry you Curtis!"

I grinned and pulled her into a hug as she complained that she was crying over nothing. That she felt ridiculous at bawling her eyes out. I only reminded her that its not everyday that you get asked for her hand in marriage. Which that only caused her to cry even more.

And through all her tears I kissed her over and over.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V....**

* * *

I yawned as I started down the officer's hall. Rachel suddenly burst out of her room in some hastily thrown on clothes. I stopped and watched as she barged into our room without knocking. I knew I must have held a puzzled look on my face as I stood there for a moment longer.

Raising a brow I frowned slightly, confused, before knocking on Rachel and Curtis' door. It opened to reveal Curtis just pulling a shirt over his head.

"Hey Zim, how was your shift?" he asked with a smile.

"Long and uneventful," I replied as I leaned against the door frame. I crossed my arms over my chest. "That was until I saw Rachel run into Wren's room in a frenzy. Any idea why?"

"I asked her to marry me," he grinned wider than I'd every seen before. "She said yes!"

I blinked. "Of course she'd have said yes. What else would she have said other wise?"

"She almost didn't to be truthful," he frowned suddenly. "She thought for a moment that I only asked her because I slept with her last night."

"Well then," I smiled. "Congratulations then on the engagement. And her not ripping your head off for that."

"Thanks," he grinned again, frown completely erased. "Do you think you'll ever ask Wren?"

It was my turn to frown. "Irkens really don't do that actively."

"You're kidding!"

I shook my head, frown still in place. "We really haven't stuck to one partner since we gained the birthing tubes. The first smeets to be born naturally have been on Bez along with the first solid relationship any Irken really ever has had. We really didn't need any intercourse and we were too busy before to even think about those things."

"Damn," Curtis muttered. "You know, that's pretty unbelievable."

I just shrugged off the comment as I stifled a yawn behind my hand.

"Would you ask her though?"

Pausing only slightly to think about the question, I looked back at the time I'd spent with Wren. Our meeting, our escape, the way she blushed and smiled and teased. I'd never been as happy as I was now until Wren came into my life, though I didn't act like it when I first met her. "If it would make her happy. I'd try to give her the universe," I finally said, hoping to placate him.

"That's not the same Zim. Would you ask her to marry you? To be bound to only you?"

"I-"

"Congratulations!" Wren squealed as she tackled Curtis in a hug. She pulled away quickly and snarled. "Hurt her and I'll decapitate you in the most painful way possible."

"Wren, You shouldn't be out of your room!" I scolded, regaining my tongue after Curtis' question.

"Room, shroom. I had to congratulate them. And I caved and took a pain pill so I"m good for now!" she exclaimed with excitement.

She moved over to me and cuddled into my side quite content to be there.

"She definitely shouldn't have any of those pain pills after she's healed," Rachel said squeezing in past Wren and I. "She gets very cheerful and excitable. I hope her crash won't be horrendous when she comes off those pills."

Wren pouted while looking at Rachel. "You're a meany head."

"And you shouldn't be out of your room," Rachel countered. "You're high on some pain pill that makes you incredibly happy. Which is a little scary...."

"So? It was only one and it only lasts about four kakes. I think... And then I'm back to my usual self!"

"And you'll most likely crash and be a bitch after wards."

"If you say so," Wren rolled her eyes, snuggling closer to me. She sighed. "I need to go back to my room. A nurse is supposed to be in today to check up on my side. But I don't wanna."

"Any why not?" I asked pulling her gently closer, kissing her temple.

"Don't like being poked and prodded," she grumbled. "It sucks."

The three of us rolled our eyes at her but smiled anyway. She had been poked and prodded more than the rest of us.

"Back to your room Wren," Rachel pushed. "We'll celebrate properly when you're allowed out of your room more."

"But I was out for the funeral!" Wren protested still pouting.

" And you got reamed out for several minutes for it," I added moving my arm from around her waist to around her shoulders leading her from Rachel and Curt's doorway.

"But I needed to do it and I didn't do any lifting while doing it either," Wren countered.

"Yes, but I promised Uuna that I'd lock you in your room after you got out of the hospital," I smiled, amused by all of this little banter.

"Soooo?"

"Sooo you need to be locked in your room anyway now indefinitely as soon as Uune learns you launched yourself at Curt in a tackle/hug."

Wren gasped dramatically. "No! You wouldn't let her do that!"

Rachel and Curtis were trying not to laugh as I led Wren back to our room. They watched from the doorway and only snickered louder as I seriously told her that I would probably have to since I did break my vow to the head nurse.

Wren eeped and gasped out a sharp, "No!"

"Yes."

"But Zim!" she whined. "I don't want to be locked in my room all the time."

"Then we better head back to the room before a nurse comes down to check on you and finds you missing."

Wren darted out of my grasp and into the room and Rachel and Curtis fell out of theirs laughing. I stood in the hall chuckling as she peeked around the door wide eyed before darting back quickly.

"She definitely shouldn't take those painkillers too often," Curtis said helping Rachel up from the floor where she was doubled over in stitches laughing.

"She's really odd on them, isn't she?" I asked looking over my shoulder at them. "I've never seen her like this. It's-it's..."

"Childish?" Rachel supplied. "Wishy-washy also works or perky."

"Odd comes to mind," Curtis said.

I laughed again before cutting off a yawn. "Maybe I can convince the drugged one to calm down enough to take a nap with me."

"Totally jealous of that," Rachel said. "A couple of hours and you're ready to go. I have to have at least six hours or I'm no good at all."

"We humans are just not that awesome of a species," Curtis sighed dramatically. "We try to be though. We should get points for that at least."

"And you do bet points for that," I laughed. "Again, congratulations you two."

"Thanks Zim," Rachel smiled at me.

I gave a final wave before walking into our room. I entered into the suite wondering if I was going to be attacked. Being the Irken I was, I was on edge until I knew what Wren was going to do.

To my surprise, Wren was sitting at the counter in the kitchen with a drink in her hand. She was scowling at a vid that was in front of her and had a hand on her side. It was shocking to see such a dramatic change in her personality in such a sort time.

"Are you ok?" I asked coming up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she smiled at me, barely moving at the waist. She had looked over her shoulder. "Though, I'm sticking to my teas and mixes at this rate. I haven't had a pain pill like that in quite a while. Hell, I've never had a pain pill like that ever. It screwed with me and now I'm exhausted."

"Well that's odd. I was wondering if you wanted to take a nap with me," I smiled. "What a turn of luck, hm?"

She perked up. "Nap! I like that idea. Though a nurse is to be here in a few moments." Her face fell.

I ruffled her hair as I started toward the bathroom. "I need a shower anyway before my nap. So that will take up some time while she's here."

"I hate getting poked and prodded," Wren muttered.

"But thank Irk you're alive or you wouldn't be here to complain about it."

"You have a point there Zimmy. I shouldn't complain as much as I have been. I'm just used to doing a lot more than what I have been doing lately though."

"I now, Grashe. You always have to have your hands in something."

She smiled at me and the look in her eyes took my breath away. I would do anything for her just for that look of love. I kissed her forehead before I ruffled her hair again. She grinned at me and playfully pushed me away.

"Go for your shower you. Sooner you get that done, the sooner we can nap."

I grinned as I grabbed a set of sleep clothes and headed for the bathroom. I took my time to relax under the warm spray and just let my muscles release their tension from the night shift. When I finally came out of the bathroom I stopped in my tracks and my mouth went dry.

Wren was sitting on one of our backless kitchen stools and all I could see was all of her bare back. I hadn't really paid too much attention to her stripes until now. Pale stripes ran along her ribs as a darker set of stripes ran down her spine. I now could see where they gradually darkened to where her tail connected to her spine. When she was in her battle outfit I didn't have time to pay attention to these small details. That and I could also see the well of her chest from the angle I was at. I'd never seen so much skin as I had now.

My eyes though went to her left side now where the spot of where she was wounded. It looked a little angry, red around the mix of adhesive and stitching that closed it. My guess was that the wound on her stomach looked about the same. That and the very light scarring on her shoulder were the only things that marred her skin.

'Wow,' I thought and knew she knew I was there because she had immediately twitched an ear in my direction.

The nurse looking at Wren's side hummed as she ran a finger along the wound. She was human, much older than Wren by far. By the look of it, she may have been forty or so from what I understood of how humans aged. And at the moment she had a quizzical look on her face.

"You've only been taking quick showers, right?"

"Yep." A twitch of her tail and tightening of a few muscles along her back gave signs that the nurse had hit a tender spot with her fingers only moments before she answered.

"Other than the funeral, have you been out of the room?"

Wren hesitated, ears flicking forward then to lay back.

"Don't lie to me, ma'am. I had two daughters your age before the abduction. I can tell when someone your age is trying to pull the wool over my eyes.

Wren heaved a sigh and lashed her tail one, twice. "I left to congratulate Curtis for his engagement with Rachel. I kind of tackled him."

"And why ever did you feel you could do that at this moment?"

"Those damned pills Uuna gave me. I caved and took only one and they screwed with me," she grumbled.

"No more of those for you then. Back to the basic human drugs for you. It's not an uncommon thing for that to happen with Irken medications and us. You're still part human after all. A hybrid, so where some things work for both, others don't work at all. So human meds, though not as potent, will work perfectly.

Now, there also doesn't seem to be any sign of infections. We were really worried about those seeing as the legs of the Irken paks are not as sanitary as many think. We weren't sure if you would get anything nasty from it. Good for you that the Delaline and human race are quite resilient to several infections. And that the human form can adapt very quickly."

"Good to know," Wren said blinking at the nurse.

"You're fit as anyone I've seen," the nurse added after prodding for a second more. "At least with this injury. Uuna said you were permitted to do a little light bridge duty if there were no infections or that sort of thing."

Wren's ears perked up at that. "Really! When?"

"Yes, and it was going to be tomorrow. But with your irritating the area today with a tackle to Curtis, don't even think of trying to deny it now either. I'm pushing it to two days," the nurse scolded, cleaning her hands in the sink in the kitchen.

"But!"

"No buts, this will teach you to be fore careful," huffed the nurse. "Now, continue with the quick showers and everything you've been doing so far. In two days you can go back to the bridge for light duty. Only a third or half the time of your usual time frame for duty. If you wanted to be more useful and stay in your office then that would be a full duty. In a few days I want you back down in med bay for another check up to see if the wound can be uncovered. Let's say five days. Got me?"

"Yep."

"Good," the nurse smiled as she picked up her back. "Take care Captain and no more tackling people till your fully healed."

"Yes ma'am," Wren grinned cheekily.

The nurse left and Wren looked over her shoulder at me with a smile.

"Going for a new look?" I asked, motioning to her without her shirt.

She smirked as she stood from the chair, hands still covering her chest. She began toward me with a small sway in her hips and I swallowed thickly.

"And what if I am?" she asked sweetly.

"It looks quite nice then," I answered, barely able to string the sentence together because of how close she was.

"You know.... you have your answer about my stripes completely. And guess what...."

"What?" I asked, mouth dry.

"You have to wait for the rest of me," she purred leaning up to kiss my chin.

I was highly aware of just how close she actually was by the heat her body was radiating. I could just feel a blush rising on my cheeks.

She then turned away from me and walked towards the bathroom, picking a shirt up along the way. Before she entered the bathroom she gave me a look that sent my blood warming. She slipped into the bathroom and the door slid shut behind her.

It was several seconds before I could even form a proper thought. "Damn tease," I growled deeply to myself. "She'll be the death of me sooner or later just by being a damned tease!"

I made my way over to the bed, muttering to myself about Wren being such a tease until she finally came out of the bathroom with a wide yawn. She smiled at me before climbing into bed as well, curling up beside me with a content sigh.

"I love you Zim," she murmured, yawning again and wrapping her tail around one of my arms.

"I love you too you damned little tease," I playfully growled at her.

She buried her face into my chest while giggling. I couldn't help but smile widely at her and chuckled while burying my face into her hair and wrapping my fingers within the fur on her tail.

* * *

**Narrator....**

* * *

**Days later....**

* * *

"So there are absolutely no records of maintenance for the space station, at all," Wren deadpanned after listening to the reports of a few of the crew who had searched the station's records.

"None, anything maintenance related was corrupted or lost ages ago unfortunately."

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Wren muttered, running a hand across her face. "In essence we need to recreate the whole station from scratch with no directions or hints that we even have things right."

"It seems that way," Zim said himself.

"Bloody hell," the Captain groaned covering her face with her hands. "Anything else I need to know that deals with bad news while we're on a roll here?"

There was silence around the room, that is until a crew member from the bridge popped into the room.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?" she looked at him, hoping for some good news.

"A few scouting craft have relayed through the belt that several massive Irken ships have arrived on the outer edge of the belt."

"You're kidding..."

"No, I'm not ma'am."

"They got here faster than Tonu did!"

"Well... they are war craft. The refugee craft and Carriers are coming weeks later because they are slightly slower."

"Great... we have nothing done, at all. Anyone have anything else to add to the mix?" Wren asked looking about the room.

Grace the stormed past the crew member in the doorway and into the room holding GIR at arm's length. "He ate an explosive," she said deceptively calm, eye twitching.

"Surprise!" GIR squealed giggling madly.

"Gah!" Wren shouted. "Screw you and your surprises! What the hell do we have besides and explosive SIR unit, no repair plans, and several Irken vessels already here and a damn hole in my side?"

"We have a working model for the gateway through the asteroid belt," the Irken and Sharshan team said. "We've done several sized models and each is better than the last."

"We have also found out a possible gene therapy to help some of the Delalines who have genetic defects. We've also been trying an embryonic splicing technique to use human contributions to combine Delaline and Human DNA because we now know that it is possible for a hybrid to come of it. So far the tests and models have worked well beyond expectations. We are very close to accepting Delaline females for the possibility of accepting fertile embryos," a medical worker said, clearly excited about the information he was giving.

A maintenance worker slid a vid across the table. "We may not have found any usable records of repair logs, but we have found and classified the sections of the station that can be safely removed and replaced. There is a very high possibility that we can do exactly what we did with the _Raroduen_ and just copy the layout to make changes before construction. We've already started creating the scans of the layouts and are about forty-five percent done with some sections.

There are also some very talented Delalines who know how to use and create their technology to combine with ours to create a stronger structure. Not only that, but quite a few crew members are trying to learn the language and mechanical techniques safely so we don't have to keep bothering the Delalines with questions."

A civilian of the ship rose a hand. "The civilians of Bez have actually built a few items that aren't as sophisticated as the technology on Bez but could save space and function from anything from hydroponic shelves, looms to make fabrics, to items that serve as seating and storage. I know this isn't very huge or as big as everything else, but if we taught some of what we know to them, it could help keep those busy and out of the way until the important things are done.

I mean, several of us who do have small lap looms sometimes get together and just converse for a couple of kakes sometimes. We've even finished several projects, though we just use the time to relax and talk. It's a wonderful time to just catch up on everything that's happened and possibly what could happen.

There are also a few Yoga, Tai chi, and a dance teacher on board to help with the releaving of stress in none working style. I know I've watched a few of each class and some of the youngest of the crew members on board enjoy it as much as the older."

Wren blinked a few times. "Well, that does make up for a few things. More than I thought we had."

"What's good now though is we have several mechanics who are here to help with the creation of the station layouts. So we could possibly cut that time down by half."

"I should be complaining then," the Captain sighed. "Now comes the problem of figuring out whether or not there is enough space for the ships that are coming to stay within the asteroid field.. It'd be easier to keep passerby's from being suspicious."

"That could easily be found out. I just need to get the numbers and ships from the ones that just arrived and tally stuff up," Zim said.

"And the gateway?"

The scientists looked a little sheepish. "We've already started on the actual sized model. We were that enthusiastic about the project we started before we realized what we had actually done."

Wren laughed. "Continue to be enthusiastic. I wouldn't mind seeing this thing as soon as the meeting is done. Now, anything else?"

There were various heads shaking no, and several voiced confirmation.

"Good, now go do whatever you do. And throw GIR out an air lock or something. Though I'm sure his body would contain the explosion if it happened to go off."

"Do you really want him outside? Where there are very fragile and more dangerous things?" Grace asked. "Wonderful. Just what we need Captain."

Wren sucked a breath through her teeth. "You have a point there. More dangerous out there, especially with how fragile the space station is now."

"Exactly."

"Just let him run around then. If he really wants to blow up he will."

"With our luck, he'll just belch flames or something," Grace muttered.

As if on cue, he burped and flames shot out of his mouth. Grace dropped him, startled by the act and then kicked him into the wall across the room causing Wren to duck so not to get hit by the airborne SIR unit. He hit with enough force that he stopped belching and a puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

"Now more! I am not SIR sitting anymore!" Grace swore before swinging around and storming out the door. "SIRs are going to drive me to the point of wanting to jump out a fucking air lock! I"ll stick with KIA. At lease he's semi sane!"

Wren blinked as well as the whole of the staff at the meeting. Their attention went to GIR who stood and brushed himself off. He then proceeded to belch the alphabet as he walked out the door.

"Mad, fucking mad..." Rachel muttered.

"A-a-and on a more interesting and less insane topic," Wren stated after the pause that GIR had caused. "Before we conclude our meeting, I'd like to announce that Rachel and Curtis are going to be married!"

"Wren!" Rachel hissed as her friend cackled madly.

There was a cacophony of noise as people congratulated them left and right. Questions on when and how it had happened. Rachel was blushing by the end and Wren thought she was going to pass out.

"I'll get you back Wren. I swear I will," Rachel growled lowly, glaring at her friend.

Wren grinned. "Enjoy it! We haven't gotten to celebrate anything like this and anyway, it was either this or a ship wide announcement."

"I don't think I could handle that," Rachel muttered.

"Then don't complain about this," Wren grinned.

* * *

*x-rated scene has been clipped because of writer's lack of experience with those scenes. May, in the future, link to the added scene if I never get around to it. Just don't hold your breath.

So.... yeah.... no real excuse as why this is late. I'm lazy and that's the full of it. But I guess I am delaying this more and more because I want to have at least a chapter or two written before typing up the next next chapter. And I have been writing the side story along with coming up with an idea for another side story. These, hopefully won't be as long as as Abduction or Finding a Way but will try to be just as entertaining.

In other news. I am looking back over Thoughts of Destiny and I will probably start reposting chapters because I have revamped them a bit more. But I want to go over a good bit more before doing that. But Dib's character and Ravwrin's character are more defined in this story and probably will get to be understood if you reread that story before or even after. Of course it's not done and probably won't be for a while, but I actually still like it.

Warning that the next chapter is much shorter than this one and of a different style. Won't give it way of course, but hopefully you'll like it.


	11. The Personal Logs of a Captain

Rants at the end!

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 11—The personal Logs of a Captain—**

* * *

**Captain's Log #409 DATE: *1/30/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

Thirty four thousand Irkens coming. There can't be enough space on the station as it is, even if we rebuilt it fully to support them, the part of our crew, the Sharshans that we're requesting to come as soon as Lak is ready to leave and the Delalines. It just won't work and that has me worried.

The mechanics have almost completed the scans of the original station. We have a small team sitting with those schematics and the Delalines to see if we can come up with something. So far, nothing at all.

Rachel has command of the bridge tonight so I plan on heading to the station to help set up a large temporary hologram system in the Elder's chamber. It shall prove interesting needless to say, seeing as it's the biggest hologram we've ever created.

I'm hoping that the gate system our scientists have will work properly in the asteroid field. They've already proved it will work in space on a full scale. I was quite impressed with their ingenuity and determination. I would have never thought of letting the pieces free float until a specific signal is broadcast to bring the pieces into alignment. Now if that would definitely work without the pieces colliding with the asteroids in the belt.

I believe that is all for the moment. I know there are things that I'm probably missing but for the life of me, I can't remember or think of anything else at the moment. That and I'm almost late to head to the Elder's chamber.

* * *

**Captain's Log #412 DATE: *2/4/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

It worked! The gate way performed perfectly this time. We had a rough first try because one of the gate sections was damaged by the field debris. But after some quick brain storming and an ever regenerating and self fixing shield around the sections, it worked. There was so much cheering on board from various scientists and mechanics half the universe must have heard us.

Thank the Keepers, we have the rest of the Irken ships coming in soon. Maybe a flin or a little more away at this point. The Elders and our mechanics have been finalizing the plans for the new station. So far, the speaking and compromises have gone without blood shed. Though there was the one time that someone hit themselves in the face with their own vid screen. How they did that is beyond me.

The station is actually, at this exact moment, being dismantled piece by piece. Sections that have no use have been shut down for ages and are too dangerous are being disconnected carefully and put to the side for reuse. Our people have actually found a way to meld the metals used in the station with Irken and Sharshan processes. The outcome was quite surprising as we got a very dark metal that somehow strengthens with age. I'm not sure how that possible, but if any of Bez's metallic genes were added I can see it being possible. Not that I think Bez would really mind that they did that at all.

It was good to see Tonu too! We hadn't thought he was still on this mission after returning to the Armada. He has a good head on his shoulders though his is still timid around a few of my crew. That and I think he needs to be fattened up. He hasn't been eating properly with his reserves on board. It seems like he has been giving some of his supplies to the lesser or board.

* * *

**Captain's Log #421 DATE: *2/20/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

Now, I'm not sure if the rest of my crew will make it. Tempers are flaring as the space has gotten much, much more cramped. The space the Delalines were staying in on the space station was compromised. Not sure how, at all, but we had to completely evacuate the last of the station. We've retrieved every important item that we could possibly get from them, including the remains

It wasn't easy trying to split and house the Delalines on the ships we have available. What was already full is overfull and it's pushing the point. The mechanics are trying their best to push for something on the new station to be done. But if we push any more than something is going to go wrong and that is never good.

* * *

**Captain's Log #425 DATE: *2/24/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

DAMN IT! I knew this would happen! A section on the new station was compromised by shoddy work. This is what happens when you rush! Thank the fucking Keepers that we don't have any dead. But almost one thousand injured is a thousand too fucking much.

Gah! I can't write in this right now. I'm too pissed, upset, what ever to even form a proper sentence anymore.

* * *

**Captain's Log #430 DATE: *3/1/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

I cannot believe how hard it is to get people to work together. Even the Irkens can't work together and they're the same damned species. This is the point where I throw my hands into the air, scream that I give up with a few other obscenities.

We are behind schedule with the station because no one can communicate. We have some mechanics saying one thing, others doing another. Ridiculous!

There will be a ship wide announcement to all ships that there will be communication amongst the mechanics and everyone else along with a damned itinerary checklist. And everyone will follow said checklist.

Or else.....

* * *

**Captain's Log #439 DATE: *3/30/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

Finally, a breakthrough. We have one full section completed and the process of completing the other sections is going much easier. A main checklist does work much easier, especially when it updates automatically. Thank the Keepers. I don't think the mental wellness of the crews could handle the pressures much longer.

….

Ah! good news! Another section was just completed ahead of time! So that makes the Elder's council chamber completed and the main council/entertainment chamber is done. We can begin to move a few Delalines back on board to relieve the stress on the ships. This whole sudden process though was too unexpected and too stressful on everyone....

Lak has begun 'working' on her Voot Runner. She began last night. I hope things will work out. She has so much on her shoulders and to add this too is a little too much. She'll make it through though, she has done this before and I shouldn't be so worried. She's strong and she's one of the most determined Irken besides Zim I know of.

A knock, I should probably get that. Captain's quick log session out!

* * *

**Captain's Log #445 DATE: *4/18/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

So, the work has picked up quite a bit. There is now a greenhouse that's supplying vegetables, a special hybrid species that should thrive in the hydroponics/soil greenhouse. There is also a gigantic central park like area with small to large 'shops' on the first couple of floors. There are plants of all sorts within the area from bushes to flowers to saplings that were started as seeds from long dead trees from the Delaline's home world. They shall be a sight when they are fully grown. The four floors above those first two are living quarters.

Our builders also have halls almost like that of the central area with sparse trees throughout. It looks amazing! You can stand in the middle of the center and look down all the halls from there without a problem. The halls must be fifty feet wide at the most! Just amazing!

The whole hallways layout is almost octagonal but it works all the same. There are eight halls in total which gives the layout an odd sort of look. Think of a compass with how the main sections are laid out. One hall leads towards the Elder's council halls and the one across from it is the regular council/entertainment hall which is almost twice the size of the original that was in the original station. Another hall leads toward the greenhouse, while the one opposite of it leads to the very large, very nice medical center that holds a very large research center as well. From what I understand it has a direct connection with the Medical center on Bez. Which is fantastic!

And if my explanation is a little confusing, it's because I'm just that excited at how wonderful this place is going to be. I already see the people wandering around happily within this place. It's unbelievable and almost surreal at how fast this has gone up with all the mistakes that had taken place.

* * *

**Captain's Log #460 DATE: *4/24/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

Poor Lak. She is exhausted from her ordeal and I won't lie, she looks like hell. But I'm glad nothing happened that caused harm to her or any others on board. It's good to have her back too. I have a request of her that could change a few things, like the ratio for Sharshans, humans and Irkens. I hate to send Lak out without a break so I'll ask her to leave after the station is majority of the way finished and people have begun to get comfortable. I'd feel more comfortable if I had a few more representatives of the Sharshans here because I don't know if I'd be willing to part with any of my crew at the moment. They have just gotten settled on Bez as well. But I don't want this station for only Irken use or just the Delalines to use either. This was made by all of us and I want equal opportunities for everyone.

So it's has come down to me asking for more representatives to stay here. I know this place can handle it now. There's enough room for about another million more startling enough. The mechanics even have an idea that has to do with pods that can be added as needed, which will add much more room and still be easy enough to protect.

I'm even startled there's enough space within this hollow that a smaller ship dock can be set up to repair the vessels coming in. The docks themselves could expand to fit any size vessel at all. They can not only repair but upgrade the ships if need be. That small station would also hold ships to defend this area if need be. There would be a rotating shift too to allow some time off for the fighters.

I have to say, this is coming together. I also have to wonder how we accomplished so much in suck a small amount of time. And, with a small amount of fear, why so many are actually listening to me. What happens if I happen to fail them, all of them. It would kill me if that happened.

* * *

**Captain's Log #462 DATE: *4/26/02 AA -After Abduction-**

* * *

Lak, Grace, Min, Jace and the babes have had the chance to prepare and are almost ready to leave with the request that I have written specifically for the Sharshans and their leader. I hope their travels are calm and the task fruitful. I just really need them to support us with this.

Families of Delalines are starting to move into the station and claiming first dibs on homes and rooms. Several have expressed pure delight at their new accommodations. The young children were ecstatic at the feel of actual grass beneath their feet as they ran through the central area. A couple of them have even made friends with a few of the smeets. They are adorable when playing together. Along with the few human children on board.

A human mother started a baby sitting group that several have joined into and they just sit and talk while others actually bring small lap looms to work on. The Delaline women were quite interesting in suck a small primitive machine and have begun to try their hands at it. Now there is a weaving circle meeting to take care of the babes and just talk about the day. It's quite pleasant to watch really.

That and a few of the Elders out and about. Marabella, just the other day, was telling stories to a group of children. The smiles on all their faces was worth all of this. Especially when you could hear them asking for more.

Some small part of me actually wishes to stay here. To call this station home. But I'm determined to find Earth, my family. I just need to know that Earth is still there.

* * *

I know it's not much but I wanted to portray a kind of large lapse of time. This also gives you a little hint at how the records are really kept, at least Wren's. I couldn't think of a better way to portray dates or months other than creating my own system. If anyone wants a little more info about how the year is set up, just message me.

Now, I've been very lazy, I know. Stress of money and finding a home. My girlfriend and I are looking for a place to buy so we can stop renting so that's been then stress. But I have been writing a bit, coming up with plots and ideas and I have been coloring some of my art with my fabulous tablet. And I will say, it's Grace coming to color that I'm enjoying working on. I know I need a lot more practice but I just need to practice to get better. I hope that I'll get the picture up sometime soon so you guys can see the colored version of Grace.

EDIT---- Grace's picture in color! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel accomplished. Enjoy! .com/art/Grace-colored-163754337


	12. Goodbyes are Never Goodbyes

Usual rant at the end.

* * *

Words – Story

"Words" - speaking

"_Words_"– thoughts

**Words** – Chapter and scene changes

(Words) – Bez speak

* * *

**Chapter 12—Goodbyes are Never goodbyes—**

* * *

"Are you sure you're good to go?" Rachel asked as she gave Lak a hug.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Lak replied slightly startled at the show of affection. "We have food, all the supplies we can take. The small Voot just in case. The '_Raroduen_' has had all the systems checked properly, double checked and triple checked. And Bez's crest was placed upon the one side like I asked for so we're recognized as part of Bez's crew."

"And you know if you run into any trouble that we're just a call away," Curtis smiled as he shook hands with Lak.

"Of course we know that," Grace grinned. "You wouldn't let us leave until we promised that we'd call if anything happened."

"You better remember that too," Wren said sternly folding her arms over her chest and giving them all a very strict look.

"Yes mom," Grace whine cheekily. "Would you like to remind us to ear our vegetables as well?"

Wren cracked a smile at her. "Just behave."

"Be on the look out for any Warirken vessels and send a message, if you can, to tell us what is going on," Zim warned them.

"Yes Dad," Grace said to him just as cheekily with Lak.

Wren and Zim gave both of them a look. "Get out of here you pests before we try to keep you here," Wren growled.

A few more goodbyes were exchanged before the crew of the _Raroduen_ could board. Over the last few flins they were preparing for the day when the ship and the crew were going to leave, but this moment seemed almost surreal. With a last wave from Lak, the doors shut and locked.

"Everyone no part of the bay crews, please evacuate the area to allow the launch to go as planed."

Curtis, Rachel, Wren and Zim moved out of the bay to an observation area that allowed them to still see the launch. The ship started it's checked as the bay crews helped get it into launch position. The rest of the crews evacuated as the start sequence went as planned.

Wren sighed. She was going to miss those guys. They were part of the family now and not having them there was going to be a little weird. She watched until the ship was out of the dock before heading for the bridge.

"Bring the _Raroduen_ on screen and set up a connection with them," Wren said as she stood behind the helm crew.

"This is Captain Wren of the Living ship Bez, can you hear me _Raroduen_?"

"We can hear you loud and clear Captain. Miss us already?"

"You're not far enough away to miss you yet Lak. Go a little farther away and I'll consider it," Wren chuckled.

"Awwww, you wound my delicate pride Captain."

"From my understanding, all Irkens have delicate prides and you bounce back faster than CADIE and GIR on a sugar rush."

Lak laughed from the end of the other line. "Are we clear for opening the gate?"

"_Raroduen_, you are in the clear to activate the gate."

"Activating the gate now."

What they could see of the asteroid field parted as the gate activated and sized itself to the proper size for the _Raroduen_.

"Gate is open. We are in the clear and ready to go."

"Take care of yourselves Lak. I want to see you and your crew in one piece next time I see you. Got me?"

"Yes Ma'am! You'll see us soon enough. The _Raroduen_ out."

With that Wren gave a sad smile as she saw the ship head off through the gate. They watched until the gate closed. "_Keepers keep them safe_," she thought as she gave the sign to cut off coms. "_I want to see them again."_

* * *

**On board the station...**

* * *

Wren leaned against a guard rail that ran along the walkways of the second floor. She twitched her ears and flicked her tail as she sensed someone coming up behind her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw it was Felicity. Patiently she waited see who would speak up first.

"You have done a wonderful thing for us," the Elder said quietly as she rested a hand on the rail. She looked out over the expanse of the station. "It reminds me of the stories they would tell us as children of when the first station was in it's prime. I can imagine that it would look almost exactly like this would have."

"We try," Wren smiled at the grandmotherly woman. "I can't wait till we have people bustling around. I hope we've made it large enough."

"With the extra living pods that can attach to the ends of the hallways, we will have plenty. And, if I'm correct, your people want to add one more large section above the top most level to hold an observatory area that would include two or three restaurants or dining areas and a large lounge area."

"Wow, when did they think of that one and when was I going to be informed?" Wren laughed looking at the Elder. There was no anger present in her eyes, just amusement.

"I believe that they decided to inquire about it before bringing it up to you seeing as it wasn't on the plan."

"They are already surprising me more and more. I just can't believe it," Wren smiled turning her eyes back to the main floor.

"Captain, if you feel you are ready, you can begin moving some of the crew to the station to relieve Bez and your won crew of the pressures of over crowding. All of the Delalines are content in their new homes and a few have actually brought up the fact that they miss the quirkiness of the Irkens when they stayed for the brief time on the Irken vessels."

"Elder, that is wonderful news. I'll tell the crew as soon as I return to the ship. I'll let those that wish to stay here do so from my original crew. I feel that there will be a few humans who would probably wish to stay if that is fine with you."

"But of course. I believe one young man has already shown a little of an interest in one of my great-granddaughters. And even though some many are opposes to any inter-species mating, it seems you've turned out perfectly fine my dear. Maybe we need a few hardy human genes mixed with outs to keep our lines strong," Felicity laughed.

Wren laughed along as well, no offense taken of what the Elder had said. "Humans seem to be the mixing pot of the galaxy. I have no qualms with a few who wish to stay here. I wouldn't worry so much about them being hurt if we were attacked."

"I can understand that. They are more than welcome to stay as long as they need to, as long as they want to. Even when you find your planet again, I do expect you to keep in contact with us as a whole you know."

"I wouldn't dream of not keeping contact," Wren smiled up at her.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they looked out upon the small bustle of the people below. Irkens, Delalines, Humans and Sharshans were mingled throughout the area. Laughter fluttered up to their flicking ears and the murmur of voices filled up the rest of the noise space. Only a year ago, Wren couldn't even imagine this being possible. But now, now this felt right. The rush of traveling in space, helping others when they needed help the most, of saving lives and creating tight bonds that last a life time. This just felt right somehow.

And as she looked out upon the green of the station she could imagine several other species mingling with the ones that were below now. So many different different views coming together under one roof because of just one ship and it's crew. It was almost bizarre as she thought about it longer.

"Elder," Wren paused as she thought over her words carefully. "Would it be alright if we were to stay until the other Sharshans have arrived so we can brief them better? I'm not sure if I feel comfortable about throwing them into the mix of what's been created here without a little bit of prep."

"Oh please! Stay as long as you feel you need to my dear! It would give you and your ship a while more to recover properly. And we may need a little help with the organizing of refugees. If we have you here, someone who they already know as a figure head, things will most definitely go a lot easier," Felicity said smiling warmly at the girl. "I don't think any of us Elders is as spry as you to battle like you did."

Wren chuckled at that. "I don't think I'm all that spry anymore."

It was Elder Felicity's turn laugh, "Give it a couple of flins. You'll be fit enough to make up for your time off soon enough."

"I sure hope so, there's so much more of space we have to cover. I need enough bounce to cover it all and then some."

"You'll find your home child. I know you will. Just remember that your home may not be where there's soil or a planet beneath your feet." With having said that, she walked away, leaving Wren along to ponder what she had just said.

* * *

**Later and elsewhere on Bez...**

* * *

"You've healed quite nicely Wren. The stitching can come out today. We'll just cover it with a liquid bandage and you'll be just fine," a nurse said smiling up at her Captain. She reached for a small set of scissors and wiped them with a disinfectant. "This shouldn't hurt one bit and it should take no time at all."

"So says the one with the scissors," Wren muttered and Rachel giggled from beside her.

The nurse smiled regardless of Wren's slightly sour mood. Everyone on board knew she hated being poked and prodded by any of the nursing staff. Right now she began to carefully snip at the threads making up the suture in Wren's side.

Wren flinched at the sensation of the cold metal of the scissors and the threads being cut. She scrunched her face up as she tried not to squirm away from the scissors.

"Oh suck it up," Rachel said with a grin.

"Bite me Rachy, you evil little gnome," Wren scowled, scrunching up her face at her best friend to show it wasn't said with any anger.

Rachel laughed at her, "I'm a gnome? That's a new one."

"I thought you'd like it," she stuck her tongue out playfully only to squirm a moment later as a few stitches were taken out.

Only a few moments later the nurse was done and had sprayed on a liquid bandage. "That'll come off in a flin by itself. It's only there to keep bacteria out and to let it heal a little longer. After that, don't strain that side or yourself because there will be a slight chance that the wound will split. It'll be a few more months till you feel like your old self. You can take much longer showers but not bathes yet. Understood?"

"Awww," Wren sighed dramatically. "And here I was so looking forward to a clean bill of health so I can battle again. But personally I was looking forward to a soak in one of the gel tubs."

"Well, not until the end of a flin, got me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Wren grinned saluting the nurse before sliding her shirt back over her head.

"Go do whatever you have planned Captain. Your cheekiness is overwhelming," the nurse sighed dramatically. "Take it elsewhere."

Rachel and Wren laughed as they left the Medical bay.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"Ma'am, there is a message coming in. I believe it is the Sharshan frequency," a crew member said across the com that Wren kept at her wrist.

Frowning, Wren swallowed her mouthful of food before answering the com. "A Sharshan frequency. I didn't think they could make it this far out without a good bit of delay in the message"

"I'm not sure what is up ma'am. All I know is we have a message coming in from them."

Wren sighed while wiping her mouth with a napkin. She looked forlornly at her meal before getting up from the table. She tapped her com, "I'm on my way."

It took a minute to get to the bridge. Wren was still forbidden from the chutes for fear she might hurt herself but that really wasn't so bad. She had even timed it and found she beat her old record on getting to the bridge.

"Patch the message through," Wren said as she made her way onto the bridge.

The screen came up to reveal not the leader of the planet that Bez's crew had stopped on before. This was the actual leader of the Sharshan race. She looked at the bridge crew before spotting Wren.

"Captain, it's nice to finally see the face behind the name."

"I could say the same Madame. We've been talking with everyone but you so far."

"Which is a shame really. Because I've head a few very interesting things about you and your crew."

"Not all bad I hope. I'd prefer if it was mostly good reviews or gossip," Wren laughed flashing a sharp smile.

"Captain Wren. I've come and contacted you because I met the crew you sent out to deliver a message to me. Upon receiving it, seeing as I was already close to the recreation planet you already had visited, we decided to just visit the station. That is if that isn't a problem."

"Well Madam, that is a pleasant surprise! Please, take your time. There is no rush at all. We are actually still completing a few things on board the station. But it wold be an honor if you were to visit!" Wren exclaimed ecstatic with the news.

"We are a few flins away then. We will see you in that amount of time. And please, don't change anything or do anything special for my arrival," the Sharshan leader said almost dramatically. "I would just like to see the station with out all the flair and fan fair."

Wren laughed. "As you wish. Nothing special at all."

"Till I see you in person," she nodded.

"And I you my lady," Wren smiled warmly before they cut the connection.

"Domin, would you kindly send a message to Rachel that she needs to go and inform the Elders that we shall have guests within at least two flins. Also add that the Leader of the Sharshans would prefer as little fuss over her as possible."

"Yes ma'am.. Will that be all?"

"Yes Domin. Thank you. Everyone, keep up the good work," Wren nodded as she turned and walked off the bridge.

* * *

**On the space station...**

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V...**

* * *

"Rawr!" I growled as I stomped after a few of the children that were clustered on the center green. They squealed and giggled as they scattered in all directions. Some hid behind small trees while others stood and scurried about at a safe distance.

I continued to roar until I was able to scoop up an Irken smeet. It giggled as I lifted them high above my head then brought him back down to mime eating them.

"Noooo! I don't want to be eaten!" he squealed squirming in my grasp.

"We have to save Neaver!" a Delaline child shouted pointing our way.

"Get him!" a human child shouted as well.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

Then there were a dozen children running toward me and tackled me. I barely had time to shift so Neaver wouldn't' get hurt as we fell. I ended up on my back with a dozen children on top of me and Neaver hanging above my head.

"Ok, no eating Neaver. Got it," I said and grinned up at the little one in my hands.

"Yay!" a collective cheer went up as they got off me allowing me to breath freely again.

Standing up I let Neaver down finally and stretched the kink out of my spine. I turned to see a few females sitting to the side giggling at the spectacle of me playing with the children. Some threw flirtatious glances my way. I flashed them a smile and bowed their way which caused them to begin giggling again.

A tug at my shirt tail brought my attention to little Neaver.

"Again."

"Again?"

"Yes. Again."

"Again it is then," I roared at him and he squealed with excitement while running away.

We played for several more rounds till I knew I couldn't handle it anymore and stopped. Bracing my hands on my knees I panted slightly for breath.

"Time out you little morsels. This monster doesn't have your youth. I'm tired out."

A collective 'Awww' came from everyone.

"I know, I know. But I also have to go to work as well."

"Do you have to?" someone whined to my right.

"Can't you play for a little while longer?"

"Unfortunately not," I sighed resting a hand on a Delaline child's head and ruffling their ears. "I have to take a shower after playing with you guys."

They all gasped. "Shower?"

"Yep."

Several of them made faces. "We don't like showers. We like staying dirty!"

I laughed. "I don't mind being dirty either but I have to be clean for work. I promise that I'll come back to play sometime."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I smiled and picked one of the kids up and ruffled the head of another.

* * *

Ok, so an update finally. This is really all I have written on this story to be truthful and I know that it's depressing. I'll try working on it more but I've come up with a slight problem. My computer is dying and I'm not sure when I'll be able to get a new one. It's crashing slowly, every so slowly. So I'm not sure how much longer I'll have the net or so since that seems to be going first. I'll keep writing but updating will probably be far and in between. I hate doing this to you guys but sorry!

Now, more on the story. A little bit of time just for everyday life. Not a lot of excitement but not boring either. I mean, how many of you knew Curtis was so good with children? Who also knew that even while still engaged he was a flirt? Meh, that'll change. Trust me. I'm the authoress, I should know.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was a long time coming but I enjoyed it. It was a good change of pace. I should do more chapters like this one.

I'll try to keep people update with how the computer situation will play out. Not sure what's going to happen though.


	13. The Xinan Comith

Words – Story

"Words" - speaking

"_Words_"– thoughts

**Words** – Chapter and scene changes

(Words) – Bez speak

* * *

**Chapter 13—The Xinan Comith—**

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V...**

* * *

"So, no big who-ha for the leader of the Sharshans?" Rachel asked.

"She specifically asked for nothing big," I confirmed with a nod. I pulled a piece of fruit from a dish that was sitting on the floor and took a bite of it.

"We should have something bigger than 'Hi, how are you. Welcome to the space station. Please, look around.' She is the leader of the Sharshans after all," Rachel frowned watching me as I somehow ate the fruit I took a bite of while upside down. "And how the hell are you doing that?"

I answered with a shrug to both questions. "Personally I would like to think she wouldn't want a lot of fuss with it all because she gets that everywhere she goes. I know I get tired of dealing with all the formality sometimes myself. And I can eat this way because of the way we're made. You can do it too you know. You took a health class as well in highschool."

"I know, but doing it makes me a little nauseous."

"I seem to just have a talent for the odd stuff," I grinned, talking around a mouthful of fruit.

"You look like a fruit bat," Rachel snickered.

I made a face at her and just went back to my piece of fruit.

"We don't have to make a huge deal of all this. We could always take her on a tour and then host a dinner with the Elders and a few of their family members. That probably would please her. It's still big but more informal than anything," I said licking my fingers from the juices.

The look on Rachel's face was one that was very thoughtful. "You know, that could work. We are sorta like a big family on board Bez and having the Elders and a few of their family members would be interesting. Now the question is, would dinner on the station or Bez be better?"

"Hmmm... That's a good question," I murred still cleaning my fingers. "The center green would have enough space for everyone. And I mean everyone. But with Bez it would be a more personal situation. So I'm not sure what would be best."

"Maybe we should ask the boys," Rachel suggested. "More views would be nice."

"I definitely agree. More views would be nice but we need to make up our minds now. It shouldn't be left till later. Doesn't seem right to leave it till we find everyone."

"You have a point and making preparations, even if this is a small deal; will take a while to do. "

"So, it's settled then?"

"Seems like a plan to me. We decide now without contacting anyone. Want me to get ahold of the Elders to see about confirming the plans after this?" Rachel asked.

I could only nod as I completely cleaned my fingers after the fruit. I tossed the seed toward the kitchen and actually caught the trash can I had there.

"Here or there?"

I frowned. That was a good question. Where would be the best place to have this damned thing? Here would be more personal and quiet, but on the station would give the Sharshans a better opportunity to see the Station with a fuller understanding of it all. That would give the other Delalines a better view of the Sharshans. But would the Sharshans want that, especially after the Xinan specifically said she wanted something small.

"I have no clue," I sighed heavily. "Suggestions?"

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about here? Bez is kind of neutral really in all this, even if we've had a hand in building most of the station. The Delalines have probably got in their mindset that it is _their_ station too."

"And technically it is," I pointed out.

"True, but we don't want to insult them by bringing someone completely new into their territory."

"You have a very good point. And if we have the meal here, we could show the Sharshans the station first which would give Bez and whoever wants to cook meals more time to work. Which now that I'm thinking about it, we should add a pod for ambassadors and leaders to stay on the station."

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"Because it was rushed to get this place finished first. We were only worried about getting the Delalines settled comfortably and safely. I knew these other things would come up sooner or later."

"True, true," Rachel said with a nod. She stood. "I'll go tell the Elders what's going down. And I have a Dinner Date with Curtis I want to get ready for after that."

"What are you doing for your dinner date?" I asked as I righted myself on the couch.

"We were thinking of the new restaurant on the station actually," Rachel said as she stood from the couch and stretched.

"I heard that was a good one," I smiled brightly. "I think it's run by an Irken, Delaline and a Human. They mix all of their foods into one serving. Like the first course is Human, second Irken and the last Delaline. Or a mix there of. People like the mix and the variety surprises them."

"Definitely want to go now," Rachel smiled. "It sounds really good."

"Better head off and get ready then. I also heard there is a small line for getting in usually," I laughed.

Rachel eeped, called a goodbye over her shoulder and darted out of the room quickly.

I giggled a little longer before sighing to myself. I looked about the room with a small snort and the age old question. What now?

"_I should go get a few things set up_," I thought to myself. "_But do I really want to try and do all that now?_"

"_If I do them now then there's less to do later I guess," _I smiled to myself while standing. "_And I do like easy cases._"

* * *

**Narrator…**

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

The preparations were set and it was only kakes away. Never had Wren been so nervous about meeting the leader of a race. The Tallests didn't count seeing as they tried to kill one of her friends. This leader had done nothing to challenge her or anyone near her. So it made her antsy and unsure of herself.

Zim, seeing her nervous hands straighten her jacket once more, moved to take her hands into his. He ran a thumb over the back of her hands. She gave a quick squeeze back to his fingers while looking up to meet his eyes. He gave a small smile of reassurance. Wren returned the smile readily and her nervous twitches calmed.

"Wow, can we do that?" Curtis asked catching their attention.

"Do what?" Rachel asked looking up from a vid that was in her hands.

"Nonverbal communication."

Rachel frowned in thought. "A bit. Wren's just better at it because she's part Delaline. She picks up on these cues better than us."

"Only because you mere humans are sooooo inferior," Wren teased with a small grin.

"So very inferior," Rachel rolled her eyes.

The tenseness of the moment was broken with laughter. And just in time too. The air locks gave a low _hiss_ and a final _fwoosh_ as they signaled the arrival of the Xinan.

Wren turned to greet the leader with a bow customary of the Sharshan race. "Welcome Madam, I hope you had ease getting here. The gate is still a little fickle with the field sometimes."

"It was quite amazing coming through the asteroids. Whomever created that gateway, created a master piece. I dabbled in a little of the theory of a self-renewing force fields when I was younger," She smiled returning the bow lightly.

"I may be able to get the small group of scientists together if you want to chat about it," Wren smiled brightly.

"Now, that, sounds like fun to me," she laughed. "I shall be here long enough for a very scientific chat that does not involve any sort of delegation or political sorts."

"It would sound like you need that break."

"Oh, I do. As you probably understand yourself. I've never heard of or have seen a ship or station created and built so quickly as this one. And this station is stunning from the outside. Almost as stunning as your ship!"

Wren blushed, flattered more than she'd like to admit. "Bez and I thank you for the grand complements Xinan. If Bez could be anymore smug after that complement, he'd smother us all."

She laughed, a very musical sound which caught and burned through the small group quickly. Introductions were quickly made and filtered through with a case of familiarness that relaxed everyone present.

And so the evening continued with ease and a feeling of familiarity. The tour through the station was met with a diplomatic stride that left everyone content. As many wondered over the clean and linear design of the station, others noticed the companionship already forming between the species that were already on the station.

Children bickered and giggled as they do, women gossiped and sat together, men laughed as they helped each other with various things. A few small stands and sellers moved about panning out foods and such to those on the green. They saw the workers behind the scenes and those that kept things running smoothly.

Retiring to Bez for the evening meal was simple when the guests knew it was a small affair. There was laughter and an easy going feeling throughout the room. The joys of good food and new friends just doubled the deal.

Conversations ranged from the space station, a name for it mainly and to the habits of each other's species. The Xinan laughed and teased what they couldn't continue to call it _The_ station because there were so many that they would get confused after sometime. Names were tossed out. Some ridiculous, some humorous and some that were quite good. It was decided to take a vote soon to find a name for the station.

The other species found out that the Sharshans leader, Xinan, was actually called Xinan. Instad of the person taking on the title, the title became the person. So before her was the Eindora. And it became quite confusing when one chance happening in the leadership when twins actually switched places more so than not, confusing a whole council before both stepped down because the council wasn't sure which one they had sworn into the office to begin with.

The evening wore on and several people almost dozed off in their seats. The Elders had left earlier before the others began to file out, several swearing that they did not have the energy we younger people had. The crew felt that everything went well and the bond between their peoples went well and had grown significantly.

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

The Xinan and her crew stayed for a flin before things were settled and she had left a fourth of her crew, all volunteers. She was going to send a few more our way just to expand the populace just a bit more. She thought that it would be a nice idea to even send a small family or two here if they were willing to separate from their extended families.

The crew of Bez stayed for longer than they thought. Several months in fact, trying the smallest ways to finish setting the station up and trying to prepare them for almost anything. Training for emergencies and preparing new technologies for what may come up within their future travels.

And finally a name came for the station. Simple and worth it in the eyes of many. Hidden Hope. The hope of several races, hidden, growing, thriving. And so then signal went out to the aliens that were part of the treaty under Bez that Hidden Hope welcomed all that were friends to Bez.

With slightly teary farewells, those who were continuing on Bez bid those that were to be left on station farewell. There were promises to return often to check and see how things were going and as the last person stepped on board Bez, the doors shut on a new chapter of the journey to find Earth.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

Rachel looked out the window and watched as the station disappeared as the gateway closed systematically, section by section. She was going to miss the Station very much. It was just getting the feel of home but part of her knew that it wouldn't be Earth and wanted to find Earth. The urge to find it greater now more than ever. Though part of her was unsure as to why, it was just a push, a feeling.

They left most of their civilian crew mostly on the space station with a promise of coming back to get those that wished to get to Earth. That promise and their trust in Wren were enough to drive the Captain further on her way with confidence enough to send them home.

Arms wrapped her into the body of Curtis and she smiled up at him. He smiled back warmly before glancing out the window to watch the last section of the gate collapse and blend into the asteroid field seamlessly. The station, Hidden Hope, once again hidden safely within the cocoon that was it's home.

"I'm going to miss that place," he hummed as he placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

"Me too," Rachel sighed relaxing a little more into her fiancé's grasp.

"At least we have space to breathe again though."

"God yes!" Rachel exclaimed. "We only have two or three full rooms again and that's only because they enjoy the closeness. And I think they're a group relationship anyway. And we have all our cargo bays back and everything else."

Curtis laughed, "Only you'd get excited over empty cargo bays. We're not going to know what to do with all this quiet and space."

Rachel turned in his grasp and gave him a small wicked smile. "I know one thing we can do with all this fantastic quiet and space."

"Wow, I think you read my mind Rachel," Curtis chuckled as he caught her lips in a kiss.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

I ran a hand over my antenna as I waved a hand over the door panel to the entrance of Wren's and my room. I walked in, my mind running through the thoughts of what was going to happen now that we were out in free space again. Several of the officers' quarters were open and empty so it wasn't a far reach. I really didn't want to move out. I was quite enjoying living with my Grashe. But it was up to her really, it was her room.

I looked up from the floor and my contemplations to see Wren walk out from the kitchenette with a spoon in her mouth and a cup of something in her hand. She had her hair down and she paused mid-way to the couch to smile at me from around the spoon. And that's when I noticed she was wearing only one of my lounging shirts I use for off duty. It came mid-thigh to her leaving her long, lean legs in full view.

"Comfortable?" I asked as she made her way over to me. Hips swaying slightly, tail relaxed and her footsteps almost nonexistent.

"Very," she smiled warmly, leaning up to kiss the corner of my mouth after removing the spoon from her's. "It's my day to be lazy. I'm going to be as lazy as I can. You don't mind that I stole one of your shirts, do you?"

"never," I smiled drawing her into a hug. "I think it looks better on you than it does on me."

"Liar," Wren giggled, sticking her tongue out at me.

She giggled even more as I scooped her up into my arms. Making my way to our couch I sat down and tucked her between me and the couch while leaning back against the arm. She reclined against me and gave a happy little sigh. I kissed her temple as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"I've got my boyfriend as a pillow, I'm wearing his shirt, eating some really good ice cream and I get snuggle time. I am beyond comfy Zimmy!" She smiled at me brightly. "I'm happy." She kissed my jaw. "I love you Zim."

I paused, my eyes wide. That little worry in the back of my mind that she'd ask me to move out shattered. I smiled and caught her lips in a kiss. Chocolate, caramel and her would be my most favorite flavor from now on. "I love you too Grashe"

* * *

Finally! A new chapter out! I'm so happy! And so sorry about the wait. It took forever because of writers block and various school and work related things. That and I got distracted by my new hobby. I knit now! It's bizarre I know but I enjoy it. And I get to make pretty scarves and what not. Oh and if you hadn't noticed, I have a new computer. I'm too happy about this and that's another reason as to why chapters didn't come about. I was depressed about my computer. But I have another, it's name is Bartholomew. Weird, I know. But it suits him.

Anyway… Chapter 13 down, starting on Chapter 14 now. I hope you guys love the next chap as much as I will. One word. Resisty. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's all the hint you get.


	14. The Resisty!

Words – Story

"Words" - speaking

"_Words_"– thoughts

**Words** – Chapter and scene changes

(Words) – Bez speak

If you didn't know all this by now I will smack you with a spoon covered in carpet lint, honey, and something I found between the couch cushions. I probably will not be adding that little blurb to the next chapter unless you guys want me to add it.

* * *

**Chapter 14—THE RESISTY!—**

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

Bez's crew fell into an almost normal routine for them. A few scuffs amongst the crew who weren't sure what to do with themselves because of how slow it had been for the past couple of weeks. They were used to having so many people on board and having those in the way that they didn't know what to do with all the space that was given to them. It was quite a bizarre phenomenon. Not that there wasn't anything interesting to happen to them. They had a few interesting close encounters with a few other species that hadn't been seen before.

But the most interesting interaction was when Bez met with the 'Resisty'. That was almost a face palm worthy experience that just as laughable in some ways as it could get.

"Ma'am, we have a, peculiar, transmission coming in," Morá said looking toward Rachel who was on duty that day having lost a coin toss.

Rachel groaned which drew a couple of chuckles from the bridge crew. "Might as well put them through."

The screen came up pitch black and Rachel frowned. That was not supposed to happen. It never did before.

"Is something wrong with Bez's screen?" she asked.

"No…" Morá frowned herself.

A few of the other crew members tilted their heads to the side confused.

"There is nothing wrong with your screen. We are the Resisty! Leave this sector or you will be destroyed," a voice growled out from the screen.

"So we're not even allowed to see who's threatening us and will possibly try to destroy us? That's a load of bull."

"You are to cower in fear at us! The black screen is to make you cower in fear!"

"Not really. Makes me think your screen is broken and you don't know how to fix it," Rachel sighed.

"Fix what?" Zim asked coming up beside her, just entering the conversation.

"Their coms screen. It's black, therefore it's broken," Rachel reasoned.

"It's not broken! It's meant to be threatening!"

"Threatening would be if we could only see shadows or even your eyes. This isn't. This is like an epic fail," Rachel snorted.

"What's an epic fail?" Curtis asked taking a drink from a coffee cup.

"A broken coms screen," Zim supplied motioning at the black screen.

"What isn't threatening?"

"The blank, black screen," Rachel supplied.

"Our screen is very threatening and it is not broken!" The person on the other side growled.

"Sir, it is sorta broken," a quiet voice said in the background.

"They didn't need to know that!" the first voice snapped. "Now they will never respect or fear us!"

"We really weren't respecting you…" Curtis began to say.

"Or really fearing you to begin with," Rachel finished for him.

"Who are we respecting or fearing?" Wren asked coming in slurping a drink.

"The Resisty," Rachel supplied.

"The Resisty?" Curtis asked. "That's a ridiculous name."

"I agree," Wren slurped her drink again. "Who calls themselves the Resisty?"

"We do! Your name can't be any better! It's hard to come up with a good threatening name!" they snapped.

"We really don't have a name," Wren frowned. "Do we?"

Rachel shrugged. "Usually call ourselves Bez's crew."

"Or Wren's crew," Curtis added.

"At least we have a name," the other ships' Captain sneered.

'Not a very good one," Wren said taking another slurp of her drink.

"Will you stop that," Rachel frowned at Wren.

"I would but I can't!" Wren cried and cuddled her drink. "It's soooo good! I never thought Iced Latte's were this good!"

"Since when did we have Latte's?" Curtis asked.

"Since we have the space to have someone make them. They are really really really good," Wren squealed.

"Enough about your drink! Respect the Resisty!"

"Now see, I'm just not feeling it," Wren frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"Your right. It just doesn't ring a bell or anything," Rachel said.

"Or make me want to shiver in fear," Curtis added.

"I won't remember it," Zim said.

"Aaaugh!" the being on the other end of the ling shouted. The sound of someone's head hitting a hard surface followed.

"Sounds like that hurts," Wren said slurping her drink again.

"You know. I think I remember the Resisty," Morá said with a small confused frown. "Weren't they in the Bonovora sector?"

"No. That was planet Roraserfty," someone else on the bridge supplied. "You know, with the plant people."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Wasn't there another in Bonovora?"

"No, that was Resinivty. They had some really good fudge at one point in time."

"Had?" Wren asked.

"They had a plant malfunction and a huge city was destroyed as fudge flooded the streets. Several hundred people were killed. Fudge is now not produced there anymore."

"Awwww," Rachel pouted. "I like fudge though."

In the background the sound of someone's head hitting a card surface continued.

"Did you know that in the early years of industrial Earth something similar happened," Wren blurted out.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but it was maple syrup. I believe that it flooded the streets as well. Killed a few people if I remember right. I think it happened in New York as well."

"Wow, I did not know that!"

"I know, I'm good with useless information."

"We give up!" the person on the other screen shouted. "Just shut up already!"

Wren snorted. "Too late, we were just buying time till Bez was in position. Your ship is under our control."

"She's right," someone across the line said softly. "They have us surrounded. There's nothing we could do if we wanted to."

"Gahh!" the pounding of a head against a wall continued. The sounds continued until Wren motioned for the signal to be cut with a wave of her hand across her throat.

"I don't think anyone ever expects to be taken by people who seem to be complete and utter morons," Curtis said. "That had to be a huge hit to his ego."

"I just think that the Resisty was stupid," Wren snorted. "We're a much bigger ship than they are."

"They could have be just warning us away," Zim said with a frown.

"Something has to be up then," Wren hummed, swirling her drink around in its cup. "I want the ship secured and as many diagnostics on the crew and their ship run from here as you can. If you find anything tell me. I don't want them to board our ship until I know a bit more about them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Rachel, see if you can get a hold of the Armada or any Irken vessel near and grill them to see if they have information on the Resisty. If Mora has a feeling she's heard the name somewhere, she probably has."

"Right Wren."

"Zim, keep track of anything that leaves that ship. Transmissions, trash, whatever. Scramble any signal leaving that ship if you have to. Until we find out what's up with that ship, nothing leaves that ship at all."

Zim nodded.

"Curtis, when we get the all clear, or as clear as we can get medically without coming in contact with them. We'll bring a few onboard and conduct an interrogation. Try to get as much out of them as you can. I know you can."

"Gotcha."

"I want reports as soon as they come in, got me?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Wren smiled and took a sip of her drink quietly this time. "Let's get this done my crew." She turned, "I'll be in my room getting ready then I'll be in my office if anyone needs to find me."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

Wren smiled again as she head for the lift.

Rachel started to give orders as Curtis gave her a quick kiss to the temple before leaving to go prep an interrogation room. Zim started to organize a way to scramble anything that came from the other ship. Bez's crew and the ship of the Resisty were in for a long wait.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

I sat back in my chair with a vid screen in my hand. It wasn't about the Resisty but I had be ignoring reports about a few things the past couple of days. They weren't that dire but I had a feeling that it would be a couple of day before anything got settled. But life has a way of surprising me it seems.

The door flew open and in rushed a medical staff member. My eyes flew to their face which full of concern.

"I don't like that look," I frowned, setting a report down on my desk.

"Half their crew is dead," She blurted out.

"What?"

"Their ship is supposed to hold double of what is on their now. The remaining crew are centered in only one part of the ship."

"Do we know why?"

The medical staff member bit her lip and just shook her head as there was a knock at my door. It opened to reveal Zim who had a neutral expression written on his face.

"Half the ship is riddled with damage. It seems to extensive to be just an accident." He handed a vid screen to me.

"That would explain why the crew is focused mostly in one area," Tau mumbled.

"Have they sent anything out? Transmission wise that is," I asked anyway as I looked over the vid that was in my hand.

"No. They seem to be sitting there. Just sitting and nothing else. I don't think they have the ability at the moment to send any long range transmissions."

"If they're in one area, it could mean there down to just the basic of the basics. Do we know anything about them medically yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," Tau sighed a little defeated.

"Talk to some of the scientists/engineers. They were working on a probe of some sort that could go into situations like this. If they have anything done then see if they want to set up a proto type to check things out. That way we don't endanger any of our crew members."

Tau nodded and rushed out the door.

My attention drew back to Zim. "If they do have something to send out I want the Resisty contacted and told of what we know and what we're going to do. If everything comes out right we're going to organize a boarding party and board to see what we can do without fighting."

Zim nodded and smiled at me. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so…." I began to say but was cut off by Rachel walking in.

"So, I was about to find a few things out."

I tilted my head to the side.

"From what I can gather from our Irken relay ships, you Irkens are anywhere and everywhere," Rachel smiled at Zim. "That the Resisty is a group of rebels from planets that the Irken Empire has conquered. They formed together to create this group to try and over throw the Irken race to take their planets back."

"Wow. Well…. Ok…."

"Well, since the Irkens were a hugely feared race because of the ruthless way they over took planets and wiped out all oppositions, the Resisty was having no luck with their goal. After a while the Irkens just stopped engaging the Resisty because, let's face it, they are not the most terrifying problem out there. More like an annoying fly that won't leave you the hell alone."

"True," I laughed. "Anything more?"

"The Resisty sort of fell off the radar about six months ago. Not a lot of people knew much more that that unfortunately."

"So this may be the only ship of the Resisty out there. But we can't assume that," I sighed standing. "Tau is talking to some scientists about sending a proto type medical probe over. We need to know where they stand medically before anything else happens. But we will contact them to warn them that they are bringing something over and we'll see if we can convince them to accept our help."

I walked around my desk and leaned back against it. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "We can't just leave them here till they all die."

"Do you consider them a threat?" Rachel asked.

"I really don't, truthfully. I mean. The Irkens don't. So what does that tell us?"

"That they wouldn't know something was dangerous even if it bit them in the ass," Zim snorted.

"Also true. So what do you guys think truthfully?"

"That given the chance or possibility that we would be able to win," Curtis said smiling as he entered the conversation.

I flicked my ears his way and tilted my head to the side.

"They, by the looks of it, are as insecure of themselves and their ability that they would crumble under pressure if in a full battle. And right now they'd probably be willing just to throw the fight because they were mostly bluffing in their strength."

"But what exactly does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"Show enough false force and you'd probably have them at your feet."

I blew a breath out and watched as my bangs flew up into the air. "I'm not sure if that's the route I want to take."

"Well, there is the point that they have no clue who is in charge of this ship exactly. So maybe if you were to show that someone other than an Irken was in charge they may be more willing to listen."

I rose a brow in Curtis' direction. "Maybe. We have an Irken crew or majority of our crew is Irken though. I highly doubt they will want to talk."

Curtis just shrugged. "There is always the option of going in by force."

Rachel snorted. "Gas them."

My attention flicked over to Rachel. "Hm?"

"Send something over and gas them. Knock them all out. Just that simple."

"She has a point there," Zim said shifting to rest more weight on one foot and crossed his arms across his chest. "There is the chance of knocking them all out then reasoning with them. They wouldn't have a choice."

"It's a good idea," I said as I leaned back against my desk by placing my hands behind me. I began to chew on my bottom lip as I tried to think how things would work themselves out if we did it that way. I frowned, crossed my own arms across my chest and closed my eyes to think.

"_What do you think Bez?_" I asked, hoping for another option.

(It would seem to me that those are the best options if you really want to help,) he murred. His mind brushing calmly across mine, happy for me recognizing his opinion.

"_If we explain a few things do you think they would listen any more without problems?_"

(They may or they may not. My concern is if they decide to take their whole ship out so we don't have a choice to help them at all.)

My eyes snapped open. "Is there a chance that the Resisty would harm themselves before we can help them?"

Zim's eyes widened, "I never thought of that."

"Bez brought it to my attention just a second ago. It never occurred to me to think of that possibility," I drummed my finger tips on top of the desk once. "Would they even go to those lengths? I wouldn't want them to just kill themselves without a chance I mean…"

"That's definitely a huge worry," Rachel hummed. "I still say gas them."

"I think I have to second that motion," Curtis said. "They may be so stressed by now they'd rather destruct the whole ship rather than give in. It's happened before. Several times in our history alone. I'd personally like to see this resolved without a massive explosion."

"We've already had that happen once. I do not want to go through that again," I sighed running a hand through my hair and tugging on an ear gently. I couldn't help but have a few flashbacks to what happened when things first started off our journey. Not a fantastic set of memories to be remembering at all. This was going to be difficult.

I looked about at the people closest to me that were standing in the room. All eyes were upon me and I knew I had to make a decision now. I was not going to be happy with it at all.

"Rachel, see if we can squeeze out of the Irkens the races that were there in the Resisty. Talk to medical bay and see that they create a batch of knock out gas that'll be safe for everyone on that ship. Send the probe to gas them. I'm not taking any chances. Send an electric static pulse to disable anything before doing it so there's not a chance to let them activate a self-destruct system. Gas them. I hate to do it but gas them. I'm not going to let anyone die today."

Solemnly Rachel nodded as she turned out the door. Curtis looked to me.

"Continue to set up rooms but set up a floor or even a cargo bay that can be used to hold them after they're all out. I want med bay to prep an area near there as well for these people so they're not transporting them all over the ship."

Curtis nodded and headed out the door.

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I Zim? I don't want things to get worse, but is this the right thing to do?"

I didn't even look at him as I said this. I didn't want to see his expression as I said all of this.

I heard his boots click along the floor as he walked closer to me. He gently lifted my face with his hand and I saw a slight smile run across his lips. "I think you're doing the best you can Grashe. We'll walk through this together. And hopefully. The best will come of all of this."

"Thank you Zim," I smiled weakly. "Let's hope this works out then."

* * *

So, it is not the biggest of chapters but it is a chapter. I know everyone is going to hate me forever for it but I am going to have to say that I'm going to take a small break. This is the last of the chapters I've actually got written down completely. I don't have anything left except the side stories that I've been working on off and on. But that's not a lot either. I'm going to try my best to possibly keep writing so I don't let you guys keep hanging but bear with me. This is going to be a long pause to such dedicated fans. But please, reread! I will be trying to write new stuff and rewrite the old a bit to add more to it so it's not so bland. I'm sorry to all you guys out there for this. I hope you understand.


	15. Giant Pink Bunnies of Doom

**Chapter 15—Giant Pink Bunnies of Doom—**

* * *

**Elsewhere in the universe….**

* * *

Lak frowned at the scans that were coming across her screen.

"What is it master?" her SIR asked sweetly, just coming into the room.

"There's something that's just not reading right out there," she murmured, running her hands across the controls. This wasn't an area where the Warirkens had ever been before, so it couldn't be them. But it was something that she'd not seen before.

"Lak, is there something happening?" Grace asked seeing the frown across her friend's face.

"I don't know."

The tension was thick within the air as Lak continued to scan the screens.

"_What is out there?" _Lak thought to herself. "_It better not be a ship of those monsters that Wren warned us about."_

Luck was not on their side though as the ship fired upon them. Their ship shivered and quaked with gusto.

"Why us? Why is it always us?" Grace growled as she jumped into the second seat. "Being attacked by fluffy pink bunnies would be fantastic right now."

"Of at least someone who wasn't so dangerous," Lak growled herself as she brought up the shields of the ship. She flipped the coms. "What the hell do you think you are doing? We're a non-hostile vessel you morons!"

The coms crackled to life in reply. "Shoot first, asks questions later. Not hostile, hiffle?"

"Of course we're not hostile. Why would I say it if it weren't true?" Lak snapped.

"Sniffle, hiffle! Apologies then, please! We can never be too careful wiffle. Please, wait till we get our Captain, hiffle."

"What's with the iffls?" Grace whispered to Lak.

"I've no clue, but if they've hurt my ship, I'll skin them alive and eat their innards with a rusty spork," Lak growled with a reply.

"Is everything ok?" Jace asked coming into the room, wings nervously twitching.

"Not a clue," Grace said looking at him. "The other ship has stopped firing on us though so that's better than moments ago."

"Do we know who it is?"

"Grace was hoping for fluffy pink bunnies, whatever those are," Lak said. "Me, someone who won't try to destroy us."

The screen came up with the leader of the other ship.

"You have got to be kidding me," Grace muttered biting her lip. "This is not what I was expecting."

Before them was, if anything, a giant dusky rose colored rabbit. It was a bit skewed but it was a rabbit none the less. Grace was having a heck of a time not laughing in front of the alien.

It twitched it's whiskers and frowned at them, "This is Captain Pherum, what did you want in this sector?"

"Well, we were looking for signs of ships with human passengers who have been enslaved for one part. The other part, trying to stop the universe from going to hell and back," Lak said.

"You wish to own slaves?" Pherum asked, eyes narrowing and head tilting a little to the side.

"No!" Grace exclaimed. "We report our findings back to the Captain of the Living Ship Bez or one of our allies and we try to help the slaves. We don't want them for slaves, we want to free them!"

Pherum looked at them for a while longer. He twitched his nose before rubbing the side of it. "We wish to speak to this Captain then."

"We will send a transmission out but we're not sure how away she is at the moment," Lak frowned. "She went one way while we went the other."

"We have nowhere to be at the moment, hiffle," the Captain of the other ship said running a three clawed hand under his chin. "Contact them."

Lak nodded and the screen cut out. "Well crap."

"My thoughts exactly," Grace muttered leaning back in her chair.

* * *

**Elsewhere….**

* * *

Wren looked at them through the transmission coming through with a very highly amused look on her face.

"Getting into trouble again I see," Wren said, smile gracing her lips lightly.

Lak rolled her eyes. "It wasn't our fault."

"It was the rabbits!"

"Rabbit?" Wren's brow rose.

"I'm going to patch you through if I can, because they wanted to talk to you," Lak said hands running over the control panel off screen.

Suddenly the screen holding Lak and Grace split and sure enough a rabbit looking alien appeared.

Wren blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Well I'll be damned, I never knew Bez's communications screen could do that. Pretty handy to have three way calling though."

"Are you the Captain, hiffle?" the alien asked twitching his nose.

Wren stood and gave a bow to the other. "That I am good sir. Captain Wren of the living ship Bez at your service."

"The other ship is under your order, correct?"

"That is correct. They are under a peaceful mission to travel and report back to me if they can about what they find. I'm sure they meant no harm coming within range of your vessel."

"They fired on us first," Lak muttered from the other line.

Wren shot her only a slight glare to quiet her. "We have been on a mission to find any surviving humans to try and return them to our planet, Earth. We were abducted unfairly. Lak and her crew were only expanding our search for both the humans and possibly Earth."

"And how do I know you are speaking the truth wiffle?" the other Captain frowned, ears drooping.

"You don't Captain," Wren said squaring her shoulders. "But I am not one for lying to those who are potential allies good sir. My word is my honor. Those around me rely on me and if I let them down by lying to them or those who would seek friendship with me then I fail those under my care."

The other sat quietly for a moment before motioning to someone off screen. It then started talking without Wren or Lak being able to hear them.

"So, a fine mess you got yourselves into," Wren laughed, attention returning to Lak in the pause.

"Not like we meant for it to happen you know," Lak sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Trouble follows us girl. We never ask for it."

"Do you think he'll want to see you in person?" Grace asked.

"We have a situation at the moment actually and I don't think we'll be able to make it truthfully. So let's hope not."

"What's wrong?"

"The Resisty."

"Those weirdos?"

"Those weirdos are stuck to one section of the ship with a high possibility of them either committing mass suicide or their systems failing. We are trying to prevent either."

"Oh… do you know what caused all the damage?"

"Well, either something attacked them and they barely survived or they just ran into some back luck with a debris cloud. Either way, we're trying to start repairs on their ship so nothing explodes."

"Will it?"

"Honestly, no. But better safe than sorry."

"True."

A clearing of a throat brought Wren's attention back to the Captain of the other ship.

"I apologize sir," she smiled warmly to him. "It's so hard to keep up to date with the crew that isn't immediately in the vicinity or on board Bez."

"I can understand," the other Captain almost smiled. "Now I would like to discuss a possibility of a time and place where we would be able to discuss a possible tentative treaty."

"I would love to do so," Wren smiled brightly causing the other to smile warmly in return.

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

Lak and the others on board the _Raroduen_ smiled brightly as the crew of Bez bid them farewell. Wren had thanked them again for helping with a new possible ally before cutting the connection.

"I already miss them," Grace pouted.

""We all do," Lak said softly.

* * *

**On Bez….**

* * *

"So, are we all set?"

"I believe so. Are you sure we can't get a hold of anyone?"

"We've tried dozens of times to get a hold of someone and nothing."

Wren sighed, tail twitching anxiously. She ran a hand over her face. "Then do it. We can't wait any longer. The estimated air leaks from the damage attained and fractures on the exterior are expanding."

"No regrets?" Rachel asked.

"There are always regrets. But this needs done."

"Then let's do this."

* * *

**Resisty ship….**

* * *

Infiltrating the Resisty's ship was no problem at all. Of course they probably were not expecting a very peculiar probe to look at them through the window of the bridge. Lights flashed at them and it attached itself to the window.

They did however begin to panic when the thing began to drill into the exterior surface of the window. And when an odorless gas began pumping in through the window that's when the shit hit the fan as they say.

Hours later found a few of the crew waking groggy and disoriented. Panic hit when they remembered what had happened and that they were in fact, not on their ship anymore.

"What the hell is going on?" someone asked as they sat up.

"Well, you're on Bez," a nurse answered as she checked the arm of someone a few cots down.

"What is a Bez?" the Resisty member asked.

"Our ship. We had to bring you over to Bez while we make repairs to your ship," the nurse answered again as she carefully placed the arm back down to the owner. "And I'd advise against trying to take over Bez. He won't let you and nor will security," she motioned around the room.

He looked about the room to notice several security looking people. Many who were Irkens.

"And this is only temporary," the nurse smiled as she came over to check his eyes. "It was easier to check everyone here, let them wake up on their own and then release them to explore the ship. We didn't need people to freak out."

She ran a few small exams then motioned with her hand to someone off to the side. "You're good to go. You'll be a bit groggy for a little while longer but other than that , you're perfectly fine. Cina is going to escort you to the dining hall to get you something to eat. She'll then take you to Curt so he can ask you a few questions. After that, it'll probably be to Zim so he can assign you a temporary room."

The poor Resisty crew member blinked quite confusedly at the nurse and the odd alien that bounced over.

"Hi, I'm Marcina, call me Cina though. Marcina is so old fashioned and my mum only called me that when I was in big trouble. I'm human too if you were wondering," the held a hand out to him. "What's your name?"

"Uh…. Tiz…." He replied, eyeing her hand.

"Well Tiz, let's go," Cina smiled warmly at him. "I don't bite, I promise. What species are you?"

"Meekrob," he took her hand and she helped pull him up from the low cot.

"Really? We've not come across the Meekrob yet. You're one of the first!"

"Oh…" poor Tiz said unsure what else to say.

"Try not to sound so surprised," Cina teased as she led Tiz out the door. "The Captain will have your ship fixed as soon as possible. Though by the sound of it, she may have to call reinforcements in because it's so big and so badly damaged. And the Captain has a meeting with the Forshitas within that time frame. She doesn't know if she'll have you leave you guys with the repair crews or take you with us to the treaty talks with us."

Tiz just stared at her when Cina looked back at him. The dazed and confused look on his face explained everything.

"Oh, Tiz, I'm sorry. I'm over whelming you aren't I?" Cina frowned as they stopped. "you should have said something."

"I-I-I didn't know I should…" he stammered.

"Well next time you should. I have a habit of over whelming people sometimes," Cina released his hand and looped her arm through his. "I'll try to calm down, I promise."

She smiled brightly at him. So bright in fact that he couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

It was one of those things that I was extremely iffy about. After reading the reports for how severely the other vessel was damaged. I was extremely doubtful that it could even be fixed at all. Most of the hull was still puzzled about how the engines hadn't destroyed themselves. Everything was jury rigged together in a tangle as well so it made everything harder to set things right. Especially since the jury rigging happened after the accident of whatever happened.

I just wanted to groan in frustration and lock the doors. Just ridiculous. Why did I have to bite of more than I could chew once again? Hadn't I heard my lesson by now?

I will definitely have to call in reinforcements for this task. The only problem was I had to talk to the leader of the Resisty first, then figure out if they would behave in the hold of one of the Irken fleets that would come to fix their ship.

I paused in that thought. Maybe them in the Irken hold wouldn't be a good idea. With the animosity between the two groups something was bound to happen. And none of that would be good. I didn't need a huge fight to break out by me causing it.

I scrubbed at my face with the palms of my hands and growled in frustration again. A flin was not long enough to try and figure out all this shit. Part of that flin was travel because we had gone in the opposite direction of Lak.

A knock at the door brought me out of my frustrated musing and grumbles.

"Come in!"

"So, what does it look like?" Rachel asked.

"A fucking mess," I muttered as I put my head on my desk.

"That bad, huh?" she laughed as she came to sit on the edge of my desk and start to play with a pen.

"Worse than you think. I have no clue how to go about this one. Do we take them and the ship to _Hidden Hope_ and hope for the best? Do we take them with us and leave the ship? I have no clue what to do."

"Do what you must. It's always worked out in the end. You have this weird lucks streak."

"What I need is that luck streak to swell and send me a blasted miracle Rachel. Someone I can trust and that the Resisty would trust. And I don't see that happening anytime soon."

* * *

So, this has been sitting in my notebook for ages and I had no urge to even work on anything at all until I received a review. I love reviews and this one, thank you. I have a bit more of an urge to work on this story. I thought of a few twists to add to my tale and I need to thank_** ForLoveFromFear**_. For they are the ones who got me in gear again. This chappy is for you dear. Please, enjoy on me!


	16. The Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter 16—The Green Eyed Monster—**

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

My comm badge beeped and all I could only groan and Rachel laughed at me. "What now?" I whined. "Don't already have enough on my plate?"

Rachel only laughed harder. I tried to shush her as I answered.

"Wren here."

"Ma'am, we have a ship on our sensors and a message coming through. They're asking for you."

"Me specifically or the Captain of the ship?"

"The Captain of the ship."

"So we don't know them," I sighed and stood from my desk. "I'll be right there." I slid my uniform coat on and I glanced to Rachel as I came around the corner of the desk. I held out my arm to her, "Shall we, my dear friend?"

She began giggling again. "But of course Captain. However would I pass up such an opportunity such as this?"

"Watch it!" I growled playfully as we looped arms and started up toward the bridge.

* * *

**On the Bridge….**

* * *

"Well, bring it up," I said as I straightened the cuffs on my coat with a sigh.

"Greetings from the Star Ship _Enterprise A.N.D.Y_. To whom are we speaking to?"

I paused, blinked once, twice, and a third time as I took time to process the person in front of me. It was the last person I'd ever expect to see out here in space.

"Andy? You named your ship Enterprise and after yourself? How conceited of you!" I scolded shaking a finger at him.

"Oh my god! Wren! Is that really you? It can't be you! You have kitty ears and a kitty nose! I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed.

I squealed while bouncing, "I'm glad to see you too! You have to dock, we have so much to talk about!"

"I'll see you in a few moments then!"

I turned to look at Rachel with a grin. "Andy!"

"I can't believe this…"Rachel muttered. "We found Andy."

"I know he'd survive!" Wren said bouncing toward the door.

"I still can't believe this…" Rachel muttered again. "We found Andy…"

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

Wren was practically bouncing past me in the hall. It seemed to me that she was heading for the docking bay. Rachel was a good dozen steps behind Wren and had a slight frown on her face. Well, not quite a frown, but a thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning and followed the two of them.

"We were just contacted by a friend from Earth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he has his own ship too it seems. We'll find out more when he gets on board."

"He's coming on board now? He?"

"Yeah, Wren's known him longer than she's known me."

"Oh…." I said and my squiddly spootch dropped to my feet. "That long?"

Rachel only nodded as we both stopped at the docking doors. It hissed open and a human that was as tall as I was walked onto Bez. I couldn't believe a human could be that tall.

"Andy!" Wren squealed and launched herself at him.

He laughed and caught her up into a big hug while lifting her a good foot off the floor. He hugged her close and she gave his cheek a kiss before he let her down.

I felt a scowl grow on my face like the frown I could feel upon my lips. I ground my teeth trying to keep from launching myself at the human who dared to, as soon as he put her down, kissed her forehead. He even ruffled her hair between her ears fondly and she giggled excitedly.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

Wren giggled happily as she placed her small hands within the palms of Andy's hands. They were so big he could curl his fingers over hers. "I'm so happy that you're ok!" she smiled. "You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you! Shorter hair, a bit thinner but almost exactly the same."

"It was touch and go but we're alive," Andy smiled back. "Look at yourself! You've got kitty ears, a nose and a beautiful tail! You're adorable. It suits you more than the normal you." He ruffled her hair again. "You've changed so much. I'd keep the hair though. It's definitely you too." He glanced behind her and spotted Rachel and Zim, whom he was quite surprised at.

"Is that Zim? The Zim?" Andy asked softly so the others wouldn't hear. "Why is he glaring at me?"

Wren looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend and smiled at the scowling being. "Yep, that's my Zimmy and I think he's jealous of you!"

"Jealous of me? Why?" Andy asked confusion forming a frown upon his face.

"May see you as a threat. He's never seen me glomp anyone but Rachel or him or Curtis before. He probably thinks now you're here I'll leave him for you. Maybe it's something with you being so tall or something," Wren said but waved it off.

"Leave him, for me? Wren! You're with Zim?" he laughed. "Little sister, congratulations!"

Wren blushed scarlet as she was swept into a huge bone crushing hug. "Thank you," she murmured returning his hug.

"I thought you'd never find anyone. I need to thank him."

Wren squirmed out of his grasp wanting her feet back on the ground. "Why?"

"Because you're happy. When you look at him you're eyes light up. I've never seen you this happy. Well…. Except for the couple of times you were telling stories on the bus," he smiled. "Now, introduce me to the lucky guy."

She grinned her Cheshire cat grin at him as she grabbed his hand and drug him over to where Rachel and Zim were waiting.

"Now Andy, you remember Rachy."

"How could I forget the short one?"

"Hey!" Rachel growled, playfully scowling at him. She swatted at him and he dodged nimbly out of the way for someone who was over six foot tall.

Wren giggled then motioned to Zim. "And this is Zim, Andy."

Andy held his hand out to Zim and after eyeing it for a few seconds he shook it reluctantly. "I'm happy to meet the person who makes our Wren so happy. She hasn't glowed this much since I don't know when."

The wary look was still in Zim's eye and Wren could see his jaw tighten. She rolled her eyes at the male ego that broiled between the two. Though she was a little flattered that Zim was jealous enough to have it show. Though it was soon going to get very annoying very fast.

Catching both of their arms in hers she began to drag the startled men down the hall. "Snack time! You're much too thin Andy and I haven't cooked for you since our last summer vacation! What would you like Rachel?" Wren laughed looking toward her best friend who was rolling her eyes at the men as well.

"You offering to cook?"

"But of course my dear. In your kitchen though if you don't mind. I haven't cleaned GIR's last meal experiment."

Rachel scrunched her nose at the thought of GIR's food experiments. They usually ended in a huge disaster. The look soon disappeared though, "Can we have one of your omelets?"

"My omelets?" Wren raised a brow, her lips quirking in a small amused smile.

"Yes! I have an odd craving for an omelet."

Wren laughed as she walked down the hall dragging the boys with her while Rachel started listing off the items she wanted in her omelet.

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

"So, how did you get a ship?" Wren asked as she sat across from Andy.

Zim still glared at the man across the table slightly, unsure as to where the man stood with Wren. He had declined an omelet when Wren asked if he wanted one and just took a drink. He crossed his arms over his chest and his antenna gave a slight annoyed twitch when the other human started to talk.

"Dumb luck mostly. They couldn't fit everyone from the school on one ship so they called another into finish the job. We received the correct injections for the translation nanites, before being told that we were to become slaves. Several people were not happy about that announcement and started a revolt on the ship.

You wouldn't believe how hard we fought. We were the only aliens in the hold. All humans and we fought our way out. I'm not proud of what we did because many people died. In the end though, very few humans died and the aliens that took us who didn't die were given the option to take their own lives or take the escape pods.

Of course, no one knew what to do next. It was weird though when I walked onto the bridge. It was like I knew what to do next and I was able to teach the others who wanted to learn. I sort of just fell into the role of Captain. As I see you did."

Andy smiled with the last sentence as he motioned with his fork toward her.

Wren stuck her tongue out at him. "Completely an accident, I assure you," she frowned. "If I'm completely honest, I'd say one large accident and a shit load of dumb luck."

"But without you we wouldn't be here today," Rachel said after taking a drink of her water. "And you wouldn't have tamed Zim either. Which in my opinion was more difficult than probably being a Captain of a living ship."

Wren sniffed at her as Zim tensed beside her, "Zim needed no taming, if anything he's been my ground. I couldn't have done as much as I have done if I didn't have him to lean on or the rest of you for that matter."

"Well, at least you had someone," Andy smiled charmingly at her.

"Who else is on your ship?" Rachel asked, changing the subject before Zim got the urge to rip Andy's throat out or something.

"Several of the guys we went to school with of course. Risa became my second in command and Tristan is below her," Andy answered stabbing a mushroom with his fork.

"You trust those two?" Rachel raised a brow at him.

"We've had to grow up and mellow out fast," he said quietly pushing a bit of food around his plate. "The aliens who wanted to leave were allowed to lease. So it's mostly humans on board now. We're trying to keep going, but we're running out of supplies. We've been rationing for quite a while. This has honestly been the best meal I've had for months."

Wren reached across the table to take his hand, "Don't worry about it Andy. We'll help you. You won't believe how we can help. So finish eating and we'll talk."

He smiled at her. "I wasn't going to do anything until we had finished food anyway. It's been ages since I've had good cooking. Risa and Tristan are horrible cooks and I'm not any better."

Wren and Rachel burst into a fit of giggles as Zim glared just a little more.

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

It was several hours later as Wren laughed with Andy as they finished the plans for what they were going to do next.

After Wren explained some things to Andy he agreed whole heartedly to help them in their current situation. He had a ton of space on board to take the Resisty in and if they would get the other ship sound enough; they'd tow it as well. They would also head back to Hidden Hope and get the Resisty ship fixed up and wait with them until Wren's business with the new aliens who wanted to speak with them in a flin.

Andy was going to head out in twelve kakes with Bez following them. Seeing that the meeting was in the opposite direction than where they had been heading. So they were going to keep up communications to catch up on old times while making their way to Hidden Hope. She had missed the man who was like an older brother to her. He fully backed the feeling that she needed to find a way back home to make sure that there was a home still there.

She sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. Now all she had to do was handle the Zim problem. He had barely spoken a word to her all evening and was now sitting on the couch looking over vids of the ship reports. There was still tension in his shoulders and his antennas were lying flatter than usual. He jaw still a bit clenched.

Wren threw the towel she had been drying her hair with into the hamper she had set up close to the bathroom. She shifted the top she was wearing to rest smoother before tempting fate and asking Zim what was wrong instead of letting this last any longer. She knew what was possibly wrong but it was better to get it out in the open.

"Zim, what's wrong?" Wren asked as she padded closer to where he sat.

He paused, glanced up at her for only a second as she made her way to him. He held her gaze for only that moment before going back to the vids. "Nothing's wrong Wren."

She sauntered over to him with determination written on her face. "Do not give me that Zim. I should know when you aren't acting yourself by now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Wren's ears flattened slightly and her tail twitched in frustration. She shook her head slowly as she slowly reached out and took the vid from his hand. He gave a feeble attempt at grabbing it, his jaw clenched slightly tighter. Absently she wandered if his jaw was starting to hurt by now.

"Wren, nothing is wrong."

"And I don't believe you," she said calmly as she sat the vid down out of his reach. She then took him by surprise as she straddled his lap and settled to look him in the eyes. "I definitely don't believe you at all. Do you know what I think the problem is?"

"I have a feeling you will tell me whether or not I answer," Zim said flatly as he watched, wondering what she was up to besides asking questions.

She hummed as she tilted her head to the side looking at him critically and eyes narrowed slightly. "You're right. I am going to tell you whether or not you answer. And you my dear Invader Zim, are jealous."

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Bullshit," Wren growled showing off her canines and leaning in a little closer to him. "You are jealous Zim. I can see it in the way your jaw has been clenched since Andy came onto this ship. The way you glared at him when he ruffled my hair. Your antennas have not perked up at me once since we've gotten back to our room and you haven't looked me straight in the eye since he hugged me good bye. Admit it Zim, you are jealous of Andy."

He scowled up at her and bared his teeth though he was quite impressed at the ferocity she was showing. "Of course I am. Did you expect me to be anything but jealous? He's human, I'm Irken. What else am I supposed to think?"

"And that means what exactly?" Wren hissed.

"He's more of your type than I am," he growled back.

Wren's tail lashed and snapped as she flattened her ears. "And what is my type Zim? A six foot five human who I've known most of my life and I consider a blood brother? Honestly Zim. I have enough people assuming things before they ask me about them. Did it even occur to you that maybe you should have asked about Andy before assuming something? Making something up on the spot without even seeing what the relationship between the two of us is below an Irken Invader. I thought you were better than that."

Zim stopped growling and turned his head to look away from her gaze suddenly, unable to meet her eye.

"That's what I thought," she murmured as she ran her finger tips along his jaw drawing his gaze back up to her's. "Though I must say, I am quite flattered that you were so jealous Zimmy. I've never had anyone quite so protective of me before." She rested her forehead against his with a little smile. "I quite like it honestly. I could get used to it so very easily. But you know Zimmy, my type of guy is definitely not Andy and I've found him and have him right where I want him."

"You have?" Zim asked and he swallowed dryly.

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed as a smile stretched across her lips. She ran a hand across an antenna and lifted his chin a little more. He shivered and closed his eyes. "I quite like you Zim," she purred softly, "and I'm pretty sure, pretty damned sure, you are my type. No one and nothing is going to change my opinion about that." She drew him into a kiss that made him shiver even more.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

It was like I had died and gone to heaven. All the tension that had built during the day melted way with her kiss. Her lips were soft against mine and her taste was addicting as she deepened the kiss with a light lick to my lips, beckoning me to taste her even more. My hands went to her hips and I brushed my thumb over a patch of skin that was showing over the sleep shorts that she was wears that had slid a little on the one side.

She pulled back from the kiss with a cute little smile and a beautiful light flush across her face. "Try not to get too jealous when my adoptive brother gives me a goodbye hug later, ok. I'd rather like to keep him in one piece. And I'd hate to have to scold you again."

"I don't know, if this is what I get if I get jealous, it might happen more often," I said as I laid my head on the back of the couch, a smug smile playing across my lips as I looked at her.

She scrunched up her nose. "I wouldn't do it often. I'd catch on sooner or later then you'd get no kisses at all."

"That would be very disappointing."

"You better believe it," she growled, showing off her sharp canines again. "I'd hate to stop kissing my boyfriend, especially after my brother approved of him and all."

"He did?"

"He did and you'd have known that if you wouldn't have been so busy being jealous of me getting hugs from him," she murmured back. "Now, enough about him and the green eyed monster we humans call jealousy. I'd rather like to go back to kissing the Invader that caught my heart."

"Would you now?"

She grinned before licking from my chin to my lips and smirked as my breath hitched. "Of course I would," she whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

My hand went to her jaw of its own accord as I drew her in for a deeper kiss. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. I was definitely not going to let her go now. Especially since her taste was so addicting.

* * *

**Next Day….**

* * *

"GIR, if I so much as see you anywhere near my food again I will turn you into a toaster oven!" Wren growled shaking her fist at the robot as he ran out the door.

I smiled as I slid my shirt over my head while heading toward the kitchen counter where she was standing. Her tail lashed back and forth with frustration. I caught it deftly and pulled her back toward me. "Now Wren, no toaster ovens. He'd only ruin the food worse that way."

She stuck her tongue out at me as I wrapped my arm about her waist. "And I've grown fond of the little monster."

"Fine, no toaster ovens," she pouted as she twisted to face me, placing her hands on my chest. "Where are you going so dressed up?"

"I am going to go finalize the shift of the Resisty to the _Enterprise_ and apologize to Andy for yesterday. I do not want my jealousy to harm the relationship between the two of you."

She smiled softly and smoothed the shoulders of my shirt. "Thank you Zim."

"Only for you, you know."

"Only for me. You do so much for me Zim," she whispered tears gracing the corners of her eyes.

I cupped her cheek with my hand. "No tears. I do so much for you because I love you Grashe. And to make you happy I'd tolerate just about anyone."

She gave me a soft kiss. "Good to know Zimmy."

"Now I should go so we can get everything taken care of."

"Yep. I'm rather interested in seeing these giant pink bunnies."

I grinned before stealing a kiss from her one last time before letting her go and starting out the door.

* * *

Another chapter done. Sorry for this all. It would have been longer but I actually had nothing else written after a certain point so I had to free type it. I'm not used to doing that like I used to.

And I thought I'd mention that Zim and Wren didn't sleep together in this chapter. Sorry for those of you who thought they did. I should have let you guys think so but I'm mean and horrible like that. Sorry about for getting your hopes up and everything. Lol But I would love to see the kiss scene drawn in all honesty. I just don't think I'm awesome enough to get it down. We'll see though.

I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer and everything. I'd like to hear what you guys would like to see in the next chapters as well. Or expect to see in the next few chapters. I'm interested in hearing what you have to say.


	17. Unease Amongst the Survivors

**Chapter 17—Unease Amongst the Survivors—**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

"Never!" I shouted at Curtis. "You are never going to get me to agree to that."

"Wren will have Zim beside her the whole time Rachel," Curtis calmly stated.

"So. That doesn't matter. She's not going without me."

"She needs you here Rachel. Since Zim is going with her she needs you to be here to take care of everything else while they're off ship."

"It's not fair though! We've done everything together so far through this whole crazy, fucked up fiasco," I muttered.

"I know it's not. But she has enough trust in you to prove that she can put you in command while she and Zim are off ship. Not only would you rip that ship apart to get to her, but so would Bez. And she believes in you enough to try and reign him in so he doesn't do as much damage as destroying the other ship," Curtis soothingly said as he slid his hands up and down her arms.

"I hate you," I muttered with a weak scowl.

"I know you do," he smiled as he kissed my forehead. "But it's logical."

"Sometimes I despise logic," I sighed massaging my temples. I felt a self-inflicted headache coming on. "I just feel like I don't know if I could handle this much responsibility though."

"You'll do fine," Curtis reassured me with that lopsided smile of his that always melted my heart.

I smiled back at him weakly. "I hope so. I just don't want to have to go over all the reports that will come in. They always seem to flood in when she's not about to take care of them."

"They only seem to flood in when she's not there because you hate them more than you hate hearing people bicker about job postings," Curtis laughed as he hugged me.

"You know me too well," I sighed over dramatically. "I do despise listening to people complain and bicker over job postings. If I set the postings, it sticks. No matter how much you complain it's not going to change!"

Curtis only laughed harder and kissed my forehead again before looking at the watch on his wrist. "I need to be off for my shift. I might face the wrath of someone if I'm late."

"I wouldn't be mad."

"When it comes to my work, I'm more afraid of my personal assistant. He does not like when I'm late and he has to deal with my waiting appointments. He prefers files over people"

I laughed despite my slightly soured mood. "I think I know how he feels sometimes. Go, before I keep you here all to myself."

"Is that a promise?" he grinned.

"It's more of a threat because I'll make you deal with the reports Wren's leaving me with while she's gone."

Curtis pulled a face. "That was not what I was thinking of."

"I know," I grinned devilishly. "I definitely know that isn't what you were thinking of. But it would make me beyond ecstatic," I purred sliding my arms around his neck.

Curtis wiggled away from my grasp.

"I'm off my dear! I'll be back after my shift. I love you!" he shouted back as he bolted for the door.

I collapsed onto the chair behind me in a fit of giggles.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

A flin, it had been a flin since the beginning of these damned talks with the Forshites. And I wasn't sure how much longer Wren could hang onto her patience. They waffled as much as they said iffle. Which started to grate on her nerves as well. I started to wonder if that twitch in her left eye would be permanent after these talks.

I'd only been sitting in on these talks, replacing Zim who unfortunately had to leave because of a security dispute upon Bez that had almost gotten out of hand. Rachel was none too happy about it, seeing as she wished to be right there beside her best friend. She was only slightly mollified though that I was there instead. Then at least it was almost like she was there as well. But I had a feeling that if they both would have had to sit through this someone would have said something they would have regretted later.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Wren typed to me across our vids. "I'd get more out of a wall."

I covered a smile with my hand, faking that I was scratching my jaw. "You have to admit though, they are fairly fearless. They would be very good on our side," I wrote back.

I watched as an ear twitched back slowly. Her version of a quiet bodily sigh. "I know, I just wish these talks would hasten. My migraine has not gone away for this whole damned week."

"Zim could help with that you know."

Her ears twitched with annoyance this time. "We are not the bunnies you and Rachel are. And we have not come to that point in our relationship yet thank you."

"Touché," I replied suppressing a grin.

"And finally, with word from our leaders, we have been given the conformation that these talks have been for naught. Our people will sign a treaty with your's iffle!"

Wren's ears flicked forward. "Excellent news! When shall you wish to sign this treaty?"

"As soon as possible iffle?"

"That would be acceptable with I and my crew," Wren smiled widely. "Please, let us not delay. We have taken enough of your time as it is."

"Nonsense. It is we who've taken your time hiffle… You have a very important mission to try and finish."

"Thank you for your consideration. You honor us with your thoughtfulness."

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

"Finally!" Wren groaned as she sprawled across Zim's legs. We were all lounging in Rachel's and my room and Zim had his legs propped up on our coffee table. Zim gave a small 'oof' as he glanced down at his girlfriend. She gave a final, lithe stretch before finally settling.

"It wasn't so bad," I laughed as I flopped down across from them.

"Liar!" Wren hissed, ears laid back and glaring at me.

Zim chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. She instantly relaxed as he began to knead the muscles at the base of her neck.

"It wasn't. You should have seen Wren bouncing all the way back to the shuttle. It was like saying all the kids in school could have icecream for lunch instead of tuna surprise," I grinned sliding an arm around Rachel's waist and drawing her to my side.

"You sat in on one meeting," Wren mumbled as she purred when Zim continued to work on her neck and started to her shoulders.

"Do you think Andy is doing ok?" Rachel asked after a semi large pause.

I stopped a smirk that flitted across my lips as Zim tensed slightly at the name. Wren rolled her eyes only slightly and smacked his leg with her tail. He started to rub her shoulders again.

I could tell Andy was still a sore subject but Zim was getting better with the thought of Wren's old friend. There would always be that fear of abandonment because his own empire turned their backs on him. But with Wren, after time that would diminish greatly. She had so much love to give along with her stubborn side. And he had the confidence to share with her. They were definitely made for each other.

"I think they are doing just fine," Wren said with a yawn. "Hell, if we're doing as well as we have. I wonder if anyone else has done as well."

"You humans are too stubborn and annoying not to give those slavers hell," Zim said as he paused to pull one of his gloves off and ran his fingers through Wren's hair.

I laughed with everyone but my thoughts kept rolling as I watched those two. Zim was rarely seen without his gloves on, ever. It was taboo to him in a way. But when it came to Wren, he had no problem at all with literally taking his gloves off. Only seeming to ever touch only her, those gloves seemed like the last barrier between the two of them.

Suddenly I felt as if I were interrupting something personal between the two. I also realized that I really needed to get away from work. I really shouldn't be looking into them this much or analyzing them as if they were one of my normal patients. Love is love and shouldn't be analyzed to death.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

Wren smiled as she sat in her chair. "Toran, let's get the hell out of here. Set a course for the _Hidden Hope_. We have a resistance to check up on."

Toran gave a grin as he saluted her before turning back to his consol.

The trip took less time than they thought and soon they were giving the sequence for the opening of the gates. The hailing signal was an exuberant greeting of many ships and the station. It looked to be as busy as ever when they entered the center of the field.

* * *

**Off Bez….**

* * *

"So, how are our guests?" Wren asked as they walked onto the emptied Irken vessel used to house those of the Resisty that were left.

They passed several non-Irken crew as they made their way down the hall. Each greeted Wren with either a nod or a hello. Wren smiled back.

"They're still iffy on everything," one of the Sharshans walking with them supplied. "They still get defensive if an Irken even gets in sight of them. Keeping the Irkens away though is near impossible. This vessel is one that is still in need of repairs so they have to be here for maintenance. It's getting quite irksome to deal with."

"I can imagine," Zim said with a frown. "Is that all that's happened?"

"It is actually. We've let them access all the general information on the systems. Nothing that could get them into trouble of course. Since everything started, the Delalines have started chronicling everything that's happened from everyone and combining it into once general census of information. They even asked Bez for information of everything from your memories that aren't private to help with the compilation. So everything they've looked at is mostly that and some other general information. They have even been accessing information about the unknown threat decimating the planets in their path."

"What has been the reaction to that?" Curtis asked as he slid his hands into his pockets while nodding to a crew member that passed.

"Part of them thinks that it is all as real as it gets. Another part thinks it's just all completely false and a trick of the Irken Armada. They want to talk to you in person Captain. Since you tricked them they want information from you and you alone it seems." That statement made it seem that this worried the poor Sharshan.

Wren hummed. "It'd be horrible if we kept them wanting," she said with a twitch of her tail and a wisp of a smile on her lips.

They made quite an entrance as two guards at the entrance of the great room opened the doors and allowed Wren entrance with a deep bow to her and those with her. She strode into the room with her tail held high and her stride even and confident. She didn't waver in her step as several Resisty members shot out of their seats and took a defensive stance at the sight of Zim following behind her. Many growled at them before stepping back into larger groups.

"Wren, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel asked quietly while coming up beside her.

She shrugged in response. "It was either this or come alone. Which would you have preferred?"

"This plan," she deadpanned leveling her friend with a look that clearly states she was not amused.

"That's what I thought," Wren smiled. "And I also thought it was a good compromise to let you keep your weapons. You have a fairly good reaction time so I'm not worried."

"Goody, only just enough pressure to make me nervous," Rachel snorted.

Wren rolled her eyes as she stopped in the center of the room. The Sharshan who had accompanied them in brought a folded chair from off his back and set it up. She looked at him with a small startled look before she smiled brightly at him and gave him a nod. This treatment was rare and only meant for the leaders of their people, not a Captain. She certainly didn't feel she should have this sort of service. Wren sat anyway with a regal twitch of her tail and a crossing of her legs.

"You look like some snooty director or pompous royalty," Rachel whispered to her.

Wren giggled behind her hand. "I feel like one. At least it's a chair and not just a cushion like the Xinan has."

A murmur came from the Resisty as their leader stepped forward. "So, you finally decided to show up after you captured us," he sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Wren observed his closed off stance and gave a lip curling sneer of her own, "Saved your lives sir. There's a large difference between the two."

"It doesn't matter. You still sided with the Irkens and captured us. Are you going to turn us over now?"

Wren snorted with Rachel. "Highly unlikely. They have other things to deal with. They also know I don't give people over just to anyone. Plus, once again, you're not captives."

"We're under guard. We're captives."

"The guards are more or less a safe guard for the others. They keep _you_ from attacking _my_ people."

"I told you," Tiz said exasperated. "If we were more willing to accept all this, they'd trust us more! They don't want to turn us over to the Tallest or anyone."

"They don't sneeze without worrying if I'll attack them," Wren said with a wave of her hand. "Of course, that may be because I almost killed them for trying to kill one of my crew. You don't hurt one of the people under me and expect to get away with it." She growled showing sharp canines and her eyes flashed dangerously. "I may be female but I don't roll over for anyone."

"You may not roll over for anyone, but you would spread your legs," he sneered.

Wren's tail wrapped around Zim's leg before he even had a chance to more. He stilled and growled at the leader of the Resisty from where he stood. He fists clenched so tight the material of his gloves creaked. Rachel tensed from her spot beside Curtis, hand going to the weapon at her hip and her eyes narrowing dangerously. Curtis' grip was so strong on the back of the chair it creaked at the pressure.

Wren's expression stayed stony. She stood stiffly and the several members of the Resisty stepped back a step unconsciously as they watched the Sharshan step back several paces, his ears down, flat against his skull. Wren's fur and hair seemed to fluff up as she stepped forward toward the other leader with deliberate, slow steps. She stopped at an arm's length from him.

She startled all of them when she hauled off and punched him straight in the jaw. There was a sound almost sickening as his jaw broke. He fell back, landing on the floor. As he tried to get up she put a foot on his chest and pushed him back down to the floor.

"Stay down you sorry excuse of a piece of flesh," she snarled dangerously. "And listen. I became Captain when there were only four of us and a ship. It was by some fucking fluke of the cards that I got to where I am. I don't spread my legs for anyone to get what I want. I've fought tooth and claw to keep my position as Captain, to keep my people safe. I've got the fucking scars to prove that fact. I don't need some sorry excuse for a renegade to try and puff out his chest as a show of dominance. It don't work that way fucker.

I saved your lives, all of you, because I didn't want to and couldn't stand it if I had left you there to die. And this is how you treat me? If it were anyone else they would have left you there to rot. Or they would have destroyed you without a thought. The least you could do is be grateful you son of a bitch!"

She stepped back off of his chest. "Now, get the fuck up. When you're ready to grow a set and talk to me like an adult, then send word. Otherwise, I want nothing to do with you."

Wren turned on her heals and stormed out of the room. Rachel snarled at the leader before pointing to her eyes and then pointing to him in an 'I'm watching you gesture.' The Sharshan quickly packed the chair before following as well.

"Good going," Tiz snarled as he sneered down at this 'leader.' "That was pathetic sir."

* * *

**On Bez….**

* * *

Wren snarled as she paced her office. "Fucking morons!"

"They've had a week or so to think about things. So they're anger probably has been growing that long," Curtis said, taking a seat and watching her pace just as Rachel sat on the arm of his chair.

Zim watched her from his place of leaving against the wall. "Still not wise to insult someone who saved your life."

"I'm with Zim. That was really stupid. And if they still insult us, then what?"

"I'll rip their fucking throats out with my teeth!" Wren growled pausing and showing her sharp canines.

"Grashe, none of that," Zim said soothingly as he walked over to her holding his arms out to her. He gently curled her into his chest.

"I'm not a slut," she murmured burying her face into shoulder.

"We know you aren't Wren," Rachel smiled from where she sat. "He was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well, it worked," she muttered, ears flattened against her skull. Zim rested his chin on top of her head as he ran a soothing hand down her back.

A been came from the door way, startling all of them momentarily. "Come in."

"Ma'am, you might want to come to the ship holding the Resisty. There's been a scuffle and they're demanding to see you."

Wren frowned before detaching herself from Zim's grasp and making her way to the crew member. "What sort of scuffle?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. The guards just said a scuffle."

Wren continued to frown. "Huh."

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

"What the hell's going on?" I roared as we entered the room that we had only left only an hour prior.

Furniture was broken and scattered across the room. Several of the members of the crew were holding various wounds, some were minor, but some were slightly severe in nature.

Everyone froze before looking at me and disengaging from their fight. Several members stepped away from each other to form a loose military formation.

"Well?" I snarled coming toward them, stepping over broken chairs as I went. Everyone's eyes turned to the floor. No one dared look me in the eye.

"I feel like I'm housing an all-boys school back on Earth!" I growled as a few of the Resisty shuffled their feet. "Those who feel as if you're going to faint sit the fuck down for god's sake. What the hell caused this?"

No one answered or said a word.

"Well?"

From behind me I could hear Rachel trying not to giggle. I tried my hardest not to smile because I felt so ridiculous at the moment. Like I was scolding children.

"Well?" I repeated crossing my arms over my chest and began tapping my foot. "Is someone going to explain?"

Whispers came from throughout the crowd before one of them stepped forward. A few of them tried to grab the crew member as he came through the group.

"Tiz, get back here!"

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

I raised a brow at the sight before me. This Tiz character sported a blackening eye and a split lip. He was cradling his right arm with his left hand. He marched his way up before me stopping about couple feet in front of me.

"Well?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and leveling my best glare at the poor little being in front of me.

"I started it."

"And?"

"And I'm not sorry I did," he said as he looked me straight in the eye.

I hated to admit it, but this kid impressed me. At least he looked young to me. And without looking back at the guards that had been posted at the door I barked orders.

"Merda, call medical and get them over here. They need checked over. The really serious ones get taken to Bez. Kursa, see that we get maintenance in here. If we can salvage anything that would be wonderful. Send a few more security down just in case too please."

Twin yeses came from both guards. "Zim, Rachel, Curtis. We get to escort this one to my office. I was the full story when we get there." I gave him my most scary grin.

Now again I was impressed. The Tallests couldn't even stand there without flinching from that look. This kid had balls.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

Impressed would be my feelings toward the Resisty crew member that didn't even blink at the grin that Wren had used. I've known her a while and that one still scares the shit out of me. And right now he was being quite calm as we walked towards Wren's office. Others might have had a breakdown by now.

"Tiz! What happened? Captain! You didn't do this to poor Tiz, did you?"

Wren's laugh rang through the hall. "Cina, I may have done a lot, but beating him up isn't one of them."

We watched as Cina rushed to the Resisty crew member Tiz and looked him over. Worry evident in her big brown eyes as she took the hand of his good arm.

"I'm fine Miss Cina," Tiz murmured. "I got myself banged up. The Captain had nothing to do with it."

"Where are you taking him?" Cina asked looking over her shoulder at Wren.

"My office, Cina. If you don't mind, could you go fetch a nurse or doctor to my office for me? I promise he won't get hurt any more than he is now."

"We promise Cina," I added. "We just wanted to know what happened on the other ship. There was a fight and he stepped forward."

She eyed each of us before nodding slowly. "I'll go get the nurse. I'll see you in a bit Tiz."

He only nodded as he watched her rush off.

"You almost got attacked there Wren," I laughed.

She laughed herself. "Never get between a little Latina lass and her friends."

"At least she finally found a friend," I said more to myself than anyone else. "She's got a good head on her shoulders but not quite good around most people."

"They make her nervous," Wren said with a smile. "She's got a good instinct though. The friends she makes last a long time. Tiz is a lucky one."

I only nodded as we continued our trek. When we finally made it, Wren motioned for Tiz to sit. He looked like he was going to refuse the offer.

"Trust me, sitting is a good idea," Rachel said as she sat herself down on the edge of Wren's desk. "You don't want her to make you sit."

Wren smirked a bit at that. "Listen to the Short on. Do it yourself."

Gingerly he sat down, not sure what the hell was going one.

Wren went to one wall where a small kitchenette was set up. She removed a small bowl with a cloth from a drawer and ran some water into the bowl. Bringing it over to Tiz she dipped the cloth into the water, wrung it out and slowly reached out to grasp the poor alien's bruising jaw.

"Now, Tiz was it?" he nodded as well as he could in her grasp. "Tiz, what exactly happened? And I don't want just that you started it." Wren said as she softly dabbed at his split lip.

He winced and tried to move away from her grasp. She only took a firmer grip on his jaw. "Tiz, please tell me."

"I-I defended you ma'am. Rarck started in on you and your crew and almost everything was false. Well I felt it was. Especially when Cina is part of your crew. And Captain Andy. He let me go to the bridge on his ship. Everyone was so nice and you saved us. I couldn't let him keep it up. He's so stupid sometimes and I just punched him. I couldn't help it.

"I don't think you're what he was saying. You hold yourself better than that. Your crew admires you for what you've done, not because you're loose ma'am. And when you're not glaring or snarling or yelling you have such nice eyes. They remind me of my mom's before we ran and joined the Resisty. I just got tired of hearing him," he blurted out, his cheek flushing a darker color as he adverted his gold colored eyes to the floor.

Wren smiled. Tiz was right though, when she smiles her eyes do sort of glow. Funny how I never really noticed that before.

Wren took a second to rinse the cloth in her hand out in the bowl before she wrung it out a second time.

"Well Tiz, I sure hope Rarck looks worse than you at the moment," she dabbed at his lip again making him smile and wince at the same time. "Sorry about that hun, I'll try not to make you smile too much."

I blinked as I cataloged this moment. I was amazed at just how fast she could change from a warrior Captain to a nurturing woman in only a matter of seconds. Both were as natural to her as breathing was. Part of me wondered if this had always been part of her nature or if everything that had happened caused her to mature faster than a woman her age needed to.

Wren looked over her shoulder at Zim. "You don't mind getting a cold pack from the freezer do you?"

He shook his head before following through with her request. Everyone jumped a little and Tiz stiffened suddenly as the door beeped.

"Relax," Wren soothed as she took the pack from Zim and wrapped it in a dry cloth. "Come in!"

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid Captain. I'm going to start charging you for every time you hurt yourself!" an Irken doctor said as she bustled into the room.

Wren laughed as she gently applied the compress to Tiz's eye. "Not me this time ma'am. Tiz here started a fight to protect my honor in essence. He's favoring an arm, got himself a split live, a bruised jaw and a lovely black eye starting. You don't mind, do you?"

"As long as it's not you. I'm getting tired of patching you up."

"Yes mum. Would you like me to also eat all my dinner before dessert?"

"You better, or else," she scolded with a grin.

Sometimes I worried about the dynamics of the crew of Bez. But it seems to work and the banter between the two eased the last of Tiz's tension from his frame and he gave a lopsided smile as best as he could.

"Now Cina, get your hide in here and help. If you're going to hover then at least hover where you can hand me things!" the nurse called as she entered the room setting her bag down on Wren's desk.

The girl eased her way in with an embarrassed flush on her face. "Yessum."

"That's a girl. You'll be a damned fine nurse in no time at this rate."

She smiled brightly at the praise.

* * *

Well hell, look at that. Chapter 17 and it only took forever….. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like this chapter!


	18. Fluffy Revenge

**Chapter 18—Fluffy Revenge—**

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

"Andy!" Wren squealed as she leapt into his arms for a hug. She then dragged him into our rooms before pushing him toward the other side of our couch. She scampered back to me before crawling onto my lap as I lounged against the arm of one end.

"Zim," he greeted with a nod before sitting.

I gave a nod back, slightly distracted from him by a lapful of Wren who was cuddling into me.

"I heard you've been having a bit of trouble," Andy started saying as he extended his legs out in front of him after sitting.

"Just a bit," Wren said with a slight raise of a shoulder. "One of the Resisty challenged his leader and said leader is just an ass honestly."

Andy laughed as she grinned. "So, what did you want me to do?"

"I need to know how long you'd be willing to stay here to keep an eye on things," she admitted honestly.

"Well, how long do you need me to stay?"

"That's the thing, I don't know honestly. I just don't want to lock you into something that you're going to regret later."

"He only snorted and rolled his eyes at her. I blinked and my lips quirked a little in a smile. That was such a Wren gesture it wasn't funny. And the more time I spent observing the other, I could spot more of her mannerisms in him. Though he was more level headed than the girl on my lap and a little less excitable.

"I don't think that would happen," he said. Then he gave a wry little shrug. "I need a break truthfully. I know my crew does too. Hell, we'd be happy just patrolling this sector to be frank. At least for a while."

Wren smiled with relief. "If you're sure. I have no clue when we'd be back this way when we do leave. We keep in contact but I am trying to find Earth too. Who knows what we'd run into as well. I just need someone else to watch them long enough to be able to see if they'd be willing to join us."

"I can understand that. Really, I have mostly civilians on board my ship. It's almost three fourths of my crew that are civilians. Sticking around would be more beneficial because of the smaller crew regardless of who gets posted onboard."

Wren nodded looking thoughtful. "Would you be adverse to taking on a few other crew members?"

"Nope, my teams are badgering me to try and get a few different species on board honestly," Andy laughed. "They've seen the Irkens, Delalines and Sharshans and want to try to mingle. They felt left out."

Wren laughed as she relaxed more into me, worry over what Andy was going to say being erased right then. "That's good to hear! You can send people to see the station you know. I'm willing to let a couple of my crew be guides."

"I think it might be worth seeing if Andy would like to upgrade his ship as well while here," I said finally adding my opinion in. "If he's going to be spending more time here, that is. It'd give him more of a break and give the ship builders something to do instead of building racers."

Wren burst into a fit of giggles. "Really?"

I nodded and smiled as she continued to giggle. "They didn't know what else to do with their time."

"At least they found something," Andy laughed as well. "I don't see a problem with redoing our ship a bit. We hadn't been able to fix all the damage from past fights. That and we really aren't sure how to fix it honestly. Is there any common form for your ships?"

"Not really," Wren frowned with a tilt of her head. "They just go under our name I think."

"I have been toying with a few designs," I admitted quietly.

She looked up at me with excitement in her eyes, "Really? Can I see?"

"They're not fully done," I hesitated. "I've only been working on them one and off and only in bits and pieces here and there."

"Sooo? Don't care. You know that!" she smiled brightly up at me.

I could only smile back as I gently shifted her from my lap to get my vid screen where everything was being kept. Coming back to my spot I set up a hologram connection and projected what I had so far.

It definitely wasn't a lot.

There were parts of ships here and there and three different sizes of ships. Now by looking more at it I could modify the middle one a little and make it another class of ship. Cut the decks and make it a swift battle craft built for swooping in and then swooping out of harm's way before the enemy could recognize what was going on. With the technology from Bez it would be faster than the fastest Irken craft.

"Well damn," Wren murmured in awe as she leaned forward to get a better look at what I had. "These are amazing!"

"Simplistic, elegant and yet menacing all in one," Andy added as he leaned forward to investigate the specs. "If I had any choice of ships, I would choose these over any others. They're well thought out and look highly agile unlike others I've seen. With all of the species we've come across their ships haven't looked this good!"

I blinked. "They're not even done yet."

"Doesn't matter!"

"They're brilliant Zim!" Wren smiled. "I don't think I've seen anything like this ever! When they're finished do you think Bez would be able to house the smallest on board? At least a couple? I'd like to have a few of the largest ready too. We'd need a symbol too, so people would recognize it and the ships instantly so they knew they belonged to us."

It was hard not to smile as Wren and Andy engaged in a small debate as the whether or not the new ships would be named as well or just coded for recognition amongst the other ships.

I got up to get a drink and chuckled under my breath as Wren whine, "Andy, we are not calling the ships after members of Star Trek!"

* * *

**In another part of the universe….**

* * *

"Shit!" a small Irken yelped as he dodged another bought of weapons fire. He had been doing so well with this planet before these monsters decided to begin landing. Thank the Tallests he had an escape plan just in case.

Though he didn't think he would have needed it for this. Who could have planned for another invasion to happen as well?

He slid around a corner as he dodged another blast that decimated the spot where his foot had been moments before.

"_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life!"_ he thought rapidly as he ducked under a fallen beam from one of the houses that had fallen into the alleyway.

The aliens that were firing at him bellowed in frustration as the tiny alien continued to dodge their attacks. They snarled and then screeched as the little menace slid under a semi collapsed building and out of sight. They couldn't follow through the rubble fast enough and hissed their displeasure at the loss of the little insect.

Seconds later a rumbling echoed thought the area and the semi collapsed building began to quake. As the debris began to rise and shift, an escape pod shot off into the sky, leaving the invading ground troops screeching.

"Leave it. One little menace is no trouble to our cause. It and others like it will be destroyed in due time," something said from behind the foot soldiers.

They turned and gave a submissive whine as they lowered their heads respectively. The being paused a placed a clawed hand upon the nose of one of the foot soldiers. They watched the pod fly out of sight.

"These pathetic beings will be crushed and there will be none left to oppose us. After those fools barred our way millennia ago, we will take back what is rightfully ours," they snarled.

Several answering snarls joined in and screeches as they agreed with their leader.

* * *

**The Irken Armada….**

* * *

"Tallest Red, incoming transmission," one of the communication's underlings said as he turned sharply in his chair to look at his Tallest.

Red froze mid sip of his drink and slowly turned to the speaker. He put his drink down, a sick feeling in his gut. "Put it through," he rasped out.

"My Tallest!" A small Irken Invader sighed in relief. He was bruised and battered and looked exhausted. "I have to report to you that the planet that I had almost conquered has been taken over by some sort of gigantic reptilian, insect thingy beings. They almost killed me! I barely escaped with my life and had to bring you this information immediately!"

"Were you followed?"

"I-I uh….. I. No. I'm sure I wasn't. They didn't even fire as I was escaping. Shouldn't they have been firing at me as I escaped?"

"Where were you positioned?"

"Planet Kinonvf My Tallest!"

Red sat down heavily in his seat and covered his face with a hand. "They're getting closer by the hour," he muttered. "They'll be upon us within a matter of flins."

"Sir?" one of the techs said uncertainly.

"Invader, report back to the Armada and give a full detailed report when you arrive. Coms, send out a message to Captain Wren along the relay and tell her everything as soon as that Invader's report is complete. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

A flurry of activity rushed around Red as the lesser scrambled to complete his orders. The urgency echoing within each of their minds.

* * *

**With Wren….**

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about all this," Wren said as she balanced on Andy's shoulders.

"I always have a bad feeling about things like this," Andy said with a chuckle.

"Then why are we doing it?" Wren asked tilting her head to the side while looking at him.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, duh."

Wen giggled at Andy sounding like one of the stuck up cheerleaders from back home. She sat the last domino into place. She turned when she heard the door open only to see Zim in the doorway. "Hi Zimmy!"

He paused, looked at the both of us and raised a brow. "Dare I ask?"

"Probably no…" Andy answered as he gave a grin that could match Wren's Cheshire cat one.

Zim noticed as he stood there in the doorway that they almost had the same grin when they were up to something. And he was even more surprised at how close alike the two were when he watched Andy blow his bangs out of his face almost exactly like Wren did often.

He rolled his eyes. "Continue. I'm just not interested and will not partake in this madness you've created."

"If you say so," Andy said with a shrug of one shoulder causing Wren to yelp and grab Andy's hands to steady herself.

"Andy!" she whined.

"Sorry Wren-kit!"

She blew a raspberry at him. "We should let Zim knock the first domino over."

Andy perked up at that, "We should!"

"Oh no, I am not going to have any part of this," he growled as he made his way through the mine field of dominoes.

"Please Zimmy?"

"Yeah Zim, please?"

He paused midway through his dodging dominoes set up slong the floor on his way through the kitchen. "Why?"

"Because it'd be awesome and destructive! Even if it's on a small scale. It'd still be destructive!"

"And you gave us the idea!"

"How did I give you the idea?"

"You'd have to start it to seeeee it!" Wren said in a sing-song way enjoying the little glint of mischievous evilness that was her boyfriend's eye.

He gave a small sigh then smirked, "Where does it start?"

"Yay!" Andy and Wren cheered throwing their hands into the air. Wren yelped as she began to slide backwards off of Andy's shoulders. Andy grabbed her ankles a little too late and they both fell back, hitting the floor with a thud that made Zim wince.

"Ow…." Wren groaned then began giggling.

Andy joined in with a chuckle. "You ok?"

"Yeah, the floor broke my fall," she giggled harder.

Andy burst into a bout of laughter as she shifted to get up and held a hand to her to help her up from the floor as well.

Zim only shook his head with a sigh. "You two are almost as bad as GIR and CADIE. Now, where's the start?"

* * *

**Rachel….**

* * *

Rachel blinked as she saw dominoes fall down the hall she was walking down. She tilted her head to the side as she watched it travel further down the hall. She looked up in time to be startled as an excited Wren, Andy and a much calmer Zim were jogging down the hall after the falling objects.

"Come on Rachey!" Wren giggled breathlessly as she grabbed her best friend's arm.

Rachel yelped as she was drug down the hall. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dominoes!" Andy and Wren exclaimed together with a giant grin.

"Don't ask," Zim sighed. "I don't have a clue myself. I just started the fall of those little blasted things."

"When the hell did you put these up?" Rachel asked trying to talk and keep up.

"We've been at it all day!"

"All day…."

"Yep, the finale will be epic!"

"Do I even want to know?" Rachel frowned looking at Zim.

"Probably not…" Zim muttered. "I don't even know what it is."

"Come on guys! Less talky, more runny!" Wren laughed as she surged forward causing Rachel to yelp and stumble.

They followed the dominoes down the hall, up the incline to the greenhouse, past the greenhouse, over the conduits in the mess hall. For a moment Zim thought they were never going to end or end very anticlimactically. That is until they got to the crew lounge.

Wren stopped in the doorway where a mass of crew members were enjoying their time off. A set of dominoes broke off from the main line and bumped against a switch causing a bubble machine to start up. People started looking about confused, wondering what was going on as bubbles started dispersing through the room.

Andy and Wren watched the main line of dominoes intently though. They climbed up a premade ramp, triggering a balloon to float up and hit a lever that released a small cup of ball bearings. Everyone turned to look at the sound and watched as the ball bearings hit another lever which lit a small torch that burnt through a cord releasing a larger weight onto a catapult. That flung a small figurine into a basket which spun till it hit yet another lever which caused the front of a box that was sitting on the floor to lift.

GIR and CADIE ran out squealing madly. Around each of their waists were cords connected to the ceiling. As they ran toward the doors where Wren, Zim, Rachel and Andy stood, the cord seemed to rip open the ceiling. And as the two SIR units ran out the doors the ceiling opened and a huge mass of feathers and what looked like packing peanuts fell onto the slightly horrified crew members in the room. By the time all of it fell, the room looked like winter had hit. Everyone was covered in the white material.

"That was awesome!" Wren crowed and launched herself into the mass causing fluff and stuffing to fly everywhere.

Rachel looked at her best friend like she grew another head. "How long did that take you?"

"I had help! Sooooo….. maybe ten hours off and on," Wren answered popping up out of the mess.

Feathers and packing peanuts were stuck in her hair and to her ears causing Zim to look at her fondly. It made a very cute scene making him wish he had a camera so he could take a picture. From beside him he heard a click and whir and saw Andy and snapped a few pictures. He winked at Zim and gave a smile.

Wren turned to the crew in the room. "And that is for making me sign all those damned leave releases! Swamp me with them again and I will make it slime next time!" she cackled as she started literally bouncing toward the doorway.

Andy caught a few more pictures of her looking so carefree while in the mess she caused and knew she didn't have to clean up.

"I told you she'd get us back!" Someone from the back of the room shouted, then burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up Frank!" someone else shouted back before several other people started laughing.

Rachel pointed an accusing finger at Andy. "You helped, didn't you?" she hissed.

Andy gave a shrug and a slight grin. "There's half of my crew in there as well, so it was part of my revenge too. They flooded me with leave forms and I had to get them back somehow."

"Who's going to clean this mess up?" Rachel asked pointing toward the crew members dealing with the mess.

Wren bounced out into the hallway, a small pile of fluff and stuff clinging to her and following her out the door. Some of the main mass spilled out onto the floor of the hallway. She shook herself like a dog would to rid herself of most of the stuffing. Grinning at them as a feather or two still stuck in her hair and the fur of her tail.

Rachel pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "You and Andy are almost as bad as those two damned SIRs!" she hissed.

Wren stood and grabbed her finger and gave Rachel a grin. "But you love me like a sister regardless. And admit it. That was pretty awesome Rachy."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes while yanking her finger out of Wren's grasp. "It kinda was. How in the world did you manage it?"

"Bez helped a lot actually but we set up most of the dominos and most of the fluff and the little complicated things," Andy said.

"So you guys got this?" Wren asked as she popped her head back into the lounge.

Several members of the crews were throwing stuff at each other. "Yes ma'am!" they laughed still throwing stuff.

Wren laughed as the door closed and Rachel glared at her weakly. "GIR and CADIE…" she muttered and turned to leave. "They're just like GIR and CADIE. Un-bloody-believable…"

Wren turned to Zim. "Soooo?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "You two are trouble."

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her tip toes. "You still love me though!"

"That I do," he grinned back, resting his hands on her hips.

"Good!" she giggled, tail lashing lazily behind her. "I would have pouted if you didn't."

Andy snorted. "She would have and then have given you the cold shoulder. Made that mistake once. Never to it again."

Wren stuck her tongue out at Andy and giggled. "Served you right. You're my brother. You're supposed to love me."

"So says you."

She sniffed and stuck her nose into the air. "I shouldn't talk to you now."

"But you won't, because you love me little sister," Andy teased poking her in the side causing her to jump and squeak in Zim's arms.

She glowered at him, "So says you."

He poked her again and she eeped. "Andy…" she warned.

He did it again and soon she was giggling as she tried to wiggle out of Zim's grasp to get away.

"No fair!" she cried. "You're not supposed to help him!"

"All's fair in love and sibling war," he laughed as she giggled in his arms.

"I give! I give!" she squealed as she giggled hard enough she started to cry.

Andy stopped with a grin. She scowled at him. "Ebil, ebil Andy. I'll get you back." She then turned her scowl to Zim. "No kisses for you either. You helped him!"

She wiggled out of his grasp and gave a little huff and pout as she walked away, arms crossed over her chest.

"Aww, Wren, you can't snub us!" Andy chuckled as the two men followed her.

"Watch me!"

Andy looped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Wren-kit, you know we love you."

"Well I don't love you."

Zim looked an arm around her waist from the other side of her. He kissed her temple. "You don't mean that Grashe'."

"I do so," she pouted. "And no kisses."

"You said he'd get not kisses, not that he couldn't five them," Andy grinned.

She huffed as Zim gave a grin as well. "You did say that."

"Evil boys. You're ganging up on me."

"You're not the only one who can be even you know," Zim laughed.

Wren grinned and stuck her tongue out at Zim. "Because you're soooo terrifying Almighty Invader Zim."

"Maybe not to you, but to others I'd hope so."

"I'm terrified," Andy stated with mock seriousness.

"I'm with Andy. Scared witless," Wren said seriously as well.

"You are such a horrible woman sometimes and I'm going to throw you into the water fountain," Zim growled playfully as he suddenly scooped her up over his shoulder.

She yelped at the change of position. "Don't you dare Zim," she grasped his shirt to try and stabilize herself and get down off her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Andy, would you like to join me?"

Andy laughed as Wren squirmed. "I would love to Zim!"

"No!" Wren squealed. "I dun wanna get wet! Zimmy dun throw me in the water fountain!"

"Nope, made up my mind. You're going in the water fountain!"

"Nooo!"

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

I had to pause on my way back from the mess hall with my iced drink. I stood in the entry of the greenhouse as I heard a huge yelp come from inside followed by a splash. I turned to look and saw Zim had thrown Wren into the fountain. I tilted my head as then Wren pulled a laughing Andy into the fountain as well. Zim soon followed as the two in the fountain pulled him in as well.

It seemed like Bez got the levels right in purifying the water so it wouldn't harm the Irkens. I had to congratulate him for that. He'd been trying for months to get it just right. And that led into another train of thought that the possibility of a pool would be made on board. I kind of missed swimming.

(I could throw you into the fountain as well if you wish,) Bez said mischievously.

I almost lost a sip of my drink as I began to laugh. "_That's quite alright_," I thought to him. "_I'd rather not spill my drink_."

Bez rumbled with laughter. It vibrated through my bones pleasantly. (If you're sure.)

"_Positive. Thank you though,_" I smiled as I continued down the hall.

(You're welcome. You might want to be careful. The Terrible Duo are going to be running around the next corner."

I stopped and lifted my drink as two screaming SIRs ran by me startling a Sharshan that was behind me and almost toppling the box he was carrying.

I turned quickly and helped to settle it before it toppled. "Thank you Bez for the warning," I smiled. "You're a life saver."

(Again, you're welcome Rachel.)

As I made my way to the bridge I decided to take Wren's office to do a bit of work. She obviously wasn't using it at the moment seeing as she was moments ago playing in a fountain.

Pulling up some vids I started going over some reviews of what we had to do yet. The Elders wanted to meet with Wren to ask her a few questions about taking a small handful of Delaline youth on board to gain ship experience. They wanted to put themselves back out into space and stop hiding. I thought it would be a good idea so I'd bring that up to her when she was just a bit dryer.

The Resisty crew was still acting up but not as bad as before. By guard reports Tiz was getting into more fights which was not good. I was worried about the kid. Bringing him on board as part of the crew might be a good idea. He showed spunk and drive and he'd already made a friend on board Bez.

Really though, I'd like to see the Resisty as allies with us. I know they really don't like the Irkens, and for good reason. But since our treaty with the Irkens the Resisty and the rest of their people would be safe from everything. But how would we convince them it was a good idea?

As I pondered this the bell for the door began to ring almost frantically. My head shot up and I blurted out a 'Come in'.

One of our security guards that had been watching the Resisty burst into the room.

"Ma'am! There's a problem with the Resisty!" he blurted out, slightly panicked before pausing slightly confused. "Co-Second in Command? Where's the Captain? This is urgent…"

"Last I saw she was in the greenhouse indisposed. Now, what are the Resisty trying to do?"

"A few of them with the leader jumped a couple of our guards that were watching them. They are now holding them hostage. Along with the rest of the Resisty that didn't join them."

"Crap," I muttered as I jumped out of my chair. "Bes, tell Wren to get herself presentable and to get her ass over to the Resisty hold. Inform them of the situation and that I'll meet them over there with a security team."

(I will do that.)

I sighed as I tossed my drink cup in the bin. Just another thing I didn't need to worry about.

* * *

Unbelievable. Finally got this chap written and typed up. It's been sitting on my computer for a bit though. Sorry about that. Grad stuff and everything!

Which, by the by I'M GRADUATING! I'm finally done. Donedonedonedone! YAY! Go me.

Good news too, I have the next chapter written. Though it's a really depressing chapter. I mean really depressing. I almost couldn't believe I wrote it!

Anyway, till next time!


	19. Mourning Ghosts

**Chapter 19—Mourning Ghosts—**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

**Resisty hold ship….**

* * *

I ran down the hall where the main room where the Resisty were holed up. I could hear the shouting even before we got halfway down the hall. The echoing of our footsteps grew louder as more joined in. I chanced a glance back over my shoulder to see Wren, Zim, Andy and more security behind us.

The door was open so we carefully entered and were met with a few weapons trained on us.

"So, you finally came to play," the Resisty leader sneered as he pointed his weapon at one of the captured security guards' head. "Took you fucking long enough."

"Look, don't hurt my crew. Tell me what you want," Wren said calmly from somewhere from behind me.

"Honestly, you dead. But I'll take you letting us go," he growled darkly grabbing a guard in a choke hold like grip. "I'd also like that nice ship of yours as well."

I turned soon enough to see Wren's face harden. She tensed and her tail lashed twice before stilling.

"Not a good idea," I said resting a hand on her arm. "Now let everyone go so we can talk about this without hostages in the way."

"No talking, I want your ship or they all get their heads blown off," he snarled pressing the gun more firmly against the Irken's temple.

"And I'm telling you it's not a good idea," I repeated slowly.

"It's honestly a very bad idea," Wren said flatly. "You do not want to take Bez. Now, let go of the guards and put your weapons down. Let's talk this over."

"You need to let them go Rarck," Tiz said as he came forward from the group of the Resisty that obviously weren't with the others that held the guns. "They've only been trying to help us."

The Resisty leader snarled and quicker than anyone could react he shot Tiz. It hit him in the shoulder causing him to collapse to the floor. Several members that he'd pushed through rushed forward to see if he were dead.

Tiz pushed the hands away and grabbed his shoulder. When they saw he wasn't going to die any time soon they helped him sit up.

"I've had enough of you Tiz. You are a deserter. They have us captured and will only hand us over to the Empire to have us destroyed," he snapped. There was a mad glint in his eyes. He shifted his weapon back to his captive. "Now, your ship or their lives."

I raised my hands to show I was holding no weapons. "We can't give you Bez, he isn't ours to give. But we can get you a different ship and let you leave. All you have to do is let them go."

"I don't think so. Bez or nothing," he began charging his weapon, pressing it more firmly against his captive's temple. "Don't make me say it again."

"Look, you don't want Bez," Zim said carefully. "You really don't want Bez. Take the other ship."

"Fine, have it your way," he sneered and pulled the trigger.

As if in slow motion we watched as our guard was shot close range, blood splattering everywhere. We watched as the light went out of his eyes and he collapsed as Rarck let go of him before training his weapon on us. Rarck licked the blood off his lips with a sick grin and a mad glint in his eyes. He glanced down to the body on the floor and gave it a savage kick. A roar echoed through the ship that could have only been Bez mourning the loss of one of his crew, breaking the slow moment.

I felt the air chill around me as time seemed to regulate itself back to normal. I felt tears escape their holds and run down my face as I turned to look at Wren. Her face was taught and pinched in grief. Unshed tears glistened in the corners of her eyes before they shifted to a dark blue, darker than midnight back on Earth. I wasn't sure what could save them now.

Tapping her com unit she said, "All personnel, evacuate Bez either by the ships in the bays or onto the vessel Bez is docked to. This is not a drill. Evacuate now."

"Wren, you can't do this!" I growled lowly and grabbed her arm.

"I can and am. He can have Bez. I'm not sacrificing anymore of my crew for this bastard," she hissed back sharply, her eyes bore into mine and begged me not to challenge this call. "He's not heeded our warnings. Let them deal with the consequences. We can't save everyone."

"It's good you've finally come to your senses. I'd have hated to take and kill any more of your precious crew," he chuckled darkly. "But to make sure none of you try anything…"

Quick as a cobra he leapt forward and grabbed Wren and wretched her out of my grasp, toward him. He pressed his weapon to her head firmly. Fear didn't even shine in her eyes as she snarled. I had to grab a hold of Zim to keep him from rushing to her aid. I had a feeling as he tried to break my grip that Wren had this under control.

"One move and your precious Captain dies, understood? Whoever wishes to come with me, you might as well come now."

"And I warn anyone who wants to live to stay," Wren said slowly as she looked at Zim. "You do not want to follow this guy to your deaths."

He pushed his weapon closer to the side of her head. "Shut up!" he snarled. "Now move!"

Wren gave not a sound and only mouthed to us, "Trust me," when Rarck's attention was shifted minutely to the rest of his 'crew'. He was snarling at them to move it but only those who had taken weapons seemed to want to follow him. The rest had stepped behind Tiz and glared at their one time leader. They obviously were not moving.

"Fine then you sorry fucking bastards, you can rot here and wait for your deaths. Now move!"

We watched as he and his small group kept their weapons trained on Wren and the rest of us as they walked toward the door.

As the last member disappeared past the gaping maw of the door, I hoped Wren knew what she was doing. I didn't want to lose my best friend like I lost a good friend.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

"I'm telling you, you should have listened to me before you took the life of my security guard," I said slowly as we entered a now empty Bez. The air in the hall was practically thick as molasses with anger. And for once, it wasn't mine, but Bez's.

"And for the last time," Rarck snarled and hit me across the face with the end of his weapon. "That I don't care what you've said! This is our ship now. And I'm going to enjoy throwing you out of an air lock when we're far enough away from here."

A low rumble came from Bez and I could feel, almost taste his anger.

"Are we being fired at slut?" Rarck hissed as he raised his arm to strike me again.

Another rumble as we went to the lift and started ascending to the bridge.

My eyes locked with his and they narrowed causing him to actually pause. There was a look of almost something akin to a startled look in his eyes. "No, but I'm fucking glad I'm not you right now. Bez really does not like you and if I were you, I would have listened when we tried to warn you," I snarled in response.

"It's a fucking _**ship**_! It doesn't think or feel!" he roared and shoved me into the room as the lift stopped at the bridge. Again he went to hit me but I grabbed his arm before he got halfway there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I growled out lowly, my eyes narrowing. My tail lashed furiously and my ears flattened to my skull. "You deserved everything that's coming to you. I have no pity for you for what's about to happen either."

I ducked back and away from the group as they entered the bridge after me, weapons raised. Before anyone could fire at me a shield came up around me. I gave a malicious sneer and waved at them as the glass from the helm protecting us from space dropped out of sight. The group held shocked expressions as they were sucked out into the vacuum of space with no time to react at all to try and save themselves. Some scrabbled for holds on the chairs, the panels, anything but it all seemed to melt through their fingers.

As the last person was flung out, the glass was replaced and the shield dropped from around me but my eyes never left the forms floating before Bez's nose. A soft caress across my mind made the tears that I'd been holding back since they shot my security guard slide rapidly down my cheeks. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my uniform as I turned from the sight.

"Bez, bring everyone home and send someone to dispose of that trash," I said softly. I felt my anger drain from my form, leaving me exhausted and in pain. I brought my fingers up and brushed my cheek, wincing. "Let everyone know I'm alright and that I don't' want to be bothered."

(Alright Wren,) he murmured and gave me a nudge. (They deserved it you know.)

"I know they did," I murmured back as I walked to the lifts caressing the wall as I went. "If I could have, I would have ripped his throat out with my teeth though. Blood for blood."

(You did warn them.)

"That I did lovely, that I did," I sighed and took one last look at their bodies before the lift doors closed.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

Rachel ran to the window and looked out at Bez's form not sure what she was waiting for. Moments later she gasped as she watched what could only be bodies fling out into space. Zim rushed beside her and slammed his fist against the glass, resting his head against it as well. Something akin to defeat ran through his shoulders.

"She's ok Zim. Trust me. We'd know if she wasn't. She's not out there, I know she isn't," Rachel said quietly as he turned to look at her, fear evident in his ruby eyes.

Our comms crackled to life. "Everyone may return to the ship. The crisis is over. The Captain is safe and requests to be left alone. That is all."

Rachel let out the breath she had been holding. She thanked whatever deity was out there that Wren was alright. She looked to her side where Zim had been and noticed he was gone.

Running a hand through her hair she muttered, "Christ."

"He went to Wren," Andy said as he came up beside her. "I've already got a few of my guys cleaning that mess out there up and right now you should be with your guy. I've got most of this covered."

"You sure?" she asked looking at his face and searching his eyes for anything. "It is sort of our mess."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "We're at a station, you've got officers to take over the small stuff and I've got nothing to do but wait and twiddle my thumbs. Now go. Find Curtis Rachel. I out rank you anyway," he grinned.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Get the hell out of here Rachel. I'll handle what's left of the Resisty for now and have your left over guards take your fallen to be given a proper burial," Andy said quietly smile still on his face but his eyes telling Rachel all she needed to know.

"Thank you Andy. I'll repay you for this, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, oh Short one. Now move Co-Second in Command, find your boyfriend," he gave her a little push toward the door.

Rachel rushed back to Bez as fast as she could. As she entered her room Curtis' head snapped up and he stood suddenly, relief evident across his face and form. She launched herself at him and they both collapsed to the floor as they mourned for their lost friend and celebrated the relief they both felt that they were safe.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

I ran to our rooms as fast as I could, dodging crew members and other things in my way. I couldn't get there fast enough as the doors slid open and I slid into the doorway.

Scanning the room I spotted Wren's form curled up in the center of our bed. On either side of her were the SIRs who were cooing and rubbing her back gently to try and calm the tremors that ran through her body. Gingerly I made my way across the room. She barely raised her head as I crept onto the bed to sit beside her. We sat in silence as sobs wracked her body.

"I killed them Zim, like those guards when we escaped."

"Wren, you didn't kill them. You warned them. You tried to save them even though they didn't deserved it," I said softly to her, threading her fingers through her hair.

She looked at me with such sorrow in her eyes it almost shattered my soul.

"Oh Grashe, you did all you could. You can't blame yourself. Who died tonight, died because they deserved it or it was just an accident."

"But if I would have given in sooner then he'd still be a live!" she snapped harshly. "That was my fault! He died because of me!"

"Grashe, it was not your fault! That bastard would have probably shot Thruin regardless. There was no way we could have predicted anything that happened today. Ext for Bez ejecting their ass out into space."

"How is that any better? How could that be a good thing?"

"No death is right Grashe, but Bez could have done a lot worse than he did. They had an almost instant death, which is better than they deserved," I sighed and brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

She winced away and I frowned. That wasn't like her. I gently grasped her chin and turned her head a little to the side. A bruise had already started to form across her cheek from what looked like the butt of a weapon. It was swollen and looked raw and painful.

I growled lowly in my chest. "Much better than they deserved."

Wiping away her tears I sighed at the look from those eyes of hers as a fresh wave of tears began again. "Tell me what to do Wren. How can I help you grieve? What can help lessen the pain in your chest?"

"Hold me? Just hold me and never let go!" she sobbed as I pulled her toward me and she buried her face into my shoulder.

I buried my face into her hair and rubbed her back with my free hand as my other curled into her hair. I clutched her to my chest. "I'll hold onto you till the end Wren. And there after as well. I'll never let go," I whispered as I held onto her.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

All of Bez was quiet as they mourned their fallen comrade. He had been well liked and admired among the crew. Thurin would not be released into space for a curial but cremated and given a spot in a memorial that was going to sit in the center of the greenhouse.

Wren stood before it and placed a hand on the stone, feeling it warm at the touch of her fingers. The one crew member they had lost during the space anomaly battle had already been placed within the stone cube monument. She felt it was only right to have the cure stay together. She only wished she could do more to memorialize them.

Wren looked about her taking in the view of her crew wandering into the greenhouse. Some were on the second tier walkways and third tier walk ways looking down into the center of the green. Others were milling about on the main level waiting for the memorial to start. Everyone was dressing in their best uniforms and while there were tears in the eyes of those in the crowd, there was also laughter, stories, and good memories floating about as well.

She knew he'd always be remembered as long as the crew lived.

The sound of the funeral procession broke through the murmuring of the crowd. Not a sound was heard as the crew parted, allowing the officers through with Zim and Rachel in the lead. Behind them was Curtis carrying the container that held Thurin's remains. They continued to where Wren stood at the stone.

Stopping Curtis gently handed the container to both Zim and Rachel before they handed it to Wren. She nodded to them all before they all spread out around the stone to look out at the crowd gathered. Wren walked up the small set of stairs that led to the crown of the stone.

She paused swallowing around the lump of emotions caught in her throat.

"We're all here to mourn the loss of one of our own. We became a family as soon as we took our first steps onto Bez. We live together, we fight together, we mourn together.

Thurin died in the line of duty, doing what he loved to do. He did it well and always had an odd optimistic view in several serious situations. Level headed, he kept the others in his team calm while things got unbelievable.

I have a feeling that if he could say anything, he'd probably yell at us for getting so teary eyed and mopey over him. That and he'd probably tell us to break out any and all booze on Bez to celebrate that he's gone and we didn't have to see his ugly mug anymore."

A few chuckles were heard amongst the quiet crew as Wren gave a very weak smile.

"But now that his body has passed, we know his memories will live in us and that what is left of his form will stay here on Bez, where he'll watch out for us and the future crew members that board our ship. Thurin, you will be missed my friend. May you forever be welcomed on Bez and be part of him as he's been a part of us."

With that she lowered his ashes into the center of the memorial as she kneeled upon the stone. Standing, she saluted his ashes as tears ran down her cheeks freely. The others of the crew saluted in their own ways looking only slightly startled as Bez gave a roar before Wren released her salute when his roar ended.

Seeing that as a sign the ceremony was over, Wren made her way down the stairs as the other crew moved around the area. Conversations were held and the people talked as the greenhouse emptied. Presumably, many were going to go remember their fallen friend in the way he'd want them to celebrate, with lots of drinking and laughing. Quiet took the area and only the fountain that was a hundred yards burbled, breaking the quiet with a soft sound.

"I wish there was more we could have done to remember our fallen," Rachel murmured looking at the memorial.

"It's more than what they'd ever get on the Armada. They either get shot out into space with not a word or thrown into the incinerators," Zim said quietly without looking at her.

"This seems better somehow," Curtis sighed.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get something to eat," Zim finally said after they stood there a few more minutes absorbing the quiet.

As they walked toward the door, Wren paused. She had a feels she was being watched and not in the normal way she felt. She turned to look back over her shoulder and was startled to see Thuring standing by the Memorial. He gave a grin before saluting her loosely while leaning back against the stone. She blinked, startled at what she saw. But when she looked again, he had disappeared as if he'd never been there at all.

"Wren, you ok?" Zim asked frowning slightly as he noticed her hesitation.

She shook her head before turning back to him. "Yeah, yeah I am. I just thought I saw something," she said smiling up at him.

"What?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You'd probably never believe me Zimmy if I told you."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and gave a small happy sigh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"If you're sure."

"Yep, completely positive!"

* * *

I so wanted to cry! Partially because of the content of the chapter and because of how long it was. It wasn't long at all but still. I don't think I could have done any better to make it longer and I knew I had to have some sort of something depressing sooner or later.

I would like to thank a few people. Feathers of Grey for one. She's been one of my longest staying fans and won a cameo which kinda turned into more. Love you deary and I promise to have those pictures I mentioned up soon… maybe….. bad me. Lol

Another person I'd like to thank would be a reviewer who made my day. Shloonktapooxi (wonderful name by the way, that alone made me giggle) wrote to encourage me to continue writing. Dear, thank you. Not a lot of people know how much writers love reviews and your's brightened my day and made me finally type this chapter up! I'm dedicating this chapter to you!

The next chapter may take a bit longer than normal. I only have maybe three pages written and I haven't had the time to write as much as I want. I honestly don't have any clue where the hell the chapter is going either! So you'll get as much of a surprise as I will. Lol Now onto trying to find an actual job and all that fun jazz. Anyway….. please review! I do love reviews and they make me write more.


	20. What's Left

**Chapter 20—What's Left—**

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

Wren looked at those assembled at the table before her gravely. "We need to decide what to do with the remaining members of the Resisty."

"We are not going to hold them responsible for the death of your crew member," one of the Delaline Elders said frowning.

"That has already been dealt with," I said frowning myself.

"Bez had it already decided that when then they took hostages," Andy supplied, arms crossed over his chest as he blew a few of his bangs out of his face. "It didn't help them at all when they killed Thurin or hit Wren. Bez is over protective of Wren. He may have taken the same actions for only just hitting her."

The representative Ambassador for the Sharshans nodded. "I'd have to agree. The others that did not die that day obviously had n part in that what so ever and would probably be safe on that ship now."

"Maybe those that are left should try to decide for themselves what they want?" Elder Falicity suggested.

"What had been your motive for saving them to begin with?" Elder Carevft asked leaning back into their chair more.

"Honestly Elder Carevft, I just wanted to save them. A little part hoped they'd want to join us because of their diversity, but it was mostly the fact that I couldn't just let them stay there and die."

"Then maybe we should let them decide what they wish to do with themselves. They aren't prisoners or part of your crew by force."

Several around the table nodded at the sound logic that was offered. It only made sense to let them figure things out on their own. We'd saved them and we had a possible craft ready if they wished to leave immediately.

I continued to watch everything from the edge of the talks. It was good to be discreet sometimes. I could take in every little thing that they said to see if anything was behind the words spoken. And as I watched them continue about what should happen, I was the only one to notice the guard who peeked nervously in through the door. He perked up when he saw that I had noticed him.

Quietly I stood and made my way of to him. "What is it Merk?"

"Sir, I know the Captain said no disturbances but this probably is important enough to be brought to attention," he said quietly.

"Oh?"

"Tiz of the Resisty wishes to speak on behalf of them. And he'd like an audience as soon as possible."

"Well then. Can he wait?"

"Honestly, I don't think so sir. He's worked himself up to do this and I think he'd rather do it while he's got the guts to say what he needs to say."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll get their attention. You bring him in. I hope the poor kid knows what he's getting himself into with this."

"I don't think he'll expect a group this size."

"Definitely not. Let's hope he doesn't walk in and forget everything when he sees who is in attendance," I chuckled quietly as the guard cracked a grin as well.

Walking over to Wren's side I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Tiz of the Resisty wants and audience right now. He's not going to take no for an answer."

Out of the corner of her eyes she glanced at me and murmured lowly over the din of the other's talking. "Well, we got our answer then, right?"

I chuckled. "That and then some more than likely if I know how our luck plays out."

She gave a small chuckle herself and grinned. "Bring it on then."

Wren stood and braced herself by putting her hands on the table before her. This effectively silenced everyone sitting at the table as all eyes were drawn to her.

"We seem to have the opportunity to have our dilemma righted sooner than later. An elected member of those that are left of the Resisty wishes to see us now. They're not quite willing to leave it alone so they're on their way as I speak."

"Well good! The sooner this is decided the sooner we can return to more important things," Elder Tormithy grouched.

Elder Marabelle just rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Wren. "This is good news though. I hope this goes well."

The others around the table nodded in agreement.

Our attention was brought to the doors as they opened. Tiz stood beside the guard who caught my attention in the first place. He nodded to Tiz to enter before the doors closed behind him. Tiz looked quite nervous and kept wringing his hands before him.

"Tiz, would you like a seat?" Wren asked as she herself sat.

"N-no thank you C-captain Wren," he stuttered only a little as he stood straighter to add to his height.

"Curtis said there is something you wish to discuss with us."

"Yes ma'am. But to get to the point I have to start at the beginning," he said shifting a little uneasily.

One of the Elders, the ever grouchy one snorted and rolled his eyes. The other Elders shot him a dark look and Wren rolled her eyes at him. She smiled at the even more nervous Tiz now.

"Please, start from the beginning."

With that he launched into a story of before that bastard Rarck took over the Resisty. Lard Nar had died when debris was blasted at them from the explosion of a planet they were near. It hid the ship causing severe damage to everything. Lard Nar had been in one of the Cargo bays going over the supplies of the latest load pilfered from the Irken Empire. He was sucked out into the vacuum of space before anyone could react to what had happened. Rarck had taken over command after the other Officers suffered the same fate as Lard Nar had.

Wren's eyes narrowed at that but let Tiz continue with his tale. It all seemed a little too coincidental for my liking and I knew that's what she was thinking as well.

Lard Nar was more worried about keeping the Resisty from starving. Rarck wanted nothing to do with that. He only wanted to take on the Empire, straight on. Unfortunately for him the ship was in such a damaged state they couldn't. He started to take his anger out on anyone and everyone that got in his way onboard. That's why majority of the crew didn't follow with his plan.

"And with all the information I read about the treaties with the Tallests you have, it says that anyone who signs a treaty with you will also be protected from the Tallests. Right? Even species and people who've already had been taken over."

Wren only nodded in reply. Her eyes had lit up in amusement though and she was trying hard not to let her smile show. Tiz was brilliant. He'd found a loophole that saved all the species that made up the Resisty members. He'd be good as a Captain of a ship with a little more training.

"Then every survivor of the Resisty would also be safe under said treaty from any repercussions of the Empire. Correct?"

Again, Wren only nodded. She rested her chin on her palm and tried to hide her smile behind her fingers. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know she was very pleased with how this was turning out.

"Then we propose a treaty between Bez and the Resisty. They have given full rights to me to appraise the writing and the signing of a treaty between us."

Wren finally showed her smile. "I would be happy to do so, under one condition."

Tiz looked a little crestfallen for a split second. "And what is that?"

"I want a third party to play witness to the guidelines created by us. Elder Tormithy, would you be so kind to be the witness. You have no love for me it seems and have a fair opinion for their side as well. You seem to have no love for either of us so you are the only person I know who would be a neutral party to witness the signing," Wren said as her gaze caught the surely Elder's.

If looks could kill, Wren would have died three times over and maybe a half with the tilt of how Elder Tormithy's ears were. I hid a smile as well as I could as Wren flicked her ears forward in a mock salute then back again. His glare only deepened.

"I would gladly do as such," Tormithy said stiffly with a frown. "If only to make sure your impudence is held in check long enough to keep things balanced and fair for them."

"I would expect nothing more or less," she said with a quirk of her lips

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Meetings are so boring!" Rachel whines as she flopped on top of me as I lay on the couch in our room.

I gave an 'OOF!' as she landed but chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her. She cuddled as close as she could and gave a happy sigh as she tucked her head under my chin.

"And why do you think meetings are so boring?"

"You really have to ask that?" she hissed as she sat up quickly to glare at me. She glared at me for a couple more seconds before cuddling again and grumbled, "And just because they are."

I only chuckled more at this knowing she wasn't finished.

"Talk talk talk. That's all that happens. I don't know how Wren takes it honestly. She never could stand all that talk before all this. Hell, she was complaining when we got abducted."

"I think we've all changed since then," I murmured to her quietly while running and hand soothingly up and down her back. "We've all had to grow up faster than expected. So much is on her shoulders now and ours. She's the figure head of the ship, but it's our job to help her keep it together. And she's really not too different in meetings honestly. She has the same opinion about them that you do. She only tries to hide it better."

Rachel snorted as if she didn't believe me.

"She does! Her ears and tail giver her away."

Rachel shifted to frown at me. "You have a point there. Do you think she would be like this if we'd never had been abducted? Or any of us? Would we have changed so much, so fast?"

I stayed quiet for a heartbeat or two. With all the knowledge that Bez had gleaned from the other psychiatrists and psychologists on board or anyone from that field that I'd read up on and studied, I had to admit that I wasn't so sure.

"Honestly love, I don't know. Everything we've been through before and after the abduction has changed us to who we are now. The people we've met, the things we've done, just the things we've seen. Part of me is still wondering if all of this is some sort of elaborate dream." I just couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes as I said that. I said it all while looking at a spot on the ceiling though my hand still continued to rub her back.

"I don't want it to be. I don't want to lose you," she murmured as she buried her face into my neck.

"Nor do I. You're too good to be just a dream," I murmured as well and kissed the top of her head.

I cupped her cheek with my hand as I drew her from her hiding spot in my neck. Brushing my thumb over her bottom lip my eyes searched her's. They glistened with only a few unshed tears and I felt bad that I was the one to have caused them, though inadvertently.

"I love you Rachel," I said softly.

"I love you too Curtis," she sighed with a light lift of her lips.

"Always and forever," I murmured as I drew her into a kiss.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

Zim frowned as he looked about the room trying to figure out where his girlfriend was. She wasn't anywhere in her usual spots to unwind. Finally giving in he just asked Bez.

"_I give Bez, do you know where she is? And the SIRS's for that matter?_" Zim asked silently, looking about the room once again. Thinking that he needed to offer to clean this time. Wren had picked up the past couple of times. It was his room as well, might as well pitch in more.

(She's on the new observation deck that was just completely. It's not been opened to everyone else yet.)

"_Well then…. Thank you Bez. I didn't expect that you'd have another level done so soon. Especially after everything that happened._"

(There needed to be something to come of it. Something good and not bad.)

"_I agree with you. I'll be with Wren if anyone needs us._"

Bez only gave a mental rumble and a nudge as Zim walked out of the room.

He made his way to the lift and gave his verbal commands. Soon the doors opened to a breath taking view. Space and it's stars shone through a room topped with nothing but the glass shield. No walls blocked any of the view. There seemed to be no internal lights on at all at the moment, which cast the whole room in an eerie glow from the outside ship lights.

His eyes were drawn to a lone figure sitting in a dip in the center of the room. Their eyes were trained to the stars. Head tilted back just so, causing her hair to spill out behind her like a blanket or the night sky. A ship passed by, lights flashing, causing her hair to sparkle like a super nova or a spatial storm. And there for a moment, his breath caught in his throat as she glanced over her shoulder and gave a barely there smile, the stars and lights dancing in her eyes.

"Hey Zim, was wondering when you'd find me," she said quietly.

"I had a little help," he smiled at her as he walked toward her. He gently sat down beside her. "What's going through that mind or your's Grashe?"

She gave a small hum while looking to the stars again. It was a moment or two before she actually answered him.

"Just thinking that I almost miss the days it was just four of us and Bez. I don't miss the nightmares so much, but the lack of pressure that came with those days. I didn't feel as if I were losing a little part of me when someone died because they depended on me. Not gonna lie either, I miss roaming around in just my PJ's as well," she said with that barely there smile.

"You running around in your sleep cloths was a plus," he chuckled as he leaned back to rest upon his forearms and looked at the stars.

She giggled a little as she leaned back as well to rest on her elbows. "You're just saying that."

"On my word, not just saying it," he grinned looking at her.

"Oh? And why should I take the word of the Mighty Irken Invader that is Zim?" she teased.

"Because I am Zim! And the word of Zim should be law!" he grinned.

"And I'm a turnip," Wren giggled and squirmed away from Zim's grab for her as he growled playfully, narrowing his eyes.

"Zim will make sure you pay for your insolence!"

Scrambling to her feet she giggled even more as he made another grab for her, missing her tail by several inches. She blew a raspberry at him before giggling madly again and ducking another grab.

"The Mighty Zim will never catch me!" Wren declared, dancing away from him.

"Zim thinks not!" he growled as he lunged for her, pak legs springing to life.

She squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and drew her close. She wiggled and squirmed while giggling madly before placing her hands on Zim's shoulders to steady herself as he lifted her into the air.

"I believe Zim has won," he smirked as he let her down enough for their foreheads to rest together and her to look down into his eyes.

She giggled and smiled brightly at him while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I believe he has. What will the Almighty Zim do now that he's won?"

"Zim believes he will keep what he's caught. Zim will not share what is his," he growled deeply in his throat, antenna falling flat against his skull.

"I would hope no," Wren purred as Zim placed her feet back onto the floor. "I only belong to one person and I hope he knows I don't share either."

"Zim would hope so," he said as he grasped her ship with his fingers. "It would be a shame to have each of us kill someone over the other."

"Such a shame," she purred again.

Zim gave a smirk as he leaned down and captured Wren's lips in a kiss. And as she sighed, leaning against his body, placing a small hand on his chest, he was happy that this was his. This girl, this moment, this connection between them. All of this was his, at least for the time being.

As he threaded his fingers through her hair and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, he wondered if there was anything better than the taste of her on his lips.

* * *

**Elsewhere….**

* * *

Tiz blinked at those that were left of the Resisty. All of them, after he had explained and showed them the treaty, confronted him.

"You have to Tiz,"

"But… I-I-I've never lead anyone like this!" he declared stuttering over his own words. "I was a lowly messenger! I c-c-can't do this!"

"Tiz, you stood up to that bastard when no one else would. That Captain Wren like you too! You have to be our Captain Tiz!"

"I don't know how though!"

"You do!" someone chirped up from the middle of the group. "You watched out for all of us when that bastard was in control. You made sure we had food."

"Medical attention."

"You took the focus off of us when he was pissed and drew it to yourself."

"You're a born leader Tiz!"

And older crew member stepped forward. "Your father would have been proud Tiz. His son taking his place as Leader of the Resisty and freeing so many of us. It's what he always wanted you to do."

Tiz looked out at all the expectant, hopeful eyes of those of the last of the Resisty. They needed someone they could trust. He'd done well so far. Could he continue to do so well? Could he keep these people alive?

Standing tall he made his decision. Nodding to the crowd he said. "I'll do it. But only if I am able to get a bit more training under a real Captain first. It will take a while for our ship to be completed so I'll have enough time to learn more. Tomorrow I'll go talk with Captain Wren to see if she has any ideas and we'll set up what to do."

Everyone in the room cheered as he blushed a darker color. Now if only he had as much faith in himself as they had in him.

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

"Oh come on Wren-kit! I think it's a good idea," Andy said with a grin.

"I dunno Andy…" Wren frowned as they looked at the written request from Tiz.

"I have a working ship, you're not going to be able to stay much longer than you have to to see the start of both of the ships. I could take him under my wing at least for a bit. You've already asked me to stay to watch over them."

She sighed dramatically. "Fine!" she whined. "But I also want to you help train two second in commands for him. I like the co-second in commands we have going on. It gives more opinions to important decisions."

"Yessum. Anything else?"

"You're an ass," she said flatly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He just gave a large bought of laughter as he stood and ruffled her hair fondly. "Love you too little sister. Now I'm off to tell my seconds in command the plan. Then the rest of the group."

"And I'll do my reports that are never ending and ebil," Wren said as she made a face at the vids on her desk.

"A necessary ebil," Andy laughed again as Wren make a face at him and he walked out.

(Are we leaving?) Bez asked.

Wren smiled. "Soon. Within the next kake sadly. We still have a mission to do."

(There's something else,) Bez murred, observant as always.

"_Just a feeling, dear one. A feeling something's going to come in and change this._"

(Change what?)

"_This sense of peace of being here._"

(Everything changes though.)

"That it does beloved. No matter what we try, it all does change. The best we can do though is change it enough to let it be in our favor."

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

Their leaving was better than the last time. Though Wren still felt a large part of her crumble as she watched the gates close behind them. They'd be ok. They were the last time they left. And everyone would be ok till they got back.

Wren wasn't startled at all when the transmission from the Tallests came through either. She frowned as she read over the report and it only deepened as she saw the stills of the enemy that was coming closer to the Armada. Something primal and feral reared its head in the dark depths of her mind when she focused on what could only be the leader of the beasts that were taking the worlds and the Irken Invaders.

Somehow she knew them. Knew in the depths of her soul that the final confrontation between them would only end in blood shed. She'd try her damnedest to make sure it was more their blood than hers. She wasn't going to let them take down another race like they took down countless ones before them.

* * *

Blah, slow chapters are slow. Not that this chapter was soo soo slow. I just don't write as fast as I used to. Writer's block and all. And I'm worrying about getting a job and what not. Not cool.

Um….. yeah…. Don't expect the next chapter any time sooon…

And happy birthday to Feathers of Grey! *Cuddles* I haven't heard from you in a while but you're still my favorite reviewer and buddy! Happy birthday girlly! This one's for you!


	21. Calls

**Chapter 21—Calls—**

* * *

"Tallest Red. Tallest Purple. How are the two of you?" Wren asked as she leaned back in her chair and smiled a genuine smile at the two.

"We've been better," Red sighed as he messaged his temples.

"I did receive your transmission. How many planets now?"

"Too many," Red ground out. "Have you any better news?"

"You don't have to worry about the Resisty," Wren supplied.

"The Resisty? We haven't heard from them in forever!" Purple exclaimed. "What happened to them?"

"I'll throw a mission summary your way, too much to explain right now. Still trying to deal with what in the world happened," Wren muttered, she herself looking frustrated as a frown marred her features and her pain in her eyes. She rubbed the migraine she knew was starting behind her eyes.

"That bad?"

"It got there," Wren sighed. "Those guys and whatever's trying to outdo you guys in taking over the universe is really starting to wear me down. All I've wanted to do is just find my way home. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Not at all," Purple said soothingly. "Have you come any closer to that?"

"Nope. Signed a treaty with some giant bunny aliens and then had to deal with the Resisty, so we haven't actually got too far," Wren explained as she leaned back in her chair, her form slouching slightly. "Any clue what you're going to do about the planets and your invaders? Because I'm really starting to worry about this."

"We're pulling everyone back to the Armada and will try to fall back to a few of our better defended planets."

Wren nodded. "We'll have space at the station for any you feel would just be in the way. And space for a few ships to stay around the station hidden as well."

"We'll keep that in mind," Purple said.

Wren took a moment to look at the two leaders before her. They looked stressed, more than usual and if possible thinner than they were only months ago. Dark circles were starting to form under their eyes regardless of their lack or need of sleep. She guessed they'd never faced anything that could match them in shear power like this. From everything she'd seen, those monsters looked like tanks and even the hardest of Irken Elite had a hard time piercing their armor to do any sort of damage at all.

"Have they been going after other planets as well?" Wren asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"They have."

"Is anything being left after?"

"We can't tell. Our probes can't get through or get destroyed."

"Damn," she frowned as she tapped a finger against the arm of her chair. She shifted her weight to get more comfortable and took in what information she had so far. Her tail lashed as she thought.

After a moment or two she smiled lightly as she saw that the two were watching her tail behind her. Or more accurately trying not to watch her tail.

"This needs to be dealt with and unfortunately we don't have enough units at our disposal to take them out directly with brute force. And I don't know anything about them honestly to know their weaknesses. These buggers haven't been taken out by any one yet and we don't know if anyone has. We need to work on figuring out their weakness. I'm sending you boys a low down of what's happened since last time and call me back in four kakes. I have to brain storm with my people."

They only nodded and cut the signal.

Wren rubbed the bridge of her nose with a finger hoping to will away the migraine settling there. "Here we go again," she murmured.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

"Ok crew, let's move. We have a lot on our plates and no time to waste," I said as I took my seat on the bridge.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

Controlled chaos broke out as the crew scrambled to get on the way. Several people came to me with reports and I hoped our leaving wouldn't be delayed any longer. But it was just our luck if anything went wrong.

* * *

**Later….**

* * *

"Did you come up with anything?" Red asked.

"Not yet. We still come up with the fact that we're screwed," I sighed as I continued going through reports on my desk. "And I don't like that conclusion."

"Who does?" Purple asked as he rolled a cup that was on its side back and forth on the table with a low expression.

"Did you get what I sent you guys?"

"We did."

"And?"

"I can't believe you got a treaty out of them. Though all the planets that had created the crews were taken over but the Vortian have not been taken over. The Resisty lost quite a few planet side."

I winced. "Great, just great. What are you going to do about them?"

"We've already scared them by throwing them on ships without a moment's notice as soon as we read the information you sent."

"Really guys? Really?"

Red shrugged, "They wouldn't have listened to us if we tried to explain."

I sighed, "I guess not."

Frowning I pondered more of what they had said. With a raise of a brow I asked, "You had enough ships for that?"

"The carriers and refugee ships that came back after the group settled down on your station actually. And I hope you have space on that station for them. If not then some of the ships will have to stay there to hold them all," Red said. "At this rate we're going to need more stations."

"Well, we have the plans. It wouldn't be too hard to do. I think we may be able to send some of our engineers. We just have to find the proper spot or spots," I hummed as I drummed my fingers upon my desk in thought. "If you can have a few scouts scout as few areas for us we could probably come up with something. I'll have some of my connections keep an eye out for potential spots as well."

"That way we have a backup plan ready just in case something comes up," Red nodded in thought. "Do you think something good will come of all these treaties? Sooner or later we're going to have no one to take over."

"If we want to survive all of us are going to have to work together. In the small amount of information that we've gathered and from the few Invaders that have survived escaping these monsters, we need all the help we can get. And honestly, no good ever came of anyone trying to take over anything."

Purple sighed. "Do you think things are going to ever go back to normal at all?"

I gave my own sigh and directed a sad smile his way. "I highly doubt it will Purple. I wondered that at the very start of all this. And look where I am now. Captain of a ship that I never thought in my wildest dreams was actually real, having a civil conversation with two leaders of one of the mightiest races. At least in my opinion that is. Don't let that go to your heads either. I've got one Irken who has ego enough to supply the Armada and I don't need two more."

Purple gave a weak grin at that and the fact that I was wagging a finger at them like a child getting scolded.

"Now, I need to see if I can get anything good to come out of all this info. I'll keep you two posted with what I've come up with. And remember, stay safe boys. I don't want to come half way across this galaxy to find you smeared across the stars!"

Red laughed as he waved me off. "Try not to get smeared across the stars yourself!"

"Take care you two," I said softly.

Red and Purple gave weak smiles in return as the connection cut.

* * *

**Narrator….**

* * *

**Elsewhere….**

* * *

Lak frowned as she looked across the vast amount of space that lay out before them. Something was off. Not the bad off, but off none the less. She couldn't put her finger on it but she could swear the _Raroduen_ was trying to tell her something.

Of course, that wasn't programed into her systems. But they also didn't configure the engines to be this strong either. They shouldn't have made it this far out by her previous calculations of what the engines could handle. They seemed to be working perfectly fine in all honesty.

Just what was going on with her ship though? There were other small things as well that just didn't seem to fit into the puzzle that was this ship.

"Lak, did you want something to eat?" Grace asked as she clutched the door frame, hanging into the room.

"Hm?" Lak asked, distracted by her conundrum.

"Food Lak. Food," Grace sighed. "You know, the stuff you eat."

"Yeah, yeah…. Sure. Whatever…" Lak mumbled as her fingers danced across the boards.

"Not this again," Grace scowled and mumbled. "Ignore me will she…"

Loudly Grace said, "You know. I've been thinking of adopting twenty three space orphans and refer to them as our love children. And when people asked where they came from I'd say that you were the one who wanted to adopt them all."

"That's ni…..Wait. What?!" Lak growled turning to look at Grace in the doorway.

Grace grinned at her. "Food!"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope. Do you want me to?" she chirped sweetly batting her lashes at her best friend.

"You do it enough as it is! Why do I want you to try?"

Grace shrugged. "So, what were you working on that had you so distracted?"

"The ship seems off," Lak muttered turning back to the console.

"Bad off or 'meh' off?" Grace asked as she came over to lean on the back of the chair.

"Dunno. Just…. Off. Not bad, I think."

"Well, what seems off?"

"Our speed and our scanners. Both are stronger than they should be. Though our engines don't show any signs of stress at all. She seems more responsive than when we first started out too."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Grace commented. "Maybe you're worrying too much."

Lak leveled a look at Grace that Grace bit back a giggle from. "There is no worrying too much. This is serious Grace. What if something's wrong?"

Lak, nothing could be wrong. This is a new ship that you helped build. You know it inside and out. If it's working better that just means you out did yourself. That or the ship's finally found it's pace."

"I don't believe that one bit," Lak muttered as she sat back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so.

Grace rolled her eyes and blew a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "If you say so Lak. Now, come eat."

Lak followed Grace out of the room grumbling all the way. Before she left completely though she paused in the doorway. Looking back at the controls she just couldn't shake the feeling, that for a split second, she felt a brush of humor across her mind. Almost like she did when living on Bez for that small amount of time.

* * *

**Somewhere on the Massive….**

* * *

Tonu sighed as he ran a hand over his scalp. Tension was building on the ship because of the new aliens and it almost made him want to vomit. What he wouldn't give to be soaking in one of the pools in the spa on Bez right now. Rolling his shoulders he tried to ease the tension out of them only to run right into something. That something turned out to be a someone and that someone was the Tallest Red.

Both of them landed in a heap in the vacant corridor stunned. Tonu blinked up at Red from where he was sprawled out on the Tallet's lap.

"M-m-my Tallest! I am so sorry! I didn't see…. I mean…. I didn't mean to…. Are you ok?" Tonu asked as he looked up at Red stuttering.

Tallest Red on the other hand blinked down at the stuttering ship Captain before breaking out into laughter.

It was Tonu's turn to blink again at the other. A small part of him wondered if the fall damaged his leader's PAK or his brain meats or something.

"I'm fine," Red chuckled as Tonu Shifted enough to finally stand up.

"Are you sure? I'm not going to get launched out an air lock am I?" Tonu asked, his fingers twining about themselves with nervousness. That had happened once to someone else and he didn't want it to happen to him.

Standing and brushing himself off Red rolled his eyes but grinned. "No air locks. The only thing damaged is my ego." He assured as he glanced down at the shorted Irken. "What about you? You ok?"

Tonu blinked up at him slightly confused. "I am… are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Red waved the question off. "I shouldn't have been so wrapped up in my thoughts. I've been unable to relax lately so I've been walking the halls trying to come up with something to help the crisis that's going on now."

"Anything yet sir?" Tonu asked meekly, unsure if it was he place to ask such things of his Tallest.

Red sighed and looked out toward the stars. "Nothing yet."

"I'm sure you and Tallest Purple with think of something soon," the Captain said smiling weakly at his Tallest. "You're not the Tallests for nothing."

Red looked at him for a second before he grinned and started laughing. "I wish I had as much faith in us as you have in us."

"Someone has to," Tonu shrugged. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said and he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. A blush crept over his cheeks.

Red could only laugh harder at that. After a few minutes he was leaning against the wall, holding his sides as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I needed that. Irk did I need that."

"I don't mean to be so rude sir," Tonu said finally feeling as if he had to apologize for something.

"Rude? Rude is Purple. You, you're fine. Everyone's been tense lately. This I don't mind at all," Red chuckled pushing himself off the wall. "It's good to have something say what they think sometimes."

"You sure?"

"Positive," he grinned. "So, were you heading anywhere specific?"

Tonu shook his head, "No sir, not really."

"Good! Would you like to head somewhere to grab a snack?"

"Really?" Tonu squeaked uncertain.

Red rolled his eyes again but smiled all the same. "Yes, really. My treat of course."

"But I knocked you down sir."

"All the more reason to get snacks!"

Tonu blinked once before smiling. "Who can turn down free snacks?"

"Exactly!" Red laughed as he slid his hand into Tonu's and began down the hallway, Tonu in tow.

* * *

**On Bez….**

* * *

Wren sighed as she sank into the couch while throwing her feet up. What she wouldn't give to have everything calm again. And not the calm before the storm either. That was more grating then any sort of battle.

And her hope for peace was shattered as she felt the silent nudge from Bez that she had a secure message from the Massive coming in. A frown turned down her lips and her brow creased in confusion.

"_What now?_" she wondered to herself. She opened a channel on the vid in her hand. She was slightly startled that I was only just Purple on the other end of the connection.

"Pur, what is it?"

"Wren, can I ask you a question?"

"I'm not leaving Zim Pur," she deadpanned with a roll of her eyes but her lips quirked into a small smile.

He gave a chuckle. "Oh, I know that! I wanted to ask you something else."

"Ask away Pur."

"Is it wrong of me to want to modify one of our bombs to create a bigger explosion?"

Wren raised a brow. "Pur, you're a Tallest. You can do anything you want to. Remember?"

The other began twisting his fingers together, obviously nervous. "Not any bomb Wren. A bomb that connects to an Irken's self-destruct button."

She frowned sharply. "What are you planning Purple?"

"Modifying my self-destruct unit to be more powerful. Just in case, you know…." Purple trailed off.

He obviously was afraid to look her in the eye. She knew why he wanted to do it and sadly if she could do the same she would. And it seemed he had been thinking about this for a while now. This wasn't some off the handle idea he just happened to get. It was an honest, well thought out idea.

"Pur, if you feel you have to do this, do it. I'll support you all the way. I just hope it doesn't come down to you needing it," Wren told him quietly.

"I hope so too. But it's the only thing that I can think of to help. And if it can take out thousands of those things somehow, it'd be worth it," Purple said as he looked down at the desk he was sitting at. Bits of odd things were scattered across the top from where Wren could see. Tools and extra parts glittered almost dangerously.

"Can you make and explosion that big?"

"I can try," he shrugged with one shoulder. "I've been experimenting with a few things."

"Don't blow yourself up on accident Purple," she smiled weakly, scolding him.

"I won't. Jeez, I'm not a smeet."

He rolled his eyes at her causing her to giggle. "Sometimes I wonder!"

Purple stuck his tongue out at her which caused her to giggle more. He couldn't help but chuckled with her.

When the bought of amusement was down with Wren smiled weakly at him. "Remember to stay safe Pur."

His antenna flattened to his skull and he gave a weak smile back. "Only if you stay safe as well Wren."

"Deal," she smiled. "And if it comes down to that bomb being used, it better bloody well be epic."

"It'll be as epic as the damage Zim created before he met you," Purple grinned.

Wren burst out laughing, knowing all the stories of Zim before he met her. It would definitely be epic if it was on that scale. But she hoped it would never have to used.

* * *

OMG….FINALLY! Sorry guys. Inspiration took a one way ticket a little while ago and I only was just able to finish this. I've been writing a few sentences here and there, just not a lot to be any good. And now I just need to start on chapter 22! Bah…..


	22. A Treat

**(New info at the bottom!)**

Wren started looking out the window, only to see the expanse of space. She sighed and sat in her chair instead. You'd never know it but she actually missed the winter. She hated in the cold and wind and the ice. But she just missed the changes of the season. When everything's quiet and still, the moon shining on the snow so brightly it looks like another dawn. And if anyone asked, she'd deny it all but she missed the gentle presence of the snow falling, how it muffled everything as it fell.

A little part of her wondered if it still snowed on Earth. If anyone was there to watch it fall and think how beautiful it was. Would they still make snow angels, snowmen? Or would they be freezing for lack of supplies? Of the totally disarray of what was left after they were taken. Would she be able to find Earth to take them back to it?

This train of thought brought her even further down into her melancholy mood. The edges of depression starting to creepy closer. She needed to kick herself out of this and do something other than think of the possibility that they'd never find Earth, that they'd be destroyed by the aliens come for them…

**And think of the fact that the damned author hasn't updated in freaking forever! Sorry guys. I've been trying to find a good job, pay my bills and what not. That included getting a transcribing job that eats at my time but is actually paying for me to buy food and keep the apartment lit and heated. **

**I've hit a rough patch with writing as well. Nothing seems to be coming up and that goes with my drawing as well. Sorry guys. I just feel bad for leaving you hanging like this. Hell, I was supposed to do the Month of the writing for November and that didn't happen at all because of crap that's been happening. Not only is Wren depressed. I am too, though I'll vehemently deny it in person. All smiles and what-not. **

**I thought I'd give you guys an update since someone is obviously hanging around. It's not that I don't appreciate everything, I'm just…. Kinda…. Yeah…. I love you guys! Just hold on a while longer. I've got a week of transcribing left for this bought and I'll see about typing up something that I've had written down for a while because what's up top obviously isn't part of the chapter. Just so you know. It's better than that! Trust me.**

* * *

So, you guys get to know that I do have a chapter written. It's not typed up yet but I will have a new chap up before, hopefully, next weekend. My new job starts next week and I'm going to be bombed with stress over it. Now, to go type up what little I have for you guys! You people better be stoked about this!


	23. Discussing the Future

**Chapter 22 – Discussing the Future –**

* * *

**Narrator...**

* * *

"Either I'm going insane, or there's something fishy going on,' Wren said as she walked into her room.

Zim looked up from his notes as he sat in the kitchen at the island. He had a fork in one hand and a pen in the other.

"And I hate you, you and your ambidextrous ways," She added when she spotted him. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Irkens are just far more superior that way," he laughed. "Now, back to your probably insanity."

She stole his forkful of food with a hum of appreciation at the sweet noodle concoction. "Probably insanity _or_ something fishy," she corrected as she turned to dish herself up some of the food that was on the stove.

"Alright then," he smiled. "Probable insanity or something fishy. So, what is it?"

"I dunno, but I could have sworn that I saw Thurin on my way here."

Zim raised an eyebrow at that.

"Exactly! I know everyone on board by sight, with Bez's help of course in many cases, and I could swear that it was him!"

"We Irkens tend to look alike love."

"I know that," Wren said rolling her eyes as she sat down with a fork across from him. "But it was him. The same grin, the cocky little salute he'd give me when he'd visit the bridge. It was him Zim."

"Maybe it's the stress?"

She frowned in thought. "Maybe. I just don't know anymore though. I have a feeling about this. But I know it's just insane that I saw a dead man."

She blew a few loose strands of hair out of her face before taking a bite of her dinner. "And maybe I should let this go. I don't feel this is dangerous of bad. It just bugs me."

Zim looked at her for a few moments more and smiled. "It's going to continue to bug you too. But don't let it eat at you Grashi. Things will work out in the end."

She sighed almost dramatically. "I know, I know. And aren't I the one who usually says that?"

"Sometimes you just need reminding," Zim smiled.

She smiled back at him. "What would I do without you?"

"Be driven mad by shear boredom," he answered with a wide grin. But his eyes gave a whole different answer.

She was grateful for him and all that he was to her. He may never understand it, but she was beyond grateful for him, everything he stood for in her life. Everything that she'd fought for to get here and survive.

The two of them sat quietly and dug into their meals. Zim working on his notes and Wren just mulling over things.

"_Maybe there would be more to be grateful for after finding home,_" she thought to herself as she watched Zim eat and work. He was switching back and froth between his hands with his fork and the vid in front of him. "_If I could have any kids, would they take after either of us? Who would they look more like? Would they be ambidextrous like him? A klutz like me?"_

She smiled at the though of a little one with Zim's eyes and height and maybe her hair. A little boy or girl, it didn't matter. They would get into so much trouble regardless. With both of their habits of trouble finding them, it was inevitable.

"What are you smiling about Grashi?" Zim asked looking up to see her smiling.

She blinked back to the present. "Oh! Sorry, a little of this and a little of that," she answered.

"Uh, huh..."

She wrinkled her nose at him and stuck her tongue out. "I was thinking about the future if you much know."

"Anything in specific to bring that sort of wistful smile to your lips?"

"What we'd do after this whole mess was taken care of mostly," she answered truthfully looking him in the eye.

"You're sure we're going to win this?"

"I'm positive. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be day dreaming about having kids at some point, would I?"

Zim froze mid sip of his drink and started coughing. Wren rushed to his side and started patting him on the back. "Zim, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a moment..." he said trying to catch his breath.

She looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure? Was it something I said?"

"I'm sure. And it was nothing you said. You just took me by surprise. What made you start thinking about children though?"

She gave a one shouldered shrug. "Not sure really. Most people do at some point in the human race I guess. I don't want any now of course!" she exclaimed. "I'm not even in my twenties yet! I'm the Captain of a living ship and we're pretty much in the middle of an all out war. No time for children until at least the war is done with or it's a little safer and I feel more confident with myself."

There was an uneasiness in Zim's eyes and form that made Wren flinch a little on the inside. It was a look of hope yet at the same point a fear that lead to something akin to depression.

"I'm sorry Zimmy. I didn't mean to bring this up. We haven't been together that long and I know most guys stay away from this subject for a while," Wren said quickly, slightly upset that she had made Zim upset about this. "I won't bring it up again if you don't want me to."

"I... no... It's not that Wren. It's just that..."

"Just what Zimmy?"

"It's just that there were whispers of me in the past being a defective soldier. An Irken who was not fit to survive because I caused so much damage. I-I'm just not sure why you would want to have a child with a defective soldier," he whispered looking down at his hands, not able to meet her eyes.

"Oh Zim!" she sighed. "You are not defective! How could you be! You've done so much. And why wouldn't I want children with the man I love. Honestly! Regardless of what they say, I wouldn't have it any other way." She took his face into her hands as she said this bringing his eyes up to meet her's.

He took her hands in his, not moving them but caressing the back of those small hands with his thumbs. "But what if I can't ever give you children because I am defective? I may not be able to do so because of something physical. I don't want to hurt you by not being able to give you something you'd want so badly," those ruby eyes shone with pain at the thought.

"Love, if that happens, you just let me adopt any orphan that we come across no matter the age," she smiled at him and jokingly said. "Or we'll figure something else out. We don't have to worry about this now because I don't even want kids at the moment! We have too much on our plates now to even worry about kids right now. Thought when we do I hope they have you're height. But heaven help the ship when we do have children. They're going to get into so much trouble! With our habit of trouble finding us and getting into mischief those children are going to be hellions!"

He finally laughed at that. "Would you think them to be anything else but trouble?"

She giggled and grinned. "If they weren't, I'd be worried!"

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

Weeks later found Zim and Curtis watching a feed on a video game competition that had started to replace television shows at the moment. The girls had shooed them both out for some guy time. Which was them sitting in one of the bars, watching what they were now, while eating the normal sort of barrish food and drink.

"Think the girls kicked us out for a reason other than guy time?" Curis asked as he ate another fry.

Zim brought his attention back to Curtis, away from the game. "Doubt it. More than likely they kicked us out to scarf cookie dough and watch some movies or something."

"Damn, do I miss regular TV sometimes," Curtis sighted. "There may have not been a lot on at times but it helps to have something to focus on instead of a war constantly."

"I dunno, the game feeds are pretty interesting sometimes," Zim grinned. "What if they kicked us out so they could game?"

Curtis just blinked at Zim for a moment then grinned. "Why didn't I think of that? That would be the perfect reason to kick us out. Who would have guessed?"

Zim gave a one shoulder shrug as he took a gulp of his soda. "Just a though because I don't see either of them doing really girly things."

"Definitely not. Wren and Rachel would try to take someone out if they suggested it," Curtis laughed as he grabbed his drink. "I can't see either of them getting their nails done or their hair done either."

Zim frowned as he tried to imagine that as well. Oddly enough, he couldn't either. Wren took the longest on her hair but that's because there was so much of it now that it was past her bottom and had so many waves and curls it almost drove her to madness. She braided it often to keep it out of the way but that was about it. The closest those two got to anything really girly was soaking in the spas. Wren enjoyed bubble bathes often to relax but they weren't floral scented or anything really girly. It was often a musk scent, vanilla or a menthol to ease aches.

"You're right. It's like trying to come up with a word that's on the tip of your tongue. It's there but it's just not come out. I can't imagine them at all acting like some of the other girls on board."

"Totally," Curtis laughed after he took a drink. "Have to say I'm thankful though that they don't mess so much with their looks. Rachel is adorable when she first gets up. Hair all mussed and everything. What about Wren?"

Zim took a swallow from his drink as a wistful smile played across his lips. "I may be biased but she's beautiful. She usually sleeps with her hair braided so it doesn't tangle in her sleep. She sorta purrs in pleasure when CADIE undoes it to brush it out and GIR puts a cup of hot chocolate mixed with coffee in front of her. And when she catches your eye over her mug and she smiles just a bit, it gets your heart beating faster."

"And those small smiles promise something more in the near future," Curtis added with a far away look in his eye. He took a swig of his drink thinking.

"Damn, we have it bad," Zim muttered causing Curtis to choke on his drink as he successfully stopped it from spewing all over the table when he started to laugh at Zim's comment.

Zim grinned as he smacked his friend on the back to try and get his breathing back to normal.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

"Rachel! He's flanking you! Take him down!"

"Booyah!" Rachel cackled as she took out one of their opponents as he tried to take her out.

They both burst into a fit of giggles as their opponent cussed severely before congratulating them on defeating him.

"Do you think the guys know we're doing this?" Wren asked Rachel as they headed for their next goal.

"Psshh... I don't think so. They may think we're painting each others toes or something."

"God! I hope not! I'd hope they know us better than that!" Wren exclaimed, horrified by the thought of polish on her nails.

"A very neon polish would match your fur perfectly!" Rachel laughed.

"Lemon with orange stripes for you!" Wren giggled madly.

Both girls just continued to giggle as they blasted their way through another set of opponents. Their giggling worrying their other opponents to an exponential level across the board.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

**The Massive...**

* * *

"Shit," Red growled as their sensors on another planet disappeared right before their eyes. "How many does that make now?"

"You don't want to know sir..."

Red groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Purple looked over at his brother, worry evident on his face. All this stress was definitely not helping at all and with each planet they lost, they felt the crunch of time as the other aliens closed in on them. If they didn't figure out what to do about or with this total genocide of not only their people but the other planets that were out there, they were looking at total chaos within months.

Yeah, they took over planets, but at least those planets with people still on them mostly survived. These beings were destroying everything. The planets were, by all looks and what scans they could conduct, dead. Nothing would probably survive planet side for years or the planet healed itself completely, if it healed at all...

Purple watched his brother lean forward and grown at the screen now showing the worlds that had been taken over. They passed by one-by-one and he knew Red was going to try and shoulder all this on his own shoulders. That was just how Red was.

"Red, we should take a break from the bridge for a bit," Purple said quietly as he placed a hand on his brother's arm.

"Can't Pur, not now," Red mumbled as he shrugged it off.

"Red, we won't change anything just sitting here. We've given our orders. The Bridge can get a hold of us via our personal communicators if they need answers. Staring at those dead worlds isn't going to help us."

"And sitting in our rooms will?" Red asked, glaring at Purple.

"No... But..."

"I'm not moving..."

"Red..."

"No."

Purple sighed as he watched his brother look back to the screen. "_What now?_" Purple thought to himself slightly defeated. When Red was in this sort of mood, it was hard to get his mind off of what was bothering him.

"I'm back!" someone practically sang as they walked through the doors causing every head to turn toward the sound.

Wren came traipsing onto the bridge like she owned the place. One hand resting on the arm of Captain Tonu, who was blushing like mad as he kept step with the other Captain.

"I wanted to surprise you guys so I bought your bridge's silence!" she grinned at their surprised expressions. "So, your guys' doughnuts are on the way with the guys I'm sending over. I kidnapped the Captain because I saw him and I could."

"Wren! What are you doing here?" Purple asked as he stood to greet her.

"War, famine, galactic domination. I figured I'd know what to do if I get close to the front lines," she said as she laughed when Purple pulled her into a hug, easily lifting her off the floor. As her feet settled back down she added, "And I always find it's easier to handle some discussions face to face."

She glanced over at Red, who looked a bit worse for wear in her opinion, "And maybe give you guys a shot at talking to Curt? I've been doing it a lot more lately." She pouted at Red, "No hug Red?"

He finally gave a weak grin as he stood and gave her a hug. She returned it and smiled at him as they pulled away. "Now, I'm kidnapping the both of you and leaving a couple of people in charge for the evening. Hourly reports are going to come through to Bez and we'll review them all together."

"But!" Red started to protest but stopped as the shorter female put a finger to his lips stopping him.

"But nothing!" she said as she poked him in the chest. "I will drag you along if I have to by your lekku. And you know I will good sirs!"

He gave a smile, though it was more like a quirk of his lips as he was repeatedly poked in the chest. "Fine. But only a few hours. No more."

"Good!" she smiled back at him.

Purple gave a smile at her success. Thankful that someone could get Red off the bridge. She was the miracle that he had asked for.

"And I'm stealing Tonu to come with us!" she giggled wrapping and arm around said Captain's arm.

"What?! But ma'am!"

"No buts! You've been working too much too! Back and forth. Back and forth! I've been keeping an eye on you sir and you have been working yourself to the bone! I can see it!"

"But..."

She shot him a scowl as well that stopped his protest midway and caused him to blush and look at his boots.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Wise choice boyoh. It's not wise to challenge me when I have my mind set," she smiled and patted his arm in comfort. "You'll learn that soon enough. I had to scare the crap out of your Tallests before they learned that!"

"I think I'm getting there," he murmured, blowing a puff of air out in a sigh.

She started laughed which caused him to smile and blush. Really, that laugh of her's was infectious. You wouldn't believe how hard it was not to laugh when she was.

"So, let's get going! I've got a few things to show you since you were last on Bez. And Julie is making home made doughnuts tonight! She was a professional doughnut maker on Earth with her own shop that made a whole bunch of specialty doughnuts! When she heard how much Irkens loved doughnuts she just started making and trying out different types. They are freaking amazing! She has a small shop near the greenhouse so we can get some and sit in the greenhouse for a while. Tonight one of the groups made of teens who are wanting to keep up music is also putting a light show off this evening in there, so it's an extra perk. It's also a grade for the Set and Design students who are helping set up the laser lights, smoke machines and everything else the band needs," she rambled off.

Red and Purple perked up.

"Lasers?"

"Smoke machines?"

"Why didn't you say something before?" they asked together, excited now to leave.

Wren laughed as they started their age old squabble of which was better, smoke machines or lasers. Wren started toward the door with Captain Tonu in tow. Followed by the now two debating brothers.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

The day was coming to an end and Red was surprised at how much more relaxed he was than when the day first started. The worry was still there, but he wasn't so severely focused as he was before. And he was still amused that he was on Bez right now, reclining on a blanket Wren had brought and they were snacking on a few doughnuts and doughnut holes along with various other things Rachel had brought so they weren't inhaling just sugar and dough.

They were waiting for the concert to start and he was oddly relaxed outside of his Irken Tallest robes. Wren had insisted on getting Red and Purple out of their 'official work suits' as she put it and into a well fitted pair of pants and a fitted shirt. His were of a red that he really like very well and they were so much more comfortable to recline in. He could get used to wearing these things more often when he was in his rooms.

He looked over to Purple, who had just burst into a fit of laughter over something a very pretty nurse had said and had to smile that his brother was laughing. Wren was lying on Zim as he reclined back onto a small amount of pillows they brought and had shared with the rest of the group. Rachel and Curtis had stolen one of the largest pillows and were already lounging at the edge of the blanket, throwing popcorn at each other.

"You seem more relaxed sir," Tonu said from his left, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just a bit," he smiled at the Captain, only just seeing how he had sat himself.

Tonu sat beside of him with his knees drawn up to his chest. It was obvious that he was slightly uncomfortable with the show of affection he was seeing between the members of Bez's crew. There were couples strewn all over the place in the greenhouse. Many Irkens still weren't used to the shows of affection if they hadn't been on Bez for a while.

(He is very uncomfortable.) came Bez's voice ringing through his mind. (He's always perplexed when it come down to Wren and the rest of the crew. And his own feelings lately.)

"_Um...thanks..._" Red thought toward the ship, not sure if he'd actually heard it or if it would hear him. He wasn't quite used to the ship either.

(Make the young Captain comfortable please. He's broadcasting a lot of anxiety,) Bez pushed.

"_What do I do?I" _this was a whole new level of interaction he wasn't sure of.

(Get him another snack of something. I don't care what. I'm antsy enough without him projecting. He's got a stronger mind gift than others of the Irkens so it is a bit more unnerving.)

"_He does?_" he asked a little shocked while standing, a small plan already forming in his mind. He signaled to Pur that he'd be back soon when shot a questioning look.

(Yes, and it's only getting stronger. You Irkens strived for the perfect army and you got a potential for an evolutionary time bomb! Be prepared for any generations born after Wren's inclusion into your history to have extraordinary abilities in the mental capacities and physical capabilities.)

"_Thanks for the warning,_" he mumbled as he came to the doughnut shop. "_Anything else I should be warned about?"_

_(_He really likes the cinnamon ones,) Bez said amused.

Red resisted the urge to roll his eyes and grumbled, "_I know, I was paying attention to that."_

Bez only shot an amused thought his way before closing the link between them.

As Red started back to the blanket he thought about the ways he could get the Captain to relax. He came up behind Tonu and brought the treat in front of the tense Captain. He jumped a little in surprise before he looked up at the smirking Red.

"Thought you'd like something else besides the health food the other's brought," he said as he sat behind the small Irken, copying Zim's position hoping to help Tonu relax a bit more if the Irken wasn't just seeing Bez's crew interact that way. And of course, there was his ulterior motive of helping him finish the snack as well. These were growing on him.

And even in the dim light he could see the blush across Tonu's cheeks as he reached for a cinnamon doughnut hole that was drizzled in a caramel and sugar glaze. The tense line of his shoulders eased and his knees fell into a lotus position.

"Thank you sir, these are my favorites! At least my new favorites."

"Red, please. At least while off the clock for now. Red. Okay?"

"O-okay, Red..." he smiled as he took a bite of the sweet. "And you should help yourself. I'm not going to finish all these on my own!"

Red grinned, "I was hoping you'd offer. I don't think I've had these yet and, honestly, I don't think I could have tried stopping myself from stealing one."

Tonu laughed, causing Red to feel pretty good about himself. He kind of wanted to hear the other laugh again.

And unbeknownst to the two sharing their treat, Wren had watched the interaction. She blinked in surprise at them and felt a small rush of explanation for it from Bez, whom liked to keep her informed of everything as much as possible. She smacked Zim lightly on the leg and motioned to the two who started laughing over something. Zim blinked a little dumbfounded at the scene.

Wren started to kick at Rachel to get her attention, resorting to swatting her with her tail, not daring to take her eyes off the two just in case she'd blink and it'd disappear. A growl alerted her that she got the other's attention and she pointed at Red.

Purple almost spit out his drink at the scene. No one expected this turn of events, especially with Red's prickly personality. And they almost missed the start of the concert because they were so distracted by the two chatting Irkens who were discussing strategy for a new set of war games that might be interesting.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

* * *

"You're a little scary when this happy," Rachel laughed as they walked down the hall toward their rooms.

"I think it's kind of cute," Curtis said. "She sort of reminds me of a bouncy puppy."

Wren turned around and stuck her tongue out at the two of them. "Not a puppy."

"Yes a puppy. A bouncy spaniel puppy because of your hair. It bounces exactly like a cocker spaniel's ears and fur does," Curtis chuckled.

Wren wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him again and blew a raspberry.

"Real mature," Rachel drawled to her best friend and rolled her eyes.

Wren giggled as she replied, "You know this is what a lot of sugar does to me! Now you get to suffer!" She cackled evilly.

"Nope, they don't. I do!" Zim laughed as he swept her over his shoulder. "They have the luck of being able to lock their doors. I'm the one who has to watch you bounce all over the room like a mad bunny."

He paused only for a second in thought, "Though watching you bounce around my not be such a bad thing..."

"Zim!" Wren exclaimed thwacking him with her hand on the shoulder. "Mind out of the gutter! You, sir, are spending way too much time with Curtis!"

"I don't' have to spend that much time with Curt to have my mind in the gutter!" he laughed. "I started being corrupted when I met you guys!"

"Lies!" she exclaimed then burst into a fit of giggles as Zim started to tickle her side. "Zimmy! Stop!" she giggled and squirmed in his grasp.

Zim turned toward Rachel and Curt. He gave a salute and a grin. "See you in the morning you two. Try not to tire yourselves out too much. We've got a bid day tomorrow."

Wren's tail lashed furiously. "Zim, let me down," she whined, pouting draped across his shoulder.

Rachel laughed as Curtis swept her off her feet as well and gave a wink to Zim. "We can't promise anything," he laughed.

"Zimmy!"

He only laughed as he brought her into the room. Making his way over to their bed, he threw her onto the sheets causing her to giggle madly once again.

"You, Grashe, are a handful when hyper. You know this, right?"

She only gave a grin that would make any Cheshire Cat nervous and envious at the same time. "Can't make it too easy on you Zimmy. What would be the fun of that?"

"You have a point Grashe, love," he smirked. "What would be the fun in that?"

* * *

Author's notes:

Finally! This is actually a lot longer than I thought it would be, which isn't bad. Right now I've got a little note book that's 7 by 5 inches that I'm writing in whenever I have a free moment. You guys are lucky too because I have a brand new set of neon pens that seem to be the only thing I can write with any more. Which sucks. And I honestly typed all this up while at my first job. I have the time, might as well put it to use when I'm not knitting. Go me! Hope you enjoy!

Remember, I do have art on deviant art. If you want a link, check out my bio. It should be there. If you want to see anyone specific, message me and I can see what I can do for you guys! I love requests! So, please, request something!


End file.
